Las aventuras de zack visual novel
by bladeword2
Summary: una linda obra para todos espero que les guste, en ella viviran muchas cosas que veran espero que les guste y les sea de su agrado, y gracias por verla


**Las Aventuras de Zack**

 **Visual Novel**

 **Historia Original Por:**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Diseño de portada**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Idea original del Guion**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Corrección de Escritura**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Historia Original de Visual Novel**

 **Basado en hechos Reales de algunas partes de la novela con algunas partes ficticias**

 **(Derechos Reservados a Manuel Sánchez Miranda)**

Buenas tengan los lectores. Este libro de pocas aventuras, trata de varias cosas que verán a lo largo de los capítulos.

Es mi primer libro, a si que considere errores o tropiezos en el desarrollo.

Pero eso si, me esforzare por no cometerlos, tratare que tengan coherencia con lo que usted esta leyendo, para que no se sienta confundido, por las palabras escritas en este libro.

No olvide propagar mi creación ya sea con, amigos, extraños, personas desconocidas o cualquier forma de vida que tenga la capacidad para leer o vivir en nuestro mundo.

Ok era broma pero enserio pásalo con tus conocidos. Pues a si no me sentiré solo con este libro jejejeje,

 **Prologo e introducción**

Bueno este es un libro de aventuras y situaciones distintas,

No puedo revelar mucho sobre esto, ya que no seria divertido que los inteligentes se dieran cuenta de muchas cosas en el prologo, como suele suceder en otros libros, que llenan de escrituras resumiéndote todo lo que hay para que pierda uno el sentido, o interés de leer dicho titulo,

Bueno ese fue el prologo.

Ahora la introducción, será de personas con nombres reales sin apellidos,

Solo es para evitar reclamos u otras situaciones. Bueno hijos míos respiren tengan a la mano un café o cualquier cosa que comenzamos.

Eso si le pondré en cada capitulo, un texto que resalte cada hoja sobre lo que vas a leer como inicio, para que sea entretenido y a si te envuelvas con el desarrollo.

Tratare de colocar situaciones divertidas o diálogos que te hagan reír, espero que si.

Bueno no se si lo logre ojala si, hablo en modo mixto sin definición ya que no se cuantos leerán este libro pequeño.

Pero si quieren que continúe, pueden mandarme un correo a esta cuenta vigente, la suelo abrir solo para ver cosas privadas hehehe. Mi correo es bladeword2

Bueno chicos comenzare con lo más difícil. Eso si habrá misterio, diversión, cuestiones y pues eso que le faltan a los libros, más encima cosas como frases o algo relevante que envuelva al lector ok.

La sesión comienza disfruta y comparte mi obra, relájate y léelo por la tarde o cuando tengas tiempo o en la noche, no me hago responsable de futuros ciegos, si es que esto es leído en la oscuridad con luces apagadas

(Capitulo 1 El comienzo)

Hola me llamo zack.

Voy en el instituto de secundaria en el segundo año. Mi familia es normal como cualquier otra de este mundo.

Mi hermana latosa de 17 años de nombre Emi, mis padres, de nombre, Juan y mi madre Rita,

La ciudad en donde vivimos se llama Fior. En mi salón están algunas personas que son mis amigos o eso es lo que creo, la mayoría de ellos hablan sobre ocultismos y de cosas que han ido revelando sobre misterios del mundo,

Aun que la verdad no le entiendo ni una mierda a esas cosas ya que solo me confunden.

Tal vez me falte madurar no lo se.

Pero hay otros que hablan de fiestas, mujeres y a eso si le entiendo jejeje, mi especialidad única que se muy bien,

Mmm y con eso de que hay buenas chicas en mi salón que son loquillas. Por ejemplo paty, tiene buen cuerpo es la típica chica que esta bien formada. Todos los hombres tratan de conquistarla "hasta yo por tener un rico cuerpo es como una chica que cayo del cielo y me hace sentir múltiples erec… y paraliza mi cerebro de lo rica que esta",

Bueno pero no es la única hay como otras 12 mas aparte de ella. Ya se imaginaran como estamos de diablillos en un club que tenemos bajo el nombre de "los cachondos anónimos"

Aun que te rías existe siempre un club a si en el mundo, pero todo es bajo secreto,

Por obvias razones nunca descubrirás este tipo de sectas, donde se comparten de todo.

Fotos, fajes, historias precoces. Cosas a si que te hacen sobar un rato el bulto, haciéndote imaginar de esas revistas que papá leía.

Como las chambeadoras o las rucas de la revista H para viejitos jejeje, no se ofendan, pero esas madres están con fotoshop.

En cambio estas son naturales y de vida cotidiana, se que nos están imaginando con caras de puercos, pero es natural, es tan natural como cuando te tiraste a tu novia por primera vez, o como cuando fajaste o ligaste con intensiones de hacerlo jejeje,

En el club estamos divididos por los salones que unen alianzas, como los de primer año, a si como los del tercer año, es una sociedad donde somos felices, comunicándonos en mensajes de papeles, o por medio de celulares,

En las divisiones de la sociedad hay tres que son, Los principiantes, Los avanzados y los amateurs, los más difíciles que nos digan cosas sobre chicas, solo se limitan a darnos poca información, hacen bien ya que si lo supieran otros seria un escándalo.

Comenzare por nombrar a algunos de la sociedad. Ven a esa persona del pasillo que esta con la mirada perdida, le pusimos el poseído, siempre está con su cara de ya me vine jejeje.

Aquella persona del salón que simula repasar sus libretas le pusimos el erizo, ese siempre esta esperando a que una se descuide, para tomar fotos a las chicas es un buen amigo,

Las personas que están en esa rueda que son 6, son una pandilla que se hacen llamar, "Escuadrón del morbo" se dedica a acosar, mirar debajo de las escaleras para filmar bragas de las chicas,

Siempre asechan a parejas para grabar y alimentarse con ellas, para tocarse en el baño el ya saben que, a si es una parte de nuestra sociedad que envidian muchos.

Pero saben todo eso que me divierte es solo por tiempos, ya que hace un año atrás me paso algo que nunca olvidare.

No estaba preparado para recibir tal desilusión. Lo que te redactare no es ninguna historia, es la verdad.

Esto lo he escondido por un tiempo, solo mis mejores amigos saben y son, Beto, José y diego saben de mi cita con mi primera chica.

Está ya no estudia aquí en esta Tec. Secundaria 33, (casi no se ve el uso numérico que usan los masones jejeje), ejem continuo.

En el año pasado 23 de enero ella se integro a nuestro grupo aun recuerdo su presentación. "Flash back de la presentación de la chica"

Buenos días a todos mi nombre es Vanesa tengo 13 años, vivo en esta ciudad llamada Fior. Espero ser buena compañera para todos ustedes. (Forma una sonrisa)

(Cuando ella sonrió mire su dulce cara, era bastante hermosa realmente me atrajo su carisma, era como si estuviera imaginando cosas, solo que no me producía morbo o cosas que los demás pensaban. Era delgada de cuerpo normal era natural, a si que tenia que reaccionar. Antes de que los carroñeros comenzaran a planear sus cosas, por lo cual me pare de la silla exclamando.)

-Buenos días Vanesa yo me llamo zack, seré tu compañero de clases si tu me lo permites claro,-

Ella: Muy bien zack jajaja pero no tienes que sonrojarte.

"Adivinaron todos los que leen, no tardo la hola de risas en la clase, por lo que me avergoncé, sentándome de nuevo en mi lugar. Sin mencionar algo, para evitar mas risas, pero me preguntaba si ¿Ella me haría caso? o si ¿me tardaría en ganarme su confianza? Tenia que apostarlo todo por ser su amigo, ya si se daba con el tiempo quizá ganarme su corazón"

A si es como el maestro después calma la hola de risas. Por lo cual le ofrece a ella que se siente para dar comienzo, adonde ella va es a las sillas de mujeres cercas de mi fila,

Y comenzamos con matemáticas, dice el maestro y yo feliz, pretexto para acercarme a ella.

En unos problemas que escribe en el pizarrón los sabía, pues estudiaba con mi hermana mayor algunas cosas que ella solía hacer.

A si que comencé con mi plan esperando, viendo mi libreta con mi mano derecha en mi frente, como si estuviera atascado o como si no funcionara mi cerebro, me paro y voy con ella, aun que siento la mirada de mis amigos cargadas de rabia de pura maldad, ignorando eso me ponía nervioso, final mente llego parándome enfrente de está hablo.

Zack, - disculpa si te molesto Vanesa pero ¿puedes ayudarme en está formula?, es que no las entiendo y se me hace algo complicado.

Vanesa.- a claro no te preocupes yo te ayudare.

En eso mi amiga julia mete la pata, a la cual le apodamos Betty la fea, estropeando mi plan, para mi mala suerte ella era mi amiga solo por lastima, aun que no le deseo el mal, solo me puse furioso por estas situaciones que da la vida, entonces ella me comenta.

Julia.- No te preocupes amigo, es facilísimo estos problemas, mira esto se hace a si.

En mi mente: "Maldigo mi vida, no seria mala opción correr y saltar por la ventana del salón ya que estamos en el 3 piso, quizá a si termine con mi desgracia, dios no dejes que Betty me frustre mis planes, se que he pecado pero ayúdame solo a vivir un amor"

Cuando ella acaba le agradezco, dando media vuelta imagino que le muestro el dedo del medio, por acabar con mi primera intención, pero conserve la calma, sentándome de nuevo para resolver los demás problemas, preguntándome, si ¿La fea seria mi obstáculo a vencer en el futuro?

Después de un tiempo suena la campana, si esa campana que todos aman el famoso recreo. Entonces le agradecí a dios lagrimeando, por que sabía que tenía un momento para hacer mi segundo asalto, para poder acercarme a Vanesa.

Pero peligraba con los carroñeros de mi escuela, sabia que todos estarían despiertos como si fueran lobos que van tras su presa y entre todos tratar de comer un pedazo de carne, como si se tratase de alguna película de horror, Aun que usted no lo crea.

(Como programa de televisión hehehe a veces hay que fumarse algo para no aburrirse escribiendo, aun que yo fumo solo cigarros delicados, prendiendo mi imaginación hehehe, bueno continuo ya que esta genial.)

Entonces Vanesa sale con algunas amigas que se le han juntado, las típicas chismosas que lo quieren saber todo, son como brujas, buscando presas para después maldecir a las espaldas por ser feas pero bueno, estando en los comedores, la observo con intenciones de llegar con ella, pero esta con ellas.

Un reto difícil para estar con ella, peor aun, no hay lugares, a si que decido ir aun que este parado. Cuando llego saludo con una sonrisa, posando mis ojos en la joven.

Zack,- Buen provecho chicas, ¿como están? veo que no hay lugar, les molesta si las acompaño aun que coma parado.

Ellas, No hay problema nos gusta la compañía,

Vanesa.- que mal que no tengas silla, pero si quieres te hago un espacio.

Yo.- Enserio, ¿No te molestara? es que no quiero incomodarte,

(En eso mi pesadilla Betty habla diciendo.)

Julia.- zack es mi mejor amigo. Si quieres siéntate conmigo, al fin que ya nos conocemos.

Vanesa.- si siéntate con Julia, eso es signo de una bella amistad.

En mi mente "pinche amistad como te odio," (quería morirme en esos momentos, medaba cólera que ella por segunda vez se metiera, pero no podía mostrarme grosero. Mi objetivo era Vanesa, a si que conserve la calma, me senté con ella) "a veces las buenas amistades se tornan en tu contra TuT" Pero no estaba perdido, estaba en la mesa con ellas, por un lado era bueno, así que comencé platicando para ver si Vanesa me hacia caso.,

Zack.- que tal si platicamos les parece, hay que conocernos que dicen chicas, "tenia que ser plural ya que se vería muy gandaya excluir a las demás"

Ellas.-claro seria bueno tocar temas para conocernos,..

Zack.- Vanesa que tal te gustan las películas, canciones, colores, chocolates, regalos, el cine, el parque, o cosas similares hehehe.

Vanesa.- me gusta la música de rock y música en general, no me gustan los parques casi, me gusta más los cines, que tal ustedes chicas,

Ellas.- también nos gusta algo parecido, parece que tenemos algo en común chicas, creo que seremos buenas amigas.-

Zack.- y que tal si intercambiamos números telefónicos, para podernos hablar, que dicen chicas se animan "sonrió con entusiasmo de conseguir datos de Vanesa ya que era mi interés propio"

Vanesa.- No tengo número telefónico, ni celular

Zack.- ("congelado, seco por dentro se me borra la sonrisa preguntándome en, ¿si era posible que una chica guapa como ella no tuviera un celular o teléfono de casa? era un misterio imaginar, entonces como se comunicaban con sus familiares, pero me paso por la mente sospechando que quizá ella no tenia dinero o cosas a si")

Ellas.- Si estos son los números

Julia.- agrégame zack para poder hablarte por tu celular

Zack.- si este es mi número…

(Aun que me doliera se lo tuve que dar, suspirando con el animo decaído, pero no podía hacer nada, a si que me resigne, pero eso si. No seria el fin del mundo, por eso debía planear lo siguiente. La hora de salida con el pretexto de acompañarla a su casa jejeje. Sigo riendo con cara hacia arriba, medio babeando imaginando cosas, tanto a si que ellas y Vanesa me miran sin darme cuenta, para cuando vuelvo a la realidad, me doy cuenta sonrojándome.)

Zack.- ejem descuiden chicas son algunos de mis ataques de risas cuando recuerdo ciertos chistes o situaciones que medan risa, aun que se que solo yo me entiendo por eso disculpen.

El recreo se acaba, todos regresamos a las clases, Imaginando en como me acercaría a ella para poder acompañarla, comenzaba a cuestionarme que palabras debería usar, es a si como yo comienzo a imaginarlo.

Zack.- hey Vanesa quieres que te acompañe, seria bueno a si conozco donde vives preciosa –(guineo el ojo derecho)

Vanesa.- claro me encantaría, (cara de felicidad con ojos llorosos)

Vuelvo en si, argumentando que no seria buena idea, o que quizá ella me tire de acosador, tanto a si que seria mi fin con ella, pero aun me preguntaba algo, si realmente. ¿Era el tipo de chico para ella?

Cosa que todos en alguna vez de nuestras vidas nos llegamos a cuestionar, tanto a si que a veces se vuelve tormento, apareciendo en nuestros sueños, incluso en pesadillas.

El famoso bateo escolar que forma parte de nuestras vidas, pero existe una maldición más grande, la zona de amigos. Una vez que estas en ese circulo. Ya no puedes salir, pues has sido condenado por toda tu eternidad.

Aun que duela esto sucede. Pero es parte de crecer, (si se mucho es por que yo el escritor ya lo he vivido xD un ejemplo es la canción de blink 182 dammit sub español, en youtube pueden verlo)

En el salón anotando las tareas para mañana, Con una gran sonrisa, pues pronto saldremos todos.

Observo de reojo a Vanesa, después regreso mi visión al cuaderno, Una vez que termino, guardo mis cosas en mi mochila negra, cerrando el cierre de está, me levanto dirigiéndome donde esta ella, dialogando.

Zack -Oye Vanesa te gustaría que te acompañe a tu casa-

Ella.- lo siento pero mi padre vendrá por mi, nos vemos mañana.

Yo.- esta bien descuida, hasta mañana jejeje.

Mi plan que tanto había esperado nunca pensó en eso fundamental, el padre o el familiar que viene por ella. Decepcionado pero con algo nuevo aprendido, regreso a mi casa donde hago mi tarea, terminando esto me poso en mi cama, observando la ventana donde el árbol mese sus ramas con el viento, iluminado por el resplandor lunar suspiro para decir.

Zack -Me pregunto si ella será realmente la indicada para mi, las señales que me da la vida no han sido del todo bien, siempre sale algo mal pero ¿Por qué? No se muy bien de esto, pero comenzare a investigar, por algo tengo el poder del internet, también una hermana, quizá ella sepa cosas que me ayudaran.

No me daré por vencido, esto que sentí en clases se que ella es para mi. Tanto a si que tendré que esforzarme por ella y dar lo mejor de mi,

 **(Extra desde el 3 piso de la escuela una pareja observa a zack, el joven dialoga con la chica diciendo.)**

Joven.- Puedes ver como zack se ha enamorado de ella verdad Karina. –poso mi mano diestra en su hombro de esta, acariciándolo un poco para decirle a el oído.- quiero que la integres en tu club, para que después la presentes ante nosotros, para conocerla mejor y divertirnos un poco, que dices cariño me ayudarías.

Karina.- Rogelio lo hare, pero con una condición, quiero dinero al final de esto, ya lo que pase no es mi problema no quiero estar involucrada en sus sucias cosas, debo cuidar mi beca y mi posición esa es mi condición,

Rogelio.- de acuerdo no te preocupes todo saldrá bien querida, sabes que operamos sin dejar rastro, estaremos en las canchas detrás de los salones donde siempre nos reunimos, nos vemos linda y gracias por cooperar.-le beso los labios rodeándola con mis brazos, le mordisqueo ligeramente su labio inferior para después separarme, retirándome del lugar.-

 **(Esta historia continuara…)**

(Canción de ambiente del término del primer capítulo, nombre Fate stay night opening 2)

Una rivalidad renace en la secundaria Tec.33, zack quien es un estudiante, ha fracasado en los intentos por acercarse a Vanesa, sin numero telefónico ni celular, se ve obligado a cambiar de plan, acercándose a su hermana mayor, para pedirle consejos, con la intención de tener nuevas alternativas, para poder conquistar a Vanesa,

Por lo tanto una pareja misteriosa del tercer piso comienza un plan para adentrar a Vanesa al club de Karina, esperando a que esta caiga en la trampa, Rogelio al parecer también desea a Vanesa. Solo para sus oscuras intensiones, ¿que pasara después? sígueme que ya empieza el segundo capitulo de mi mini historia.

Y gracias por seguir la lectura te lo agradezco, eso sí, no estoy presente para escuchar tus opiniones, por eso mándamelas a el correo bladeword2 donde podre leer tus sugerencias, también podre escuchar tus puntos de vista, a si como consejos o mas datos.

 **(Capitulo 2 Consejos y Rivalidad)**

Dando las 8:30 am. El despertador suena levantándose de golpe nuestro amigo zack, quien busca una libreta y un lápiz, acto seguido se cambia rápido colocándose una camisa negra, un short con tenis vans grises, (como siempre quise vestirme en la vida real)

Preparado sale de su cuarto, para ir a su lado derecho, donde abre la puerta de su hermana, antes de que digiera algo mira a su hermana, que esta poniéndose una camisa, viendo lo inevitable sus pechos cubiertos de un brasiel blanco, su hermana lo mira, bajando su palma derecha busca algo mientras el joven menciona.

Yo.- No era mi intensión, solo entre por que quería pedirte un consejo, ya que (un rubor en sus mejillas, se nota mucho)

(Su hermana encuentra un zapato, se lo avienta con fuerza a su rostro cortando sus palabras de el gritándole)

Sister.-! Lárgate degenerado ¡ Y toca a la próxima la puerta. Para eso existe para tocar, depravado cochino,

Yo.- -me sobo la cara por el golpe, - estas mal, pero me voy antes que te conviertas totalmente.- así es como escapa de las garras de la muerte de mi hermana, quien me mira con cólera, sacando espuma por la boca, con ganas de liquidarme.

Después de un tiempo se vuelven a ver los dos, esta vez toca la puerta.

Emi.- ¿Quien es?

Yo.-de seguro un extraterrestre, soy yo tu hermano.

Emi.- también eres alíen? con razón te gusta entrar a puertas sin tocar,

Yo.- solo fue un error, pero ya no lo hare perdóname, solo quería pedirte consejos, ya que una chica de mi salón me gusta. Pero necesito de una mujer, para que me diga ¿que les gusta a las chicas? tú sabes lo femenino.

Emi.-Es enserio, ¿te gusta una chica? Creí que eras homosexual, con eso que siempre andas con amigos, pero descuida yo te ayudo hermano, con tan solo te vuelvas hombre. [?]

Yo.- o.ó "!%·"$%$%& (en la mente de zack rompió record, al decir muchas groserías en fracción de segundos)

Yo.- -entro al cuarto para sentarme en su cama, abriendo la libreta con el lápiz preparado, comienzo cuestionado.-

¿Cómo les gustan las chicas que sean los hombres?

Emi.- fácil. Que sean sinceros, que sean un poco románticos, ya que melosos aburren, que sean atentos, puntuales espontáneos, divertidos, que tengan algo de rudeza, eso si algo serios, con inteligencia.

Yo.- Anotando todo lo que dice ella, absorbiendo sus conocimientos.

Emi.- también que sean cortes, aun que en esta actualidad ya no existe eso, pero seria un buen punto para ti, que sean también caballeros debes en cuando, que hagan deporte, que tengan una mente limpia, que no sean pervertidos,

Yo- anoto mientras me pauso con eso ultimo.- en mi mente "no ma yo tengo rastros de perversión, creo que tendré que dejar esos hábitos de la perversión, pero me costara separarme del club. Pero por ella lo hare, ya que me importa mas Vanesa que los amigos pasajeros"

Emi-y pues que nos lleven a lugares como tiendas, cines, centro de diversiones, etc. En pocas palabras, que nos hagan felices, muy felices. A si como el era conmigo –lagrimea, haciéndose el silencio, recordando a su novio, de cómo era feliz con el, en aquellos tiempos-

Yo.- ¿hermana estas bien? se que aun le recuerdas, perdóname por haberte recordado a tu ex.

Emi.-no es tu culpa, con toda esa información, ahora serás capaz de estar más informado, pero eso si lo que desees hazlo con todo tu corazón, confía en ti y nunca dudes, ahora ve y practica hermano.

Yo.-muchas gracias por tu ayuda, te lo agradezco –la abrazo fuerte, para después salir de su cuarto, volviendo a el mío, me siento en mi cama, escuchando el ligero llanto de mi hermana, al recordar a su ex novio.-

Con el tiempo pasando, se acerca la hora para ir a la escuela, zack ordenando sus materias alistándose como si fuera a la milicia, pone una mirada seria, suena el reloj, partiendo de su casa para ir a la escuela, con pasos rápidos. Pasa los trayectos de la zona,

Como si tuviera un reloj en la mente, fuerza su caminado, hasta llegar a la entrada de su colegio. En el pórtico, tres sujetos le esperan, se acercan a el, para intercambiar palabras.

Rogelio.- Miren por fin llego este enamorado, el que ha sido flechado por Vanesa, la cual pronto será mía,

Zack.- ¿a si que ahora eres rival? algún día nos conocimos, yo lo que siento por ella es real, No como tú que solo las quieres para un rato,

Rogelio. –quien hablo de rivalidad, te adelantas mucho. Pero esta bien, jugaremos como tú quieras, ya que pronto la perderás ante tus ojos sin poder hacer nada, no olvides las cosas que has visto. Eso te hace igual que nosotros. No lo puedes negar, o acaso ¿estas tratando de dejarnos por una chica? Que pronto será corrompida como las demás.

Zack- !No lo permitiré! ella no tiene por que ser como las demás, aparte ella es diferente, desde que ella llego sentí que era una chica distinta, por eso me empeñare con todo lo que tenga, por que ella a mi me gusta.

Rogelio.-chicos vámonos a la clase, me enferma escuchar este tipo de personas, cuando ella este conmigo no vayas a llorar, solo te lo advierto –chasquea los dedos, dando media vuelta para irse con sus amigos-

Zack.- -en voz baja – !Cabron¡ aun que seas mejor que yo, tratare de ganarte. Por que yo también puedo-

A si es como todas las personas entran en la escuela, dando inicio a las clases, zack estudia como los demás alumnos hasta que el profesor de su clase Informa a sus alumnas.

Maestro.-Se me olvida decir a las niñas, que hoy pasara la presidenta Karina, para reclutar chicas para los eventos escolares, ya que se acerca el mes de febrero el día 14, se que faltan varios días, pero se están comenzando a organizar. Para la fiesta que tendrá nuestra escuela, a si que ya lo saben.-

Todos los alumnos felices de escuchar la noticia, están alegres al igual que zack que menciona.

\- genial ese día lo aprovechare con Vanesa, es el único evento donde puedo acercarme. Y si puedo conquistarla de una vez para poder ser su pareja, pero tengo en mente a Rogelio, se que el ahora es mi enemigo, pero aparte de el están mas personas, debo ser precavido, necesito conocerla rápido.-

Las voces de alumnos se escuchan felices, planeando todo antes de que empiece, zack se para de su silla para ir a donde esta su objetivo, cuando llega exclama.-

Zack-oye disculpa, ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu compañero, para el día de san Valentín? (el nerviosismo me invade, por la respuesta de ella tengo inquietud, con el miedo encima a la horrible palabra que todos tenemos, el terrible No.)

Vanesa.- o eso es repentino sabes, no tengo planes con nadie a si que déjame pensarlo, ya que no tengo idea de cómo este, aparte quiero unirme a el club, para preparar el festival en cuanto llegue la presidenta, me alistare para que ese día todos puedan disfrutar, imagino que colocan decoraciones y cosas similares (sonríe).

Zack.- si seguro, es para mí el primer año. Ojala las decoraciones queden bien, que bueno que te preocupes por los demás (virtualmente me siento bateado, pero con la fe aún, por que ella dijo que lo pensaría, ósea hay esperanzas yupi)

Vanesa.-a si es bueno entonces te aviso la respuesta, esperare a la presidenta, (le sonrió, pensando en el evento de la escuela.)

Es como regreso a mi lugar, viendo la mirada de mis compañeros que están cargadas de celos, sin prestar atención me siento meditando en la acción que hice, al poco tiempo entra la presidenta escolar Karina, para observar contando a las chicas con la mente, señala a algunas diciendo-

! Tú la chica nueva¡ y otras 5 más. ¿Quieren formar parte del club festival?

Las 6 chicas entre ellas Vanesa, aceptan pasando al frente para anotarse en la lista, luego son llevadas a el lugar de reunión, que es en las canchas de la escuela, donde todas están reclutadas para acatar ordenes de ella.

Mientras tanto estudiamos en forma aburrida la materia español. Aburrida por que es fácil de entender, Mientras tanto en el lugar de las canchas, Karina observa a Vanesa. se acerca a ella para separarla de las demás, asolas en la entrada de el lugar le dice.

Karina.- me habían dicho algo de ti, tienen razón eres hermosa, dime ¿ya conoces personas en nuestra secundaria? si quieres te presentare a mis amigos, para que puedas socializar con mas personas, que dices ¿te gusta la idea?

Vanesa.- conozco pocas personas, pero está bien me encantaría conocer más gente.

Karina.- (una sonrisa ligera de malicia se forma en la joven, quien sabe que ha conseguido el encargo que le había hecho Rogelio anterior mente,) bueno Vanesa mi nueva amiga volvamos a el grupo, cuando sea la hora de recreo puedes volver a las canchas, de aquí te llevare con tus nuevos amigos quienes estarán feliz de conocerte.

Vanesa.- si volvamos, y espero que esos chicos sean buenas personas, (le sonrió a mi nueva amiga, volvemos juntas al lugar)

Adentro las dos. Para poder seguir las reglas principales a si como los ensayos que tendrán que dominar, para el día del evento escolar día de san Valentín. Después de una sesión todas están comprometidas en continuar con el evento, antes de partir Karina les da folletos impresos, donde vienen reglas del evento que tendrán que recordar para el día establecido. Luego de eso vuelven a sus salones, mientras Karina con el celular le envía un mensaje a Rogelio, que dice.

"Vanesa esta en mi club, la torpe es inocente, acepto conocer nuevas personas, a si que al rato la llevare con ustedes. Sobre la paga espero que la tengan, ya saben que cantidad pido, cuento con ustedes" esta vuelve a su salón donde se integra con los suyos.

Las demás chicas regresan a sus salones, ingresando Vanesa junto con las 5 que le acompañaron, felices de estar haciendo algo por el evento, entre ellas dialogan sus platicas, mientras zack sonríe al ver que ella esta entusiasmada por ayudar, sin saber que Vanesa peligra al estar dentro, encima que será presentada con Rogelio, el gran rival de zack. Cuando suena la campana, todos salen al recreo, Vanesa sale apurada para ir a el lugar indicado por Karina, mientras zack sospecha ya que ni adiós dijo a sus amigas, es como sale del salón para ver donde esta ella,

Pasa por pasillos y el área de comida sin novedad, Mientras tanto Vanesa llega al lugar, Karina ya estaba esperándola y le dice.

Karina.- eres puntual amiga. Eso me gusta de ti, ven te llevare a conocer a mas personas.

Vanesa.- muchas gracias Karina, a mi me gusta tu forma de ser,

Karina.- toma la mano de Vanesa, para ir atrás de los salones. Pasando una ruta de adoquines que forman el sendero, donde están 3 hombres Rogelio y sus dos amigos. Vanesa presiente que algo anda mal, pero no dice nada, cuando llegan las dos Karina le dice a ellos.

Karina.-hola como están mis mejores amigos. (Los saluda de beso en la mejilla) les presento a Vanesa, ella es nueva en la escuela. Tiene pocos amigos, pero le prometí que le presentaría con más personas, para que pueda ser social. A si que Vanesa, te presento a Rogelio.

Rogelio.- (Sonriente saluda con un beso en la mejilla, mirándole de pies a cabeza. acto seguido presenta a sus dos camaradas) mucho gusto soy Rogelio, ellos son Jack y ramón. (Igual se saludan de beso en la mejilla)

Vanesa.- mucho gusto de conocerlos a los tres, espero ser buena amiga para ustedes. Pero tengo una duda. ¿Que hacen tres chicos en un lugar tan solo?

Rogelio.- lo que pasa es que nos gusta donde hay menos personas, aparte tantas conversaciones nos llegan a ser aburridas, sin contar que siempre hay personas que te molestan con comentarios que ni al caso. Verdad chicos (los dos amigos de el responden, afirmando lo que dice Rogelio)

Vanesa.- hay que mal, pero descuiden es una fortuna que conozcan a Karina, y con gusto acepto ser su amiga de ustedes,

Karina.-(en su mente "realmente es una estúpida, se trago el cuento tan fácil, acaso no seda cuenta que es fácil deducir que estos se sobrepasaran cuando yo me retire dejándola sola? Tengo que ayudarla, es demasiada tonta como para defenderse sola" en eso ella recuerda a zack, a si que exclama.- Tiene razón ella, pero disculpen tengo que retirarme rápido, ya que olvide algo importante. Nos vemos después chicos, y Vanesa nos vemos, conócelos ok.

Vanesa.-descuida amiga yo estaré bien (se despide de ella. Para después dialogar con estos)

Karina sale del lugar para ir a la cafetería en busca de zack. Sin resultados ella divaga por los pasillos, acercándose a los salones, mirando de vez en cuando para localizarlo.

En cuanto a los tres chicos, se acercan a Vanesa Rogelio la abraza, para verle su rostro claudicando sus palabras.

Rogelio.- sabes, eres muy hermosa. Me gustas tanto que quiero que seas mía, que te parece preciosa- (trata de darle un beso en sus labios)

Vanesa.- sorprendida, trata de zafarse de este. Esquivando sus labios del chico.- déjame no quiero esto, solo quería ser su amiga, pero ahora veo que son malos. Déjame ir¡

Rogelio- !cállate¡ solo quiero que me beses y seas mía. Pero vean que rica está –manosea su cuerpo de una manera pervertida, mientras sus aliados vigilan que nadie vea-

Vanesa- !No me toques¡ por favor !suéltame ya¡

Karina se dirige al patio escolar, donde encuentra a zack diciendo.

Karina.- Vanesa esta con Rogelio cercas de las canchas en los salones de atrás debes ir por ella rápido.-

Zack.- maldición, ese Rogelio me las pagara.

Entonces el corre a donde esta el lugar, tomando atajos para llegar mas rápido. Cuando este llega. Mira una escena triste, ve a Vanesa llorando, mientras Rogelio esta detrás de ella, con sus manos dentro de su camisa, que acarician sus pechos. Mientras sus secuaces le sujetan los brazos. Es a si que con ira grita.

Zack- !Ya déjenla malditos¡ -Es como corro hacia el lado derecho para dar un golpe con mi puño zurdo en la cara al de la derecha, mientras el otro me tira una patada en la costilla- ¡aaaaa! – el dolor me invade, mientras miro que Rogelio suelta a Vanesa, para darme una patada en el estomago-

Rogelio.- a si que ahora te sientes el héroe de nadie verdad, ¿por que me interrumpes? que no vez que Vanesa lloraba de felicidad de cómo la tocaba. (ríe fuerte) jajaja jajaja

Vanesa.- dejen a zack tranquilo. !Idiotas¡

Rogelio.- después de que le demos su lección, eso le pasa por interrumpir al gran Rogelio. (Es así como los tres le dan patadas a zack, el cual se cubre el rostro)

Zack.- a la derecha, veo una salida para rodar y levantarme para retroceder mirando atento le digo. - Cobardes los tres contra mi, pensé que eras mas hombre Rogelio, pero necesitas de ellos dos para que te ayuden. No eres más que una basura¡, una escoria¡. No perdonare lo que hiciste con Vanesa. (Furioso les observo)

Vanesa.- !Ya paren por favor¡ ya no peleen, ya es suficiente, (grita fuerte) !Ayuda¡

-Los más cercanos que escuchan el grito, corren al lugar. Mirando a las personas para preguntar.-

¿Qué pasa aquí? ya paren, si el director se entera. Los expulsaran no sean idiotas.

Rogelio.- pepe será mejor que te retires, está es nuestra pelea no tenemos nada en contra de tu clan, solo apártense de aquí.

Pepe.- me niego, ya basta y por que esa chica esta llorando.

Vanesa.- Rogelio trato de abusar de mí, y mi amigo zack fue golpeado por ellos.

Pepe.- ! Maldito seas! Siempre con tus planes perversos, retírense antes de que nosotros acabemos con ustedes. Pero rápido !Lárguense de aquí¡

Rogelio y sus dos amigos se retiran del lugar, zack herido se incorpora preguntándole a ella.

Zack.- ¿Estas bien Vanesa? ¿No estas herida o algo a si?

Vanesa.- estoy bien pero tú no, debemos ir a la enfermería escolar, para que te curen.

Pepe.- no se que sucedió, pero pueden contar con nuestro apoyo, vayamos a la enfermería. Ahí me encargare de decir una mentira a la doctora, al fin que es mi mejor amiga

Vanesa.- Muchas gracias pepe por tu ayuda, y muchas gracias zack, por salvarme (le ayuda a zack a caminar, en el trayecto lagrimas deja caer en sus pasos, después llegan a el lugar. –Por fin llegamos-

Zack.- a si es. Que bueno que la patada en las costillas no fue tan dura, o estaría en graves problemas en mi casa, bueno ingresare a el cuarto, vamos pepe¡.

Pepe.- Descuida para eso estamos, para ayudarnos unos a los otros, (ambos jóvenes ingresan, mientras Vanesa espera afuera, tiempo pasado sale zack, pero pepe se queda adentro)

Zack.- listo no es nada grave, ya me dieron pastillas para el dolor, me tome la primera, pronto estaré curado. Ya que fueron menores los daños jejeje.

Vanesa.- que alivio que no fueron tan graves las heridas. (llora abrazándole) –si no hubieras llegado a tiempo yo, yo

Zack.- descuida, Karina me dijo donde estabas, por eso llegue a tiempo.

Vanesa.- ella. Esa chica del mal me los presento, me dejo ahí sola, ahora se que ella es la culpable, por que ella sabia como eran esas personas pervertidas, me las pagara después. Renunciare a su club, no quiero saber nada de ella. (el llanto aparece, se lamenta haber conocido a la presidenta escolar, aferrándose a zack.)

Zack.- ("así que esa puta tenia algo que ver, pero ella cambio en ultimo momento, por eso me aviso. Después de todo sabia que Vanesa no se defendería, por eso recurrió a mi.") Sabes, en el último momento. Karina se arrepintió, por eso me aviso donde estabas, no es tan mala como tu crees, si ella fuera mala no me hubiera dicho nada, y pues la historia pudo haber sido peor, pero lo bueno es que no fue a si, y estas bien. Pero es tu decisión si quieres seguir en su club o dejarlo.

Vanesa.- !lo dejare¡ no quiero que después pase lo mismo ! Ya no más!

Entonces regresan a las ultimas clases, ya que estaban a punto de finalizar, anotando los apuntes y las tareas para mañana, mira de reojo a Vanesa, quien se muestra seria anotando en su libreta los textos, regreso mi mirada a mi cuaderno, para así terminar de anotar lo ultimo, y por fin suena la salida. Guardo todo, me paro para postrarme en la puerta del salón, esperando a Vanesa, quien se para y se dirige a mi, le digo.

Zack.- dime ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa hoy? o vendrá tu padre por ti.

Vanesa- hoy no viene mi padre, a si que podemos ir por el camino.

Zack.- (gracias dios, creo que ahora si he visto tu señal, prometo no ser pervertido con Vanesa, con tan solo que cumplas mi deseo que es ser su novio de ella) ok entonces vayamos por el camino jejeje –alegre camino con ella-

Mientras tanto, afuera de la escuela. en un lugar oscuro esta Rogelio y Karina asolas.

Karina.-como pudiste abusar de ella tan rápido, te sobrepasaste con ella.

Rogelio.- !Silencio¡ aparte la tía estaba buena, aun que nada como tus senos (este se posa atrás de Karina, sobándole los pechos, lamiendo su cuello)

Karina.- Rogelio eres un idiota, suéltame y donde esta mi paga.

Rogelio.- no hay paga si no pasa nada como esto, (le mete su mano derecha entre la pierna, acariciándole su parte intima, propiciando algunos besos en su cuello-

Karina.- pero tu lo prometiste !suéltame¡ saca tu mano de ahí¡ (se pone colorada, mientras se trata de zafar de éste, cuando lo consigue, se arregla y le dice) – sabes Rogelio ya no tratare contigo nunca más, nos vemos haber quien te ayuda después.

Rogelio.- se que regresaras a mi por mas dinero zorra, te conozco por lo mientras es todo linda.

Karina enojada se retira del lugar, dejando a Rogelio con su obsesión pervertida, Mientras Rogelio toma su camino, lamiendo los dedos que introdujo, saboreando su sabor, ideando un nuevo plan para tirarse a Vanesa,

Zack y Vanesa por fin llegan a una casa de dos pisos donde vive ella. Exclama

Zack.- que bonita casa tienes, el color rosita con franjas moradas, marcos de las ventanas de color blanco, la hacen llamativa.

Vanesa.-si es que mi padre es diseñador de casas, por eso esta genial, por cierto eres bienvenido cuando quieras a mi casa zack,

Zack.-muchas gracias, tú también eres bienvenida a la mía Vanesa, cuando quieras que te ayude en algo puedes contar conmigo.

Vanesa.- ok (sonríe y se acerca a el lentamente a su rostro, entre cerrando sus ojos. dirigiendo sus labios a los del joven)

Zack-"aquí viene el primer beso, creo que me lo gane por mi buena acción, por fin un beso de ella"

Entonces sale su hermano de Vanesa y grita.

Hermano.- !Hey tarado, que crees que haces con mi hermana ee!

Vanesa.- (sorprendida voltea a verlo apenada) oye no seas grosero con mi amigo zack, solo me despedía de el

Hermano.- si seguro, pero ya metete.

Zack.- (bueno que puedo hacer, su hermano esta grande, se ve que trabaja o va a la universidad. bueno mi primer beso se fue a la shit por su culpa, ya habrá otras oportunidades –lagrimea)

Vanesa.- bueno cuídate, nos vemos después, y gracias por traerme a mi casa.

Hermano.- (mirada de asesino. viéndolo en su mente dialoga "de seguro hicieron algo. Pero no creo. se ve un poco estúpido")

Zack.- (mirada de reojo en su mente dice "solo por que estas grande, pero eso no me puede apartar de tu hermana") –igual mente nos vemos en clases, buenas noches hasta mañana

Es así como, zack da media vuelta tomando el camino que lo lleva a su casa, tiempo después llega ingresando a su hogar, saluda como siempre y se dirige a su cuarto, donde se pone a pensar en el momento que casi se besan, expresa lo siguiente:

Zack.- Estaba apunto de darme un beso ella, después de todo le agradezco a mi hermana por sus consejos, al menos me ayudaron, pero ese hermano de Vanesa es otro obstáculo. Es como si siempre estuviera algo impidiendo que yo me acercara a ella, pero tengo esperanzas, no me rendiré tan fácil, en cuanto a Rogelio, ese hijo de mil "!·$% algún día vengare por lo que hiciste, pero será fuera de la escuela.

 **Continuara…**

Y así es como otro capitulo termina, pero no es el ultimo hay mas capítulos, como serán que sucederá con zack y Vanesa, serán novios o quizá fracase zack en su cometido, nadie lo sabe mas que los capítulos que se avecinan, ojala quieran seguir leyendo estas historias cortas que les presento, espero también que estén satisfechos con cada línea que escribo, pero eso si siempre estaré haciendo el uso de lógica y de respuesta, ojala y no este mal, pero si lo estoy pueden sugerirme cosas o añadiendo ustedes algo o dándome ideas a mi correo bladeword2

Por el momento hasta aquí llegamos, pero descuiden. Los capítulos seguirán así que pueden estar tranquilos, habrá mas personajes, aventuras, situaciones y romances que es lo que falta, pero también acción y todo eso hehehe, espero que me puedan seguir mis queridos lectores, ya que por algo escribo esto, para que sea algo de nutrición para ustedes jejejeje

 **(Capitulo 3 Cuidado Vanesa está ! Furiosa!)**

Vanesa se despierta a las 9 am, prendiendo su televisión en el canal de noticias, escucha el tiempo del clima. "En la zona central de Fior habrá frio el cielo, estará nublado. La máxima es de 15 grados y la mínima de 9, le aconsejamos salir bien abrigados, si va lejos lleve un paraguas por si hay posibles lluvias, es todo regresamos contigo Jorge" apaga la televisión, después de observarla un tiempo, para bañarse con agua caliente. Acto seguido se cambia para ponerse una chamarra blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, colocándose una bufanda oscura en el cuello. Preparada baja para comer el desayuno, saludando a su hermano, quien prepara la comida.

Vanesa.- Buenos días hermano, que tal amaneciste ¿Qué estas preparando de comer hoy?

Hermano.- preparo de comer unos simples chilaquiles, ya que esta frio el clima, con esta comida te pondrá muy bien, sin descartar el café que llamero esta.

Ella.– hay que bien, tu eres el mejor (feliz lo abraza cariñosamente)

Hermano. –si seguro, solo aléjate que puedes quemarte, te falta tu gorro. No querrás que se te congele el cerebro verdad

Ella.– jejeje tienes razón, sirve de paso que subo por mi mochila, para después ir a la escuela. (Sube las escaleras, para después llegar a su cuarto, donde coge el gorro colocándoselo, acto seguido toma la mochila rosa, donde los libros están ordenados, baja para llegar a el comedor donde se sienta, esperando la comida de su hermano.-

Hermano.- listo ya están los mágicos chilaquiles, medios picosos para vencer al frio –da media vuelta con el sartén, para hacer seña de victoria, en sus ojos se forman unas estrellitas.-

Vanesa.– muy bien hermano, tú si eres el mejor del mundo hahahahaha –hace seña de victoria, mostrando un poco su lengua, con ojos brillosos estilo anime-

Hermano.- lo sé, ahora comamos tranquilos y con seriedad, –pasa a dejar el sartén con la comida en la mesa de madera, después toma la cafetera colocándola, luego trae vasos donde vierte el liquido, sirve la comida en los platos que había puesto previamente en el lugar con cucharas de plata, se sienta y junta sus palmas diciendo. –señor gracias por darnos esta rica comida tan rica, esperamos que sigas a si, ya que eres todo genialoso amen-

Vanesa.- amen

Después de comer y beber café, ella se levanta para darle un beso en su mejilla a su hermano, para dar media vuelta dirigiéndose al pasillo recto, queda a la salida de su casa, antes de abrir la puerta voltea para decir,

Vanesa.- Muchas gracias por tu comida, siempre es tan genial y tu trato también, ahora debo ir a clases, cuídate y no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

Hermano.- Descuida hermana no hay de que, debo alimentarte pero no mal pienses nunca, ya que es mi deber como tu hermano mayor. Aparte me gusta cocinar, ahora ve a la escuela y estudia.

Ella sale de la casa para así prender su viaje a la escuela, en el trayecto mira a el cielo notando esas nubes grises, escuchando como el viento silba en los arboles que mueve, sintiéndose el frio un poco molesto, camina aprisa para llegar rápido,

Mientras tanto zack esta en camino, después de haber comido, portando una chamarra negra con guantes negros su bufanda roja, gorro café con zapatos negros, camina a la escuela ya que el frio lo invade, en su caminado pasa las calles donde poca gente se observa por el mal clima, pasando cuadras llega a la escuela, donde se adentra hasta su salón, donde suspira de alivio, comunicándose.

Zack.- Dios pensé que me moriría en el camino, alguien más del salón cuando llego acá a la escuela, sintió ese frio del infierno, en verdad creí que me quedaría congelado. (Mientras mira a los lados, notando que Vanesa no ha llegado, se sienta en la silla escuchando a sus compañeros)

Julia.- Yo sentí el frio también, es espantoso.

Carmen.- este frio esta bueno, no se espanten ya se quitara

Erizo.- ni mirando mis fotos cachondas, se me quita el frio, es el fin del mundo¡

Beto.- hoy este we hahaha, ya erizo se te va a podrir el cerebro

José.- de seguro ha de estar viendo, fotos de negros en bikini

Beto y José se ríen juntos, cuando en eso entra por la puerta Vanesa, quien llega saludando a los demás dirigiéndose a su silla, voltea donde esta zack saludando con su mano dice

Vanesa -Hola que tal tu también vienes abrigado, eso es bueno-

Zack.- jejeje si es que este frio esta muy intenso. Esa chamarra blanca tuya esta muy bonita, y la bufanda con tu gorro, hacen buena combinación. Como que muy a la moda tú sabes no hahaha-

Vanesa.- (sonríe sin saber por que esa reacción, pero le produce gracia) si ya vez una que es cool he he,

En eso entra por la puerta paty, quien viene con una falda negra, con botas grises, acompañada de una chamarra oscura, con pelaje artificial oscuro en el cuello, unos guantes blancos, beto y josé la miran junto con erizo y otros más para chiflarle, en eso erizo grita eufórico recitando sus palabras.

Erizo.- yeah que bien, ya llego mi sueño hecho realidad, auu auuuu aaaaaaaaaaa. –Saca su celular y le toma fotos-

Paty.- sigue soñando erizo hahaha, pero las fotos están bien –le sigue el juego y le modela-

Erizo.- eso es nena, mira a la cámara ella te ama bebe –se tira en el piso, saca fotos en ángulos que se ven sus piernas, y un perfil muy bueno, sintiendo el éxtasis en el.-

Paty.– hey no te pases, no me quieras sacar fotos donde se vea mi entre pierna !cochino¡ –le tira una patada con el pie derecho, que impacta en el estomago de este-

Erizo.– lo siento linda, me deje llevar es que estas hermosa, pero con estas imágenes ya soy un hombre realizado, oooh por fin iré a el cielo, cuando llegue a mi casa y me toque pensando en ti muñeca.

Paty.– no ma haha sus cosas de este que !asco¡ por eso no tienes vieja we, porque eres un cerdo, deberías aprender a mi zack, míralo muy tranquilo y no dice boberías como tú.

Paty se acerca a zack, lo abraza posando sus pechos en el brazo izquierdo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. El chico al sentir esto se sonrojo tanto, ya que las sentía muy cercas esas grandes cosas en su brazo, pero después se zafa para voltear a ver a Vanesa, la cual con una mirada fría que da miedo, así que zack toma asiento sabiendo que son celos, una buena señal y otra mala por culpa de paty quien lo ha dejado en una situación incomoda. Entonces voltea zack y le dice a Vanesa,

Zack.- ella es así lo juro, no tengo nada que ver en sus actos que ella hace.

Vanesa.- y a mí que, puedes quedarte con tu paty si quieres, al fin de cuentas todos son iguales.

Zack.- a que te refieres con eso, aparte ella es así, (voltea donde paty está para decirle) o apoco no eres así paty, con otros mas

Paty.– si ¿por que? ya te está regañando tu mujer hahaha

Vanesa- déjame tranquila si, no soy su mujer. Ni quien quiera estar con degenerados,

Zack.- -sonrojado musita- bueno solo te decía la verdad, perdón Vanesa,

Vanesa.- (se para saliendo del salón llevando sus palmas a su rostro)

Paty.- tu princesa ya se fue mi galán, por que no vas a su rescate hahaha (chicos y chicas se ríen)

Zack.- cállate paty, por tu culpa me metiste en esto (este se levanta y sale para buscar a Vanesa, la cual no se ve por algún lado) vaya que si es rápida, tendré que buscarla. Ya que hace frio afuera del salón.

Mientras Vanesa baja las ultimas escaleras del edificio escolar, se dirige a la derecha del pasillo que lleva a el almacén de pelotas, donde ingresa para llorar, donde solo sus llantos se escuchan como ecos, dialoga sola.

-Eres un tonto zack, ojala te quedes con ella. Seguro que es por su cuerpo, cosa que no tengo. Ojala me dejes por ella, así como mi ex me dejo de la otra escuela- (desconsolada llorando)

Zack baja las últimas escaleras, para escuchar un pequeño ruido, se guía por este sonido, siguiendo el pasillo hasta que llega al almacén. Donde la puerta esta entrecerrada, se queda ahí para escucharla decir.

Vanesa.- esa chica de pechos grandes te hará feliz, no como yo que no estoy bien formada, pero así me han dejado, debo acostumbrarme-

En eso el la interrumpe comentando.

Zack.- te equivocas en lo que dices, estas mal Vanesa yo no te dejo por que una mujer tenga mejor cuerpo, ni por que sea como sea, y lamento que otros hombres te hayan dejado por eso

Vanesa.- se queda plasmada, al saber que la ha escuchado, diciéndole espontáneamente. .- vete ¡ ahora lo sabes, vete déjame sola¡-

Zack.- no te dejare, aparte hace mucho frio, te vas a enfermar de la gripe –me acerco a ella para sentarme a su lado- pero en algo tengo razón, ella es así con los demás hombres, yo nunca le hago caso, y tu me viste, aparte ella cambia de novio cada mes, parece que ve a los chicos como calendarios, y eso no es bueno, pero sabes ahora te revelo el por que me gustas, (es así como respiro hondo, para después contarle)

-desde que tu llegaste a la escuela presentándote, me atrajo de ti tu sencillez, aparte de tus ojos y tu cara bonita, tengo que decirte la verdad, por que es algo que llevo reprimiendo y se me dificultaba decírtelo, pero no es la única razón, yo vi que tu eras una chica diferente, especial, aparte de ser distinta a las demás. Es por eso que me gustas tanto Vanesa, es por eso que te salve de las mañas de Rogelio, que quería corromperte y hacerte de las suyas, aun que ese me las pagara algún día.

Vanesa.- (al escuchar todo eso Vanesa se tranquiliza, para estar algo impactada por la confesión del chico, el cual se mostro sincero y noto su seriedad, aparte de recordar ese evento desagradable, donde fue salvada por el. El silencio la invade sin decir nada.

Zack.- bueno creo que ya te estas mejorando, dime que tal si regresamos a el salón, ya que si no regresamos, después el maestro nos cuestionara donde estábamos y por que juntos, y se hará mas mal entendidos –me paro para ofrecer mi palma derecha a ella-

Vanesa.- sonrojada toma su mano para secarse las lagrimas, se levanta para decir –esta bien volvamos y disculpa mi acción infantil, y por confundir las cosas. No volveré a comportarme así amigo –aprieta su mano, para caminar juntos-

En el trayecto por el pasillo sale Karina, quien los observa caminando en su dirección, sin saludar a pasos apresurados. Es cuando Vanesa la mira con odio, para soltar la palma de zack, correr a ella, para propinarle una cachetada, que suena escuchándose el eco. Zack sorprendido, abre su boca sin saber que hacer, impactado por la acción de ella, mientras Vanesa le dice.

Habías dicho que eras buena amiga, pero solo me jugaste mal, querías que abusaran de mi, pero no fue a si –esta le tira otra cachetada, que va con más fuerza-

Karina.- (reacciona después de la cachetada de esta, para detener su palma, le da un rodillazo derecho, en el estomago de está claudicando) La maldita eres tú, por que si no fuera tu amiga, no le hubiera contado a zack de que estabas ahí ! Idiota¡ –La cachetea con coraje, impactando su palma diestra cercas de su labio-

Zack.-Ya está bien, ya no peleen las dos, si esto continua los demás se enteraran, será hará un escándalo, y eso para ti, seria malo Karina.

Vanesa.- Perra lárgate de mí vista put.. (Le da un codazo en medio de los pechos de está, usando su cuerpo)

Karina.– el dolor la invade, cayendo al piso, tomándose el pecho con su mano surda musitando- puta, me dices puta a mi –se levanta como puede para reír un poco- me dices a mi puta, no sabes quien soy verdad. Mejor vete si no quieres que te deje sin rostro ! Maldita zorra ¡

Vanesa.- no te tengo miedo, si quieres ahorita como vez he o que necesitas de esos tres chicos, para que te la metan presidenta con sida,

Karina.- (con cara de enojo, le muestra el dedo del medio usando su mano derecha, exclama) metete esto y lárgate de aquí, es enserio zack llévatela, me esta cabreando, enserio la dejare sin boca a esta plana.

Zack.-toma a Vanesa quien forcejea, para irse contra ella le dice- ya Vanesa vámonos, no es buena señal, aparte tenemos que llegar, si el maestro esta, nos cuestionara mucho a los dos.

Vanesa.- suéltame quiero darle a esa el miedo y el coraje que pase.

Karina. –da media vuelta y se va dejándola que delire sola, para ir a la enfermería-

Zack. –como puede lleva a Vanesa en las escaleras, donde le dice- ya Vanesa cálmate, enfócate en el salón, si esta el maestro nos meteremos en problemas es enserio. Ya después te encargas de ella.

Vanesa.- esta bien volvamos –aprieta sus puños, mientras el silencio se hace presente de nuevo-

Ambos llegan a el salón, para su fortuna el maestro no ha llegado, los dos entran, mientras Vanesa se limpia el hilo de sangre de su labio derecho,

Zack solo va a su silla, donde este se sienta mirando que la clase termino del primer maestro, pensando en como fue de violenta Vanesa con Karina, cuestionándose si mas adelante, todo se calmaría o serian eternas rivales.

Pasando un breve tiempo, se escucha el comunicado por las bocinas que dice, "A todos los alumnos de los salones, se les informa que se suspenden las clases por el mal clima, pueden evacuar con cuidado, para que abandonen la escuela. Repito a todos los alumnos, se les informa que se suspenden las clases, regresen con cuidado a sus casas"

La alegría de muchos alumnos no se hace esperar, suenan sus gritos comenzando a salir de los salones, para ir desapareciendo de la escuela, zack al igual que los demás, toman sus cosas para partir del salón. Vanesa toma sus cosas, parándose sale del lugar, para caminar por el pasillo.

Es entonces como otra chica choca con ella de frente, está cae al suelo, Vanesa le cuestiona,

-¿Esta bien? Disculpe es que no he pasado un buen día-

Extraña.- hey tú, fíjate por donde vas imbécil¡.

Vanesa.- Como me has dicho. –La voltea a ver, nota que es una niña pequeña, entonces le dice-

Deberías respetar a tus mayores.

Extraña.- Hay si, como si fueras una señora, -suelta carcajadas delante de ella-

Vanesa.- no te burles enana, por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Extraña.- Mi nombre es Alicia, voy en primer grado, mi edad es 12 años, mi cumple años es el 20 de marzo y tú.

Vanesa.- Tengo 13 años, voy en primero, mi cumple años es el 10 de octubre, y vivo recién en esta ciudad,

Alicia.- a mira pero que bien, y dime, me dejaras en el piso o que?.

Vanesa.- (le ayuda a pararse)

Alicia.- jumm así me gusta que me obedezcan, ahora soy tu reina, y me obedecerás para siempre.

Vanesa.- No gracias, amo mi libertad, bueno nos vemos Alicia, un gusto conocerte.

Alicia.- ! Atrapad a la rebelde¡ se escapa mi esclava.

2 chicas extrañas con gafas oscuras, se acercan a ella, le toman de los brazos musitando.

Desconocida.– pss detente, nuestra reina Alicia, necesita de tu presencia, me llamo cáterin, y mi ayudante se llama Sandy.

Vanesa.- para que me quiere su "reina" si soy libre,

Alicia (camina donde están, se para viéndola a su cara, hace un rostro como de mafiosa, con voz distinta medio masculina, le dice) -hey tú, muchachita, parece que no sabes quien soy verdad, soy la futura reina del colegio, pronto todos me servirán, estarán a mi merced, aceptaran mis sobornos, y silenciare a las ratas del campus, capichi.

Vanesa.- (al escucharla, no aguanta mucho, y se ríe delante de ella,) hahaha hahaha –se tira a el suelo pataleando por la idea de esta niña pequeña-

Alicia.- Joder, parece que no entiende, le tendré que dar panditas de colores, para que entre a mi club,

Vanesa.- jajajaja panditas como soborno hahahaha. –Se ríe tanto que lagrimea por las ocurrencias de esta chiquilla loca-

Alicia.- sssh, guarda silencio niña, ten. –le entrega una bolsa de golosinas, mira a los lados, le dice en voz baja- No le digas a nadie, donde los obtuviste.

Vanesa-. (estalla en una risa tan grande, que se para dirigiéndose al baño) hahaha esa niña esta loca, me gusta su lado infantil, creo que seré de su club, -Cuando está termina, sale del baño, se encuentra con ellas de nuevo, les dice- está bien me uniré a tu club, mi reina.

Alicia.- Lo sabia, El poder de los panditas lo solucionan todo.

Vanesa.- (sonríe abrazándolas)

Alicia, cáterin y Sandy corresponden al abrazo para formar una nueva amistad, En el nuevo club saliendo juntas del campus, se despiden, pero antes de irse, Alicia le menciona.

Alicia.- Por cierto el nombre de nuestro club es. "Chicas del Reino" –le da un medallón de hule, en el centro un escudo- Solo con ese objeto, puedes pasar, no lo olvides,

Vanesa.- bueno lo guardare con cuidado –toma el objeto con la derecha, guardándolo en la mochila- Listo

Cáterin.- Mi reina no hay nadie que nos siga, es seguro irnos. Mientras Sandy voltea a los lados, como los de seguridad,-

Vanesa.- bueno chicas, si mañana esta mejor el clima. Pasare a su club. Debo irme,

Las tres chicas, se despiden de ella, la ven partir de la escuela. En cuanto a zack, está debajo de un árbol esperando a Vanesa, le dice.

Zack.-Hola Vanesa. Veo que hiciste nuevas amigas, te molesta si te acompaño,

Vanesa. –no me molesta, por cierto Alicia es muy simpática.

Zack.- enserio genial cuéntame que paso

Vanesa.- pues veras, todo comenzó cuando Salí del salón.

Y así es como termina otro capitulo, Mis queridos lectores, Al final del día, Vanesa conoció nuevas amigas de un club raro, y zack cada vez es mas amigo de Vanesa, pero que sucederá con los enemigos, Rogelio y Karina, cuantas personas mas aparecerán, no te pierdas los capítulos que seguiré haciendo,

No es el ultimo, todavía faltan muchos mas, así que no te desanimes, ya que los próximos, estarán mejores. Sin mas que decir nos vemos, en la próxima entrega, no olviden enviar sus mensajes a bladeword2 donde con gusto mirare sus mensajes, bueno para no ser tan largo, nos vemos amigos.

 **(Capitulo 4 Un chico muy extraño)**

En el colegio, en la parte central, esta un joven raro. Sentado en posición de loto, haciendo referencia a el caballero shaka de virgo, de la serie caballeros del zodiaco. Medita tranquilo con los ojos cerrados, vistiendo un pantalón gris, con camisa blanca, cercas del pecho se aprecia el escudo de la escuela.

Un viento sopla por el lugar, levantando las hojas de los árboles que pasan enfrente de el. Los estudiantes que entran a la escuela lo miran, preguntándose ¿Quién será ese chico?

Mujeres se acercan para tomarle fotos, comentando.

Lucy.- Genial esta salió bien, la subiré al facebook

Amanda.- Me etiquetas para comentarte,

Lena.- A mi también, quiero que esto se haga noticia, y no reacciona, mírenlo sigue así, que raro

Karen.- No se que esta pensando, pero aprovechemos con las fotos amigas.

El chico tranquilo, coloca sus manos en la parte de su cintura para estar relajado. Cuando es interrumpido por un hombre,

Brian.- Oye tú ¿Estas enfermo o qué? Todos te están sacando fotos, si te sientes mal, puedo llevarte a la enfermería. Por cierto tienes nombre.

Extraño.- Tengo nombre. Estoy bien, pero no eres apto para conocerlo.

Brian.- Que extraño eres, pero nos vemos después.

En eso aparece erizo, Beto y José, Caminan para ver a el sujeto sentado, entonces erizo le dice.

Erizo.- Hey tú. Que estas haciendo ahí

Extraño.- (saca un rosario de su mochila comentando) Tu alma es impura, Tu nunca tocaras los reinos del cielo, Divagaras en los infiernos. Donde tú condena será eterna, que el gran señor se apiade de ti.

Erizo.- hahaha no se quien eres, pero dices puras jaladas.

Beto y José están sorprendidos, pues pareciera que esté sujeto, conoce muy bien a erizo.

Extraño.- No hay más sordo el que no quiera escuchar su verdad. Puedes irte

Lucy.- bien dicho amigo

Amanda.- dile sus verdades, queremos escucharte gran buda

Las chicas le hacen reverencia al joven,

Extraño.- Tranquilas hijas. La verdad no debe ser usada, para la maldad. Aun que a veces, la maldad sirve para la justicia.

Lucy.- su razonamiento es muy alto

Amanda.- no hay duda, cada 10 años, aparece un chico como el,

Karen.- seré su amiga, para que ilumine mi vida.

Lena.- yo te apoyo Karen

Las chicas se abrazan entre si mirándole a el extraño, hasta que otra persona misteriosa aparece, dirigiéndose a el,

Para decirle.

Extraño 2.- Oye traumado ya casi empieza la clase, piensas quedarte ahí siempre.

Extraño 1.- He ganado algunas fans, gracias a la voluntad de dios.

Extraño 2.- (Le pego un zape en su cabeza con mi palma diestra) Ya déjate de tonterías y regresemos.

Extraño 1.- (sobándose la cabeza con la zurda) No tienes por que pegarme, -lagrimea-

Entonces sus fans intervienen para defenderlo.

Lucy.- Oye no seas grosero con el.

Amanda.- Si no te metas con nuestro nuevo amigo.

Karen.- Mejor vete si no quieres ser tratado de la misma forma.

Lena.- Si le vuelves a pegar, yo te lo regresare con una patada entre tus piernas, al fin que se artes marciales.

Extraño 2.- Muy bien, me retiro las dejo con el, solo no me vengan a buscar, y déjenlo en el salón. (Se retira dando la vuelta para ir a su salón)

Las 4 chicas tienen una mirada de coraje, Lena lo mira vigilándolo en su retiro. Luego las chicas se acercan a el, cuestionando.

Lucy.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Extraño.- Me llamo -en voz baja le dice que se acerque-

Lucy.- -acerca el oído para escucharle-

Extraño.- -se le sale un eructo, ya que había bebido refresco antes de llegar ahí-

Lucy.- Hay pero que puerco eres –le zumba el oído, alejándose de el-

Las personas que rodean el lugar se ríen fuerte, junto las amigas de Lucy. Esta queda avergonzada mirándole con desprecio.

Extraño.- Lo siento es el poder del refresco, a veces es inevitable, mil disculpas.

Lucy.- vete al cuerno

Las 4 chicas se marchan del lugar, junto con otras personas al sonar la campana, este se levanta, tomando su mochila blanca, camina por el lugar, dirigiéndose a su salón. Pasa por uno, donde mira a paty, la amiga de zack, este se detiene, ahora parodiando a hapossai de ranma ½. Llega a está para abrazarle por atrás, colocando sus palmas en los pechos musitando.

Extraño.- Hay pero que chica tan bien formada, pero cuanto has crecido mi pequeño retoño –hace cara feliz babeando, masajeándole sus senos.

Paty.- Pero que. (Dice en voz alta) ! Aléjate de mi pinche mañoso¡ –Tira un codazo surdo, impactándolo en su costilla del chico-

Extraño.- que chica tan violenta –Retrocede para sobarse en el área afectada, empleando su derecha-

Erizo.- ! Oye¡ que te pasa, nadie trata así a mi paty –se para colocándose enfrente de ella mirándolo retadoramente-

Extraño- Es que era inevitable, mi yo malvado tomo posesión de mi cuerpo lo juro. (Pretexto para salir del problema)

Erizo.- eso ni mi abuela se lo creé, vivimos en el siglo 21 viejo.

Paty.- Pobre chico, (se acerca a este acariciándole su cabeza.

Extraño.- (le mira conmovido, mientras la abraza)

Erizo.- que, pero como lo atiendes, después de que te toco así.

Paty.- yo he visto extranormal de gente poseída y creo en esas cosas, (ella sintió rico las palmas de esté, concluyendo que sus manos son del cielo) –le abrazo con fuerza recostando su rostro en mis pechos-

Extraño.- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, (mueve su rostro a los lados como un degenerado)

Erizo.- Ese es un verdadero pervertido, véanlo (se muere de la envidia)

Beto y José se tiran de la risa, viendo como erizo reniega, por que el no tiene esa fortuna con paty.

Extraño.- Despega su rostro de los pechos de paty, para decir –Bueno debo irme señorita, cuando tenga el espíritu de nuevo, pasare con usted (Le guineo mi ojo derecho)

Paty.- Claro descuida, te estaré esperando (le guinea el ojo surdo, mordisqueando su labio inferior)

Erizo.- No mi paty cachonda, se la ha llevado –amenaza con aventarse de la ventana, subiéndose a la banca para saltar-

Beto.- No que vas a hacer espera, -Lo detiene tomándole su brazo derecho-

José.- (Toma el surdo para ayudarle a Beto) Erizo no seas tonto bájate de ahí.

Extraño.- -Sale del salón, para continuar su camino hasta su salón-

Paty.- -Suspira, mientras voltea viendo a erizo- Oye tu deja de ser dramático quieres, bájate de la ventana y compórtate.

Erizo.- -Se baja de la ventana, sin decir nada, va a su pupitre. Silenciado-

Es así como el extraño camina por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras que dan al cuarto piso, en frente de el está Karina y su amiga, quien porta unos lentes, una mini falda, pelo largo y pechugona, este se acerca a ellas, las abraza interrumpiéndolas.

Extraño.- Hola se puede saber ¿Qué hacen dos lindas mujeres aquí?

Karina.- estamos platicando, ¿Quién eres tú?

Extraño.- No lo sé, creo que perdí la memoria, me ayudarían a recobrarla dándome algunos besos.

Karina.- claro cierra tus ojos

Extraño.- -Cierra sus ojos para esperar el beso de ella-

Karina.- Le da pega con el puño derecho, en el centro de su rostro- ¿Dime quieres otro?

Extraño.- Ay (Lagrimeando se cubre la nariz que sangra, negando otro beso)

Karina.- Que paso no estaba rico, creí que querías otro (sonrisa malvada) Vamos amiga a otro lugar, aquí ya no se puede ni hablar.

Ambas parten del lugar, para dejar al sujeto solo, mientras este se limpia con papel que saca de su mochila, sentándose en el suelo.

Extraño.- Hay, esa chica parece hombre. Me pego muy duro. Pero llamero paso las doce casas, pronto veré a atena.

En su mundo de fantasías, Se para, para subir los últimos escalones, doblando a la derecha, pasa dos salones para llegar finalmente al suyo, entrando para saludar a sus amigos,

Extraño.- Hola como están, Se que me esperaban, por cierto ¿no sintieron esos ki malignos? yo si.

Comienzan a criticarlo, tanto que esté se sienta en su lugar, en eso una chica de su clase va con el, le dice.

Ella.- Amigo deberías dejar eso, te esta haciendo daño.

Extraño.- Tranquila, por cierto Sonia, ¿Dónde esta mi atena?

Sonia.- Te refieres a Karla? ella no ha llegado, ¿aún te gusta ella? ¿Después de que te ha bateado muchas veces?

Extraño.- Dicen que el que persevera alcanza, por eso no me rendiré, seguiré hasta el final. (Le sonríe creyéndose naruto)

Sonia.- Erick, te estas haciendo mucho daño, por favor despierta, no es lindo verte sufrir, soy tu única amiga. (Con movida llora, por la gravedad que tiene el, sumergiéndose en sus series)

Erick.- No llores amiga, Contigo y ella me basta para ser feliz (Mis ojos pierden brillo, opacándose como si estuviera muerto en vida)

Sonia.- Pero ¿por qué? (No aguanta más con el llanto)

Sonia corre a su lugar, donde se cubre con su suéter, para poder llorar, por las palabras de necedad de Erick, El cual duerme en un mundo imaginario, Sus amigas se acercan a ella, para consolarla.

Mientras Erick recuerda su vida con Karla, cuando todo era mejor. No era su novio, pero si un amigo cercano a ella, Cuando ambos jugaban a las series japonesas.

" **Recuerdos de Erick y Karla, era infantil. Todos los momentos. Flash back Memory"**

 **(Canción de ambiente Clannad ost Roaring Tides en youtube la encuentras)**

A los 8 años junio día 23. Karla juega siendo serena, mientras erick es el malvado, esta dice,

Karla.- Soy una Sailor Scouts, lucho por el amor y la justicia. ¡Yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Erick- es serena vamos tras ella

Karla.- (Saca de su bolsa derecha, un trozo de hule meneando la mano a los lados, para decirle- Tomen el castigo de la luna –Arrojando el objeto, simula lanzar una diadema destruyendo a los villanos, junto con erick-

Erick.- Era muy fuerte aaa –se hace el muerto-

Karla.- (suelta varias risas observando a su amigo)

Erick.- (Ríe con ella)

9 años, marzo día 12

Karla.- Prepárate para recibir tu castigo caballero rebelde. ( saint seiya Mime)

Erick.- No dejes que tus sentimientos te controlen, o morirás, (saint seiya lost cavans Meiou Shinwa)

Karla.- Yo sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón no te gusta pelear, entonces antes de que nos enfrentemos, déjame decirte que es a causa de esa debilidad, que hoy no verás al sol esconderse en el horizonte.

(Simulan una pelea atacándose. Al final karla le gana.)

Karla.- Fue un combate muy duro, pero al final te gane –ríe con gran ego-

Erick.- Tú siempre eres buena amiga en todo, ojala siempre juguemos juntos. (Le abraza fuerte)

Karla.- Si para siempre los dos amigo erick –sonrie dándole un beso en su mejilla derecha-

Karla.- Ahora seré atena, así que debes cargarme mi fiel caballero –lo tira al suelo-

Erick.- Esta bien súbete en mi espalda. Al fin que soy fuerte.

9 años en mes de septiembre día 19

Karla y erick cantan el opening 2 de inuyasha en un karaoke juntos.

Karla.- Los fragmentos habrá que buscar  
unidos tu y yo.

Erick.- La suerte nos juntó  
se que nos vamos, muy pronto a encontrar.

Karla.- El tiempo pasa y te conozco más, ahora sé bien lo que buscando estás. Y aunque no busco lo mismo... cada día has ido atrayéndome.

Erick.- No sé que cosas el destino traiga, ni cuando llegue a ser el fin. Tal vez un día en tus redes caiga, tu piénsalo... Pues podría ser así.

(Unen sus voces para cantarla, muy alegres)

Pero ahora un reto a vencer  
esta esperándonos y sigue uniéndonos y no podemos  
la ilusión perder.

Los fragmentos habrá que buscar  
unidos tú y yo.

La suerte nos juntó  
se que nos vamos, muy pronto a encontrar.

10 años diciembre día 20 breve parodia a ranma ½

Karla.- ¡Debemos detenerla, o nuestra próxima cena será nuestra última cena, Tendo! (genma)

Erick.- (observando a su tía, está cocina un menú extraño) Dios no quiero imaginarlo, ¿pero como la podemos detener señor genma? Ella ha tomado la cocina –es dramático y lagrimea-

Karla.- Estamos perdidos, estamos ante nuestros últimos minutos.

Erick.- hahaha (se tira a reír)

Karla.- hehe no es gracioso, enserio tu tía cocina mal, siempre le queda salada la cena.

11 años Enero día 12 Ultimo recuerdo de Erick, el que más le dolió.

Erick se encuentra sentado en el borde de piedra, dentro de su escuela primaria, observa a Karla quien camina a el. Nervioso por lo que le dirá, se arma de valor, se para, la observa frente a frente, comentando lo siguiente,

Erick.- Karla hemos pasado tiempos juntos, eres mi mejor amiga, pero tengo que decirte algo importante. Espero que esto no nos afecte a los dos.

Karla.- Descuida tu puedes contármelo, adelante te escucho.

Erick.- Karla yo te amo. Quiero que tú seas mi novia.

Karla.- (se queda inmóvil, tras escuchar sus palabras. No sabe como reaccionar, se queda en silencio)

Erick.- Pasa algo malo, supongo que ¿no te gusto verdad? Yo siento esto, desde antes Karla. Quiero que me aceptes, No hay nada extraño, algún día tenia que suceder, -Le tomo sus manos acercándome a ella- Que dices ¿aceptas ser mi novia?

Karla.- No Erick, No acepto. –Suelta sus manos, da pasos atrás- A ti siempre te he visto como un amigo nada más, Nunca te he visto mas que como un amigo, lo siento.

Erick.- (siente tristeza al ver la realidad) Por que no, te conozco más que los demás. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. –lagrimas recorren mis mejillas- yo siempre te he amado, desde que nos juntamos, todos esos años.

Karla.- Detente Erick. No llores por favor –se siente culpable, siente tristeza por su amigo- No sigas.

Erick.- (Llora comentando) quiero que tú seas mi novia, tú eres la chica para mí. Quiero ser tu novio, por que me gustas tanto. Te he amado siempre, con todo mi corazón.

Karla.- (Llanto ligero, lagrimas caen a el piso) Erick entiende, yo soy solo tu amiga, no siento lo mismo por ti, aparte a mi me gusta otro chico, tu siempre serás mi amigo.

Erick.- ! No quiero ser tu amigo, quiero ser tu novio ¡ -Lleva sus palmas al rostro sentándose, comenzando a llorar alto.- !Por que, por que no puedo ser tu novio¡

Karla.- No Erick para, no grites, por favor –Se limpia sus lagrimas, observa a su alrededor, mira las personas que murmuran entre ellos, lo que esta pasando. Asustada se aleja de el comentando- Perdóname Erick, Pero no puedo corresponderte. –Es como se aleja del lugar para ir a otro lugar solo, para llorar después de lo que paso-

Erick.- -No para de llorar, gritando- !Yo te amo Karla, Acéptame por favor¡ -Llorando sin parar-

Karla.- escucha el grito de erick, cubriendo sus oídos, cierra sus ojos para llorar sola-

Las personas cercanas a erick, solo lo miran, sin mencionar nada, es cuando entre la multitud, aparece sonia y su amigo, ambos le observan, entonces sonia va con el, ayudándolo a parar, saliendo de la zona del patio escolar, trasladándose a las canchas donde no hay nadie. Ahí dialogan ambos y forman su amistad.

" **Fin de los recuerdos de Erick y Karla, era infantil. Todos los momentos"**

Su mejor amigo quien lo mira, aprieta sus puños sin hacer nada,

Erick.- Karla si tan solo fueras mi amiga de nuevo, volvería a ser feliz (Comienza a lagrimear respirando agitadamente) Si tan solo me hubieras aceptado como tú novio, -se cubre con su chamarra para llorar en silencio-

Es como se acerca su amigo a el, con ojos llorosos para decirle con coraje.

-El mundo no se acaba por una mujer, o por 10 o todas, Debes reaccionar amigo, Por que te estas haciendo daño a ti mismo, El mundo nunca se ha detenido por una muerte, Siempre esta en movimiento, Y seguirá así hasta que sea el fin de su ciclo. Por eso no te detengas, sal de esa imaginación, vuelve a ser ese erick, que solíamos conocer, ese erick que siempre era feliz, el que jugaba con nosotros, (Lagrimas caen por su rostro para colocar su palma en el hombro de erick) Por favor vuelve ha ser tu mismo. (Sale del salón para ir a llorar en un lugar donde no lo vean)

Erick.- (Escuchada su petición, continuo privado en mi llanto, Sin poder alzar el rostro, me desahogo con los recuerdos)

Sonia.- (Llorando se levanta para gritarle a el) !Erick vuelve a ser tu mismo, de una maldita vez¡

Erick. –Abre su mochila del cierre con la izquierda, metiendo su palma derecha, encuentra un cúter, lo saca para deslizar la navaja asomando la punta, se para, gritando- !Me siento tan vacio que no tengo ánimos¡ -Cierra sus ojos y coloca su muñeca izquierda al frente, colocando la punta al borde de su piel, donde están sus venas- Si tan solo ella me hubiera aceptado –corta sus palabras lagrimeando-.

Karla quien se había tardado en llegar. Escucha algunas pláticas, tiene curiosidad, acercándose se posa enfrente de la puerta, para mirar la escena aterradora, mira a Erick con intenciones de cometer una locura, esta habla gritando asustada.

Karla.- !Erick no lo hagas detente¡

Erick.- -voltea a verla diciendo- Karla, lo siento pero si es así lo nuestro, si ya no tengo espacio en tu corazón, entonces prefiero decirte adiós. (Desliza la punta filosa, haciendo presión en la piel, hiriéndose al grado de cortarse, comenzando a derramar sangre, llorando le observa diciendo) Si no puedo estar contigo, ni ser tu novio, entonces prefiero morir solo,

Karla.- (Grita fuerte) !Ayuda¡ !Erick Se corto las venas¡ !Ayúdenlo¡ -cae a el suelo para llevar sus palmas al rostro, llorando fuerte.

Sonia- Erick que hiciste ¿Por qué?

Chicos del mismo salón le quitan el cúter a erick, después lo trasladan a la enfermería entre varias personas. Alumnos de varios salones, incluyendo el de zack, se corrió la noticia, mujeres y compañeros están conmovidos, por el trágico hecho de este joven, La enfermera del campus retiene el sangrado. Mientras la ambulancia esta en camino, Erick se desmalla del sangrado, su amiga Sonia que esta con el cuidándolo dice.

Sonia.- Erick por favor no te vayas –posa sus brazos en el pecho de el, para hundir su cara llorando-

Karla con su palma derecha cubre su boca llorando, se limita a comentar palabras, mientras cierra sus ojos preguntándose ¿por que lo hizo? Mientras el amigo de erick quien le dio el consejo, esta afuera de la enfermería, enojado y llorando por la acción que tomo su amigo, quien estima mucho desde antes.

Se oye una sirena, que entra a la escuela, Los médicos llegan a la enfermería con una camilla, recogen el cuerpo de erick, quien recuesta para llevarlo hasta la ambulancia, después parten del lugar, mientras Sonia queda llorando fuerte mente sola.

Todos regresan a sus salones, mientras queda un silencio en ellos, Los murmullos aparecen de todos lados, hasta llegar el rumor en toda la escuela, lucy, amanda, Karen y lena están enteradas por lo cual quedan impactadas de saber quien era el extraño, pero deciden hacer un regalo cuando regrese,

Pasando el tiempo, Suena la campana, que anuncia el fin de las clases, Los alumnos salen de los salones platicando la noticia mientras en el salón de erick, Karla y sonia sostienen una conversación.

Sonia.- Tu eres la culpable, por dejarlo solo, después de que el fue tu mejor amigo.

Karla.- No es mi culpa, y si fui su amiga, pero las cosas cambian,

Sonia.- Pero debiste imaginarlo que pasaría algún día, ahora el esta en el hospital, por tu culpa.

Karla.- No es mi culpa, y lamento que el se comporte así. Se me hace tarde, me voy.

Karla sale del lugar dejando a Sonia en el salón,

Sonia.- Ojala que algún día te pase lo mismo,

Sonia regresa triste a su casa la cual piensa en que erick este bien pronto, apagando su luz del cuarto, llorando en silencio.

Bueno y hasta aquí llega otro episodio más como ven se vuelve mejor cada vez que se termina uno, que sucederá después, por cierto ya mero viene san Valentín. Que sucederá, quien será pareja de quien, si quieres averiguarlo. No te olvides de seguir leyéndome. Y recuerda, si quieres sugerirme algo envíamelo a mi mail es bladeword2

No les digo adiós si no hasta el próximo capitulo mis amigos.

Nota especial: No vale la pena quitarse la vida por alguien. Vive tu vida al máximo, y escúpele aquellos que te censuren la felicidad, mándalos al infierno. Recuerda que mujeres hay por todo el mundo, No te encierres, se feliz y vive como tu quieras.

 **(Capitulo 5 Sonia visita a Erick)**

En una mañana cálida, Sonia se prepara para salir de su casa llevando en sus manos unas flores. Ella tiene pensado visitar a Erick para entregárselas personalmente.

Ella lleva el uniforme de la escuela, saliendo de su casa se dirige a la parada de autobús donde toma uno subiéndose rápido en él, pasando unos minutos llega a su destino donde está el hospital donde esta internado su amigo. Sube las escaleras para finalmente llegar al pasillo donde recorre el lugar en silencio.

Esta da vuelta derecha donde mira a Erick que esta en una camilla reposando con una intravenosa sobreviviendo de suero médico, ella o mira y se acerca para sentarse a su lado donde ella se pone a mirarlo dejando las flores en una mesa pequeña que había cercas de donde está el paciente, entonces ella dice.

Sonia.- Erick por que tenías que hacerlo no debiste hacer tal cosa, aparte ella no te merece amigo deberías de haberlo sabido antes, (suspira un poco y exhala con calma para decirle a su oído) sabes Erick tu siempre me has gustado nunca te has dado cuenta de que yo ¿te amo verdad?.

Desde que te conocí en el patio escolar y todas las veces que te he ayudado nunca has pensado en que quizá sea mejor estar conmigo en vez de que Karla te rechace varias veces.

(Sonia deja caer unas lágrimas y toma la palma derecha de su amigo para decir)

Sabes Erick yo estoy enamorada de ti pero por el momento no te lo diré si no hasta el día del festival de san valentin para que veas que al menos yo como tu amiga me hare tu novia para que estés mejor, por el momento es todo lo que te puedo decir amigo mío y espero que estés mejor pronto (besa su frente para después marcharse del lugar saliendo del hospital.

En la escuela llegan todos los alumnos junto con Sonia quien da la novedad a su grupo de que se esta mejorando y que pronto saldrá libre del hospital mientras zack y Vanesa están al tanto de lo sucedido.

Zack.- Vanesa crees que podremos ver pronto a Erick sé que es un tema delicado pero me pregunto si su recuperación será pronto,

Vanesa.- yo creo que si saldrá pronto pues la atención fue rápida ánimos no debemos pensar en negativo siempre en positivo.

Zack.- lo sé solo me lo preguntaba y cuando visitamos a Erick juntos para mínimo visitarlo y darle ánimos.

Vanesa.-hasta que nos den el pase para poder visitarlo sin el no podremos entrar y creo que lo tiene Sonia el pase.

Si se lo pido seguro me lo da y vamos en la tarde a visitarlo.

Zack.- hecho entonces le pides el pase para ir juntos

Vanesa.- claro así será

En el transcurso de las clases todos los alumnos piensan en lo que paso, maestros alegan de no cometer actos suicidas o de pensar así, todos los maestros están disponibles para escucharlos y hacerlos sentir bien a los niños de toda la escuela.

Maestras de orientación y encargados participan en movimientos anti suicidas para que no vuelva a pasar otro hecho así en la escuela de alto prestigio, los padres de familias están unidos con los eventos para orientar desde casa y escuela.

Cuando es hora de salida Vanesa se dirige a Sonia para estar enfrente le dice

Vanesa.- puedes prestarme el pase del hospital queremos ver a Erick yo y zack

Sonia,- claro aquí esta el pase para que puedan verlo toma (de su mochila saca el pase para entregarlo en sus manos acto seguido es guardado en su mochila para decir)

Vanesa.-muchas gracias te devolveremos el pase hoy mismo solo lo visitaremos por un poco tiempo ok

Sonia.- está bien pero tengan cuidado de no perder el pase pues yo quiero mucho a mi amigo y quisiera volver a verlo estamos

Vanesa.- estamos y descuida el pase estará bien en nuestras manos.

Ambas se despiden para ir cada quien por su camino. Vanesa toma el camino donde esta zack esperándole y suben en un autobús donde los lleva al hospital, pasan por los pasillos hasta llegar con erick.

Zack.-mira ahí esta vamos con el

Vanesa.- si pero sin hacerle ruido parece que está dormido

Zack.- está bien tendré cuidado

Ambos pasan al cuarto donde está el para decir zack

Zack.- amigo extraño espero que estés bien conseguimos el pase para verte y darte ánimos espero que pronto te recuperes y salgas de esa etapa mental que te hizo mucho daño.

Vanesa.- Erick fue poco tiempo lo que te conocí pero aun así tienes a dos amigos más aparte de tu amiga Sonia, no te des por vencido y vive tu vida al máximo te queremos mucho y espero que salgas pronto de aquí para que vengas a clases como antes y veas un mejor mundo para ti mismo.

Zack.- lo que hiciste déjalo en el pasado seguro que hay otra chica que te quiere pero ten mucha fe en ti mismo y veras que la encontraras

En eso Erick abre sus ojos para ver a los dos, que estaban murmurando las cosas y dice

Erick.- hola a los dos descuiden ya me estoy sintiendo mejor, pronto saldré de aquí y volveré a la escuela.

Lamento haberlos asustado de esa forma y también de hacerles venir tan solo a verme lo cual aprecio mucho de su parte.

Esta mañana vino Sonia y dijo algunas palabras que me hicieron sentir bien por eso no tendré que caer en lo mismo gracias a ella y a ustedes dos por visitarme grandes amigos.

Vanesa.-Erick te has recuperado pronto al menos ya nos dijiste algo y eso está bien, descuida para eso estamos los amigos.

Zack.- lo que ella dice es cierto al menos ya puedes hablarnos, espero que te recuperes y no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo ya que en la escuela se maneja el tema anti suicidio, y los rectores y profesores junto con las familias se han unido a las brigadas para dar información y hacerlos ver mejor mundo para cada persona del campus.

Erick.- en serio solo por mi acto hicieron eso vaya perdón entonces por haber cometido mi fechoría será mejor que ande con cuidado y dejare de llevar el cúter para no tener problemas de todos modos, muchas gracias por la información ahora tendré cuidado, y espero una fecha escolar el día de san valentin escuche algo de Sonia que me puso feliz por ella cambiare desde ahora.

Zack y Vanesa están felices de escuchar la voz de Erick de cómo ha cambiado su actitud, también de como se ha superado el solo sin tanta ayuda de los demás solo de su amiga Sonia. Entonces deciden partir despidiéndose de el

Zack.- entonces te esperamos pronto en el campus

Vanesa.- que te recuperes pronto hasta luego Erick

Ambos salen del cuarto de donde estaba el para dirigirse a la salida del hospital y así volver a la escuela donde Vanesa le regresa el pase a Sonia y ella lo obtiene de nuevo, diciéndole

Vanesa.- muchas gracias por el pase aquí tienes el pase como prometí

Sonia.- muchas gracias por devolverlo gracias.

Vanesa.- no hay de qué y en san valentin te llevaras una sorpresa pero no te diré que es

Sonia.- está bien esperare ese día para ver que es

Ambas ríen de lo que dicen para después partir cada quien a su salón donde estudian de nuevo. Todos salen en la hora de salida y Sonia regresa al hospital para estar adentro de nuevo con Erick y decirle

Sonia.- Erick espero que pronto vuelvas se te extraña en clase y más yo que soy tu mejor amiga

Erick.- puedo escucharte otra vez que bueno que me visitas de nuevo amiga

Sonia.- (un rubor en sus mejillas se nota para decir) entonces tu escuchaste todo desde que vine la primera vez

Erick.-claro escuche entre palabras lo que decías y fue muy bello por eso cambiare y me fijare solo en ti querida amiga.

Sonia.- (se le cortan las palabras y se pone colorada)

Erick.- pasa algo Sonia te noto distinta jejejeje sabes tú también me gustas dime ¿quieres ser mi novia desde ahora?

Sonia.- s si me gustaría me gustaría tanto ser tu novia

Erick.- entonces que esperas para darme mi primer beso

Sonia.- es que es muy apresurado Erick mejor el día de san valentin que te parece es mejor.

Erick.- está bien aguardare para entonces al fin que contigo ya soy feliz

Sonia.- y yo contigo también

Ambos se despiden de saludo para que Sonia se marche del hospital, regresando a su casa para pensar en las palabras que le dijo Erick, entre cierra sus ojos un rato para pensar en él, mientras mira las estrellas del cielo oscuro

Iluminado por la luna, con ligeros vientos que pasan por el lugar alzando algunas hojas que llegan hasta su ventana de esta.

Y hasta aquí otro capítulo más de la mini serie visual novel recuerden que llamero llega san Valentín quien con quien se quedaran al último no olvides dejar de leer un rato esta mini serie que tiene para más por el momento este fue el capítulo 5 aún faltan más pero todo a su tiempo recuerda cualquier sugerencia a bladeword2 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

 **(Capitulo 6 El regreso de Erick)**

En una mañana dentro del hospital, una enfermera se dirige al cuarto de erick donde entra para decirle,

Doctora.-buenos días ya has despertado eso es bueno te tengo buenas noticias desde hoy se teda de alta en este hospital, pues tu herida ya ha sanado y ya estas apto para ir al colegio

Erick.-enserio que bien entonces manos a la obra y quíteme todo para irme

Doctora.-claro que si veamos (quita la intravenosa y le da su ropa para que se pueda vestir solo)

Erick.- listo he terminado de vestirme como se debe ahora si puedo regresar a mi colegio

Doctora.- claro que si ahora puedes regresar a ver a tus compañeros de nuevo

Erick.-gracias doctora por haberme dado esta noticia tan grande ahora es de partir de este sitio con mi venda en la muñeca.

Es como se levantaría para irse del lugar tomando el camión para ir a su casa y así llegar para abrazar a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos les dice

Erick.- padres nunca volveré a hacer lo mismo ahora seré fuerte, a partir de ahora soy una nueva persona y estoy apto para ir a la escuela,

( Los padres entran en razón y lloran de felicidad mientras Erick se viste y toma su mochila para ir a el campus, peinándose y arreglado toma otro autobús para ir al colegio donde se llevaría una sorpresa al regreso )

En el campus están varias personas del colegio donde hacen operación mochila, este pasa sin problemas y adentro Sonia lo espera para decirle feliz

Sonia.- buenos días amigo por fin te dieron de alta y has regresado como un nuevo yo en el colegio.

Erick.- claro aunque no olvido lo que me dijiste en el hospital he.

Sonia.- (se sonroja pero está feliz de verlo de nuevo) si pero una promesa es una promesa y el día de san valentin veras lo que pasara amigo Erick

Erick.- claro que esperare ese día con mucho entusiasmo

Ambos ingresan al salón donde todos sus compañeros saludan a Erick y le dan su bienvenida y todos están felices de verlo otra vez, unos entregan objetos como carisma y otros un simple abrazo, pero Sonia le regala un beso en su mejilla para que este feliz

Erick.-gracias por el beso Sonia creo que debo dejarte yo uno también (es como le besaría su mejilla derecha de Sonia)

Sonia.- muchas gracias Erick ahora es turno de estudiar o nos regañaran

Entonces el maestro viene y comienzan la clase los alumnos del segundo grado para estar todos bien ya sin locuras ni nada todo lo que tenía Erick es como si se le hubiera ido en un parpadeo,

Mientras tanto zack está pensando en Vanesa y el día de san valentin en que le regalara para entonces, perdiendo su mirada por la ventana mirando el cielo azul despejado concentrándose en que le regalara ese día, parpadea mientras respira tranquilamente escuchando lo que dice el maestro debes en cuando para que no lo cachen en la movida de estar distraído. Entonces el maestro le pregunta a zack.

Profesor.- ¿te encuentras bien? ¿o no te gusta la clase? ¿se te hace aburrida?

Zack.- no para nada maestro solo estaba escuchándolo

Profesor.-entonces dime que haces distraído mirando por la ventana te gusta mucho mirar el cielo o que es lo que mirabas

Zack.- bueno si veía el cielo pero también le escuchaba de su clase perdone no volverá a suceder

Profesor.-eso espero muchacho eso espero

Vanesa se reía un poco por que le llamaron la atención a zack que estaba distraído pero esta también estaba distraída pero lo disimula mejor que él.

Con el paso del tiempo suena la campana para la hora del recreo, es como saldrían juntos zack y Vanesa para ir a el comedor donde se sientan a dialogar juntos.

Zack.- oye Vanesa tú quieres ser mi pareja para el día de san valentin

Vanesa.- claro me gustaría mucho pero te gustan las ventanas no harás lo mismo para ese día verdad jijiji

Zack.- no para nada ese día estaré atento solo a ti te lo prometo y hare valer mi palabra

Vanesa.- está bien ese día estaré atenta a ti para ver si es cierto lo que me dices (le sonríe a zack)

Zack.- claro será así jejeje (le sonríe también)

Juntos comen su comida por separado mientras erizo esta con Paty diciéndole

Erizo.- mi Paty quiero que tú seas mía el día de san valentín te hare muy feliz te lo prometo pero se mía por favor

Paty.- tu solo piensas en mi porque no te buscas a otra mujer ya déjame tranquila.

Erizo.- por favor mi Paty cachonda no seas mala conmigo te prometo darte algo ese día

Paty.-ya deja de llamarme así de cachonda no soy cachonda solo soy sexy para ti

Erizo.- está bien mi Paty sexy lo que tú digas pero se mi pareja si

Paty.- con tal que me dejes tranquila seré tu pareja sale pero debes traerme un obsequio bonito uno que no sea repetido como los demás así que debes ser creativo para entonces

Erizo.- está bien te regalare algo que sea distinto a lo demás y gracias por aceptar (llora de la emoción)

Mientras tanto Erick recorre la zona del patio donde se encuentra a sus fans pasadas que es Lucy Amanda Karen y Lena

Erick.- hola como están mis pequeñas fans

Lucy.- yo bien y tú que bueno que regresaste del hospital estábamos preocupadas verdad chicas

Amanda.-si

Karen.-si

Lena.-si

Erick.-vaya me da mucho gusto que aun que fue poco lo que duramos de vernos, se hayan preocupado por mi muchas gracias.

Amanda.-no te preocupes por eso somos tus amigas

Lena.- ella tiene razón

Karen.- si exacto

Lucy.- a nosotras nos dio gusto de verte nos vemos después en el festival por cierto ya tienes pareja sino puedes disponer de nosotras.

Erick.- si ya tengo con quien lo siento chicas pero de todas formas muchas gracias.

Lucy.-ok entendemos a la perfección lo que dices, nos vemos pronto

Amanda.-adiós

Karen.- nos vemos en el festival

Lena.-cuídate y cuenta con nosotras

Erick.- claro muchas gracias de nuevo

Es como partiría a otro rumbo para ver nuevas zonas dirigiéndose a las canchas donde Sonia está practicando básquet con sus amigas en short con una playera blanca, Erick se sienta para verlas jugar mientras se sonroja mirando las piernas de las chicas, y parte de los senos de Sonia que rebotan cuando corren en su mente pasan varias cosas pero se enfoca en Sonia quien ya es su prometida.

Erick.- aaaa que bonito es tener una pareja y que bonita es Sonia, cuando sea el día de san valentin probare sus labios de ella y finalmente será mía o eso al menos imagino

Tocan la campana que anuncia que el recreo ha terminado así que todos vuelven a sus salones y se ponen de nuevo a estudiar como siempre, entonces Erick mira de reojo a Sonia para perder su mirada en ella suspirando mientras el profesor dicta palabras para que las anoten en sus cuadernos.

Erick es sorprendido de que está distraído y le dice el profesor

Profesor.- Erick te encuentras bien pon atención a la clase por favor

Erick.- si maestro perdone solo estaba distraído perdón

Entonces se pone a anotar lo que dice el maestro mientras los minutos pasan como agua y tocan la hora de salida para así salir todos de clases pero Erick no se va solo si no que Sonia se le une para irse juntos dialogando

Sonia.- por que estabas distraído Erick hehehe el maestro te descubrió

Erick.- es que estaba mirándote perdón

Sonia.- en serio me mirabas a mí que dulce de tu parte pero deberías ser mas discreto (se sonroja)

Erick.- prometo ser discreto para la próxima y perdón es que me gustas tanto que no puedo evitarlo

Sonia.- (se sonroja más) Erick deberías concentrarte en las clases

Erick.- si lo se pero bueno vámonos juntos en el autobús al fin que pasa por tu casa

Sonia.- claro vayamos

En la parada de autobús esperan para que pase uno el cual suben y viajan juntos mientras tanto zack y Vanesa conocen su ruta y van caminando de regreso a casa para llegar a esta la casa de Vanesa, donde zack le dice a ella

Zack.- Vanesa sabes me gustas mucho no te lo quería decir pero ya no aguantaba mucho

Vanesa.- tu también me gustas zack pero debo irme cuídate mucho

Zack.-bueno nos vemos después

Vanesa.- si no te preocupes nos vemos

Y así termina otra historia más cada vez se pone mejor y cada vez es más romántico que pasara en el día de san valentin todo saldrá como se espera o pasara algo más, no te pierdas de los próximos episodios de mi novela visual novel sugerencias o alguna idea envíamela a bladeword2

 **(Capitulo 7 Un día antes de San Valentín)**

Un día soleado comienza el día todos los estudiantes llevan cosas como papeles hechos previamente de forma de corazones lazos de colores rojos y blancos, teniendo una infinidad de cosas de materiales en la escuela ya que están a un día del gran evento de la fecha de el amor y la amistad, todos participan colocando en puertas y ventanas sus objetos, también en pasillos donde colocan las famosas cadenas del amor por donde entran y salen todos, decoran cada espacio de la escuela para que quede muy linda.

Pero en el salón de Zack esta erizo con la cabeza agachada mirando su cuaderno, un poco triste pensando en que poema recitar para paty quien le gusta mucho y tiene mucho interés, el mira por la puerta esperando a Zack pero este no aparece, mientras sigue un poco decaído por su problema que tiene se acerca beto y le dice.

Beto.- oye por que estas así amigo puedo ayudarte en lo que tu quieras, para eso estamos los camaradas bueno si quieres que te ayude claro.

Erizo.- tengo un problema no se como escribir una poesía de amor para una chica en especial que tengo en mi corazón, pero bueno el problema es ese y mis nervios que tengo por decirlo mañana en publico, pero bueno podrías tu ayudarme en como se hace una poesía de amor para esa chica que quiero tanto.

Beto.- claro para eso estamos para ayudarnos, haber déjame pensar un poco ya que es difícil el principio es para paty verdad, la quieres mucho a mi no me engañas erizo, pero te ayudare de todas formas para que estés tranquilo amigo haber déjame decirte esta estrofa.

Eres bella

Como una doncella

Mi querida paty hermosa

Te dedico esta poesía por ser muy preciosa

El cielo y las estrellas

Se juntan cuando tú te alineas con ellas

Mi corazón quiere decirte mucho más

Cosas que nunca creí decirte jamás

Beto.- que tal te gustan esas dos estrofas copéalas si quieres te las vuelvo a decir.

Erizo.- ya las tengo escritas eres un genio amigo, pero aun así falta mucho para que sea una hoja, pero ya con tu principio podre usar esto solo esperare a Zack, para que el me diga otras estrofas de todos modos muchas gracias por tu ayuda amigo beto.

Beto.- no hay que agradecer y entiendo, entonces que tengas suerte con Zack, seguro que te dirá otras estrofas muy buenas jejeje, bueno me tengo que ir a el gimnasio para ayudar en lo de las sillas y todo eso, nos vemos erizo cuídate mucho.

Erizo.- ok no te preocupes y gracias de todas maneras por tu ayuda que todo salga bien en tu gimnasio amigo mío.

Es como saldría beto del salón despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano dejándolo solo en el lugar para ir a su sitio, mientras tanto erizo espera a Zack muy paciente en su silla con una sonrisa, por que ya tiene dos estrofas que le dijo su amigo beto, el principio de un hermoso poema.

Mientras tanto los demás están ayudando a todos con las decoraciones y con los estilos que tienen que hacer para que quede bien, con grandes esfuerzos de esa tarde calurosa. Se ven un poco agotados pero continúan en su lucha por hacer de la escuela un bien para todos para que puedan con vivir juntos, los salones se ven mas lindos con corazones en las ventanas, en las puertas, en las paredes y en otros lados que colocan con cinta canela para que queden bien pegados a donde los ponen.

En eso camina Zack a el salón para ingresar, mirando a pocos estudiantes, mira a erizo de reojo viendo que lo observa con una sonrisa preguntándose, ¿que tiene en mente ahora o que esta pensando? pero se acerca a el mirando el cuaderno con lo escrito que tiene para decirle.

Zack.- tú estas escribiendo poemas de amor, no me lo creo o si eres tú amigo dime estas bien por que ese cambio?

Erizo.- no es un cambio es algo que ya quería hacer para paty, quiero que tu me ayudes para crear un poema de amor, beto me ayudo con estas dos estrofas pero me faltan más dime amigo ¿Podrías ayudarme a armar mi poema para ella por favor?

Zack.- es un reto para mi, tengo dificultades para pensar, pero bueno te ayudare en lo que pueda esta bien solo tienes que anotar en tu libreta lo que diga, por que no lo repetiré lo diré lento para ti ok amigo, estas listo para escuchar las otras estrofas?

Erizo.- si estoy listo (toma su lápiz para escribir lo que diga el)

Zack.- esta bien comenzare con estas estrofas ahí voy.

Eres como la luna

Hermosa y brillante

Con un color hermoso radiante

Siendo tú la única en mi mente

Quiero que me veas con tus ojos

Quiero que me hables hermosamente

Ya que seré todo oídos en esta ocasión

Ya que eres mi única emoción

Eres agradable

Muy amable

Eres una chica genial

Ya que por ti daría todo mi corazón para ti

En ti veo amor y cariño

En ti veo todo mi futuro

Quiero que lo sepas y me mires

Ya que seré tú único caballero

No importa que me detenga

Lo soportare y lo superare

Ya que en tus brazos estaré

Y no quiero en el intento quedarme

Yo soy para ti

Y tú eres para mí

Unamos nuestros corazones

Y combinemos nuestras emociones

Zack.- listo que tal te gusto? ¿Si lo anotaste?

Erizo.- copeado amigo todo lo que dijiste, lo he anotado muy bien, ahora si solo falta quitarme el miedo cuando este en publico, ¿dime que me aconsejas tú para ser valiente en el escenario y como lo debo de leer?

Zack.- muy fácil, solo tienes que estar tranquilo y leerlo con sentido, ya que si lo lees normal no tendrá nada de caso la ayuda, debes darle un ritmo y pausarte para que todo vaya bien, recuerda que cada estrofa es un respiro para la otra, así ganaras un poco de tiempo mientras dices las que siguen, y no tendrás ningún problema

Erizo.- eres muy listo gracias por tu ayuda, hare lo que me has dicho para el día de mañana y estaré mas tranquilo, ya que gracias a ti vi una respuesta clara jejeje, bueno entonces practicare el ritmo por la noche, para despertar muy calmado, de hecho creo que saliendo de la escuela iré a un parque abandonado donde estaré leyendo el poema que has armado junto con beto, para que sea bueno de verdad para paty. Muchas gracias amigo Zack te debo una grande pide lo que quieras fotos, videos, cualquier cosa que te guste

Zack.- no gracias no quiero fotos de nadie ni videos, son solo para ti amigo yo de hecho estoy tratando de dejar esos hábitos me lo he propuesto, desde que ella ingreso y lo cumpliré tengo que dejar el clan que formamos por que no quiero ser así, quiero ser diferente pero bueno creo que así estoy bien por el momento, ahora es mi turno de escribir algo en mi libreta ya que se me ha venido algo a la mente y no quiero que se me olvide jejeje, mañana sabrás a quien se lo voy a dedicar pero bueno es sorpresa, yo no diré nada de lo tuyo así que no digas nada de lo mío que te parece la idea ¿te gusta amigo?

Erizo.- bueno entiendo tu respuesta, pero bueno respetare tus decisiones ya que me has ayudado mucho y por eso guardare el secreto, confió en ti también así que no te preocupes no diré nada de lo tuyo amigo Zack

Zack.- ok creo que nos hemos entendido muy bien, bueno entonces creo que debo concentrarme ahora en mi y descuida no diré nada jejeje, bueno comenzare con lo mío (se pone a escribir un poema para Vanesa, el cual tendrá que terminar para mañana y estar tranquilo, ya que es una decisión difícil)

Es como quedaría concentrado Zack en su poema, mientras Vanesa esta con julia y sus demás amigas armando un mural de frases de poemas y cosas similares, donde colocan en un rectángulo largo ponen los papeles que pegan en el, mientras otras miran como van quedando sin saber lo que le espera a Vanesa para el día de mañana, siendo una sorpresa para ella.

En las canchas se encuentra Rogelio recitando su poema para Karina, el cual lo lee con la mente ya que debe disculparse con ella primero, pero tiene hecho el poema para ella ya listo para mañana estando con sus camaradas sentados en unas bancas de piedra, donde un árbol los tapa del sol estando juntos en el sitio dice Rogelio.

Rogelio.- debo disculparme con Karina, creo que se me ha pasado la mano pero debo hacerlo rápido antes de que llegue el día de mañana, para eso están aquí mis colegas míos para echarme una ayuda, que dices tú amigo Paco

Paco.- esta bien te ayudare en lo que sea somos amigos, que tengo que decirle a Karina tu solo dímelo y yo se lo diré como tu me lo digas tal cual para que no haya mal entendidos.

Rogelio.- bueno debes darle este mensaje de mi parte Paco esto es lo que le dirás. "Karina discúlpame por la forma en que trate y en como me comporte, tengo corazón y tengo que disculparme contigo quiero que me escuches después, de este mensaje ya que no se como seria si estuviera en persona pero quiero que escuches esto. Perdóname he sido un cabeza dura contigo y creo que no tuve por que haberlo hecho, pero si quiero disculparme contigo ya que me interesas mucho y quiero que sepas que estas en mi corazón y no puedo negarlo, ya tengo que decirte la verdad con mi amigo Paco para que lo puedas entender muy bien, quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que hemos pasado, quiero que me disculpes por ser así en esos tiempos pero he decidido cambiar por ti ya que eres mi nuevo camino y quiero que sepas que mañana tendrás una sorpresa para ti en el día de San Valentín, he escrito un hermoso poema para ti ya que me importas mucho y me gustaría saber después que tal te pareció, ¿te gusta la idea? Bueno espero que me respondas y que sepas que estoy arrepentido por los sucesos que paso, pero bueno creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirte por el momento, espero que estés bien y por lo tanto he cambiado espero que tu también seas una chica nueva y que seas especial como siempre, por que te admiro en la forma que eres adoro como eres y te quiero por siempre mi amada Karina" Listo Paco dale ese mensaje a ella, espero buenas noticias contigo amigo mío

Paco.- No te preocupes para eso estamos y confía en mi me he grabado lo que has dicho, y tengo que ir pronto nos vemos, regresare con la respuesta cuanto antes amigo Rogelio

Rogelio.- esta bien amigo ve con cuidado.

Su amigo Paco se va del lugar corriendo para buscar a Karina para darle el mensaje cuanto antes, para eso pasa el club deportivo las canchas, la tienda y otros lugares en busca de Karina para respirar agitado en su camino a ella hasta que por fin unas personas le dicen donde esta ella señalando el lugar donde esta cercas de la biblioteca donde se ve por la ventana que esta leyendo un libro muy concentrada. Ahí esta final mente sonríe para ir al lugar y ingresar dirigiéndose a ella para decirle el mensaje en voz baja, sentándose alado de ella, Karina esta sorprendida y entiende todo lo que le dice el para decirle.

Karina.- bueno dile que esta bien que lo perdono y que estaré esperando el día de mañana para ver de que será su poema, pero que no puedo verle hoy por que estoy concentrada en un libro de romance que estoy leyendo y que acepto sus disculpas que no se preocupe por nada, que sigo siendo la misma chica de siempre y que sus palabras han tocado mi corazón, pero también dile que el tendrá una sorpresa después de que yo escuche la suya que es un secreto lo que le daré mañana, bueno no te puedo seguir diciendo más debo seguir leyendo y gracias por el mensaje Paco eres muy amable al haber venido hasta acá solo para decirme esto, pero bueno estoy muy agradecida y contenta

Paco.- esta bien me he grabado tu mensaje, nos vemos Karina suerte en tu lectura

El chico se levanta de la banca de madera para salir caminando del lugar, para estar afuera y correr hasta donde estaban sus demás amigos para llegar cansado dándole el mensaje a Rogelio las buenas noticias de Karina.

Paco.- Rogelio acepto tus disculpas y te ha perdonado y dijo que ella tendría una sorpresa para ti también pero no me dijo mas, pero bueno esas son las buenas noticias Rogelio, espero que estés contento ahora mientras denme agua estoy cansado

Rogelio.- buen chico lo has hecho muy bien, en cuanto al agua la tiene Josué.

Josué.-si aquí esta el agua bebe,

Paco.- gracias (toma la botella con la mano derecha y bebe mucha agua cansado)

Josué.-creo que si tenias mucha sed amigo pero descuida puedes acabártela te ha costado mucho y lo comprendo

Paco.- (se termina el agua para decirle) Si cruzar toda la escuela para un objetivo claro que es cansado pero lo logre y estoy muy bien me siento como nuevo después de tu agua muchas gracias Josué.

Josué.- no te preocupes eres un buen mensajero jejeje

Rogelio.- sin duda alguna eres el mejor amigo Paco, ahora por eso disfrutemos de la tarde estando relajados en este sitio

Ellos descansan en el lugar mientras los demás terminan de equipar la escuela con adornos, especialmente el gimnasio donde será el centro de toda la atención de todos por que ahí estarán diciendo los poemas y cosas de ese estilo, alumnos y maestros trabajan juntos para terminar salón por salón dejándolos muy bien adornados con muy buena técnica y sencillo.

Cae la tarde y todos terminan para comenzar a despedirse de cada uno en su salón estando agotados, se van uno a uno de la escuela mientras Zack espera a Vanesa en el salón para verla como entra con sus amigas riendo estando contenta por que termino de hacer las decoraciones, entonces Zack se acerca a ella para decirle.

Zack.- Vanesa hay algo que quiero decirte, pero espero que me entiendas mañana será un día maravilloso y tengo listo un poema que he terminado para ti, pienso regalarte algo pero esto que hago es por que tu me gustas (se sonroja mirando a el techo sin saber la respuesta de ella aun)

Vanesa.- enserio tienes un poema para mi? ¿Un regalo? Bueno esto es muy repentino, pero escuchare tu poema mañana en el gimnasio pero no se que regalarte, no se que te gusta a ti ¿Qué te gustaría que te regalara?

Zack.- es cierto no conoces mis gustos pero bueno no importa mucho eso, con que me des algo estoy bien cualquier cosa un CD o algún objeto lo que sea estará bien, no me pondré a exigirte cosas que no

Vanesa.- Bueno entonces te regalare una cosa pero bueno espero que mañana leas tu poema, quiero escucharlo ya me intriga saber que has escrito para mi Zack jajaja (ríe un poco mientras le mira a Zack como esta con sus nervios)

Zack.- esta bien pero no tienes por que reírte bueno si pero a la vez no, pero bueno como sea espero mañana para que puedas escuchar mi poema de amor (sonríe un poco para decirle) por cierto ¿Quieres que te acompañe en el camino a tu casa Vanesa?

Vanesa.- si me gustaría mucho, sirve de paso que no voy sola a mi casa, pero bueno vayamos juntos en el camino por mi no hay problema.

Zack.- entonces nos vamos Vanesa jejeje

Es como ambos caminarían juntos saliendo del salón y de la escuela, para guiarse por el camino que es iluminado por los faros de luz.

Pasan casas y avenidas para llegar a un punto medio donde ellos se juntan para decirse lo siguiente.

Zack.- bueno creo que de aquí me tengo que ir a mi casa espero que estés bien y ve con cuidado

Vanesa.- no te preocupes por mi se me cuidar sola pero gracias de todas formas

Zack.- bueno espero que llegues bien a casa nos vemos mañana cuídate mucho

Vanesa.- tu igual no te preocupes (una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro para marcharse a su casa por los lugares concurridos por personas)

Zack.-bueno creo que mañana es el gran día tengo que lograr mi objetivo para mañana estoy nervioso por que no se como será la respuesta que tendré que recibir de ella, solo me pregunto una cosa ¿Tendré éxito en lo que hare mañana? Bueno creo que debo marcharme a mi casa

Es como Zack camina a su casa para llegar a esta donde ingresa cansado subiendo a su cuarto de arriba para acostarse mirando el techo, mientras escucha los sonidos de los carros de afuera siente la corriente de frio que pasa por su cuerpo mientras se siente bien y se dice cosas dialogando el mismo

Zack.-¿Cómo pensara ella después del poema? No se como piense pero tengo nervios, tengo muchos nervios que no puedo saber cual será la verdad, pero tengo que tener valor y decirlo, me pregunto como le ira a erizo mañana con el poema que ha formado, pero bueno solo tengo que concentrarme en mi mismo y ver que pasara mañana

Zack.- tengo algo de miedo pero debo ser fuerte no tengo que rendirme, mañana tendré una respuesta el si o el no, no se cual de las dos sea pero tengo que ver cual será, tengo ansiedad pero no me rendiré jamás.

Mientras tanto en un parque desolado se encuentra erizo recitando sus poemas como lo había dicho, estando solo en ese lugar iluminado por la lámpara de un foco amarillo, el práctica duro con sus poemas hasta que termina para decirse a el mismo.

Erizo.- lo he conseguido el ritmo que me dijeron lo he conseguido finalmente, que bien lo he aprendido muy bien

Erizo llora por sus esfuerzos mirando que finalmente ha quedado su poema para paty ya que mañana estará el en el gimnasio recitando su poema, mientras las lagrimas caen a el suelo guarda la hoja para limpiarse las lagrimas para ir a su casa cercas del lugar, para ir a su cuarto dejando las hojas en la mesa para tirarse en la cama sentado estando cansado para dormir lleno de felicidad

Y así es como termina otro capitulo que pasara el día de mañana ¿Qué respuesta tendrá Zack? ¿Cómo quedara erizo? Y aparte que pasara con Rogelio y Karina no te preocupes los capítulos siguen por el momento es todo lo que tengo que decirte pero bueno sigue leyendo mis historias espero que te sigan gustando y habrá mas capítulos para que no dejes de leer ya sabes mi email ya sabes que hacer, bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo

 **(Capitulo 8 Día de San Valentín)**

Comienza el buen día el que tanto esperaban alumnos y compañeros de clases, pues es el día de el amor y la amistad, ya todos los adornos están hechos y todo esta hermoso, pero en el gimnasio se encuentra Alicia con sus dos amigas Sandy y cáterin quienes dialogan con las chicas del grupo musical que estarán cantando en el escenario, para la escuela junto con un grupo de rock de chicos intercambian ideas y hacen tratos en el lugar, ya que la reina Alicia tiene poder y fama en la escuela que esta.

En cuanto a los demás personas, van llegando a el lugar de la escuela para ingresar con objetos y algunos con ramos de rosas, algunos sin nada pero otros con cosas como regalos hechos a mano, se muestran felices mientras Zack viene con el poema y una caja de chocolates en la mano derecha, vestidos de una ropa común solo por ese día de el amor y la amistad, en el camino se encuentra a erizo quien se muestra muy entusiasmado con la carta que logro hacer gracias a sus amigos. Le dice a Zack en el camino a el salón.

Erizo.- Hola como estas amigo Zack, parece que vienes equipado para darle el regalo a Vanesa y no solo eso vienes con un poema que tendrás que decir en publico, eso esta muy bien yo tengo la carta gracias a ti y a beto pero de todas formas tengo una pulsera que compre en el camino, haber si le gusta a paty dime ¿Qué me dices tú?

Zack.- bueno yo te puedo decir que tengo nervios, pero debo ser fuerte ya que en el escenario será algo difícil, pero no complicado debo estar relajado por el momento y espero que tu carta y tu regalo sean bien recibidos por paty, se ve que la quieres mucho al igual que yo quiero mucho a Vanesa, esperemos que los dos tengamos suerte en esto de la relación como buenos amigos jejeje.

Erizo.- si así será no te preocupes solo se tu mismo y veras que todo saldrá bien, yo por otro lado aun no se que suceda con paty si le guste o no, pero bueno de que será bueno será por que así debe ser jejeje, practique la noche de ayer en el parque que te dije, pero bueno todo esta bien por el momento me ha salido al final como decir las estrofas y tengo mucha confianza ahora ya que practique mucho para este día, espero que mi paty me vea diferente y me acepte como seré ahora un nuevo yo.

Zack.- bien hecho amigo veras que tendrás éxito en lo que harás, solo ten algo de fe y notaras la diferencia

Erizo.- claro tendré fe hasta el final

Ajustando los instrumentos en el gimnasio en la parte de arriba del escenario, están las dos bandas que cantaran canciones, ajustando las guitarras y el micrófono que usaran haciendo temas principales, los cuales harán para que todos disfruten del concierto. Mientras tanto en la cafetería se encuentra beto y José quienes están unidos tomando un café en la mesa dialogando lo siguiente

Beto.- dime José crees que erizo tenga suerte con paty, yo lo note muy empeñado en su escritura de poema como te lo he contado, pero por otra parte paty siempre lo ha bateado, pero es difícil para mi pensar en si ellos dos quedaran unidos al final o quedaran separados eso no lo se ¿Qué opinas tú?

José.- No puedo imaginarme a erizo siendo un depravado por naturaleza estando con paty, es muy difícil adivinar si quedaran juntos esta vez me has hecho una pregunta difícil, pero puede que estén o no, en este mundo raro no se sabe nada con certeza, pero bueno en mi opinión lo veo difícil no creo o quien sabe la verdad

Beto.-jejeje es difícil verdad pero bueno esperemos a que de inicio el festival falta poco para que lo anuncien

José.- si solo es cuestión de esperar

Por la bocina se escucha la voz de una chica muy animada que dice a los demás

.-Hola a todos como están, este es el día del amor y la amistad que tanto esperaban, por el momento damos inicio a el evento así que todos deben ir a el gimnasio ya que ahí se dará inicio de esta ceremonia esperada por muchos del campus, no olviden sus regalos y sus cartas de amor para la persona indicada ya que hay sorpresas y esperen la banda musical que tocaran dos grupos con canciones geniales para todos, para los que ingresan en la escuela se les comunica que vayan a el gimnasio ya que dará comienzo la ceremonia, yo soy su anfitriona Wendy los espero más al rato.

Termina el comunicado para todos, siendo un éxito para ir varias personas a el lugar entre ellos Rogelio, Karina, Zack, Vanesa, julia, erizo, paty, Carmen, Sandy, Alicia, cáterin y entre otros más que ingresan para sentarse en el lugar iluminado por los focos, donde en la plataforma de arriba esta la anfitriona Wendy, muy animada les dice a todos.

Wendy.- hola bienvenidos sean todos, que bien que llegaron y esta lleno el lugar de muchas personas, pero antes de dar comienzo debemos agradecer a el director y a los maestros junto con los alumnos que decoraron este lugar con su dedicación y tiempo que prestaron para adornar el lugar, también darle las gracias a la reina Alicia por convencer a las bandas musicales que estarán cantando para nosotros, por favor denle aplausos a todas esas personas por favor.

Todos aplauden poniendo atención a lo que viene, pues es lo mas esperado para todos ellos el inicio de los poemas para dedicárselo a los demás o a las personas indicadas, comienzan en orden alfabético por la clasificación de nombres y uno por uno va diciendo sus poemas en el escenario algunos cortos otros largos hasta que llega el momento de erizo quien se para de su lugar para subir a el escenario y decir por el micrófono

Erizo.- bueno probando uno dos tres fiuuu fiuuu shhhh, creo que esta bien el micrófono jejeje. Bueno este poema que diré es para una persona en especial que siempre he querido mucho con todo mi corazón, pero esta vez lo digo enserio esa persona que quiero mucho se llama paty y no tengo miedo de decirle mi poema que escribí para ella, no siendo mas comenzare con lo que pude agregar en mi poema ya que es importante para mi que ella lo escuche de mi.

Comienza con el poema de beto y después el de Zack quien lo había escrito, pero este agrego mas a el poema siendo mas estrofas las cuales dice con un ritmo un poco a la historia de romeo y Julieta.

Negra es la noche blanca la luna

Eres una chica hermosa sin duda alguna

Mi corazón es para ti por que eres mi razón

Quiero que sepas cuanto te amo este día

Quiero que me des el si

En este bello día de hoy

Por que en ti creo desde siempre

Y siempre ha sido mi corazón para ti

Las estrellas me guían a tu camino

Por que yo si creo en el destino

Tus labios rojos se parecen al vino

Si probara tus besos serian como miel

Tu sonrisa me cautiva

Tu mirada me domina

Quiero que escuches mis sentimientos

Y que te des cuenta de cuanto te amo en mis intentos

Dejo lo material

Yo me fijo en lo normal

Tu eres para mi solo escucha como te lo digo para ti

Ya que mi paty siempre será de aquí

Se toca el corazón terminando su poema de amor para bajar a su asiento estando nervioso, mientras paty se quedo impactada por lo que acaba de escuchar y se levanta de su lugar para ir con erizo quien esta sentado mirando abajo, notando que se ha esforzado mucho, esta se acerca a el mencionándolo.

Paty.- erizo en verdad todo eso que dijiste ¿ha sido para mí?

Erizo.- todo lo que escuchaste fue para ti, pero dime te gustaría ser mi novia paty te he querido desde siempre y tu lo sabes, se que he cometido errores y que no soy perfecto, pero dime si te gustaría andar conmigo siendo así

Paty.- en verdad es hermoso el poema y lo que has hecho por mi, he notado lo que dices y si me percate que siempre quieres estar conmigo, pero nunca te conocí este lado tuyo eres muy gentil y hermoso me gustaría que fueras siempre así y respecto a lo que dices de ser tu novia, déjame pensarlo al final del baile te respondo mientras seré tu pareja de baile que opinas ¿te gustaría mucho?

Erizo.- claro me gustaría ser tu pareja de baile me encantaría, eso me hace poner feliz y por ti cambiaria todo y no te miento seré como tu quieras que sea, solo por ti y es un gran alivio que te haya gustado mi poema por que yo por que yo (lagrimas caen a el suelo para colocarse sus manos en su rostro diciendo) por que yo me esforcé mucho para ti

Paty.- erizo tonto no llores estamos en publico todos te verán y calma que aquí estoy no te he dejado ni nada (le abraza a erizo para que nadie lo vea llorar)

Wendy quien es la que anuncia los nombres dice el de Rogelio el cual se para, para subir y ponerse en frente del micrófono para decir lo siguiente.

Rogelio.- esto es para Karina una chica quien amo para que sepa cuanto la quiero, le he escrito este poema o pensamiento para ella, espero que estés aquí Karina ya que te lo diré enfrente de todos

Tu eres mi razón de existir

Tu eres la chica que amo

Eres especial para mi por que te amo

Quiero darte lo mejor para ti

Quiero que sepas cuanto te amo

Cuanto te quiero por que eres la única para mí

Quiero que estés lista para escucharlo

Viniendo de mí

Este amor que siento

Estaba en el silencio

Pero hoy te lo expreso

Por que te quiero

Eres una chica linda y admirable

Eres una persona que vale mucho para mí

Quiero que escuches esto venir de mí

Por que te quiero en verdad

Quiero que sepas que te amo con todas mis fuerzas

Que siempre estaré para ti

Y que nunca me alejare nunca más de ti

Desde hoy cambie solo para ti y que siempre estarás en mi corazón

No importa que me quiera detener

Yo siempre valiente seré

Por que te amo de verdad

Y hoy te lo digo como una realidad

Mi amor es sincero

Y quiero que sepas Karina que te quiero

Eres una chica muy linda

Y tú siempre en mi corazón estarás

Termina el poema Rogelio bajando a su lugar para estar contento con lo que ha expresado, finalmente esta tranquilo, mientras en las sillas esta Karina y le ha gustado el poema que le ha dicho en publico, pero algunos fans dicen cosas acerca de Rogelio quien ha sido malo en un tiempo, pero eso no es grande ya que Karina lo acepta a Rogelio y va con el para estar a su lado dándole paso a lo que sigue.

Continúan en el escenario por lo mientras diciendo sus poemas, mientras Zack es el ultimo por su nombre quien espera paciente en su silla mirando a Vanesa de reojo quien lo pone un poco nervioso, pero tiene valor y tiene coraje para decirlo en publico, solo espera su momento hasta que después de varios minutos dicen el nombre de Zack para subir las escaleras dirigiéndose hasta el micrófono para decir lo siguiente

Zack.- bueno este es un poema para la persona quien mas quiero de esta escuela y que me gusta mucho, espero que lo siguiente le guste y sea de su agrado sin mas rodeos comenzare con el poema para ella que he escrito, espero que sea de su mero agrado Vanesa esto es por ti por que en verdad te amo.

Desde el momento que te vi

Yo dije esa chica es para mi

Tu sonrisa me cautivo

Tus ojos y cuerpo me atrapo

Quiero que sepas que eres una chica muy hermosa

Y que eres mas linda que una rosa

Tú eres una chica especial en mi corazón

Y este poema te lo digo con algo de razón

Soy como soy

No escondo nunca mi lado

Ya que de ti me he enamorado

Y siempre he querido estar a tu lado

Somos un corazón

Somos solo uno en este mundo

Por que te daré de mi amor profundo

Por que eres la única razón por lo que me haces feliz

Quiero que sepas que eres una estrella para mí

Y que eres parte de la hermosa luna

Fíjate que te amo demasiado

Y que nunca en tus labios he besado

Pero siento un gran amor entre los dos

Quiero que sepas que por ti seré

El mejor chico para ti

Por que eres una hermosa chica para mí

En este corazón

Tu amor cabe para mí

En estos brazos hay espacio para ti

Por que en mi veras amor verdadero

Y quiero serte siempre sincero

Por que te quiero

Eres una persona especial para mí

Ya que seré siempre a tu lado feliz

Con esto termino

Esperándote en mí camino

No se si esto sea un destino

Pero esta claro que yo te adoro como el vino

Zack.- muchas gracias por escuchar mi poema espero que te haya gustado Vanesa, me costo toda la noche pero aun tengo un regalo para ti ya que esto no ha terminado y seré tu pareja de baile, para todos los demás gracias por escucharme espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.

Baja del escenario y se va a su asiento para sentarse, mientras Vanesa esta sonrojada por lo que escucho de el y le tiene una sorpresa para el ya que como el dijo no ha terminado, entonces ella esta un poco relajada pensando en el poema que le ha dicho, mientras Wendy sube a el escenario para decir a los demás.

Wendy.- bueno fue el ultimo ahora demos paso a el concierto que se llevara acabo, pero para esto todos deben colocar las sillas en los costados del gimnasio, para que este el espacio libre así todos bailan y todos disfrutaran del baile.

Alicia le quita el micrófono a Wendy y dice interrumpiéndola.

Alicia.- bueno ya escucharon que esperan todos muévanse rápido, por que el tiempo es oro si no lo hacen yo la reina los castigare a todos, pero es broma solo dense prisa y que se diviertan recuerden mi nombre Alicia la reina de la escuela

Wendy toma el micrófono y dice

Wendy.- bueno solo muevan las sillas y eso es todo, esperemos a las bandas para que toquen primera ronda será un grupo musical, de un grupo de chicas con temas muy lindos para bailar con mezcla de rock para todos y el segundo grupo musical es por integrantes de hombres quienes cantaran rock de amor para este día espero que sea de su agrado y todos bailen al ritmo de la música.

Los estudiantes se paran todos para tomar las sillas y doblarlas para colocarlas en los costados para hacer el espacio entre todos, terminan rápido para ver el escenario levantándose el telón rojo donde en el fondo de la oscuridad se miran unas chicas que están ya listas para cantar, Wendy viendo que han terminado el espacio comenta

Wendy.- bien es hora de dar comienzo con la canción de amor de las chicas de titulo llamado "tu amor" la primera canción espero que la disfruten

Las chicas comienzan tocando la guitarra para dar inicio a su canción, para animarlos aplauden para que lo imiten los de abajo los cuales aplauden para escuchar la canción, mientras en el centro hay parejas que bailan al ritmo de la música que ha comenzado, Zack y Vanesa bailan juntos al igual que erizo y paty junto con las demás parejas que están agrupadas por todas partes del gimnasio. La chica vocalista comienza cantando la canción que dice así.

Hoy necesito de tu amor

Para poder vivir

Contigo todo es mejor

Por que me haces revivir

No importa el tiempo

Tú siempre a mi lado estás

Quiero verte de nuevo

A tus ojos negros

Quiero que me brindes tu calor

En un abrazo muy intenso

Para besarte tus labios

Con gran pasión

Juntos los dos bajo las estrellas

Estando en el parque solo los dos

Uniendo más nuestro corazón

Por eso contigo es mucho mejor

Coro de la canción…

Si amor

Dame más de tu amor

Solos tú y yo

Por la eternidad bajo el sol x2

Sigue la canción normal…

Cuando me haces reír

Me haces muy feliz

Contigo siempre quiero estar

Por que tú me brindas mucho de ese amor que yo necesito

Siento mucho afecto por ti

Nunca lo voy a negar

Eres tú solo para mi

Y en mi corazón siempre estarás

Soy como una rosa frágil

Que pierde sus hojas

Cuando no estas junto a mí

Me pongo triste y no se que hacer

Me pierdo en las noches

Solo pensando en ti

Ya que tú me haces vivir

Un amor hermoso cuando estas junto a mí

Somos el uno para el otro

Por que así quiero vivir

Estando a tu lado para siempre

Por eso te dedico esta canción

Termina la canción dando las gracias la vocalista, mientras todos aplauden y unos chiflan pidiendo otra canción, pero estas tienen que esperar de nuevo para que aparezcan de nuevo en el set, ya que es el turno de los chicos que se preparan con sus instrumentos para dar su inicio, cuando todos callan el vocalista dice con voz algo ronca

Vocalista.- que paso todos están listos para el rock

El público dice que si, mientras otros esperan el tema que cantaran el vocalista dice

Vocalista.- entonces demos comienzo con esta canción que se titula "quiero mas de ti" dedicado a mi novia y comparto este tema con todas esas parejas que están presentes, por favor escuchen lo que diré por que es algo muy lindo espero que se diviertan y sigan así como siempre y que viva el amor y el rock

Es como daría comienzo el baterista tocando los platillos de metal, para sonar la guitarra y el bajo para después cantar el vocalista lo siguiente en el escenario.

Hey nena que paso

Creo que te han roto el corazón

Sin tener una razón obvia

Quiero que sepas que mi amor es sincero

Y que si quieres por ti te daría mi amor

Solo una pequeña parte de el

Para que sientas mi calor

Ya que no quiero verte sufrir

Tu etapa es solo mental

Ya veras que conmigo te recuperaras

Esas heridas pronto sanaran

Y lo malo lo dejaras muy atrás

Quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi amor

Pero espero mucho de ti

Ya que tú me amas igual

Pero quiero que me des más de tu amor

Distancias que separan los lazos de amor

No podrán pararme nunca ni frenar mi pasión

Por que tú eres a la que mas ame

Y siempre te lo diré

Quiero que escuches bien

Ya que a el oído te lo diré

Que tú eres mi princesa para mí

Y que nunca tendrás un remplazo en esta vida

Cuantos amores no hay en este mundo

Que dejan huellas en el corazón

Pero una cosa si te puedo decir

Que tú me has hecho muy feliz

Mi corazón solo es para ti

Te daré siempre lo mejor de mí

No importa lo que pase después

Tú siempre serás para mí

Te miro a tus ojos hermosos

Y miro como es tu mundo

Lleno de felicidad estando a mi lado

Siempre te tratare bien por que un día yo te lo jure

No se cuando me brindes todo tu amor

Pero se que en ti confiare

Ya que estamos destinados los dos

A estar juntos por siempre

Se que te gusta mi forma de ser

Y también mi forma de expresión

Por eso te dedico con amor

Esta bella canción

Vocalista.- Muchas gracias por escuchar la canción espero que la hayan disfrutado, besos a mis fans y a todas esas parejas que sigan unidas como siempre y para las nuevas, no hay problema solo miren bien con quien están y todo estará bien muchas gracias por escuchar esta melodía, dedicado para el día del amor y la amistad.

Terminan de tocar para colocarse en el micrófono Wendy para dar un anuncio especial a todos los presentes que están en el gimnasio, sostiene un papel en sus manos lo cual esta leyendo antes de decir algo cuando esta lista se acerca a el micrófono para dar el anuncio para todos los presentes.

Wendy.- Chicos y chicas como se la están pasando muy bien apuesto a que sí, quiero dar un anuncio importante me están comentando que después de las músicas hay varios puestos para hacer casamientos simulados por parejas y hay también cooperativas que venden golosinas comidas y regalos de recuerdos para aquellos que no tengan un regalo, es una buena idea la celebración continua aun estando fuera del gimnasio, recuerden que todo esta muy bien y que los precios son muy bajos aprovechen por el momento, mientras tanto sigan disfrutando de estas dos bandas musicales que están aun dando canciones, muchas gracias por su atención.

Entre tantas personas esta el escuadrón del morbo, quien aprovecha para sacar fotos de chicas que se descuidan por debajo de su falda y otras que bailan sin que se den cuenta, estos aprovechan la multitud y sacan fotos grupales con chicas inocentes que están guapas para su colección que van almacenando en sus celulares, que ellos tienen no se les escapa ninguna sentadas o paradas, ellos aprovechan todo mientras los demás no se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando.

El turno de las chicas para tocar comienza con otra canción de titulo "eres mi amor" que suena lenta pero tiene buen ritmo, mientras en esa canción Zack y Vanesa están juntos en el baile mirándose a los ojos, al igual que Rogelio y Karina y erizo con paty junto con otras parejas más que están en el centro Zack dialoga con Vanesa le dice.

Zack.- ¿te la estas pasando bien conmigo?

Vanesa.- claro me gusta mucho bailas bien y eres amable eso me gusta mucho

Zack.- (se ruboriza y contesta) tu también eres agradable por cierto tengo un regalo para ti

Vanesa.- ¿un regalo para mí? Muy bien pero yo también tengo algo para ti

Zack.- bueno intercambiemos los regalos entonces (saca de su bolsillo una caja negra lo abre y toma una cadena plateada la cual sostiene con la mano derecha)

Vanesa.-(saca de su pantalón una pulsera negra para dársela con la mano izquierda)

Zack.- que bien una pulsera para mi mano derecha que bien muchas gracias pero mi regalo es una cadena tienes que voltearte para que te ponga la cadena en tu cuello si no te molesta claro

Vanesa.- No te preocupes no me molesta para nada (leda la espalda para esperar a que ponga su cadena)

Zack.- (se acerca para usar ambas manos colocándole la cadena) listo ya esta bien ahora tu tienes que colocarme la pulsera en mi mano jejeje

Vanesa.- (da media vuelta y dice) si te la pongo ahora mismo. (le pone la pulsera negra en su muñeca derecha y le dice) Listo se te ve bien la pulsera que te he regalado y muchas gracias por tu regalo me ha gustado mucho

Zack.- no esta nada mal se ve muy bien en mi muñeca derecha muchas gracias espero que mi regalo te haya gustado pero dime Vanesa te gustaría mucho que yo bueno dime ¿quieres un beso?

Vanesa.- mm no lose bueno si quiero pero es incomodo bueno que sea uno corto que te parece?

Zack.- bueno esta muy bien por mi no hay problema lo aceptare (cierro mis ojos latiendo mi corazón muy rápido)

Vanesa.-(se acerca a sus labios dándole el beso corto) bueno ya esta el beso Zack que me has pedido ¿Qué otra cosa te gustaría hacer?

Zack.- por el momento nada con tu beso me siento muy bien jejeje (sonrojado para luego decirle) Por cierto tengo otro regalo que se me olvida es delicioso (saca de su otro bolsillo la caja de chocolates para dársela en sus manos) toma unos chocolates muy ricos.

Vanesa.- muchas gracias los comeré con mucho gusto cuando llegue a mi casa para disfrutarlos mejor (sonríe muy alegre de tener otro regalo)

Mientras tanto erizo y paty están los dos juntos que dialogan lo siguiente.

Erizo.- que tal bailo lo estoy haciendo bien paty te gusta mucho como bailo

Paty.- claro eres bueno bailando me gusta tu estilo que tienes es muy a la moda

Erizo.- que bien que te guste mis movimientos son únicos pero sabes tengo un regalo para ti paty lo compre cuando venia a la escuela es una pulsera de mujer es de color rosa espero que te guste (saca de su bolsillo derecho el objeto y se lo coloca en su muñeca zurda) Ya esta espero que te guste mi regalo paty

Paty.- muchas gracias erizo eres muy buena persona nunca conocí tu lado tierno pero vas muy bien y lo he pensado y quiero darte el si quiero que tu seas mi novio por que eres una persona muy distinta a lo de antes así que este es mi regalo para ti seré tu novia de ahora en adelante

Erizo.- enserio serás mi novia eso esta genial no se que decir esto es repentino es algo que nunca espere escuchar pero me da mucha felicidad muchas gracias por esto paty, quiero que me tomes enserio ya que por ti cambiare y seré distinto y dejare mis hábitos de antes solo por ti, de ahora en adelante seré un nuevo yo solo para ti mi paty hermosa

Paty.- esta bien erizo que digas eso, me da confianza y tendremos una bella relación entre nosotros dos. Pero primero quiero besarte en tus labios quiero probar el sabor de tu linda boca

Erizo.- (se sonroja mucho y cierra sus ojos sintiendo un gran amor hacia ella)

Paty.- (toma sus mejillas para pegar sus labios a los de erizo dándole un beso profundo deslizando su lengua en su interior para buscar la suya y juguetear con la de el en el beso apasionado que se dan ellos dos en la pista con el ambiente de la música que suena aun de las chicas que tocan y siguen cantando, siente un gran afecto por erizo que lo abraza para cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por el momento)

Erizo.-(corresponde el beso de paty de la misma forma para deslizar su lengua con la suya mientras están juntos se apega a su cuerpo rodeando su cintura apegándose a ella para soltar algunas lagrimas por que la emoción lo invade tanto es así que llora un poco por que ni el mismo se lo puede creer, contiene el llanto y se concentra en el beso romántico que se dan ellos dos)

En el otro extremo esta Rogelio y Karina quienes se ven juntos tomados de las manos platicando alegres estando escuchando la música Rogelio le dice a Karina.

Rogelio.- sabes nunca creí que fuéramos a unirnos los dos en este día en especial, pero me da mucha alegría de estar a tu lado Karina no quiero olvidar este día jamás por que es algo que recordare por siempre, por ti viviré y contigo estaré siempre desde ahora haciendo las cosas correctas y dejare los hábitos de antes que no me llevaban a nada bueno, pero bueno creo que esto es el inicio de un ciclo nuevo

Karina.- que bueno que has dado un gran cambio y lo mejor de todo es que ahora eres mas dulce y eso me gusta de ti espero estar contigo por siempre, por que te amo Rogelio y creo que ahora en adelante seremos felices por siempre sin importar lo que pase, ahora seré tuya y tu serás para mi como buenos amigos y novios en el campus, no me importara mucho lo que digan los fans a mis espaldas solo me importaras tú

Rogelio.- bueno eso esta bien pero te he traído un regalo muy hermoso es un medallón que se puede deslizar la tapa a los lados según esto si pones la foto de la persona que mas quieres en el es que te corresponderá o te enamoraras de el mucho y tendrán una vida muy hermosa ese medallón me lo dieron los de club de ocultismo, lo bueno es que pedí dos y yo tengo el mío y puse una foto de ti en el y creo que es verdad por el momento todo me ha resultado bien.

Karina.-que interesante leyenda pero es genial tomare tu medallón sin foto para colocar una foto tuya para ver si es verdad pero por el momento ya estamos unidos quizá si era verdad de lo que dicen acerca del objeto pero bueno que esperas para dármelo lo quiero (espera el medallón con la mano derecha para esperarlo)

Rogelio.- ten este es el objeto sagrado para las parejas (le da el medallón con la mano derecha para decir) bueno ahora lo tienes todo depende de ti ahora si quieres colocar mi foto para que estemos destinados a seguir como pareja, ya que ha funcionado de generación en generación eso explica sobre las parejas y todo eso que ha salido de el club de ocultismo.

Karina.- bueno por el momento lo guardo (lo mete en su pantalón para decirle) quieres ir a tomar algo de ponche se me antoja un agua de sabor

Rogelio.- claro que si vayamos por agua tengo sed con el calor que hace aquí

Karina.- bueno entonces no esperemos y vamos juntos (tomo su mano derecha)

Rogelio.- bueno vayamos (siente su mano y caminan juntos a donde esta el ponche y bebidas frescas de aguas de sabores)

Así Karina y Rogelio beben juntos ponche alejados de los bailes donde ellos siguen dialogando, por otra parte sonia y erick están en una esquina donde se encuentran abrazados mirándose a los ojos contestando lo siguiente.

Erick.- Dime te estas divirtiendo mucho con estas músicas y el ambiente que hay sonia?

Sonia.- la verdad es que si estando a tu lado todo es mejor, nunca te dejare solo por que eres mi mejor amigo pero quiero decirte una cosa ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Erick.- por supuesto quiero ser tu novio hermosa sonia quiero tu amor por siempre, por que veo que es mejor estando nosotros dos juntos.

Sonia.- bueno entonces creo que esto es el inicio de nuestra relación que tendrá que durar hasta que el destino dicte por que yo seré una novia fiel para ti

Erick.- y yo te seré fiel y estaré atento en lo que me digas o me pidas para eso estaré siempre querida sonia nunca me alejare de ti, aparte estoy bien contigo a tu lado nunca olvidare tus palabras del hospital que dijiste y ahora recordare este día en donde nos hemos unido para estar siempre los dos juntos.

Sonia.- bueno entonces recordare esta fecha para celebrarla cada año juntos para siempre recordarla jajaja

Erick.- si jejeje

Lucy Amanda y Lena tienen regalos para erick quien lo buscan por la pista para acercarse al centro es como verían a erick con sonia para interrumpir un poco abriendo el dialogo Lucy quien dice muy animada.

Lucy.- Hola como esta erick todo bien recuerdas a tus fans de ese día, pues estamos las tres juntas para darte nuestro regalo cada una yo te he traído esta cadena para la pulsera de color plata, (la saca de su bolsa para dársela en sus manos) espero que te guste mi regalo pero faltan mis otras dos amigas.

Amanda.- claro que faltamos yo te traje este regalo es una bolsa de paletas para que visites el doctor mas seguido se te hacen caries a las primeras 4 paletas hahaha (le da la bolsa de paletas)

Lena.- bueno la ultima soy yo te traje algo sencillo no sabia que regalarte por eso solo compre una camisa negra toma (le entrega el regalo)

Erick.- muchas gracias a las tres creo que se acordaron mucho de mi y por eso estos regalos mis queridas fans hermosas pero no se preocupen no interrumpen nada verdad sonia

Sonia.- (le mira con seriedad a erick de lo que dice a ellas y se guarda sus diálogos) si no interrumpen nada solo platicábamos cosas privadas

Erick.- si es cierto ahora tengo a quien amar pero bueno todo esta bien bueno muchas gracias a las 3 espero que se diviertan mucho y pues sigan estando bien.

Lucy.- bueno es hora de que nos vayamos de este sitio ya que debemos ir a bailar cuídate erick que este bien y felicidades por tu romance.

Amanda.- nos vemos suerte

Lena.- cuídate erick cualquier cosa estamos para servirte como amigas

Las tres parten del lugar para ir a otro sitio donde bailan las tres animadas y felices para estar juntas como buenas amigas.

Pasa la tarde un poco lenta mientras las bandas terminan de tocar sus canciones a todos los presentes que están en el baile despidiéndose de ellos con muchas gracias y aplausos que se llevan las dos bandas que competían por ser la mejor en el día del amor y la amistad. Wendy se presenta por última vez diciendo lo siguiente.

Wendy.- bueno queridos amantes de las músicas hemos llegado a el final del recorrido pero la diversión sigue fuera del gimnasio no olviden pasar por los pasillos y las casas de amor donde simulan casamientos con sus parejas o unan a sus amigos con amigas distintas para que sea divertido, en las tiendas hay regalos también no olviden apoyar a los pequeños vendedores que impulsan su comercio ya que hay que recaudar fondos para la escuela. Por el momento es todo esta vez les digo adiós a todos por que ya no habrá mensajes ni nada pero seguiré en la escuela saludos a mis fans y a mis colegas y a las chicas del club del reino ósea a la reina Alicia y compañía de sus dos asistentes bueno que disfruten de la tarde y se la pasen bonito nos vemos.

Wendy se retira del escenario llevándose aplausos de las personas para bajar del lugar para divertirse con sus compañeras y amigos que la rodean, mientras tanto Zack y Vanesa están juntos para salir con los demás del gimnasio dirigiéndose a los pasillos para ver los objetos y comprar cosas como colgantes pulseras una bufanda que compra Zack para Vanesa, junto con golosinas pero Vanesa compra un suéter negro para Zack que se lo da con mucha alegría.

Paty y erizo se encuentran en el gimnasio aun besándose los dos en un rincón del lugar donde nadie los ve entretenidos con los besos siguen en su curso. Por otro lado Rogelio y Karina salen del lugar para ir a las compras donde se intercambian regalos entre ellos dos como buenas parejas se dedican a tomar fotos y a intercambios de objetos.

En cuanto a sonia y erick salen del gimnasio para ir a un lugar solo en las canchas donde no hay nadie para poder besarse entre ellos dos solos estando fuera de la vista de los demás, sienten el aire fresco estando afuera para entretenerse con los besos que se dan diciéndose cosas de amor.

Anuncian mas tarde la hora de salida de la escuela por lo que los chicos comienzan a salir de poco en poco unos en parejas y otros solos otros recién unidos y otros riéndose de los casamientos simulados que hicieron se llevan recuerdos de la escuela como las compras que han hecho en su sitio, pero sale después erick y Karina quienes se van tomados de las manos para irse en un taxi juntos, por otro lado Vanesa y Zack salen juntos caminando a sus casas en seguida de ellos sonia y erick quienes esperan el autobús para subirse juntos y partir a la casa.

Paty y erizo son los que salen al último después de todos para irse cada quien a sus casas por separado despidiéndose de un beso en la boca muy románticamente, mientras tanto en el camino Zack y Vanesa van dialogando en su camino a la casa.

Zack.- dime ¿te ha gustado este día mucho?

Vanesa.- claro que si me ha gustado mucho es muy especial para mi y aparte ya somos novios, y no solo eso es por que ya sentía este día muy especial solo fue un presentimiento pero se volvió verdadero me hace estar feliz contigo a tu lado (le abraza de su brazo derecho)

Zack.- que bien bueno para mi también fue un gran día por que bueno ahora somos pareja y que lindo serán nuestros días a partir de ahora en adelante ahora será mucho mejor la escuela estando a tu lado y que bueno que fui yo el que fue el afortunado de tener tu lindo corazón lo cuidare y te juro que siempre seré como soy yo mismo para estar siempre bien los juntos.

Vanesa.- que lindo eres Zack, y estoy dispuesta a ser una buena novia para ti espero que duremos juntos en la escuela para seguir siendo novios ya que eres un chico muy genial y muy amable desde el principio desde que entre a esta escuela

Zack.- bueno si tienes razón pero seguiré como soy para que siempre te guste mi lado que te estoy mostrando ok para que no te arrepientas de nada ya que seré tu mejor novio que has tenido y respetare lo que tu digas

Vanesa.- bueno es un hecho lo que estas diciendo de ahora en adelante serás mi mejor novio pero bueno es hora que tenga que irme sola ya que es mi camino para ir a mi casa y no quiero que te diga nada mi hermano

Zack.- tienes razón no le caigo muy bien a tu hermano después de todo pero bueno antes de que te vayas te daré un beso en tu boca (se acerca a ella para darle un beso robado en sus lindos labios tomando sus mejillas con ambas manos para acariciarlas dándole un beso tiernamente)

Vanesa.- (se deja besar por el colocando sus palmas en su pecho para contestar su beso de la misma forma cerrando sus ojos sintiendo un gran afecto por el)

Zack.-(le termina de besar su linda boca para decirle) bueno creo que por el momento es todo me tengo que ir a mi casa pero la pase muy bien contigo Vanesa siempre recordare este día contigo.

Vanesa.- yo igual lo recordare por siempre y más tu lindo beso que me has dado.

Los dos se separan para ir a sus casas para terminar este día de amor, Zack llega a su casa muy contento para guardar las cosas que compro Vanesa y las guarda bien en el closet para conservarlas como una muestra de el amor de Vanesa, tirándose a su cama mirando por la ventana el cielo azul rojizo por la atardecer que oscurece lentamente. Mientras Vanesa llega a su casa saludando a su hermano con la mano derecha subiéndose a su cuarto con los regalos de Zack, muy emocionada los coloca en su pared donde hay un closet de objetos donde los guarda para estar contenta en el día escribe en su diario lo sucedido como un día especial, escribe todo lo que paso el día de hoy y guarda su libro de recuerdos en el cajón de su mesa para ir a su cama para relajarse acostada.

Bueno y así es como termina el día de san Valentín espero que les haya gustado mucho pero hay mas historias por contar así que no se preocupen seguiré dando mas capítulos para todos los lectores para que sigan la historia de Zack y Vanesa y los demás ahora que son pareja que sucederá como serán sus vidas a partir de ahora pues bueno para eso hay que esperar los próximos capítulos No se olviden de contactarse conmigo ya saben todo nos vemos en el próximo capitulo amigos.

 **(Capitulo 9 después de San Valentín)**

En un parque se encuentra julia quien tiene un suéter en sus manos, estando sola en el lugar cercas de una fuente sentada en una banca, hace poco viento y pasan las hojas de los árboles por el lugar. Ella esta un poco desanimada por que no pudo entregarle el regalo a zack en el día de ayer pero dice ella hablando sola.

Julia.- el día ya paso pero no me rendiré le tengo que dar el regalo a mi amigo zack por que el debe tenerlo aparte quiero que lo reciba quiero que me felicite el, pero también quiero escuchar sus palabras de el para ver que me dice tal vez me diga que esta muy bonito o algo así, pero sin duda hoy tengo que visitar a mi amigo zack así que me pondré en marcha ya casi llego a su casa estando cercas de este parque.

Es como se para, para caminar rumbo a su casa de su amigo para pasar por las avenidas y calles del lugar caminando a un paso rápido, mira algunas casas hasta ver la de zack quien desea por dentro que el este por que si no seria en vano su esfuerzo. Vestida de una camisa roja y un pantalón negro con tenis blancos llega a el lugar para tocar el timbre de la casa espera a que la reciba su amigo, en unos momentos abre la puerta zack para decir.

Zack.- Hola julia como estas (en su mente "ahora que quiere ella se ve que me busca para algo pero esperare a ver que es"

Julia.- zack que bueno que estas te he traído tu regalo que no pude darte ayer es un lindo suéter míralo por ti mismo esta buenísimo (enseña el suéter con un estampado de un panda con la leyenda de abajo que dice cuídame)

Zack.- este bueno es un lindo regalo (mira el panda y la leyenda mientras dice en su mente "debo evitar ponérmelo es muy infantil eso no me lo colocare" mientras sonríe levemente)

Julia.- te gusta dime te agrada el panda que tiene verdad que es muy lindo y en ti se vería muy lindo amigo zack

Zack.- si seguro como no (no sabe que hacer)

Julia.- bueno pues te lo doy ya que es tuyo ahora y debes ponértelo para que me digas que tal te gusta amigo zack

Zack.- bueno me lo pondré como tu dices (bueno al fin no estamos en la escuela creo que solo me lo pondré para que este feliz ella y así dejare el suéter en mi ropero) haber dámelo para ponérmelo amiga julia jejeje

Julia.- ten aquí tienes mi regalo amigo zack (le entrega en sus manos el suéter para sonreírle esperando a que se lo ponga pero tiene su celular en la mano en modo de foto para sacarle una foto de recuerdo)

Zack.-(se pone el suéter rápido para así tenerlo puesto para luego decir) bueno aquí esta ya el suéter puesto creo que es muy lindo muchas gracias por tu regalo amiga julia es muy bonito jejeje bueno eso creo.

Julia.-(le toma fotos a su amigo para recordar el momento y decirle) que bueno que te gusto mucho mi regalo ahora deberás traerlo a la escuela para que todos lo miren y puedas presumirle a todos mi regalo que te di anda prométeme que lo harás amigo zack.

Zack.-(hay no creo que esto ya se esta convirtiendo en una pesadilla para mi quiere que lo modele en la escuela ya imagino las risas y los comentarios que me dirán debo decirle algo pero que le puedo decir es su regalo y veo que se empeño mucho en dármelo pero por otra parte no soportare mucho las risas y menos la de Vanesa que ahora es mi novia que tengo que decirle. "pensando mucho diciéndole al final" bueno pero será solamente por un día no me importa lo que los otros me digan o cuantos me critiquen solo lo hare por ti amiga julia estamos solo un día.

Julia.- yuju esta bien amigo sera solo por un día que bueno que te gusto mi regalo y que bueno que lo modelaras tú ya que se te ve muy lindo en ti amigo zack.

Zack.- (en su mente " si claro como no ahora debo afrontar las risas que tendre sobre mi el día de hoy") bueno sera este día bueno debo cambiarme para ir a la escuela nos vemos amiga te veo en el colegio con el suéter.

Julia.- esta bien nos vemos debo cambiarme para ir a la escuela, bueno me voy

Es como zack entraria a su casa para cambiarse y estar listo para la escuela mientras lee algo de lo que hizo de estudio para repasar el tema de lo que ha hecho, por otro lado julia se dirije de nuevo a su casa contenta de que su amigo zack tendra el suéter solo por este día, pensando en que se vera muy bien ya que es su mejor amigo. Llega a su casa para cambiarse y estar lista para ir a el colegio donde llega rápido a la escuela ya que vive cercas, ingresa a el colegio para ir a su sitio donde se sienta en la banca para esperar a su amigo zack mientras publica las fotos que le tomo por sus redes sociales con sus amigas de los salones primero segundo y tercer año, es como estaria viendo los mensajes de sus amigas.

Zack sale de su casa con el suéter puesto caminando a prisa evitando los comentarios de las personas y jovenes que pasan a su alrededor de el mezclandose entre las personas que pasa rápido para ir hasta su escuela para ingresar en ella las risas comienzan a escucharse de personas que lo señalan a el para que todos se rían estando en un momento incomodo pasa alicia con cáterin y sandy que dicen.

Alicia.- miren es zack con el sueter de un panda hahahahaha tomenle fotos mis alidas

Cáterin.-(toma el celular y le toma varias fotos)

Sandy.- como ordene la reina(toma el celular y le saca fotos de frente y de lado)

Alicia.- zack ahora eres el tema de conversación en mi club chicas del reino gracias por hacer nuestro día jajaja

Sandy.- Listo las he tomado las fotos

Cáterin.- yo también le saque fotos a zack jejeje

Zack escucho todo eso pero no quiere sostener una platica con ellas así que las pasa de largo para ir a el sitio donde entra para sentarse en su silla para sacar los libros y libreta para mirar el reloj, pero es interrumpido por beto que le dice.

Beto.- oye por que traes un sueter muy infantil con ese panda y el dialogo de cuidame estas enfermo o algo así

Zack.- No estoy enfermo solo es un reto de julia que me puso, ella me regalo este suéter y le dije que lo usaria solo por este día pero es eso solamente

Beto.- o esta bien amigo zack sonrie

Zack.- para que

Beto.- (le toma foto para mostrarsela a josé y diego quienes no tardan en soltar sus risas y la publican en su red social)

Diego.- tienes mucho valor para usar un suéter tan ridiculo amigo zack jajaja

José.- te ves muy mal deberias quemar el sueter

En eso julia se acerca y les dice a los tres que se rien de zack

Julia.- no molesten a mi amigo si por que el tiene un sueter muy lindo dejen de criticarlo por que se le ve muy bien a mi amigo zack y prometio usarlo solo por este día aja bueno pues dejenlo tranquilo si y no le digan nada

Beto.-esta bien aunque eso no quita la risa que sentimos por ese suéter jajaja

José.- si jejeje bueno espero que dure bien zack por este día

Diego.- bueno que importa es solo por un día y nos hizo el día zack amen hermanos jajaja

Mientras tanto llega vanesa a el salón para mirar a zack y mirarlo un poco raro para acercarse a el y decirle.

Vanesa.- dime por que llevas ese suéter te vez muy infantil?

Zack.- es solo por un día es el regalo de julia que me dio y que bueno que vienes vanesa queria decirte algo, ¿Dime te gusto el día de ayer cuando nos besamos?

Vanesa.- pss no digas eso aquí todos se enteran y si me gusto pero ya no hablemos de eso esta bien

Zack.- bueno esta bien y que bueno que te gusto eso me hace sentir bien

Vanesa.- bueno a mi también

En eso llega la maestra para dar clases mientras estudian, pasando el tiempo llega la hora de recreo para salir todos a tomar un descanso, mientras zack sale con vanesa para ir a la cafetería para pedir una pizza y un refresco para comer y pasar el tiempo juntos, en eso llegan lucy amanda y lena quienes le toman fotos a zack diciendo una de ellas.

Lena.- que lindo panda se ve muy bien el sueter en ti

Lucy.- no se ve muy infantil usar un sueter hoy en día

Amanda.- parece que zack no ha evolucionado

Zack.- solo es por este dia pero no se preocupen ya mañana no usare este suéter

Lucy.- que bien pero di nos ¿por que lo traes?

Zack.- por que julia quizo que lo usara solo por el dia de hoy

Amanda.- es eso entonces pense que te habias vuelto un niño de 7 años

Lena.- eso estaria algo bizarro

Lucy.- bueno entonces te dejamos tenemos que ver a erick nos vemos zack

Zack.- si descuiden no hay problema

Las tres se retiran del lugar, zack mira a vanesa y le dice

Zack.- espero que este día termine rápido

Vanesa.- descuida se pasa como agua el tiempo no te preocupes

Zack.- bueno pero dime que me cuentas tú como te ha ido

Vanesa.- por el momento bien hoy cene muy bien con mi hermano, de hecho siempre cocina muy rico para mí

Zack.- y que comiste cuentame (comiendo pizza para beber refresco después)

Vanesa.- hoy comimos tacos de papa con lechuga, crema, queso rallado y salsa verde, fue una delicia lo que comimos el día de hoy a y refresco de sabor naranja

Zack.- mmm comes mejor que yo, enserio yo hoy comi arroz con frijoles y huevo estrellado

Vanesa.- bueno eso esta muy bien

Zack.- si pero sin duda me gusta mucho la pizza de este lugar es muy buena y más el refresco

Vanesa.- solo no te vayas a atragantar zack come despacio

Zack.- claro tienes razón

En eso pasa erick quien va con sonia por el lugar para detenerse enfrente de zack y vanesa le dice erick

Erick.-hey como estas amigo zack parece que el rumor era cierto tienes el suéter con el panda y la leyenda de cuidame jejeje se te ve muy gracioso dime por que lo llevas si no te gusta o por que lo usas si todos se rien de ti

Zack.- eso es facil de explicar ammm veras julia me regalo este sueter y solo por este día lo tengo que usar se lo prometi pero estaba conciente de lo que hiba a suceder, pero bueno eso no importa mucho ya que es solo por hoy aunque ya me han tomado fotos y me han dicho infantil y esos comentarios por cierto adivina a quien vi

Erick.- no se a quien viste zack

Zack.- a tus fans lucy amanda y lena de hecho dijieron algo de verte pero no se si ya las viste tú

Erick.- si de hecho ya las vi pasaron a saludarme y a desearme un buen amor prospero con sonia pero todo esta bien amigo zack, pero bueno gracias por decirmelo

Sonia.- te puedo tomar una foto zack es que se ve muy lindo el panda

Zack.- si claro no hay problema total ya me sacaron fotos para sus risas

Sonia.- yo no me rio pero se ve genial el pandita se ve muy lindo jejeje (le toma fotos) listo con estas fotos me siento bien, por cierto zack como vas con vanesa todo bien ese día de ayer estaban comiendose a besos los dos jajajajaja

Zack.- este bueno todo bien pero no hablemos de eso me pongo nervioso

Vanes.- si no hablemos de eso ya que el rumor se corre por los lugares pero que me dicen de ustedes no se quedan atrás los dos ahora que son novios que han hecho

Erick.- bueno pues ahora que estamos juntos solo hemos platicado y pues besos normales pero todo bien verdad sonia

Sonia.- si todo bien por el momento, pasamos un lindo día como hoy todo tranquilo y sin prisas

Zack.- que bueno y dime erick te gusta aun eso del anime o no?

Erick.- es mi punto debil no puedo dejar de verlo todo esta genial viendo series de anime y todo eso pero todo normal lo cotidiano jejeje pero bueno dime te gusta a ti el anime japones zack

Zack.- claro es bueno el anime de hecho hay series que me gustan pero bueno me gusta mas las comedias y las de romance estan geniales

Erick.- que bueno eso esta genial bueno amigo zack si quieres unas series medio cachondas me avisas hay muchas y estan buenas jejeje (se le torna una cara de pervertido)

Zack.- enserio eso esta genial no estaria mal verlas en la computadora jejeje (cara de pervertido)

Sonia.- ya paren con eso no es bueno que piensen así

Vanesa.- si tienes razón parece que nuestros novios se parecen en algo jejeje con esa risita de perversión

Sonia.- si tienes razón sepa que veran de esas series pervertidas

Erick.- bueno zack me tengo que ir ya sabes cualquier duda me dices y yo te digo donde las busques jejeje (estrecha su mano con la derecha y mantiene su cara de pervertido)

Zack.- si claro que si de eso no hay duda jejeje (le corresponde su saludo teniendo una cara de pervertido igual mientras duran un tiempo juntos)

Sonia.- hay dios pareces violador erick

Vanesa.- nunca vi la cara de zack de esta forma pero si que da un poco de miedo y el ambiente se siente raro

Sonia.- tienes razón solo ellos saben lo que hacen

Vanesa.- si en eso tienes mucha razón

Erick.- (suelta su mano de zack para decirle) bueno nos vemos en otra ocación amigo zack

Zack.- lo mismo digo jejeje sera bueno verte de nuevo y claro si tengo dudas te preguntare a ti para saber de esas series que me has dicho de cómo son

Sonia.- bueno cuidensen los dos nos vemos

Vanesa.- igual mente cuidensen los dos

Sonia y erick se marchan del lugar, la campana suena avisando que termino el recreo y vanesa y zack se paran juntos para ir a el salón para estar adentro mientras paty llega con erizo mirando el sueter de zack que no le habian prestado atención desde el inicio le dice paty a zack.

Paty.- wuo wuooo pero que ven mis ojos un zack nivel tierno fase 2 que lindo sueter tienes aunque es un poco infantil te sienta muy bien en ti

Erizo.- jajaja nunca imagine a zack de esta manera pero se ve muy bien te tomare fotos (saca el celular y le toma fotos a zack)

Paty.- yo también esto no se ve todos los días (le toma algunas fotos y las publica a sus amigos y amigas)

Erizo.- zack, dime por que el sueter

Paty.- si di nos el por que

Zack.- me lo regalo julia y solo lo modelo por el día de hoy pero bueno eso es por que ella me lo compro y no la vi ayer en el festival por eso uso este suéter.

Paty.- aaa bueno eso ya cambia todo entonces es solo por un reto que bien aun así te vez muy bien verdad erizo (le da un codazo con la derecha en su costilla zurda de erizo)

Erizo.- si tienes razón mi paty (se soba dicimuladamente con la mano derecha mientras mira el celular y envia las fotos a otras personas para que lo miren)

Paty.- bueno de todas formas te ves muy bien con ese sueter pero bueno es hora de estudiar

Zack.- si de hecho no tardara en llegar el maestro

Erizo.- bueno zack cuidate (se sienta en su silla para esperar el maestro)

Paty.- bueno zack nos vemos (se dirije a su silla para estar atenta)

En eso llega el maestro y saluda a todos para comenzar la clase de matematicas, comenzando a estudiar los alumnos. Pasa el tiempo hasta que suena la campana anunciando la hora de salida para todos. Todos guardan sus cosas mientras julia ya esta lista para ir con zack y decirle.

Julia.- es hora de salir amigo zack nos iremos juntos por el camino

Zack.- (hay dios no eso no ¿Qué pasara con vanesa? No puedo dejarla de lado) yo creo que no puedo amiga tengo que ir con vanesa

Vanesa.- por que no nos vamos juntos los tres

Julia.-ella si sabe apoyo tu idea

Zack.- bueno esta bien iremos los tres

Vanes.- que bien así podemos platicar juntos

Erizo.- yo también los acompaño

Paty.- y yo por que debo vigilar a mi erizo cachondo jajaja

Erizo.- no digas eso me pones sonrojado

Paty.- es para que veas como me sentia cuando me decias paty cachonda

Erizo.- a bueno entonces si sigueme diciendo mi paty hermosa

Paty.- no ya no solo era por un momento tonto jajaja

Zack.- bueno los 5 iremos entonces sirve de paso que platicamos más

Beto.- y que hay de mi y josé y diego no nos excluyan

Vanesa.- bueno entonces los 8 (imitando a zack)

Zack.- jejeje que chistosa bueno pero tienes razón seremos 8 ya

Beto.- que bien eso es bueno

Diego.- bueno que esperamos vamonos que aquí asustan

José.- si claro asustan mucho que no veo nada y eso si da miedo ok no jajaja

Es como los 8 integrantes dejarian el salón y la escuela para ir por el camino separandose en el camino beto josé y diego que toman otro rumbo en el camino solo esta zack, vanesa, julia, paty y erizo quienes van platicando por el camino.

Paty.- y dime zack te sientes bien con el suéter por que aun te sostengo que te vez muy lindo con el

Zack.- si claro como tu no soportaste las risas

Erizo.- bueno es que se ve infantil y no se parece diferente todo

Vanesa.- de hecho se ve muy bien pero sigue siendo infantil

Zack.- gracias vanesa

Julia.- no importa que se vea infantil lo que importa es que cumplio con mi deseo mi amigo zack de tener el suéter por este día

Zack.- bueno almenos es solo por este día que ya todos aprovecharon para reirse, para tomarme fotos y no se para que otras cosas más

Vanesa.- lo importante es que le cumpliste a tu amiga y eso es lindo de tu parte

Zack.- tienes razón pero bueno ya ni modo

Paty.- los dejamos por aquí nos vamos yo y erizo por el pasillo del violador uuuy erizo te la van a meter dura y sin piedad

Erizo.- no paty ya no me asustes con esas cosas de por si ya me lo imagino y meda miedo

Paty.- entonces te gusta jajaja ok no

Erizo.- bueno vamonos por el pasillo que dices siempre esta solo y se respira un ambiente pesado

Paty.- si pero no pasa nada bueno vamonos nos vemos chicos

Es como se van paty y erizo por ese lugar mientras los 3 restantes caminan por el lugar de la calle julia recuerda su atajo y dice

Julia.- bueno es hora de que me vaya por aquí para llegar mas rápido nos vemos cuidensen los dos

Zack.-cuidate julia

Vanesa.- nos vemos mañana amiga cuidate

Julia se va por el atajo que tomo para llegar a su casa rápidamente para meterse en ella, por otro lado zack y vanesa siguen caminando para conversar los dos.

Zack.- dime crees que me vea bien con este suéter como dice paty o no

Vanesa.- claro que te vez bien solo que es un poco infantil pero bueno es algo raro no se pero bueno no te preocupes ya termino este día

Zack.- tienes razón pero bueno sepa que haran los otros que me tomaron fotos no se para que lo hicieron pero bueno todo termino es lo que importa y cumpli el reto de julia de usar su sueter solo por este día,

Vanesa.- bueno almenos cumpliste con su deseo de ella (le toma la mano de zack para caminar junto a el)

Zack.- si, pero bueno solo quedamos nosotros dos, deveriamos de visitar algun día el pasillo del violador bueno mejor no jajaja solo era broma

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien pense que te comvertirias en erizo y te hiba a gustar visitarlo jajaja

Zack.- na como crees no soy así pero fue algo chistoso tu comentario pero bueno ya llegamos a el destino de tu casa espero que no salga tu hermano

Vanesa.- no sale esta entretenido con su nuevo pasatiempo de jugar en linea con otras personas del mundo

Zack.- bueno menos mal bueno es hora de que me vaya pero antes un beso (le toma sus mejillas de vanesa mirandola a sus ojos)

Vanesa.- esta bien el beso de despedida te lo doy yo (acerca sus labios a los de el y lo besa profundamente para cerrar los ojos un momento)

Zack.- (se deja llevar por el beso y le besa continuamente)

Vanesa.-(le besa con mas entuciasmo y después se separa para decirle) bueno me tengo que ir cuidate

Zack.- esta bien cuidate vanesa (se despide con la mano derecha moviendola a los lados mirando como ella entra a su casa para después caminar a su casa donde llega a ella para meterse y subir a su cuarto prende la computadora y revisa su red social y mira etiquetas en grupos de su foto y unas editadas que le hacian burla por ese día mira los comentarios todos de risa y algunos ofensivos dice) bueno creo que eso me gano por aceptar usar el suéter de julia pero ya ni modo ahora todos saben de esto pero no importa no es el fin del mundo, por mi que hablen lo que quieran los otros total no hare caso

Y así es como termina otra aventura más de la novela visual, por el momento todo esta bien pero no se sabe que pasara después, por eso sigue leyendo mi novela para que sepas que pasara después, por el momento es todo lo que les ofresco del capitulo 9, esperen los proximos ya que estaran muy buenos y prometo agregar mas personajes a la serie, tanto así que estara muy buena con el tiempo. Aun no se cuantos capitulos tendra pero estaran geniales nos vemos en la proxima amigos.

 **(Capitulo 10 El club de ocultismo)**

En un salón abandonado se encuentran 7 personas en un circulo con un pentagrama de seis picos, en cada pico hay una vela y se mira un poco oscuro por las bolsas negras que colocaron en las ventanas, impidiendo que entre la luz exterior. Una de ellas sostiene un libro negro de conjuros, la señorita isabel dice.

Isabel.- en está reunion que estamos presentes yo la indicada isabel convoco a abadón el ángel de la muerte, para que se manifieste en este plano astral, con esta ofrenda de sangre que derramare en el pentagrama quiero que su precencia se sienta, en nuestro alrededor para que este presente. (Toma una copa con sangre, esparce por las orillas y en medio del circulo para terminar recitando) ángel de la muerte ángel caido, tu que vives en el abismo te convoco para que te manifiestes en este momento y hagas tu juicio en este instante.

Un aire pasa por el lugar mientras los 6 estan sorprendidos ya que el clima es calmado y no hay mucho viento, es como se apagarian las velas para estar a oscuras y en la puerta se escucha un golpe fuerte abriendose sola, pasa una corriente de aire en el interior, todos sienten lo mismo un escalofrio que les eriza su piel a los presentes entonces raquel dice.

Raquel.- isabel debes parar esto se esta saliendo de control y lo que estas invocando es algo fuerte, no podemos sellar el portal una vez que se habre, quedara una dimención abierta a nuestro mundo como una brecha para el demonio que acabas de invocar.

Isabel.- no se podra pero hemos invocado a alguien fuerte, y ahora estara de mi lado para servirme, gracias a este libro y a la ofrenda, ahora podre tener un sirviente de mi lado para que pueda cumplir mis mandatos.

Raquel.- estas loca definitivamente estas loca, abandonare el grupo ahora mismo me voy de aquí (sale por la puerta del salón para irse a su clase)

Isabel.- bueno chicas y chicos si alguien más quiere irse que lo haga ahora mismo

Ninguno de los 5 se retira se quedan para ver que más puede hacer isabel.

Isabel.- bueno entonces pueden quedarse hasta el final de la sesion, ahora es momento de comprobar su poder y su presencia, abadón si estas aquí quiero que hagas algo un ruido o mueve un objeto para ver tu comportamiento.

Una de las velas es lanzada a el muro donde se estrella sola quebrandose el vidrio cayendo a el suelo, mientras la puerta se cierra de un golpe fuerte.

Isabel.- muy bien entonces podemos tener contacto, eso es bueno. Ahora quiero que en uno de los presentes tomes posesión de su cuerpo para que puedas hablar atravez de el, elijo el cuerpo de pilar (señala a la chica con el dedo indice de su mano derecha) toma su cuerpo de ella

Pilar.- por que yo, mejor a otra persona, mejor que sea israel

Israel.- te dijieron a ti así que ya eres la elejida

Pilar.- pero que me pasara que me sucedera, meda miedo esto

El demonio obedece y se mete a el cuerpo de pilar que convulciona un poco para después estar parada, mira con una cara siniestra a todos los presentes, para hablar varias voces que salen de su boca

Pilar.- mira a qui mi precencia isabel para que veas que existe lo sobrenatural, ahora que quieres que haga por cada cosa que haga o cumpla deberas sacrificar a uno de tus presentes, no olvides que cada sacrificio es un deseo que puedes pedirme, el cuerpo de esta jovencita es muy ligero aparte de manejable

Isabel.- un sacrificio por cada deseo que bien pero no tengo un deseo por el momento, así que no puedo ofrecerte algo a cambio que tal si lo dejamos así y te sales del cuerpo de mi amiga pilar

Pilar.-bueno aunque tu te pierdes los deseos ahora me retiro a mi lugar de origen no olvides que para la otra deberas tener un deseo y un sacrificio de tus amigos para podertelo cumplir

Isabel.- bueno lo tendre en mente ahora salte del cuerpo de mi amiga

El ser infernal se sale del cuerpo de la chica para irse a el infierno donde pertenece. La chica cae a el suelo desmayada, los demas miran lo que paso y estan algo asustados por esa propuesta corren peligro ahora que isabel puede convocarlo y pedir un deseo apartir de sus vidas ajenas, se acercan a pilar para despertarla mientras la chica reacciona de poco en poco

Pilar.- que sucedió que paso

Isabel.- fuiste la guía de abadón, el tuvo que poseer tu cuerpo por un momento pero todo salio bien amiga pilar no corres peligro ni nada

Pilar.- no recuerdo eso de ser poseída pero me siento débil, sin ganas de nada es como si algo me hubiera quitado mis energías

Isabel.- (se acerca a pilar para tomarle de sus mejillas y darle un beso corto en sus labios para decirle tiernamente con una sonrisa) tranquila todo salio bien no debes preocuparte, aparte sabes que los demonios son debiles ante la luz de dios por eso no hay de que preocuparse mi querida pilar

Pilar.- (le mira sonrojada para decirle) tienes razón en esas palabras me siento un poco mejor creo que me voy recuperando de poco en poco pero, sabes ya empezaron las clases llegare tarde a el ritmo que voy

Isabel.- bien chicas y chicos se acabo la sesión es hora de volver a las clases ayuden a pilar para que vaya a la clase todos juntos

Los demas escuchan eso y le ayudan a pilar a pararse, mientras isabel guarda su copa y su libro de conjuros en su mochila, para después irse con ellos dejando el salón vacío. Todos toman sus clases como es y termina el día para ir a sus casas isabel sale con pilar, en el camino le dice

Isabel.- hoy dormiremos juntas en mi casa no quiero que duermas sola en tu casa te prestare mi telefono celular para que hables con tus padres y les digas que dormiras en mi casa (toma el celular dandoselo a ella para que haga la llamada)

Pilar.- bueno esta bien yo les digo. (Habla con sus padres y les comunica que dormira en casa de su amiga isabel le dicen que si y cuelga para darlé el celular a isabel caminando juntas)

Isabel.- bueno hemos llegado a la casa entremos

Pilar.- si como tu digas

Las dos entran al lugar para ir a el cuarto de isabel una habitación normal con computadora ropero una cama con ventana normal y cortinas rosas transparentes, es la hora de dormír y se acuestan las dos isabel abrazando a pilar, mientras pilar esta un poco incomoda por la noche no puede dormír muy bien. Siendo las 12 pm pilar aun esta despierta, estando isabel dormida se separa de isabel para levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana mirando un bulto negro fuera de la casa, espantada de que sea un secuestrador trata de levantar a isabel la cual despierta para decirle.

Pilar.- mira hay alguien afuera de tu casa mira ven rapido

Isabel.- bien veamos quien es (se para de la cama para ir con ella a la ventana y mira que no hay nadie) donde esta el sujeto no hay nadie pilar mejor duerme

Pilar.- pero habia alguien lo juro era negro

Isabel.- debe ser un espíritu que te sigue eso puede ser por la invocación que hicimos hoy

Pilar.- entonces ese espíritu, me perseguira y que me hara, dimelo que sucedera conmigo

Isabel.- lo que podemos hacer ahorita es rezar a dios con eso te sentiras bien (busca de sus cajones la biblia para abrirla y leer el salmo 92 con pilar un rato, cuando terminan las dos se acuestan para dormir isabel le dice a ella) ahora duerme y no te levantes esta bien

Pilar.- bueno esta bien no me levantare

Duermen las dos juntas en la noche pero cuando es de día despierta pilar debajo de la cama sin saber como llego ahí se cuestiona cosas, mientras sale debajo de la cama y se para, para mirar a isabel dormida y la despierta a las 7 am, isabel se despierta para mirarla un poco asustada y escucha lo que le dice ella.

Pilar.- no me creeras pero desperte debajo de la cama, no recuerdo haber despertado ni mucho menos recuerdo que soñe, pero no es natural algo pasa y ese espíritu esta tras demi debemos hacer que pare esto el día de hoy, en el mismo salón donde dejamos el portal habierto

Isabel.- esta bien sellaremos el portal juntas pero necesitaremos a las mismas personas, el problema sera raquel quien huyo del circulo

Pilar.- no hay problema la convencere de que este presente

Isabel.- muy bien llevare agua bendita y la biblia para sellar juntos el portal

Pilar.- bueno eso esta bien

Pasan las horas hasta que van a la escuela juntas para llegar a el lugar, reúnen a los mismos practicantes, y entre todos convencen a raquel para que este presente, entonces estando juntos hacen un pentagrama la estrella de david con un circulo de sal para estar todos adentro y comenzar a rezar. Todos unen sus palmas para que isabel reze lo siguiente

Isabel.- Oh Glorioso príncipe de la Hueste Celestial, San Miguel Arcángel, defiéndenos en la batalla y en el terrible combate que estamos librando contra los principados y Potestades del aire, contra los Dominadores de este mundo tenebroso, en contra de todos los Espíritus del Mal Ven en ayuda del hombre, a quien Dios Todopoderoso creó inmortal, hecho en ayuda del hombre, a quien Dios Todopoderoso creó inmortal, hecho a su imagen y semejanza, y redimido por un gran precio, de la tiranía de Satanás.

Pelea en este día la batalla del Señor, junto con los santos ángeles, igual que combatiste al líder de los orgullosos ángeles, Lucifer, y a su hueste apóstata, quienes no tuvieron poder para resistirte y tampoco hubo ya lugar para ellos en el cielo. Esa cruel serpiente antigua, llamada el diablo o Satanás, que seduce al mundo entero, fue arrojada al abismo junto con sus ángeles. Mira, este enemigo primitivo y asesino del hombre ha tomado fuerza. Transformado en un ángel de luz, anda alrededor del mundo con una multitud de espíritus perversos, invadiendo la tierra para borrar el nombre de Dios y de Jesucristo, apoderarse, asesinar y arrojar a la eterna perdición de las almas destinadas a la corona de la gloria eterna. Este malvado dragón vierte, como la inundación más impura, el veneno de su malicia en los hombres de mente depravada y corrupto corazón; el espíritu de mentira de impiedad, de blasfemia, y de aire pestilente de impureza, y de todo vicio e iniquidad.

Estos astutos enemigos han llenado y embriagado con hiel y amargura esta Iglesia, la esposa del Inmaculado Cordero, y han puesto sus manos impías en sus más sagradas posesiones. En el Santo Lugar, en donde la sede de San Pedro y el asiento de la verdad han sido colocados como la luz del mundo, ellos han levantado el trono de su abominable impiedad, con el designio inicuo de que cuando el Pastor sea herido, también las ovejas pueden ser heridas.

Entonces levántate, oh Príncipe invencible, dale ayuda al pueblo de Dios en contra de los ataques de los espíritus perdidos. Dale la victoria al pueblo de Dios: Ellos te veneran como su protector y patrón; en ti la gloriosa Iglesia se regocija con tu defensa contra el maligno poder del infierno; a ti te ha confiado Dios las almas de los hombres para ser establecida en bienaventuranzas celestiales. Ora al Dios de la paz, para que ponga a Satanás bajo nuestros píes, derrotado para que no pueda más mantener al hombre en cautiverio y lastimar a la Iglesia. Ofrece nuestras oraciones a la vista del Altísimo, para que pronto pueda encontrar misericordia a los ojos del señor; y venciendo al dragón la antigua serpiente que es el diablo y Satanás, tú nuevamente lo pongas cautivo en al abismo, para que no pueda ya más seducir a las naciones. Amén.

Todos después de orar sienten una paz muy hermosa sintiendo que todo acabo, los presentes sienten el aroma de jazmín signo de una manifestación divina potente, todos sienten un alivio incluyendo Raquel y pilar, entonces Isabel les hecha agua bendita en ellos para protegerlos mencionando lo siguiente.

Isabel.- bueno ahora todos hemos orado bien, no tenemos que vivir con una carga recuerden orar cuando sientan algo raro o vean algo, con esta oración poderosa pueden alejar cualquier mal de su casa, esto va para Alan y Marisol que estaban presentes y no hicieron nada, bueno es todo por el momento y hemos cerrado el portal que dejamos abierto

Alan.-muy bien, ahora será distinto todo

Marisol.-me siento aliviada, ahora podre dormir tranquila

Isabel.- bueno es todo por el momento

Los chicos y chicas se marchan del lugar mientras Isabel y pilar están juntas para tomarse de las manos y caminar juntas a el salón donde entran para sacar sus libros y libretas para estudiar juntas, mientras llega el profesor y les saluda a todos comienzan las clases, pilar mira por la ventana y mira el árbol de afuera que mese las ramas estando feliz de que todo a terminado.

Es el turno del recreo y todos se juntan en la cafetería donde comen los 7 juntos en paz, todos terminan y pilar dialoga con Isabel

Pilar.-bueno ahora que todo acabo estaré mas tranquila para dormir en mi casa normal

Isabel.- claro, y lo mejor de todo es que ya estarás buena de eso no hay duda

Pilar.- bueno gracias a ti por haber sellado ese portal

Isabel.- no es nada mientras todo este bajo control. Lo bueno es que soy muy astuta para estas cosas

Pilar.- por eso te quiero mucho amiga (le roba un beso en sus labios abrazándola apegando su cuerpo al de ella

Isabel.- (corresponde a su beso mientras cierra sus ojos para besarla cariñosamente, introduce su lengua a su boca para juguetear con la suya, estando en publico que las mira a las dos sin importarles lo que ellos digan)

Cercas de ahí está zack y Vanesa que miran lo que hacen esas chicas zack dice

Zack.- que valor de esas chicas eso es tener muchas agallas para hacerlo

Vanesa.- que miedo hay lesbianas ocultas en este colegio

Zack.- jejeje pero es normal bueno eso creo no se la verdad

Vanesa.- tu por que eres hombre te gusta eso verdad?

Zack.- no para nada solo que esta bien si a ellas les gusta que se puede hacer creo que nada

Vanesa.- bueno aunque si fueran hombres no dirías lo mismo

Zack.- bueno seria algo raro eso jejeje

Vanesa.- no que muy natural ya vez como mientes

Zack.- esta bien seria lo mismo tienen los mismos derechos al fin son seres humanos y todos contamos por igual en este mundo

Vanesa.- bueno en eso ya no protesto, has dicho una verdad muy buena

Después de que se besan las dos se separan para terminar su comida y refresco para irse ambas a su clase, donde estudian las dos el mismo libro. Pasan las horas hasta que es hora de salida, las dos salen juntas y dialogan por el camino.

Pilar.- hoy fue un hermoso día creo que recordare este día para siempre, ya que sellaste el portal demoniaco

Isabel.- claro aunque debes rezar en la noche para que eso que te seguía se vaya poco a poco, ahora tu tienes el control recuérdalo pilar

Pilar.- si lo hare como tu digas mi tierna amiga (le toma de su mano para caminar junto a ella por el puente)

Isabel.- (corresponde para caminar a las escaleras que van abajo que conectan con la cera para caminar por el pasillo de la ciudad juntas)

Pilar.- bueno es tiempo de que regrese sola a casa nos vemos amiga (le da un beso en sus labios de ella)

Isabel.-(le corresponde para separarse y decirle) bueno que estés bien cuídate mucho nos vemos mañana

Pilar.- si eso hare nos vemos (se va por otro rumbo y llega a su casa para meterse e ir a su cuarto donde se cambia de ropa y se acuesta en la cama para orar)

Isabel recorre un tramo para voltear a los lados y cruzar la carretera y llega al otro lado para seguir caminando a su casa, llega a ella para estar adentro en su cuarto y ver la biblia para orar, en silencio en su cuarto. Termina de orar y se acuesta en su cama para dormir.

Pilar quien ora en su cama termina para acostarse y dormir en su cama. Ambas chicas duermen en paz mientras los otros del grupo hicieron lo mismo orar para dormir tranquilos, ninguno de ellos tuvo cosas paranormales. En la escuela el velador de pasillos se dirige al salón vacio.

Antes de que llegue mira una sombra que se esconde, el velador piensa que hay alguien y alumbra con su linterna el lugar notando que no hay nada, piensa que es su imaginación pero esta seguro de que vio a alguien ahí adentro. El velador sigue su rutina y pasa de largo el salón olvidado mirando que todo esta en orden.

Bueno y este es otro capitulo más que escribo espero que les haya gustado habrá mas capítulos no se cuantos haga pero seguiré escribiendo la novela visual que todos tengan lindos sueños y que la pasen bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós

 **(Capitulo 11 La primera cita de zack)**

Es el día sábado zack se levanta con sueño mirando la hora que son las 11 am, prende el ordenador para mirar su red social, mirando estados de personas y de chicos que publican fotos de las chicas de ayer las lesbianas pensando en que están en un lado malo al estar criticando a las personas que llevan una vida diferente a los demás. Apaga el ordenador para vestirse de una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro para ponerse los tenis vans de color gris, sale de su cuarto para bajar a desayunar algo ligero termina y sale de casa, se dirige a la casa de Vanesa donde llega tocando el timbre y sale su hermano mirándole algo confuso le pregunta.

Hermano.- ¿Qué se te ofrece enano?

Zack.- ¿se encuentra Vanesa vengo por ella?

Hermano.- a si vienes a buscarla, espera un momento (cierra la puerta y le dice a su hermana) oye tienes visita de un enano llamado zack esta afuera de la casa

Vanesa.- ya voy, gracias por avisar hermano (termina de vestirse y sale a mirar a zack) hola como estas que te trae por aquí zack

Zack.- bueno pues lo pensé un momento y quiero tener nuestra primera cita, que dices te animas iremos a lugares geniales

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien solo deja le aviso a mi hermano que saldré un momento (entrecierra la puerta y le dice a su hermano y acepta, sale de la casa para mirar a zack con una sonrisa le dice) ¿Cuál es el primer sitio que me llevaras?

Zack.- es muy fácil iremos a la plaza cercas de aquí se encuentra y hay muchos lugares buenos, pero lo mas divertido son las maquinas de video juegos ¿Qué te parece?

Vanesa.- suena bien vamos juntos ahora mismo (le toma su mano derecha para caminar con el)

Zack.- video juegos a ya vamos jejeje

Es como saldrían los dos para caminar por el lugar de la ciudad, se dirigen al centro comercial grande que cuenta con cine y locales que tienen muchas cosas. Por ejemplo tienen restauran, lugar de bebidas, cine, área de deporte, centros interactivos y varios video juegos. Llegan a los lugares juntos para entrar, pasan por las maquinitas donde uno puede jugar y probar suerte para ver si ganan un peluche, entonces Vanesa dice

Vanesa.- zack ¿Por qué no pruebas suerte y me consigues un peluche? Es que se ven muy lindos y están un poco grandes seguro que ganas uno

Zack.- bueno esta bien intentare probar suerte para eso estoy déjame ver se le tiene que poner dos monedas bueno ahí van (ingresa las monedas y comienza a jugar guiando la palanca a un peluche aprieta un botón para que baje y toma uno para subir la palanca y guiarla hasta el lugar donde se tiene que llegar para el premio, pero se resbala y pierde la oportunidad) o cielos creo que perdí, no pude conseguirte el peluche Vanesa

Vanesa.- por que no intentas de nuevo seguro ganas esta vez

Zack.- de acuerdo (ingresa las monedas y juega para tomar el peluche de nuevo y lo guía hasta donde se deposita y lo consigue) si eso es ven para acá (sale el peluche de un osito y lo toma dándoselo a Vanesa en sus manos) toma es tuyo

Vanesa.- ¡Que lindo es! ¡Muchas gracias zack¡ (le da un beso en su mejilla) bueno ahora a donde vamos?

Zack.- ¿te gustan los video juegos de luchas o de acción?

Vanesa.- claro que me gustan los de pelea son los mejores

Zack.- no se diga más vamos por ellos

Caminan por el lugar pasando los lugares mirando los locales donde hay figuras de colección, amuletos y otras cosas, llegan a el lugar de los video juegos y ingresan para mirar que el lugar esta disponible algunas maquinas, ya que hay otras ocupadas por personas.

Zack.- bueno están las de peleas ¿te gusta el juego de The King Of Fighters?

Vanesa.- si de hecho lo juego siempre con mi hermano

Zack.- bueno entonces juguemos ese juego (le hecha monedas para tener dos créditos y aprieta start selecciona sus 3 personajes kim, mai shiranui y mary)

Vanesa.- bueno veo que te gusta la tetona de mai escogeré estos entonces para derrotarte (pone a Billy, Clark y Leona) listo jejeje

Zack.- bueno esto inicia e ya (comienza con mai haciendo trucos de golpes simultáneos y retrocede)

Vanesa.- con que si bueno me toca (se acerca a el para evadirlo y atacar por atrás haciéndole el poder bajándole sangre con Clark) toma eso tetas de vaca

Zack.- se ve que la odias ¿Por qué será? Bueno como sea continuemos (le pega unos golpes y le baja sangre le hace el poder para hacer combo) tómala Clark hahaha

Vanesa.- pero mira esto no te lo esperabas (le hace un combo seguido del poder y la mata) tómala adiós tetas de vaca muajajaja

Zack.- bueno, bueno es el primero me queda mary y kim sigue kim jujuju

Vanesa.- no importa te ganare (inicia el segundo juego y le hace combo con poder para bajarle sangre) tómala cara chueca jajaja

Zack.- así bueno veamos que dices de esto (pone su personaje al máximo y le hace un combo haciéndole la pantalla azul bajándole mucha sangre) jajaja bien hecho kim así se hace

Vanesa.- sacaste la máxima eso no se vale me toca (le hace un truco sucio de hacer combo consecutivo hasta bajarle toda su sangre) bien hecho Clark que bueno eres jajaja tu kim ya se murió zack jajaja

Zack.- si, si pero me queda mary ahorita vas haber que bueno se pone el juego (inicia el 3 juego y le hace combos y usa mucho el bloqueo para no perder sangre)

Vanesa.- bueno juguemos así entonces (hace lo mismo cuidando a su personaje y le tira golpes al azar)

Zack.- bien creo que me estas imitando pero bueno te ganare ahí voy (hace combo con poder y mata a Clark ) si adiós Clark jajaja

Vanesa.- no importa solo te queda un mono y a mi dos y sigue leona despídete de tu risa pasajera (inicia el combate y hace combos con leona para bajarle sangre, ejecuta el poder de la máxima y le gana) ahí esta tómala jajaja adiós mary

Zack.- no puede ser me ganaste pero acepto mi derrota bueno esperare a que termines el juego para ir a otra maquinita

Vanesa.- esta bien aunque pasare el juego tardare media hora esta bien

Zack.- bueno no hay problema mientras te miro

Es como Vanesa jugaría sola mientras zack mira de reojo otra maquina donde esta Lucy, Amanda y Lena, donde interactúan con otros de una maquina dándole una idea que puede gustarle a Vanesa ya que la maquina es de otro juego pero es de pelea y sabe bien que Vanesa es buena.

Zack.- cuando termines iremos a esa maquina donde el adversario no se ve es para jugar de dos

Vanesa.- si como digas ya voy en la final matare a Rugal

Zack.- esta bien

Vanesa termina el juego con sus personajes mirando los créditos para decirle a zack lo siguiente

Vanesa.- bueno vayamos a donde dices zack para ganarle a más personas

Zack.- si vamos jejeje es una sorpresa

Vanesa.- bueno entonces vamos juntos ya (le toma su mano derecha y caminan juntos a la maquina que zack dice llegan para meter monedas y escogen un personaje los dos, una vez hecho comienzan a ser su parte de bajar sangre pero es complicado ya que los adversarios saben más que ellos)

Zack.- es difícil pero vamos podemos hacerlo Vanesa vamos, vamos

Vanesa.- no conozco este juego ojala me salga un poder

En eso Lena se asoma para ver quienes son y mira que es zack y Vanesa y le dice sus amigas

Lena.- del otro lado esta zack y Vanesa vamos a ganarles como a los demás

Lucy.- enserio es zack y Vanesa, bueno, Amanda ya sabes que hacer ejecutemos el plan

Las dos se ponen de acuerdo y comienzan a ser el dúo para hacerles un combo y al final un poder que les baja su sangre toda para tener la victoria, entonces dice Lucy

Lucy.- si otros que muerden el polvo jajaja

Amanda.- si les dimos una buena paliza

Lena.- seguro que están decepcionados los dos

Lucy.- para que se meten con nosotras, no tenemos culpa de nada

Amanda.- eso les pasa por retarnos a las dos jajaja

Zack.- son muy buenas nos mataron muy rápido creo que con esto nos dejan claro que no podemos ante ellas

Vanesa.- tienes razón pero no importa hay mas video juegos pero antes hay que felicitar a los ganadores o al quien estuvo atrás de esto

Zack.- si vamos (caminan al lado para ver a las chicas y zack dice) hola como están las fans de erick creo que nos dieron una paliza muy buena solo venimos a decirles que gracias por jugar con nosotros

Lucy.- claro no importa aunque debiste ver quienes éramos primero zack y Vanesa

Zack.- (por su mente "ya sabia pero no sabia que eran buenas en esto jejeje") si para la otra nos fijaremos primero para no perder otra vez

Vanesa.- ¿Como hacen los poderes? No pude hacer uno

Amanda.- es complicado pero si lo juegas diario te los aprendes

Lena.- lo que ella dice es verdad al principio no sabíamos nada hasta que nos volvimos frecuentes en la maquina y pudimos averiguarlo con muchos días de practica

Lucy.- exacto, ahora nosotras dominamos este juego y le ganamos a los que sean jajaja como a ustedes dos jejeje

Zack.- bueno pero no te burles mucho ya que ustedes son maestras de este juego

Vanesa.- me uniré a ustedes amigas para ser como ustedes y ganarle a zack como en The King Of Fighters

Zack.- fue solo suerte pero bueno perdí

Lucy.- ese juego tiene trucos pero es fácil de ganarle a cualquiera con los personajes adecuados pero no les diré mucho

Amanda.- si es mejor en secreto ya que si lo saben otros no dejaran jugar a los demás

Lena.- bueno y por que están ustedes dos por aquí nunca los había visto

Zack.- bueno lo que pasa es que yo y Vanesa estamos en una

Vanesa.- estamos de pasada vámonos zack (lo lleva a otro lado cortando sus palabras y se despide de ellas con la mano) nos vemos que estén bien amigas jajaja

Zack.- Hey no me dejaste terminar teda pena que sepan ellas

Vanesa.- no meda pena pero los rumores corren y no quiero que se mal interprete nuestra cita, ahora que dices si vamos a el restaurante tengo hambre, se me antojan unas papas fritas con una soda de naranja

Zack.- a mi me encanta la soda de naranja, vamos por esas papas fritas

Caminan por el lugar para pasar puestos, personas, locales, suben las escaleras eléctricas, y final mente van a la planta alta donde esta un restaurante donde piden lo que querían, se sientan en una mesa y esperan el pedido, pasan unos minutos y llega el que los atiende para darle sus ordenes y se retira mientras zack come papas fritas y toma soda

Zack.- Mmm que rico es el refresco y las papas fritas

Vanesa.- si sabe delicioso y las papas ni se digan (come papas fritas)

Zack.- y dime Vanesa te estas divirtiendo conmigo, si lo estoy haciendo bien

Vanesa.- descuida todo esta bien y si me estoy divirtiendo es genial venir a un centro como este, me hace olvidar de todo y lo mas genial es que tengo el osito de peluche que ganaste en esa maquina, pero bueno todo va bien no te preocupes

Zack.- bueno eso me hace sentir mejor, creo que recordare este día ya que es nuestra primera cita jejeje

Vanesa.- si también recordare este día contigo, ya que es especial mi primer regalo un osito de peluche, bueno no olvido el regalo de el día del amor y la amistad, pero bien todo bien por el momento

En eso aparece erick y sonia quienes se dirigen a ellos para decir alegre erick

Erick.- hola como estas, que es lo que los trae por aquí a los dos

Sonia.- hola como están a los dos

Zack.- erick como estas tu también estas en el centro que bien vi a tus fans abajo están en una maquina de pelea son bastante buenas nos ganaron a los dos

Vanesa.- si son buenas no pude hacer un poder

Sonia.- que mal entonces están las fans de erick sacando personas

Erick.- eso es bueno mis lindas fans jugando como siempre, no es de sorprenderme ya lo sabia que estarían aquí

Zack.- bueno eso esta bien pero bueno que hacen los dos

Erick.- estamos en una cita y decidí traer a sonia aquí, ya que uno se entretiene mucho en este centro comercial

Sonia.- ya visitamos locales y los juegos pero pasamos al restaurante a comer algo

Zack.- que bien eso es bueno y dime que tal las series erick cual me recomiendas

Erick.- a quieres ver una buena mira high school dxd tiene 3 temporadas esta buena deberías verla pero también esta la de date a live tiene dos temporadas y una película

Zack.- que bien y como es la primera cuéntame

Erick.- te diré tiene mucho pero mucho que ver esos senos de la presidenta y de akeno sin duda dos buenas razones para verlas muajajaja

Zack.- que bien (en su mente "dos razones es algo de que tienen buenas tetas o algo así estoy traduciéndolo pero mirare la serie y la otra también") que bien las veré cuando llegue a mi casa

Erick.- otro discípulo de mi clan jajaja

Vanesa.- seguro que es algo pervertido

Sonia.- adivinaste no te imaginas lo que hay en la primera serie puros senos es lo que hay

Vanesa.- lo sabia con razón se entienden los dos parecen almas gemelas

Sonia.- ni que lo digas

Erick.- pero también esta la de high school of the dead, se trata de una invasión zombi pero también hay senos jajaja

Zack.- que bien eso esta bien jajaja (cara de pervertido)

Erick.- si así es amigo zack jejeje (también cara de pervertido)

Sonia.- ya se transformaron

Vanesa.- si ya los vi con sus caras de depravados, veré la serie para ver de que trata

Sonia.- ¿Estas segura? Es solo para chicos

Vanesa.- que tiene es solo para ver que le ven a esas cosas

Sonia.- bueno esta bien

Erick.- bueno amigo zack es tiempo de que me vaya, tengo que ir a saludar a mis fans que están abajo donde las vieron ustedes, haber si siguen ahí todavía

Zack.- esta bien cuídate mucho amigo eres muy bueno recomendando series

Sonia.- cuídate Vanesa suerte con tu investigación sobre esos animes

Vanesa.- de nada, tendré suerte descuida, nos vemos amiga sonia

Sonia.- nos vemos y que tengan buen provecho

Vanesa.- gracias

Zack.- gracias sonia que la pases bien con erick

Sonia.- si seguro

Erick.- vámonos, nos vemos discípulo zack, hasta la próxima

Zack.- adiós maestro cuídate mucho

Es como verían partir del lugar a los dos, siguiendo su camino abajo, estando de nuevo solos zack y Vanesa en el lugar, comen lo que queda de papas fritas y la soda de naranja, para levantarse los dos y decir zack

Zack.- bueno hemos terminado con la comida, ahora que sigue ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Vanesa.- que tal si vamos a el cine a ver una película de terror

Zack.- bueno esta bien (se imagina que Vanesa se asusta y lo abraza) si claro que si vamos haber cual esta

Los dos caminan por el pasillo para doblar a la derecha y seguir el tramo recto, llegan a el cine donde ven las carteleras disponibles, las lee zack las siguientes

Zack.- el espanta pájaros maldito, el cerdo del diablo Mmm esta la de el niño de los ojos rojos, los cerdos chupa sangre se ve que esta buena esa, también esta la de Heidi la asesina y esta la de el loco poseído por el diablo. ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Vanesa.- la que tu elijas esta bien

Zack.- bueno espera (piensa cual daría mas miedo mirando las carteleras, se decide por fin por una y menciona) veremos la de Heidi la asesina se ve buena

Vanesa.- esta bien veamos esa

Se dirigen a donde compran los boletos y zack paga las entradas caminan a la sala 8 y entran para esperar por la película la cual comienza después de unos comerciales de propaganda militar, cuando termina empieza el narrador de la película diciendo.

Narrador.- En unas colinas lejos del pueblo, existe una niña adicta a la muerte, los eventos presentados son reales se recomienda discreción, en un valle tranquilo vive una niña de 10 años con su abuelo y una cabra pero esa niña no era normal, era una asesina, unos dicen que se drogaba pero otros cuentan que era normal su instinto asesino. (pasan una escena donde esta Heidi con el cuchillo y mata a la cabra que chilla de dolor y le abre el estomago)

Vanesa.- que asco pobre cabra no tenia culpa esa niña esta loca

Zack.- es solo una película ten calma (mientras se aguanta la risa)

Película.- hace 5 años atrás, Heidi vivía en un orfanato donde era solitaria hasta que un día un abuelo la adopto, el abuelo era algo siniestro, pero Heidi le agradaba, entonces acepto ir con el a su casa, en una colina grande donde la nieve se veía, las nubes pasaban muy abajo y los pájaros visitaban la cabaña del abuelo, Heidi creció con el, mirando películas de guerra de acción y de terror, había una que le llamo la atención la de masacre en Texas, era fanática de la saga pero le producía risa, mirar un señor con mascara de látex y una motosierra. Desde entonces Heidi creció con ese lado salvaje hasta que cumplió sus 10 años, fue cuando Heidi decidió tomar un cuchillo y matar a la cabra, (se muestra la escena donde Heidi mata a la cabra sin piedad y la descuartiza, tirando los restos a un lago cercas de ahí entonces el pobre anciano miro que paso los días y le dice a Heidi)

Anciano.- Heidi donde esta mi cabra

Heidi.- se fue para siempre ya no esta

Anciano.- quiero ver a mi cabra Heidi es mi única amiga que tengo y me ha hecho sentir bien aparte de ti

Heidi.- lo siento ella no volverá nunca mas (mirada diabólica)

Anciano.- Heidi por que tienes esa cara

Heidi.- es por que sigues tu anciano y después matare a clara esa inválida que solo estorba

Anciano.- estas loca deja a clara

Heidi.- tu hora llego anciano

Se acerca Heidi con el cuchillo, canción de suspenso en su caminado, el anciano toma una escopeta y se quita la vida disparándose en la boca, Heidi quien ve ese acto es llenada de sangre con cara de sorprendida.

Vanesa mira la secuencia y dice

Vanesa.- no pobre abuelo se quito la vida, y otra cosa ¿quien es clara?

Zack.- deja que avance la película

Narrador.- Heidi paso 3 años con su amiga clara quien era una invalida y crecieron juntas hasta que un día clara decide visitarla y preguntar donde estaba su abuelo y la cabra, un error que pagaría muy caro

Heidi.- quieres saber donde están clara?

Clara.- por supuesto quiero saberlo

Heidi.- esta bien te llevare con ellos

Heidi pasea a clara por el campo y la lleva a una orilla de un lago sacando el puñal le dice

Heidi.- ellos están en el lago muertos ahora mismo así como tú morirás

Clara.- somos amigas no lo hagas Heidi por favor, (grita con sus fuerzas) ¡ayuda por favor! ¡socorro!

Heidi.- grita lo que quieras nadie te escuchara aquí

Clara.- Heidi eres una niña diabólica

Heidi.- y tu eres un estorbo (apuñala a su mejor amiga en la espalda y en el estomago para tirarla en el lago, donde ella agoniza y se ahoga diciendo)

Clara.- ayuda me ahogo aaa (se hunde en el lago solo las burbujas salen del agua y termina la película)

Vanesa.- que horrible esa Heidi la mato a su mejor amiga, y la pobre cabra que culpa tenia que horror

Zack.- bueno querías ver una de terror no, bueno ya calma que todo esta bien, solo fue una película tranquila (abraza a Vanesa y la consuela)

Vanesa.-bien solo fue una película, bueno vámonos a divertir para que se pase este trauma

Zack.- esta bien volvamos a los juegos

Ambos salen del cine, se dirigen a los juegos donde bajan por las escaleras eléctricas, estando abajo van a los juegos donde miran las maquinitas zack le dice.

Zack.- bueno dime ¿Qué juego quieres?

Vanesa.- cualquiera solo que se me quite eso de la mente de la Heidi asesina

Zack.- de acuerdo juguemos a déjame ver, ya sé juguemos a tirar canastas haber quien hace más que dices ¿te animas?

Vanesa.- esta bien juguemos

Zack.- bueno vamos (los dos caminan a el juego y le echan monedas para jugar entre ellos compitiendo los dos en sus canastas)

Vanesa.- te ganare zack ríndete mira cuantas encesto (anota consecutivamente)

Zack.- esta ves no debo perder (encesta canastas pero unas las falla y comienza a dudar de si mismo) creo que perderé

Vanesa.- muajajaja quien te gana quien te gana (sigue encestando gracias a que ya tenia practica y solo repite su acción con la misma fuerza para ganarle algo sencillo de memorizar)

Zack.- me rindo tu ganas, (mira el marcador 38 – 75) por mucho me ganaste

Vanesa.- si lo siento zack pero no me has ganado un juego pero esta bien eso quiere decir que soy muy buena en esto jajaja

Zack.- si como tu digas deberías de enfrentarte a Lucy y a ellas para probar suerte, bueno mejor no por que te ganan

Vanesa.- que sentido eres pero no me molesta acepto las derrotas de mis amigas

Zack.- bueno es hora de partir ya son las 8:30 pm hemos estado todo el día aquí metidos

Vanesa.- si tienes razón vámonos no quiero que mi hermano me busque

Zack.- esta bien pues vámonos

Es como los dos caminarían juntos tomados de las manos para salir del centro comercial, siguiendo la ruta del camino a casa, los dos pasan por las calles y casas de los lugares, hasta que por fin llegan a la casa de Vanesa donde zack le dice

Zack.- bueno hemos llegado a tu casa este día me gusto mucho espero volver a salir contigo, pero bueno evitare eso de las películas de terror para que no te pongas triste

Vanesa.- no te preocupes ya se me paso con los juegos y el camino largo, ahora estoy bien y aun mas con mi osito de peluche, que ganaste para mi, bueno creo que aquí me despido (le da un beso en sus labios abrazándolo)

Zack.-(le besa en su boca mientras la abraza para mirar su rostro sonrojado, mientras le besa continuamente)

Vanesa.- (termina de besarlo y se separa diciendo) bueno cuídate mucho y gracias por este día nos vemos en clases

Zack.- esta bien lo mismo digo para ti que estés bien y duermas tranquila

Vanesa.- claro adiós zack (es como da media vuelta y se mete a su casa)

Zack.- bueno este día fue genial es hora de irme a mi casa (caminando a su casa)

Zack camina a su casa para llegar a ella donde se mete y va a su cuarto para ver el ordenador y mirar la serie de high school dxd y ver que la chica muestra senos y dice

Zack.- erick eres el mejor una serie cachonda que bien (mirando el primer capitulo de la serie)

Cuando termina de verlo apaga la computadora para ver por la ventana mirando el cielo oscuro sin luna, viendo como se mese las ramas del árbol por los vientos, siente el aire de afuera y cierra su ventana para dormir tranquilo en su cama recostado en ella.

Bueno y este es el capitulo 11 espero que se hayan divertido sacare mas capítulos, pero no se cuantos sean solo les digo que me sigan leyendo, y no se preocupen sacare mas cosas divertidas, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y que estén bien todos, por cierto ya mero es primavera se pondrá bueno en ese entonces, pero bueno no puedo decirles mucho bueno con permiso y hasta la próxima amigos.

 **(Capitulo 12 El anciano de la escuela)**

Es una tarde maravillosa, todos los estudiantes entran a sus clases, pero algunos visitan el lugar de una pequeña caseta donde es un armario viejo, entre ellos esta zack, diego, erizo, Vanesa, Lucy, Lena, Amanda, erick, Isabel, pilar, y sonia. Todos están en una rueda cercas del señor quien esta vestido de la siguiente forma, una camisa verde, pantalón café, zapatos negros y es de piel morena, entonces erizo le dice al señor.

Erizo.- oiga díganos que nos contara, ya que estamos reunidos los 11 estudiantes, ¿Cómo se llama usted?

Señor.- mi nombre es Roberto, y les contare lo que sucedió antes en esta ciudad, presten mucha atención jovencitos.

Todos escuchan atento a Roberto lo que dirá, ya que es importante su historia que dirá

Roberto.- Bueno, fue en la década de los años pasados como por el año 1779, era un golpe de estado el que se libro, napoleón invadía a la ciudad de fior, el estado estaba parado con los comercios y las ventas extranjeras, era una holeada de hambre, pero los jóvenes universitarios de fior, libraron un combate con el movimiento de liberación de estado, los jóvenes se alistaban al ejercito para hacerle frente a lo que sucedía. Pero no fue fácil, la universidad de fujimoto tenía pocos recursos en armamento, la pregunta de aquel entonces era la siguiente ¿Cómo derrotar las tropas de napoleón?.

Era difícil saber en esos días como librarse de la revolución que hacia el golpe de estado, Pero valientes jóvenes dedicaron su tiempo en resolverlo, es entonces cuando se agruparon campesinos y gente de la ciudad para sacar la invasión de napoleón, todos están armados caminando por las calles hasta llegar a las tropas, napoleón se sintió intimidado por la multitud de personas, pero el no retrocedió hizo frente a la marcha, es como se libro un combate de milicias con gente de fior, hasta que miro napoleón que eran valientes llenos de corajes. Entonces napoleón decidió retirarse con sus tropas, dejando atrás a sus valientes amigos, los que quedaron fueron ejecutados por ordenes del estado, y es así como fior gano, gracias a los valientes jóvenes de fujimoto que dieron su mejor esfuerzo en el combate con el pueblo unido. Cuando napoleón se retiraba grito lo siguiente ¡Esos jóvenes y el pueblo, tienen mucho valor!. Entonces la ciudad de fior tuvo paz, los comercios y la industria dieron frutos, y así es como se restauro el país, lleno de vida y con mejores oportunidades, solo los de ese tiempo saben que duro fue la economía baja de ese entonces. Pero bueno todo volvió a la normalidad

Erizo.- y espera a que le creamos, en ese tiempo ni usted vivía

Roberto.- están en los libros de historia de la universidad

Zack.- si es cierto eso ¿por que mis padres no me han dicho nada?

Paty.- debe fumar de la buena para esas aventuras

Pilar.- yo si le creo

Isabel.- si es cierto eso, debió ser difícil en esos tiempos

Erick.- parece que lo saco de su imaginación pero tiene sentido

Sonia.- que linda historia, me conmovió, gracias a los universitarios vive fior tranquilamente

Lena.- eso es verdad estamos en paz

Lucy.- no se que decir parece un cuento

Amanda.- es buena historia

Vanesa.- que bien un recuerdo más de esta ciudad

Erizo.- haber cuente otra historia algo sobrenatural o algo así

Erick.- si seria divertido investigar eso después

Pilar.- de hecho hay un salón maldito, y no se por que fue

Isabel.- shhh no digas nada

Pilar.- esta bien

Roberto.- bueno les contare otro relato pero este es sobre una maldición, o eso parece pero solo el velador sabe lo que les contare a continuación, bien empezare. Ejem bueno comenzare

En el año de 1950 cuando se fundo fior la escuela secundaria 33, vivió una jovencita de nombre luisa, ella era fanática de los libros de misterios, ella formo un club sobre eso, pero todo cambio cuando ella siguió metida en esas cosas, la señorita contaba con libros de magia, ella sabia invocar espíritus en las noches, pedía cosas como que espantaran a un amigo o a la persona que le caía mal, no se sabe bien donde están esos libros en la actualidad, no existen ni siquiera en la biblioteca, pero ella plasmo sus cosas, por ejemplo hacia magia con papeles en forma de muñecos con el nombre de la persona, dejándolo en sus mochilas adentro, eso hacia que el hechizo hiciera efecto. Las personas miraban fantasmas, espectros y sucedían cosas extrañas en sus casas, por ejemplo se les iba la luz, movían sus cosas a otro lado, cuartos desordenados y también sentían presencias en sus hogares.

La chica dejo en esta escuela algunas pistas, recuerdo algo de la montaña. En donde la cigüeña y la tortuga unen sus sombras para guiarlos a un templo, no se muy bien que hora es pero ahí esta la primera pista, solo recuerdo algo de un diario que dejo en ese lugar con otras pistas que deben seguir, pero bueno su época fue de 1950 al 1970 cuando ella termino su universidad se fue de fior, desde entonces personas que vivieron esos días la recuerdan como yo. Pero les contare algo que se, existe en el salón del séptimo piso a la derecha en el fondo que da la esquina, donde ella estudiaba. Se dice que ahí se siente una presencia oscura, de hecho el velador de esta escuela me conto que escucho un canto no muy audible pero entendió algo, pequeño como lo siguiente.

Juega, juega en el jardín

Te estaré esperando yo ahí

Ven conmigo a descubrir

Algo que olvide y me arrepentí

Quiero que tu lo encuentres por mi

En la noche cuando se oculta el sol

La luna te guiara hasta donde estoy

No temas que siempre a tu lado estoy

Descubrirás poco a poco

De donde soy

Por favor encuentra lo que olvide

Y a cambio yo te premiare

Esa es la canción pero no pudo escuchar lo demás. Ya que se escuchaba el viento y las puertas se abrían y cerraban, pero bueno es un alma en pena que busca algo de este lugar, pero no se sabe que olvido, por eso no puede descansar en paz, bueno y esa es toda la historia chicos que tal les pareció.

Isabel.- sin duda es una historia para reflexionar mucho

Pilar.- si debes dejar eso Isabel

Erick.- es una triste historia, pero que habrá olvidado esa alma

Vanesa.- deberíamos averiguar que olvido, pero como

Lena.- ni de broma le ayudo que tal si me lleva

Lucy.- otro cuento pero estuvo entretenido

Amanda.- me gustaría saber que olvido

Zack.- me gusto la historia pero sigo sin entender que olvido

Sonia.- deberíamos ayudarla, tal vez sepamos que olvido

Paty.- seria buena idea que ayudáramos a ese fantasma

Erizo.- mi paty tiene razón deberíamos venir hoy a la escuela juntos, que dicen se animan

Zack.- el problema es el velador, ¿como lo burlamos?

Vanesa.- bueno que tal si pedimos permiso

Pilar.- mejor busquemos una alternativa

Isabel.- por que no le rezamos juntos y así se va al cielo, o por que no sellamos el portal todos juntos

Erick.- es mejor que nos aventuremos, así podemos saber que olvido

Lucy.- si me gustaría saber que olvido

Amanda.- bueno me uno para saber que olvido

Lena.- yo también me uno

Sonia.- que bien se están uniendo yo me uno también

Roberto.- entonces esta decidido, ustedes buscaran no se como pero lo harán para saber que olvido esa chica

Erizo.- si es mujer tal vez olvido algo femenino

Paty.- no me digas, que tal si olvido otra cosa

Erizo.- bueno solo decía

Zack.- entonces nos vemos hoy a las 10 pm afuera del colegio

Vanesa.- si yo pediré permiso

Sonia.- cuenten con migo

Erick.- sacrificare mis series por esto

Lucy.- bueno pediré permiso de quedarme en casa de Amanda

Amanda.- y yo en la de Lucy

Lena.- y yo en la de Lucy también

Pilar.- bueno pues a las diez nos vemos

Isabel.- conmigo tendrán mucha ayuda, puedo ver fantasmas

Sonia.- que bien, así podremos comunicarnos con ella fácilmente

Erick.- eso suena genial, no se diga más a las 10 pm todos juntos

Los estudiantes regresan a sus clases las pocas horas que faltan, pasado un tiempo toca la hora de salida, es como todos regresan a sus casas, mientras erick en su red social le dice a Karina y a Rogelio de que asistan, les cuenta todo y se unen para la hora de las 10 pm. Cuando el reloj marca la hora todos salen de casa para reunirse de poco en poco llegando zack, Vanesa, erizo, paty, pilar y Isabel

Isabel.- bueno estoy lista para esto, traje agua bendita por si es un demonio

Pilar.- tu siempre vienes equipada que bueno (la abraza)

Erizo.- bueno esperemos a los demás

Paty.- quiero saber que olvido esa chica

Zack.- bueno nos toca esperar a los demás

Vanesa.- esperemos no tardan en llegar

Cuando son las 10:20 pm llega erick, sonia, Rogelio, Karina, Lucy, Amanda, y final mente Lena.

Rogelio.- no creí ver a zack por aquí pero solo me uní por erick

Karina.- nada de peleas, venimos en paz, solo por la chica que olvido algo

Zack.- y yo no creo soportarte pero solo por esta vez

Vanesa.- ya déjalo no importa concentrémonos en la chica

Zack.- esta bien

Karina.- bueno entonces entremos síganme, se una entrada fácil a el colegio

Rogelio.- vengan todos con nosotros

Rodean la escuela para estar en la parte de atrás, donde esta un árbol pegado a la barda que conecta con el jardín escolar, todos trepan ese árbol para brincar la barda, estando adentro dice Isabel.

Isabel.- bien estamos dentro en el jardín tal como dice la canción

Pilar.- que emoción, tal vez este aquí la fantasmita

Zack.- bueno entonces contacta con el Isabel

Rogelio.- si solo apúrense por el velador

Karina.- calma el velador no ronda por aquí pero vigilen por si las dudas

Erizo y los demás montan guardia para ver si viene o no el velador mientras tanto Isabel comienza a decir una invocación natural para ver si puede hacer contacto ella dice las palabras

Isabel.- que las almas que estén presentes traigan a la chica que olvido algo, por medio de está invocación ordeno a que se manifieste el espíritu de la chica que olvido algo para que pueda hacer contacto, (cierra sus ojos para hacer un pequeño viaje astral a el séptimo piso donde mira a una jovencita llorando, se acerca a ella para decirle) Eres tu la chica que olvido algo? Por favor respóndeme si eres tú realmente. (la joven voltea mirándose de forma natural con una belleza muy linda, y le contesta) me llamo luisa

Luisa.- soy la chica que no recuerda que olvido, solo se que era algo muy preciado para mi

Isabel.- recuerdas donde estabas con el objeto o lo que traías ese día luisa

Luisa.- no recuerdo pero la primera pista es en el jardín cercas de las canchas, recuerdo que enterré mi diario ahí, junto a un árbol grande es el único que hay en la escuela

Isabel.- muchas gracias iremos para a ya, por cierto puedes manifestarte para poderte ver

Luisa.- si puedo, quieres que lo haga ahora

Isabel.- si quiero que te manifiestes

Todos miran a Isabel creyendo que esta jugando pero un viento pasa por el lugar, sintiéndose algo de frio, para aparecer de tras de ella luisa, quien se presenta a todos diciéndole su nombre, mira erizo a la chica y dice

Erizo.- vaya pero que linda es la fantasmita debió tener muchos fans

Paty.- cállate erizo solo piensas en esas cosas

Erizo.- no mi paty no he pensado mal discúlpame tu eres mas linda que ella

Paty.- bueno si ya cállate mejor hay que escucharla

Sonia.- que linda es, es muy hermosa

Erick.- vaya que linda eres pero dinos donde tenemos que ir

Zack.- seria bueno que lo digiera

Vanesa.- bien escuchemos

Pilar.- es hermosa me pregunto ¿si es o no? lesbiana

Isabel.- es solo por el momento no te apuntes con ella aparte le hablo yo

Pilar.- que envidia

Rogelio.- bueno basta de peleas escuchemos

Karina.- donde tenemos que ir pregúntale Isabel

Isabel.- tenemos que ir por su diario que esta en el árbol grande cercas de las canchas dice que ella lo enterró ahí verdad luisa

Luisa.- tiene razón con el diario podre saber que olvide o al menos eso espero

Sonia.- por que dudas podemos verte y escucharte que bien

Luisa.- es que no se que olvide

Vanesa.- bueno el punto de ida es ahí vayamos juntos

Los estudiantes van al lugar cuidándose del velador entre todos, rodean el árbol y todos cavan con las manos, continúan haciéndolo hasta que alguien encuentra el diario que estaba debajo de una raíz del árbol emocionado dice

Erick.- miren todos tengo suerte encontré el diario de la fantasmita

Sonia.- que bien eso es bueno

Zack.- bueno es hora de saber la verdad

Vanesa.- que tendrá ese diario anotado de aquella época

Pilar.- quien sabe pero es genial

Isabel.- bueno por que no lo leemos juntos

Rogelio.- ella sabe

Karina.- bueno dense prisa nada más

Toma el diario Isabel y en una ruedita comienzan a leer hoja por hoja hasta que encuentran una especial, Isabel la lee en voz alta para que los demás escuchen lo siguiente,

Luisa mes de marzo 1952

Hoy estuve en el club de natación estuvo muy bien ese día ya que un amigo me regalo un mapache de felpa, estoy agradecida con el regalo, creo que me comienzo a enamorar de ese chico, pero es un secreto que no va a saber el, ya que me da miedo a que me diga que no, pero más adelante se lo diré, por cierto el conserje de la librería estaba dando revistas románticas, tal vez encuentre frases para escribir en mi diario, pero nunca olvidare a la chica que se me quedo viendo mal por que ella sabe que me gusta Rafael el chico mas guapo de la escuela

Isabel.- bueno en este texto sabemos que la fantasmita estaba enamorada de Rafael pero bueno descartamos a el por que no es un objeto, tenemos el mencionado mapache de felpa y la revista romántica dos objetos, dinos fantasmita cual de las dos cosas olvidaste

Luisa.- no se eso si lo recuerdo bien pero no recuerdo el mapache muy bien pero con lo que leíste recree la escena, recuerdo borrosamente un cuarto con armario cubetas, trapeadores, cepillos, cajas con polvo y otras cosas, pero no se en donde esta eso, cambio mucho la escuela

Isabel.- bueno, bueno respira tranquila y dinos que olvidaste, es que no podemos saber que olvidaste en este mundo por favor coopera

Luisa.- bueno creo que el mapache o algo así

Sonia.- oye decídete de una vez que fue la revista o el mapache

Lucy.- para mi que no es nada

Luisa.- si olvide algo pero no recuerdo bien el lugar es que me quede en la era de antes

Isabel.- bueno chicos piensen donde hay un armario con cubetas y todo eso que dijo ella

Karina.- el almacén

Pilar.- oye si tal vez este algo ahí

Sonia.- deberíamos de ir con cuidado es meterse mas a la escuela

Rogelio.- tiene mucha razón debemos cuidarnos

Zack.- bueno pues vamos ahí que nos guie la fantasmita

Vanesa.- si tu puedes fantasmita (dice alegre)

Los chicos y chicas caminan a el lugar del almacén donde abren la puerta con una tarjeta estando dentro entrecierran la puerta y usan celulares para ver en la oscuridad, mirando los balones, los casilleros, cubetas, trapeadores y otras cosas más, Isabel le pregunta

Isabel.-¿Este es el lugar donde olvidaste algo?

Luisa.- creo que si pero no veo las cajas con polvo creo que no es este sitio el correcto

Isabel.- bueno esta bien entonces aquí no es el lugar chicos piensen de nuevo donde, por cierto ya es la 1 de la mañana

Erick.-tengo sueño no puedo pensar muy bien

Karina.- si no es aquí ¿entonces donde?

Vanesa.- no se pero algo me dice que ya nos vayamos no debe darse cuenta el velador de que estamos aquí

Sonia.- dejemos esto para mañana, y hablemos con Roberto

Erizo.- ese anciano esta loco nos dirá otra historia

Lucy.- entonces ¿abandonamos la búsqueda?

Lena.- si hay que irnos mañana regresamos

Amanda.- si es mejor descansar

Rogelio.-bueno entonces hay que irnos

Karina.- es una pena no ayudarla

Pilar.- bueno entonces nos vamos Isabel

Isabel.- bueno por hoy es todo, luisa no dejes de manifestarte mañana temprano

Luisa.- esta bien te acompañare a tu casa

Isabel.- bueno por mi no hay problema

Zack.- bueno entonces mañana regresamos

Todos se marchan de la escuela brincándose la barda para irse a sus casas cada quien, mientras pilar he Isabel van caminando juntas a la casa de Isabel para entrar estando dentro del cuarto dice Isabel a la fantasmita

Isabel.- dime donde quieres dormir

Luisa.-en tu armario me viene bien la oscuridad

Pilar.- que mal estaría bueno que durmieras con nosotras

Luisa.- es que me acostumbre a la oscuridad

Pilar.- a bueno esta bien

Isabel.- bueno entonces ven (abre su armario donde hay ropa y zapatos) entra vamos

Luisa.- (entra a el armario sonriéndole) muchas gracias

Isabel.- no es nada, solo descansa para mañana

Luisa.- esta bien ahora cierra el armario para dormir

Isabel.- que descanses, hasta mañana (cierra el armario para dejarla descansar)

Isabel.- bueno hora de dormir juntas pilar

Pilar.- si solo las dos

Pasan parte de la noche durmiendo, mientras todos descansan, todo pasa rápido hasta que son las 9 am para levantarse desvelados algunos, para ir a el colegio donde se reúnen los de ayer en el sitio donde esta Roberto, Isabel quien llega tarde con pilar trae a la fantasmita a el lugar, estando dentro de ahí dice Isabel.

Isabel.- bueno traigo conmigo a la dulce fantasmita en este lugar pero no se si la puedas ver Roberto esta alado de mi puedes verla

Roberto.- (mira bien ajustando sus lentes para ver a una jovencita flotando y dice) la puedo ver es una chica de pelo largo con el antiguo uniforme de la escuela, vaya así que eras tu luisa que sorpresa de verte

Luisa.- el gusto es mío de volverlo a ver señor Roberto, y saben ya recordé este era el lugar donde perdí algo, este es el lugar donde yo perdí un suéter con mi mapache

Isabel.- ¡Qué!

Lucy.- no puede ser

Amanda.- buscamos tanto para que este fuera el lugar

Lena.- que remedio

Vanesa.-entonces era este cuarto de Roberto, ahora entiendo todo. Roberto tiene cajas con polvo verdad que si

Roberto.- en efecto aquí conservo cosas antiguas de los estudiantes que algún día perdieron algo,

Rogelio.- no puede ser entonces este era el lugar quien iba a creerlo

Karina.- vaya el tiempo que perdimos ayer fue mucho

Zack.- no pude dormir bien pero que alegría que este aquí

Erizo.- bueno entonces todo esta resuelto

Paty.- lo que dices es cierto erizo

Pilar.- yo creí que era la revista

Isabel.- bueno entonces dele los objetos a la fantasmita

Roberto.- veamos en las cajas que tengo espérenme (saca las cajas donde encuentra el mapache de felpa con polvo y el suéter descolorido de color rosa opaco, y los toma con ambas manos para dárselo a la fantasmita) toma están son tus cosas que un día guarde para ti luisa

Luisa.- que alegría mis cosas que olvide ahora las recupero, muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme a recordar este momento (llora un poco)

Isabel.- bueno es momento de que te despidas, creo que ya encontraste lo perdido

Luisa.- muchas gracias a todos ustedes y en especial a Roberto, ahora los dejare tranquilos para que puedan estar en paz, me despido para siempre queridos amigos, y suerte en sus exámenes (se va desvaneciendo poco a poco la fantasmita ante sus ojos)

Paty.- cuídate mucho luisa adiós

Erizo.- nos vemos luisa suerte en el otro mundo

Zack.- que estés bien

Vanesa.- si ves una luz síguela es para llegar a el cielo

Karina.- suerte en el mas allá

Rogelio.-espero que te reúnas con tus demás camaradas

Pilar.- que estés bien luisa y salúdame a las chicas de allá

Lucy.- que estés bien

Amanda.- suerte amiga

Lena.- nos vemos

Roberto.- espero que llegues bien al otro mundo

La fantasmita por fin se marcha del mundo despidiéndose con la mano derecha de ellos, llorando un poco por la ayuda que le brindaron, partiendo al otro mundo, es como todos quedarían tranquilos mientras Roberto se sienta en una almohada donde le dice a los jóvenes.

Roberto.- están listos para otra historia chicos

Erizo.- no ya no ya tengo que ir a el salón nos vemos

Paty.- igual yo nos vemos

Todos niegan con la cabeza y dejan solo a Roberto quien con una sonrisa se despide de los que quedaron agitando su mano derecha, viendo como se van a sus aulas de estudios, donde todos regresan a estudiar felices

Y bueno esta es otra aventura que se vivió que todos estén bien, no olviden que tendré mas capítulos llenos de historia y de aventuras, no olviden seguir leyendo, saludos a todos y que tengan un buen día en general nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, ahora no doy avances es para que todos se queden con la intriga de que iré a hacer ahora es mejor y así no se aburren bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós

 **(Capitulo 13 Guerra de escuelas)**

Varios alumnos de la técnica 33 corren el rumor de que los chicos de la técnica 10 quieren guerra con los estudiantes, el rumor corre por salones hasta llegar con personas avanzadas que se alistan como si fueran a una guerra real, se colocan cintas blancas en la frente reuniendo personas de todos los años 1, 2, y 3 año. Entre ellos esta zack, Rogelio, erizo, beto, josé, diego y otros más.

Según la hora del encuentro es en el recreo, todos están avisados, mujeres que se enteran deciden meterse también al grupo de pelea para hacer frente a la guerra con los de la 10, que son problemáticos y un poco testarudos,

Los estudiantes pasan el tiempo tranquilos pero ya tienen en mente sus propios planes, cuando el reloj suena la hora de recreo, comienzan a salir de los salones para ir a la parte de atrás donde salen por el portón donde entran los carros de maestros, a lo lejos escuchan chiflidos con voces que dicen gritando

¡Salgan, salgan cobardes!

Los estudiantes de la 10 están presentes con varios hombres al frente con mujeres que están detrás de ellos entonces mira eso erizo y dice

Erizo.- hay mujeres también, esto será algo complicado, pero bueno que puede hacerme una mujer (se acerca a una de ellas y le dice) oye tú puedes darme tu mejor golpe, estoy seguro que eres débil (pone su rostro para que le pegue)

Mujer.- bien ahora veras (le tira una patada en la entrepierna con la punta de su pie derecho)

Erizo.- no ma aaa (se tira en el suelo cubriéndose la entrepierna estando herido)

Mujer.- esa es mi respuesta baboso

Unos estudiantes de la 33 se llevan a erizo del lugar, alineados como tropas estando frente a frente uno de ellos dice llamado pablo de la 10

Pablo.- hemos venido a retarlos señoritas, creo que nosotros de la 10 somos mejores que ustedes así que estén preparados por que este es su fin

De la 33 un grandulón de tercer año le contesta de nombre carlos

Carlos.- No podrán con nosotros estamos unidos y los vamos a vencer a todos, traemos también a mujeres salvajes que no tendrán piedad, mejor ustedes estén atentos

Pablo.- si como digas el duelo comienza ahora, todos a la ataque chicos

Es como se vería una holeada de chicos y chicas de la 10 corriendo a ellos, mientras los de la 33 corren también para hacerles frente comenzando a pelear entre ellos, se golpean duro en el abdomen y la cara, se ve como una chica de la 10 siendo gorda le cae encima a una chica de la 33 de nombre Tania

Tania.- el mundo se me viene en cima (cae con la gorda encima que apesta y dice) báñate maldita puerca

Selene.- cállate y huele la victoria flaca de mierda

Tania.- te huelen las axilas y los pies, tu hueles a pazuko

Selene.- así es, y es tu hora de perder

Tania.- que piensas hacerme quítate de mi ¡quítate!

Selene (se para un poco y le pone el trasero en la cara y se tira un gas que hiede muy horrible)

Tania.- no ma que asco (se voltea y se pone en cuatro para vomitar)

Selene.- victoria la deje fuera de combate, haber que otra esquelética sigue

Erizo se recupera, y va al lugar donde todos se están peleando y se agarra a un gordito que le dice

Erizo.- hey tu puerquito, tu serás mi rival ven para acá

Chico.- me llamo ivan y no me gusta que me digan así acepto tu desafío

Erizo.- pues te llamabas (se agacha apoyando su mano zurda en el piso para flexionar su pierna derecha y se levanta dándole una patada en la costilla, el impacto es fuerte que mira como rebota su grasa del joven)

Ivan.- mi costilla (se le va el aire y cae a el suelo agarrándose el costado)

Erizo.- listo uno menos quien sigue jajaja

Entre la pelea se mira un par de chicas que se toman de la camisa, jalándose entre ellas para romperse la ropa quedando en brasiel y se siguen pegando, ambas chicas están guapas lo que otros aprovechan para sacarle fotos a las chicas que se están peleando con todo, un espectador dice gritando

Chico.- ¡quítense la ropa quítensela!

Una de ellas de nombre Ivana le dice gritando

Ivana.- ¡vete a el infierno! (le muestra el dedo de en medio, descuidándose mucho, para recibir un golpe en la cara de su rival de la 33) eso es trampa te aprovechaste (escupe sangre y se retira del lugar perdiendo)

Marlene.- si una menos, que se vaya la chillona

Pasando un tiempo del combate muchos quedan heridos y se retiran del lugar, quedando el grandulón carlos contra pablo, que aun siguen luchando se pegan duro entre ellos pero ninguno renuncia a su puesto como luchador, es como intercambian palabras.

Carlos.- no me vencerás fácilmente

Pablo.- eso lo veremos, no por que estés grande me ganaras

Carlos.- es tu problema, espero que no llores después

Pablo.- lo mismo te lo digo para ti

Carlos.- (se hace para atrás quedando en pose de lucha de boxeo)

Pablo.- (se hace para atrás haciendo pose de lucha para verlo)

Carlos.- ven acércate

Pablo.- esta bien pero será así sorpresa grandulón (corre a el para agacharse y colocar sus manos en el piso para girar con la cadera dándole una patada fuerte en sus piernas con la derecha debilitándolo de sus músculos)

Carlos.- (siente la patada dura, comienza a perder fuerza de su pierna izquierda, pero se mantiene parado para darle una patada en su costilla derecha de el estando abajo)

Pablo.- ¡aaa que dolor! Me rindo

Carlos obtiene la victoria, el resto pelea de manera simultanea quedando pocos en el lugar dándose prisa ya que el recreo dura solo media hora, beto, josé y diego, están unidos peleando con otros dándose enemigos para golpearlos rápidamente para terminar con los de la derecha dicen

Beto.- hay te va este flaco diego pégale duro

Diego.- recibido (le da una patada en el estomago y lo derrota) y dado de baja quien sigue

José.- toma a este que esta un poco gordo diego hay te va (lo toma del brazo derecho y lo avienta con el)

Diego.- (lo recibe con un golpe en la cara y una patada derecha en la entrepierna) listo dado de baja el chavo

Es como se la pasan jugando con sus adversarios mientras zack esta con un moreno que le dice de nombre Eduardo

Eduardo.- te venceré acércate

Zack.- tú ven a mí mejor

Eduardo.- ándale ven no te hare mucho daño

Zack.- mejor te espero

Eduardo.- (corre a el y le tira un golpe en la cara)

Zack.- (se agacha para evadirlo, para levantarse con el gancho derecho para pegarle en medio de su pecho sacándole el aire)

Eduardo.- ooo demonios (se aleja tratando de respirar)

Zack.- ¿estas bien?

Eduardo.- ….

Zack.- bueno creo que gane eso creo

Zack tiene la victoria del duelo ya que su enemigo se rinde por falta de aire, en el grupo de chicas esta Karina con Rogelio haciendo un dúo entre ellos dos intercambiando lugar, para darse enemigos a el azar

Karina.- ninguna mujer me ganara (le tira una patada en la cara a una chica que leda en la nariz dejándola fuera)

Rogelio.- y a mi ningún chico me ganara por que estoy contigo amor (le tira 4 golpes rápidos en la cara a un sujeto dejándolo fuera de combate)

Karina.- bien hecho amor ahora me toca a mi (mira a una chica que viene gritando y la espera para dar media vuelta levantando el pie derecho, pegándole en el estomago y le hace un gancho a su cara para dejarla fuera con el dolor que le dejo)

Rogelio.- que bien estuvo eso amor bien hecho, me toca a mi con estos dos animales que vienen (los espera y burla a uno haciendo una ilusión de ataque pero se frena y después le pega realmente en su cara, mientras a el otro lo toma del cuello y leda un cabezazo en la cara dejándolos fuera)

Beto, josé, diego, Rogelio, Karina, zack, Marlene y Ivana forman un grupo de peleadores, para terminar con los que faltan, terminan cansados y todos corren a sus escuelas, unos heridos, otros con sangre, unos llorando, otros lamentándose del día, hasta que todo vuelve a la normalidad, volviendo a clases comienzan los mensajes de victoria para los de la 33, presumen su valor con otros, carlos presume a todos que le gano a pablo el mas fuerte de la 10 y lo alaban como dios, todos estudian tranquilos en su escuela hasta que toca la hora de salida.

Es como los estudiantes salen del colegio para ir a sus casas en la red social se mandan mensajes de las fotos del evento que tuvieron, con las chicas en brasiel que quedaron visibles, zack esta en su computadora mensajeandose con beto, diego y josé hablan de lo siguiente

Zack.- Como vieron el día de hoy

Beto.- estuvo bueno diego fue el que derroto a muchos

José.- yo derrote a pocos pero estuvo buena la pelea

Diego.- están chavos los morros no saben pelear

Zack.- tienes razón a mi me toco uno fácil le saque el aire y le gane

Beto.- enserio que fácil estuvo entonces

José.- me hubiera gustado ese tipo de personas

Diego.- para mi todos eran fáciles

Zack.- claro como tu ya sabes pelear

Beto.- si eso es verdad, que pasara mañana creen que haya revancha

José.- como fueron no creo unos hasta lloraban

Diego.- si quieren otro se los damos pero esta vez todos unidos para vencerlos rápido

Zack.- bueno eso si, pero no creo que nos vuelvan a molestar

Diego.- y si lo hacen lo lamentaran

José.- en eso tiene razón diego

Beto.- que hagan lo que quieran no tenemos miedo y ya me voy a dormir adiós

José.-yo igual nos vemos

Diego.- nos vemos zack cuídate

Zack.- adiós a todos

Se sale de la red y apaga su computadora para ir a apagar sus luces, se tira en la cama pensando en lo que paso hoy cerrando sus ojos para quedarse dormido.

Bueno y ese fue el capitulo 13 que estén bien todos nos vemos en la próxima entrega adiós

 **(Capitulo 14 Zack renuncia a los cachondos anónimos)**

Zack se encuentra en su cuarto usando el ordenador, dándole mensajes a las personas de su clan que renunciara por la tarde en la escuela, ya que necesita cambiar ese lado que tiene, para poder seguir con Vanesa, en los mensajes que hace a un usuario de nombre Jack comenta lo siguiente.

Zack.- No puedo seguir dentro del clan, por que amo a una persona muy especial

Jack.- pero tu eres importante para nosotros, siempre has sido bueno en nuestro club

Zack.- pero ya no lo seré más necesito dejar este habito, tengo que cambiar por Vanesa

Jack.- bueno entiendo lo que dices, pero seguimos siendo camaradas

Zack.- eso si, nunca dejaremos de ser amigos, espero que comprendan mi salida del club

Jack.- no te preocupes, entenderemos eso de ti

Zack.- bueno es hora que me desconecte tengo que alistarme para la escuela, nos vemos ahí en un rato más

Jack.- claro, no te preocupes por nosotros, que tengas suerte con Vanesa amigo

Zack.- de hecho ya es mi novia, pero tengo que dejar esto que era parte de mi, para que me vea diferente

Jack.- por supuesto amigo no te preocupes, y que tengas un buen día nos vemos en la escuela con los demás, en el patio escolar en las canchas, estaremos ahí reunidos todos

Zack.- esta bien ahí estaré con ustedes

Jack.- nos vemos

Zack.- ok nos vemos

Zack se desconecta de su red social, para seguir con su arreglo de uniforme para vestirse, cuando esta todo bien sale de su casa para ir a la escuela, para encontrarse adentro a Lucy, Amanda, Lena y Karen quien esperan a erick platican con zack un momento.

Lucy.- hola zack como estas bienvenido a la escuela

Amanda.- ¿como estuvo eso de la pelea de ayer?

Lena.- ¿es cierto que ganaron?

Karen.- ¿no te paso nada zack?

Zack.- todo salió bien, por suerte, tuvimos bajas pero al final vencimos juntos

Lena.- que bueno

Lucy.- nosotras esperamos a erick

Amanda.- si nuestra estrella aún no llega

Karen.- tengo pensado regalarle un collar barato a erick

Zack.- que bueno, ¿les gusta mucho erick verdad?

Lucy.- claro por supuesto

Lena.- es un gusto conocerlo

Amanda.- es un buen chico erick

Karen.- por eso le regalare mi objeto

Zack.- bueno eso esta bien

Entra erizo con paty que vienen dialogando lo siguiente, juntándose con zack y las chicas

Paty.- y hasta cuando dejaras de ser peleonero

Erizo.- solo fue por esta vez mi paty no te enojes por favor

Paty.- y luego dices que te pegaron en los huevos

Erizo.- si fue verdad fue una chica, pero no esperaba eso enserio

Paty.- bueno esta bien pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes de ahí abajo no te duele mucho?

Erizo.- estoy bien paty el dolor sano ayer mismo, por eso volví a pelear contra chicos

Paty.- bueno mas te vale, hola ¿Cómo estas zack y hola chicas?

Zack.- estoy bien paty, veo que discuten de lo de ayer

Lena.- hola paty

Amanda.- hola como están los dos

Lucy.- hola paty y hola erizo no vayas a sacarnos fotos de acuerdo

Karen.- si lo hace le pego a tu novio

Paty.- descuiden el se sabe comportar mientras este yo presente, ¿verdad erizo?

Erizo.- si lo que ella dice es verdad, aparte tengo apagado el celular

Lucy.- que alivio saber eso

Zack.- parece que ya te controlan erizo jajaja

Amanda.- eso esta bien que lo controlen

Lena.- si, por que si no yo lo controlo a golpes

Karen.- bueno y que cuentan ustedes dos

Paty.- que veníamos platicando sobre lo que paso ayer, la pelea que tuvieron estos cavernícolas con los de la 10

Lena.- aa si la pelea de ayer

Paty.- si pero todo esta resuelto, erizo jamás peleara de nuevo, por que se lo prohíbo

Erizo.- si ya no podre luchar más

Paty.- eso espero o si no ya sabes te olvidas de mi para siempre

Erizo.- no mi paty no me amenaces así

Paty.- esta bien no te dejare, pero si eres necio si

Zack.- vaya entonces así lo controlas que buena técnica

Lena.- se ve muy inocente erizo de esta forma jajaja

Lucy.- si se ve muy gracioso muy serio jajaja

Amanda.- erizo ¿entonces ya no tomas fotos a las chicas?

Erizo.- no ya no esta prohibido también eso

Karen.- que alivio, que bueno que ya nos dejo tranquilas, pero aun quedan más como el, como el clan del escuadrón del morbo

Lucy.- si esos tarados que aprovechan todo

Amanda.- deberían tener una paty, para que los controlen

Karen.- si eso seria buena idea

Lena.- lo malo es que no la tienen cercas

Paty.- descuiden solo cuídense de ellos, erizo hora de ir a el salón juntos vámonos

Erizo.- si mi paty. Nos vemos chicas, adiós zack

Zack.- cuídate mucho amigo nos vemos en el salón

Lucy.- que estén bien

Lena.- hasta luego

Amanda.- hasta luego

Karen.- ponle una cadena a tu novio paty jajaja

Paty.- tranquila no llego a esos extremos, pero seria buena idea para otra cosa

Erizo.- (se imagina siendo su esclavo sexual) si, si jejeje seria buena idea

Paty.- vámonos entonces erizo (le jala de su oreja derecha llevándoselo)

Erizo.- nos vemos adiós (camina con ella a su paso para ir a el salón)

Zack.- bueno creo que me voy a el salón también cuídense chicas

Lucy.- esta bien cuídate zack

Amanda.- nos vemos

Lena.- que estés bien

Karen.- cuídate me saludas a Vanesa

Es como se marcharía del lugar zack dejándolas a las chicas para ir a su salón, para llegar a su lugar, se sienta para sacar sus cosas mirando el reloj.

Las chicas que esperan a erick tienen suerte, pues llega erick con sonia tomados de la mano y se acercan a el para saludarlo muy alegres las 4 chicas.

Lucy.- hola como estas erick bienvenido

Amanda.- que bueno que llegas erick, teníamos ganas de verte de nuevo

Lena.- tienes suerte de aparecer

Erick.- enserio por que

Karen.- te tengo un regalo para ti mira es este, (saca el collar barato dándoselo en sus manos) toma es para ti

Erick.- que bien otro regalo de mis fans

Sonia.- muchas gracias chicas, son muy generosas con erick

Lucy.- no es nada

Amanda.- si descuida

Lena.- es buen chico erick, por eso nosotras lo apreciamos mucho

Karen.- y que decir de que es un chico muy chistoso y simpático

Erick.- bueno mis fans, pues muchas gracias por lo que dicen, Karen muchas gracias por tu regalo es muy bonito

Karen.- que bueno que te guste eso me hace sentir bien

Lucy.- y dinos como vas en los estudios erick

Amanda.- oye si como vas cuéntanos

Erick.- pues todo bien no tengo calificaciones bajas por el momento

Karen.- que bueno es escuchar eso

Lena.- le estudias bien entonces

Sonia.- bueno chicas creo que les interesa mucho erick (comienza a dudar de la amistad que tienen, se pone algo celosa)

Lucy.- dinos erick que te gusta más las novelas o las caricaturas

Erick.- pues las caricaturas, las novelas de hoy en día no tienen mucho sentido, algunas son repetidas y otras muy bobas

Lena.- tiene razón erick

Amanda.- que tipo de caricaturas vez

Karen.- buen punto Amanda

Erick.- me gustan las series ecchi, comedia, romance y acción pero también las de tipo harem

Sonia.- y que es eso de ecchi y harem

Erick.- las series ecchi son las que enseñan calzones y esas cosas, y las de harem son chicos afortunados rodeados de mujeres que lo quieren o lo aman

Sonia.- a bueno ahora se ese gusto tuyo

Lucy.- entonces nosotras somos de tu harem, por que te queremos mucho erick

Lena.- ella tiene razón

Amanda.- si somos del harem

Karen.- harem

Erick.- pues eso parece pero no estoy seguro de ello, yo amo a sonia nada mas

Sonia.- ¿eso es verdad?

Erick.- claro que si, por que te amo mas que a nadie

Sonia.- que bueno eso espero

Erick.- no lo dudes amor solo te amo a ti

Sonia.- esta bien confió en ti

Lucy.- a bueno pero entonces no somos del harem

Lena.- solo somos amigas normales de erick

Amanda.-bueno que importa es mejor ser amigas de erick

Karen.- por mi no hay problema

Erick.- bueno chicas nos vemos debemos ir a clases que ya mero empiezan

Sonia.- adiós chicas nos vemos (se despide de ellas con la mano derecha que mueve a los lados)

Lucy.- adiós erick fue un gusto verte y platicar contigo

Lena.- nos vemos también debemos ir a clases

Amanda.- que tengas suerte en lo que hagas erick

Karen.- estudia mucho erick nos vemos

Erick.- adiós mis bellas fans, no olviden que las quiero mucho chicas como amigas claro ( camina con sonia para irse del lugar)

Las chicas van a su salón satisfechas de ver a erick, ya que platicaron con el un rato. Es como da inicio las clases para todos los estudiantes de la escuela, tomando materias que llevan acabo, pasando las horas poco a poco para acercarse el reloj en la hora de recreo, justo lo que esperaba zack, recuerda el sitio que es en las canchas pero antes de ir le dice a Vanesa lo siguiente

Zack.- disculpa Vanesa hoy tengo que ir a una parte es que tengo que hacer algo, no podre estar contigo hoy en la cafetería

Vanesa.- ¿Por qué no puedes?

Zack.- bueno es que tengo que hacer algo, si es rápido regreso contigo, bueno me tengo que ir cuídate (se aleja de Vanesa caminando a otro lugar)

Vanesa.- pues tengo curiosidad lo seguiré (Vanesa le sigue el rastro para ir con cuidado con el)

Es como camina zack sin saber que lo siguen pasando parte de la escuela que lleva a unos lados del camino, para ir a el lugar indicado. Pasa por las canchas de futbol continuando con la biblioteca dobla a la derecha para ir a unas canchas donde están sus camaradas siendo 6 sujetos entre ellos esta Jack quien le contaba eso por la red social, Vanesa quien lo siguió hasta ese camino, se esconde cercas de un árbol donde se oculta para escuchar lo siguiente

Jack.- hola de nuevo zack, ¿Cómo estas amigo?

Zack.- muy bien pero bueno ya sabes a que vine

Jack.- por supuesto que lo se pero bueno cuéntanos más acerca de tu motivo de tu separación

Zack.- bueno chicos he venido a decirles lo siguiente, me tengo que separar del club por que amo a una persona de nombre Vanesa, no quiero que ella se entere de que soy como ustedes, por esa razón quiero salirme del club, por que no quiero ser más de este tipo de personas, quiero ser diferente para ella, quiero ser normal por eso quiero que me saquen del club

Jack.- bueno escuchamos tu motivo pero bueno, comprendemos lo que dices zack, aunque fuiste bueno con nosotros seremos buenos contigo para que vayas con tu novia y seas diferente, bueno creo que lo entendemos y pues es fácil de que salgas, estas fuera del grupo que tengas suerte con ella

Zack.- muchas gracias Jack por comprenderlo, sin rencores amigos

Los chicos que están presentes lo despiden de una forma normal, haciendo ver que ya esta fuera del club y que todo queda sin rencores algunos, es como zack es libre por una parte. Pero Vanesa escucho todo eso y entiende por que zack le dijo que iría a un lugar sin decirle nada es como ella se va del lugar aprovechando que están distraídos, volviendo a la cafetería donde come tranquila, recordando el por que su separación, por un lado esta feliz de que cambie para ella, pero por otra parte esta un poco mal por que no le conto ese lado que tenia, pero decide perdonarlo ya que no será más así nunca más.

Zack se despide de ellos para regresar con Vanesa a el lugar donde la encuentra comiendo tranquila para sentarse a su lado derecho, come pizza y refresco, sin decirle nada a ella, pero Vanesa le dice

Vanesa.- dime zack ¿A dónde fuiste?

Zack.- bueno me fui con unos amigos a platicar un rato pero ya regrese de nuevo

Vanesa.- y de que hablaron si se puede saber

Zack.- bueno pues cosas de chicos tu sabes

Vanesa.- y como de que hablaban si puedo saber

Zack.- (por que me cuestiona mucho, que es lo que quiere hacer) bueno pues cosas de chicos, saludos charla sana tu sabes eso nada mas

Vanesa.- si claro bueno no importa lo que importa es que estas de regreso (nota como le mintió sin decirle la verdad pero no se preocupa, ahora sabe que es distinto a ellos)

Zack.- y que hacías tu mientras yo no estaba

Vanesa.- comer y esperarte ¿Por qué?

Zack.- no nada más preguntaba jejeje

Vanesa.- bueno yo ya termine te veo en el salón nos vemos

Zack.- no me esperaras ahora

Vanesa.- no por que tengo que ir a el salón adiós (se aleja del lugar para ir a el salón, donde se pone a pensar un poco sobre zack)

Zack.- bueno creo que no hay problema eso creo (come su pizza bebiendo refresco, termina para ir a el salón tocando la campana)

Todos los estudiantes regresan a sus salones para seguir con sus estudios, zack esta un poco distraído ya que piensa en el comportamiento de Vanesa, se pregunta ¿Por qué fue cortante en el ultimo momento? Mientras el profesor toma lectura de historia y mira a zack distraído para decirle

Profesor.- bien zack párate y sigue leyendo donde me quede

Zack.- ee como no yo no

Profesor.- ándale de pie y sigue la lectura

Vanesa.- esta distraído por eso no quiere leer

Profesor.- que bien entonces zack salte de la clase un momento

Zack.- no profesor quiero seguir aquí adentro

Profesor.- fuera zack ahora mismo

Zack.- esta bien profesor (sale del salón y se queda afuera parado mirando la ventana donde la vista da a las canchas, donde unas chicas practican tenis, se acerca a la ventana para verlas un poco)

Profesor.- bueno Vanesa dinos la lectura donde nos quedamos

Vanesa.- si profesor (se para y lee donde se quedo el profesor)

Zack sigue mirando por la ventana viendo a las chicas de club de tenis, preguntándose como se vería Vanesa estando en ese club, imagina su uniforme de camisa blanca y falda pensando en que se ve muy genial, entonces tiene una idea su próximo reto meter a Vanesa en ese club para ver hasta donde puede llegar ella, con los torneos entre escuelas y mas con parejas que unan su talento, dice

Zack.- seria buena idea de que se metiera Vanesa a el club de tenis, no seria mala idea imaginar como ganaría partidos importantes o los trofeos para la escuela, seria lindo ver a Vanesa que gane su medalla por ser mejor atleta y todo eso, bueno mi reto será ese meter a Vanesa en el club de tenis, no se como lo hare pero tengo una idea y es hablar con Alicia ella esta metida en todos lados, con ella será de mucha ayuda pero bueno el problema es que no le hablo a Alicia, pero Vanesa si, bueno pues ya se me ocurrirá algo para que Vanesa sea del club de tenis que bien

Pasan unos minutos y el profesor sale para meter a zack de nuevo a el salón donde regresa mas tranquilo y atento, es como tendría una meta nueva para Vanesa, lograr que sea del club de tenis, pero se enfoca en lo que mira su libro para no perderse la lectura de nuevo, pasan las ultimas horas para tocar el final de clases, todos guardan sus libros para estar listos, todos salen de poco en poco reuniéndose zack con Vanesa para decirle

Zack.- oye Vanesa te gusta el tenis

Vanesa.- nunca he jugado a ese deporte ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Zack.- es que veras te verías bien siendo del club de tenis ¿te gustaría formar parte del club?

Vanesa.- no se nunca he jugado pero siempre esta la primera vez

Zack.- bueno entonces te gustaría ¿si o no?

Vanesa.- pues si, me gustaría entrar a el club de tenis, pero como le hago

Zack.- déjamelo a mi yo hare todo

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien

Zack.- bueno por el momento nos vamos a casa juntos?

Vanesa.- si claro que si pero dime una cosa ¿Qué hablabas tu y tus amigos?

Zack.- te lo digo en el camino vámonos ( camina a fuera del salón esperándola)

Vanesa (se acerca a el para salir juntos de la escuela e ir por el camino los dos)

Zack.- bueno te diré la verdad Vanesa, pero quiero que sepas que ya no soy así y nunca volveré hacer el mismo de antes, ¿estas lista para escucharlo?

Vanesa.- bueno estoy lista, te escucho

Zack.- bien te diré, desde hace tiempo antes que te conociera yo era del club de los cachondos anónimos, era un club de pervertidos tomábamos fotos nos decíamos cosas de chicas, clasificábamos a las mujeres, le poníamos numero a las chicas hermosas y bueno, éramos ese tipo de personas, pero cuando te conocí por primera vez, decidí dejar eso atrás, pues no seria agradable seguir siendo la misma persona de antes, por eso tuve que dejar ese club por ti, de lo que hablamos hoy en las canchas fue sobre el abandono del club, tuve que darles un motivo y me aceptaron mi petición, es como deje atrás ese lado de antes por eso te dije que no podías ir conmigo, por que era de chicos el asunto.

Vanesa.- bueno te soy sincera, yo te seguí hasta ahí, medio curiosidad de saber a donde ibas y por que no me llevaste, pero cuando escuche todo comencé a ver que era por una causa justa, escuche toda la platica, y escuche tu motivo, ese motivo fue por mi me puse contenta pero no me gusto que en la cafetería me ocultaras la verdad, pero al final me la has dicho, ahora se que puedo confiar en ti por que eres honesto.

Zack.- me seguiste, nunca te note pero bueno creo que esta bien, al final lo comprendiste muchas gracias por no dejarme y por ser comprensiva

Vanesa.- bueno no hay problema, pero bueno nos vamos de paso es hora de ir a casa cada quien

Zack.- bueno eso si vámonos jejeje

Es como los dos caminarían por la ciudad llegando a sus casas, donde zack deja a Vanesa en la suya, para regresar el solo a su casa, se mete a ella para ir a su cuarto y ver la red social, mirando estados de amigos de fotos de la pelea de ayer donde hicieron memes de erizo y otros de los rivales, es como apaga su computadora para ponerse otra ropa para dormir mirando la ventana, viendo el cielo despejado donde mira la luna y las estrellas dándole sueño poco a poco para poder cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormido.

Bueno esto ha sido todo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la novela no se cuantos capítulos tenga, pero seguiré creando mas cosas nuevas para que sigan leyendo, bueno es momento de que yo me despida nos vemos en la próxima entrega amigos, que la pasen bien y bueno ahora saben que zack quiere que Vanesa entre a el club de tenis, pero como le ira a Vanesa en el club bueno para eso hare los capítulos para ver como se desarrolla y como termina en su aventura, como deportista nos vemos cuídense y que todos estén bien este fue el capitulo 14.

 **(Capitulo 15 Negociando con el club de tenis)**

Están algunas chicas en las canchas de deporte de tenis, donde ellas están jugando con la pelota, se hacen pases rápidos y otros suaves, una de ellas de nombre marly, quien es la capitana y la mas fuerte del grupo esta concentrada en lo que hace, mostrándole a las demás como debe ser los tiros y los saques iniciales exclama

Marly.- chicas pongan atención a los saques, es algo importante ya que es para el contra golpe, deben sacar fuerte el tiro para el enemigo, así deben sacar (con la zurda levanta su mano para que este en el aire la pelota, y con la derecha que sostiene la raqueta le pega duro para hacer el saque inicial pegando la pelota adentro) vieron es fácil practique un poco el saque vamos amigas

Las otras 4 chicas practican el saque inicial como se lo han mostrado, ellas entrenan el saque para estar mas concentradas en lo que hacen, mientras tanto en la escuela esta zack que busca a Alicia especialmente el club del reino para buscar una negociación con Alicia y la capitana de el club de tenis, cuando pasa buscando un tiempo el club, unas personas le dicen donde esta, es como va a el lugar para abrir el salón y mirar adentro a Alicia con cáterin, y Sandy, se acerca saludándolas

Zack.- hola como están chicas

Alicia.- hola que haces en mi club, el club es solo para chicas

Cáterin.- seguro que es gay

Sandy.- seria raro tener un hombre en el club

Zack.- no soy gay ni nada de eso, vengo para hacer algo por Vanesa ¿la recuerdas Alicia?

Alicia.- a si la recuerdo que pasa con ella ¿esta bien?

Zack.- si esta bien no te preocupes, te contare a lo que vengo para que entiendas, bueno te diré lo siguiente, le comente ayer a Vanesa si quería formar parte del club de tenis, ella no sabe sobre ese deporte pero le gusto la idea de ser parte del club, entonces vine contigo para que me ayudaras a meter a Vanesa en el grupo de tenis, bueno y eso es todo que dices me darías una mano Alicia

Alicia.- bueno esta bien te ayudare solo por que es Vanesa mi amiga, tenemos que ir a las canchas conozco a la capitana del equipo vamos ahí, por el momento es todo así que sígueme (sale del salón para esperarlo) cáterin y Sandy ustedes estarán montando guardia solas en el club

Cáterin.- si claro que si mi reina

Sandy.- es un gusto cuidar en su ausencia

Zack.- bueno nos vemos chicas (sale con Alicia para caminar juntos)

Pasan salones y parte de la escuela para ir a el costado derecho de la escuela, llegan a el sitio donde las chicas están practicando en el sitio como les dijo marly, llega Alicia con ella, estando cercas zack quien escuchara todo lo que digan ellas, es como dialogan.

Alicia.- hola marly la capitana del equipo del club de tenis, te tengo buenas noticias ¿quieres saber cual es?

Marly.- hola amiga Alicia como estas, noticia bueno me gustaría saber que es lo que hay de nuevo

Alicia.- bueno pues esta es la siguiente, hay una chica de nombre Vanesa que quiere unirse al club de tenis, ella no sabe nada del deporte, pero quiere iniciar de ceros para probar suerte, que dices ¿le darás una oportunidad?

Marly.- (se queda pensando un rato sobre lo que le ha dicho Alicia)

Alicia.- bueno y dime que dices ¿aceptas a Vanesa en tu club de tenis?

Zack.- ella tiene ganas de aprender, si la aceptas juro que no te arrepentirás

Marly.- bueno la pondré aprueba, si pasa la prueba esta dentro del equipo, así que tráiganla ahorita

Zack.- bueno de eso me encargo yo, espérame aquí no tardo marly

Zack sale del lugar para ir en busca de Vanesa, va directo a el salón donde la encuentra platicando con julia y otras amigas, tiene suerte de encontrarla para decirle lo siguiente estando animado,

Zack.- Vanesa ven tienes que venir conmigo ahora (le toma de su mano derecha y la jala un poco)

Vanesa.- a donde quieres llevarme espera (se para de su lugar y camina con el)

Zack.- es sobre lo de ayer marly te pondrá una prueba, si la pasas estarás dentro del club de tenis

Vanesa.- bueno entonces vamos, me interesa mucho el club de tenis

Zack.- bueno pues vamos para allá

Los dos van en camino a las canchas donde las chicas esperan a la nueva integrante, donde esta marly hablando con Alicia, estos llegan al lugar para decir zack emocionado

Zack.- listo aquí esta Vanesa

Marly.- bueno entonces comenzaremos con la prueba inicial

Vanesa.- que prueba es

Marly.- tienes que tomar mi raqueta y tienes que hacer el saque inicial, con unas de mis compañeras, si lo haces bien estas dentro del club de tenis, aparte te enseñare mas cosas sobre el deporte ¿Qué dices estas lista?

Vanesa.- si estoy lista, dame tu raqueta

Marly.- (le da su raqueta a ella en sus manos para mirarle seriamente)

Vanesa.- (toma la raqueta con la derecha para tomar una pelota, estando en el suelo con la zurda, se para sobre una esquina dentro de la cancha de tenis para ver a su rival, recuerda los partidos de tenis en la televisión, se concentra en el saque y lanza la pelota arriba para hacer un saque limpio, la pelota va directo a una chica)

Chica.- esa pelota es mía (espera la pelota y le pega duro para regresársela)

Vanesa.- te la regresare ahí te va la pelota de nuevo (corre a ella para pegarle en medio de su raqueta tirando la pelota a el lado derecho de la chica ganando el punto) si conseguí un punto por eso

Marly.- bueno basta es suficiente, bien hecho carolina por ser parte del examen para Vanesa

Carolina.- perdón creo que perdí

Vanesa.- entonces eso quiere decir que estoy dentro del grupo

Marly.- así es ahora eres parte del club de tenis, ya que mostraste una jugada buena

Vanesa.- que alegría entonces ya soy del club de tenis que bien (esta feliz por que ahora tiene un pasatiempo)

Zack.- bien hecho Vanesa, que bueno que entraste al club de tenis

Alicia.- y todo gracias a mi pero la prueba la paso ella que bien

Vanesa.- bueno pues es hora de saber que debo hacer

Marly.- o pero quien viene ahí es ruben

Llega un chico afeminado la cancha con una raqueta en la mano derecha con una mochila viste de un short negro con camisa blanca junto con sus tenis grises, llega saludando a las chicas que entrena marly dándoles un beso en su mejilla, pasa a donde esta marly para besarla igual en la mejilla junto con Vanesa para decir preguntando

Ruben.- ¿eres nueva en el club de tenis?

Vanesa.- si soy la nueva chica del club de tenis, estoy emocionada por aprender mas de este deporte

Ruben.- bueno yo te enseñare como se usa todo y como debes ser si tu quieres claro

Vanesa.- enserio me ayudaras, que alegría yo estoy lista para aprender lo que me enseñes

Ruben.- bueno entonces comenzaremos por lo básico, pero antes dime, ¿has visto en la tele partidos de tenis?

Vanesa.- si los he visto por que

Ruben.- bueno es que con eso quiere decir que ya sabes algo sobre este deporte pero bueno hay trucos que debes descubrir para derrotar a tu rival mas rápido

Carolina.- le vas enseñar tus jugadas a ella

Ruben.- así es carolina le enseñare lo mejor a Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno por mi esta bien

Marly.- bueno entonces yo le enseñare lo básico a ella para que tenga doble maestro en este deporte, quizá aprenda rápido y pueda alistarse en el torneo escolar

Vanesa.- que bien un torneo, pero será un poco difícil por los nuevos no sabré nada de ellos

Marly.- por eso te enseñaremos lo básico y ruben lo avanzado

Ruben.- bueno comencemos con lo básico antes de ir a lo avanzado

Vanesa.- estoy lista para aprender

Zack.- tu puedes Vanesa ánimos

Alicia.- amiga solo estate atenta a lo que te enseñe

Es como ruben y Vanesa irían a el centro de la cancha donde le explica poco a poco cosas sobre el tenis, se dirigen donde sacan donde ruben se pone atrás de Vanesa para sostener su mano derecha de ella para decirle en que pose debe tener para el saque inicial, le toca la mano derecha para estar con ella un poco pegada, zack mira eso y le dice

Zack.- oye, oye que estas haciendo con Vanesa eso ya es mucho

Ruben.- no me mal interpretes solo es una demostración

Marly.- (se aguanta la risa por que zack no sabe que ruben es gay, pero decide no decirle nada)

Vanesa.- no te preocupes zack, solo me esta enseñando y debo aprender

Zack.- si como no se ve en su cara que es algo mañoso

Ruben.- bueno si tu lo dices, pero déjanos continuar ok

Vanesa.- bueno estamos en esta pose juntos ahora que sigue

Ruben.- bueno cuando sacas debes saltar un poco y darle a la pelota para que salga con fuerza, recuerda que debes tener el brazo duro para eso, y debes flexionarlo un poco así (toma su brazo de ella para flexionarlo un poco tocando su piel ya que desliza su mano derecha en ella)

Vanesa.- a que bien eso es bueno (mientras se sonroja un poco)

Ruben.- bueno y cuando sacas debes tener una mirada fija siempre a la pelota, ya que el regreso es fuerte o débil depende de tu rival, por cierto que dices si jugamos un poco los dos, te vendría bien estar jugando con migo ¿aceptas el desafío?

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien, he comprendido lo que has dicho, es hora de ponerme aprueba

Ruben.- muy bien (la deja en su mitad de cancha para saltar la maya para estar en su mitad de cancha estando listo le dice) bueno creo que yo sacare primero veremos si estas atenta o no (lanza la bola arriba y salta un poco para pegarle duro a la pelota)

Vanesa.- (mira como viene la pelota y le pega como sea, ala pelota sale fuera de la cancha) hay creo que no estuve lista me agarraste desprevenida

Ruben.- ese hubiera sido un punto para mi

Las 4 chicas que ven el partido, dos de ellas se colocan en cada extremo de la cancha, para estar atentas a las pelotas y dársela a los que están jugando, para que continúen con su ritmo en su ensayo

Ruben.- bien te toca sacar a ti te mostrare como hacerle frente, pero recuerda siempre tienes que ver a la pelota, pero te diré algo extra, no te sientas presionada suéltate ponte floja déjate llevar por el momento

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien lo hare (le dan la pelota y se concentra un poco para lanzar la pelota arriba esperándola a que baje, le pega duro para ver que hace ruben)

Ruben.- es mía (se acerca corriendo para pegarle duro a la pelota, se la regresa con rapidez)

Vanesa.- hay viene la pelota (mira como viene de rápida para pegarle duro, se la regresa de la misma forma)

Ruben.- despídete otro punto para mi (se acerca hasta donde esta la mitad de la cancha para pegarle como viene mandándosela a su costado derecho donde esta descubierto y no la puede alcanzar)

Vanesa.- no puede ser (corre un poco pero es inútil llegar a ella y el punto lo gana ruben)

Ruben.- bueno creo que es todo por hoy, te falta un poco en aprender sobre esto pero bueno, creo que nuestra capitana marly te enseñara lo básico para que puedas un día vencerme

Vanesa.- no importa aprenderé con marly y contigo, algún día seré buena como ustedes

Marly.- bueno pues quedas en el club de tenis como te había dicho, ahora aprenderás junto a carolina, Jesica, Antonia y marta

Vanesa.- que bien y cuando empiezo a entrenar con ustedes

Marly.- pues desde el día de hoy puedes

Vanesa.- no creo que pueda, tengo clases

Marly.- bueno entonces dime en que año vas para decirle al director que te dejen con nosotras

Vanesa.- voy en primer año

Marly.- bueno entonces no hay problema, iré a tu clase hoy mismo para hablar con tu maestro, seguido de ahí vamos con el director que te parece

Vanesa.- muy bien, eso es bueno

Zack.- que bien estas dentro y ahora podrás estar con marly y los demás entrenando Vanesa, eso es tener mucha suerte

Alicia.- que bien, ahora vendré a verte cuando entrenes

Zack.- pero tengo un mal presentimiento (mira a ruben con cara de pocos amigos) pero no hay problema todo estará bien supongo

Ruben.- por que me miras así pasa algo zack

Zack.- no nada solo no seas mañoso con Vanesa

Ruben.- ustedes son novios o algo así

Zack.- si es mi novia y la quiero mucho

Vanesa.- zack compórtate solo es un club el que me uní no me pasara nada

Zack.- bueno confió en ti Vanesa

Ruben.- que lindo una pareja de enamorados

Marly.- bueno ruben es momento que te pauses un poco me encargare del resto yo sola

Ruben.- bueno esta bien como tu digas capitana marly (cara de felicidad)

Marly.- bueno pues te acompañare a tu salón Vanesa vamos

Vanesa.- si vamos

Es como las dos personas van a el salón, para llegar a el y esperar al maestro donde marly dialoga un poco con el y leda permiso a Vanesa de que valla con ella, van a la oficina del director donde marly se presenta con el estando con Vanesa, le explica lo siguiente

Marly.- director vengo a pedirle que meta a Vanesa en el club de tenis, ella es practicante pero se ve que aprenderá muy rápido, tiene mucho talento y puedo hacerla mejor como yo

Director.- entiendo esa jovencita Vanesa entonces es del club de tenis reciente, bueno le daré una oportunidad de que este contigo, ya que hace falta personas en el club para que representen nuestra escuela, bueno tiene mi aprobación de que este en el club de tenis Vanesa

Vanesa.- muchas gracias director por su amabilidad, prometo ser una jugadora buena para representar a la escuela

Director.- que buena jovencita, seguro que serás una de las mejores en el club, por lo tanto te pido que aprendas rápido las cosas ya que se viene un torneo escolar, por el momento es todo pueden ir a la cancha las dos a entrenar, para que sean buenas compañeras, marly te encargo que me des noticias acerca de tu grupo de cómo va progresando, seria bueno ver quienes ya son avanzados y quienes no, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo pueden irse las dos

Marly.- muchas gracias director nos vemos, y cualquier cosa le avisare a usted siempre primero

Vanesa.- muchas gracias director que este bien nos vemos (hace una pequeña reverencia)

Marly.- bueno nos retiramos las dos, vámonos Vanesa

Vanesa.- si nos vemos director

Director.- adiós jovencitas que estén bien

Es como las dos salen de la oficina para ir a las canchas donde están los demás esperando a marly, llegan las dos al lugar para decir marly

Marly.- bueno Vanesa es tiempo de que aprendas lo básico sobre el tenis esto es lo siguiente

INTRODUCCION:  
El tenis es un deporte jugado con raquetas que se disputa entre dos jugadores (individuales) o entre dos parejas (dobles). Se originó en Europa a finales del Siglo XIX y se expandió en un principio en los países angloparlantes, especialmente entre sus clases altas. En la actualidad el tenis se ha universalizado, y es jugado en casi todos los países del mundo. Desde 1926, con la creación del primer tour, es un deporte profesional. Es además un deporte olímpico desde Seúl 1988, ya que había perdido esa categoría en París 1924.

Modo de juego:  
Se puede jugar entre dos jugadores o por parejas. Un juego de tenis comienza con el saque de uno de los jugadores, el cual debe golpear la bola de tal forma de que esta bote dentro del cuadro opuesto al del lado del que saca; es decir si un jugador saca desde su derecha, la bola debe botar en el cuadro de la izquierda pero siempre en el cuadro de pegado a la red, del lado de su oponente. Para cada punto el jugador que saca tiene dos oportunidades, si falla la primera, tiene una más. En el caso de que en el saque la pelota pegue en la red y pase a la pista del oponente y entra en el cuadrado de saque, se repite.

En caso de que el saque sea válido, se comienza un peloteo en el que los jugadores, o parejas, adversarios le pegan a la pelota de forma alternada. El punto se termina cuando uno de los jugadores no devuelve la pelota de manera apropiada, ya sea por no pegarle a la pelota antes de que esta bote dos veces en su lado, por pegarle y no lograr que bote en el lado de el o los oponentes, o por pegarle con su cuerpo o con cualquier objeto diferente de la raqueta que posee; en cualquiera de estos casos el punto va para el jugador o equipo adversario.

Golpes  
Durante el partido se utilizan diversos tipos de golpes, cada uno con sus respectivas técnicas, los más utilizados son:

Saque  
El saque es el golpe más importante del tenis, ya que es el que va a dar comienzo al punto y su correcta aplicación puede permitir al sacador quedar en una posición de ventaja tras la devolución o bien lograr un saque ganador o "ace": punto ganado sin que el rival impacte la pelota, o que tras el impacto la pelota no pase la red o se vaya fuera de los límites de los flejes (en cuyo caso no se denomina ace, sino punto de saque). Al tener buen saque un tenista aprende a acabar mejor los golpes efectuados sin que la bola toque suelo y pudiendo dificultarle al contrincante marcarle un punto después de que le hagan una cortada.

Derecha  
La derecha es el golpe básico. Consiste en impactar a la pelota después del bote, de forma directa, del mismo lado del brazo hábil del jugador. Para la mayoría de los jugadores es el arma fundamental para ganar un punto y el de mayor control.

Revés  
El revés es el golpe al lado opuesto al drive. A pesar de ser un golpe de mecánica natural, suele ser uno de los que más cuesta llegar a dominar cuando se empieza en el tenis. Es muy importante la posición del cuerpo, que debe ser colocado de perfil, utilizándose como técnica para ello, bajar el hombro para apuntarlo en dirección a la red, mientras el brazo derecho en los diestros e izquierdo en los zurdos, pasa sin ser flexionado por debajo del mentón, para ubicarse atrás antes de retornar para impactar la pelota, siempre delante del cuerpo.

Volea  
La volea o golpe de aire, es el golpe que se realiza antes que la pelota bote. Es ejecutado normalmente cerca de la red para definir un punto. Debido a la mayor cercanía del jugador al contrincante, es un golpe que requiere ser realizado con gran velocidad y reflejo. La raqueta debe encontrarse en todo momento al frente y alto. El golpe se realiza llevando adelante el pie opuesto al lado donde se va a impactar la pelota, simultáneamente con el perfilado del cuerpo, de modo que la raqueta pueda hacer un breve movimiento hacia atrás para impactar la pelota adelante y de arriba hacia abajo, aprovechando la fuerza que la propia pelota trae, en lo posible sin aplicar energía extra y sin flexionar la muñeca. Es muy útil para definir un punto.

Remate  
El remate es el golpe de alto, de arriba hacia abajo, antes de que la pelota bote. También se puede realizar con bote, pero en este caso se haría con un bote con mucha mayor parábola vertical que horizontal

Vanesa.- bueno entiendo eso, entonces ruben hizo la técnica de volea conmigo donde consiguió el punto para el, no sabia de esto hasta que lo explicaste marly, ahora entiendo mas sobre el juego de tenis

Marly.- que bien entonces aprendes rápido sobre este deporte, como ya te lo mencione todo es base de tu postura de cómo saques hasta como le pegas a la pelota con tu raqueta

Vanesa.- entiendo muy bien lo que dices, que bueno que ruben me dijo la pose de cómo hacerlo, con eso me guio para que sea mejor el aprendizaje

Marly.- bueno pues somos 7 personas tú yo ruben, carolina, Jesica, Antonia y marta, pero yo como la capitana no jugare así que serán 6 personas, Vanesa formaras equipo con ruben para que te enseñes mas rápido de cómo hacer el ejercicio de pegarle a la pelota y como jugar este deporte, para ello carolina y marta las que ya saben más como ruben jugaran contra ustedes (les llama a las dos chicas y les dice que jueguen por equipos, aceptan y se ponen en el otro lado de la cancha) bueno es momento de que jueguen el juego comienza cuando saque la pelota carolina atentos los dos ruben y Vanesa

Vanesa.- estoy lista (se coloca un poco inclinada de la espalda flexionando sus piernas para esperar)

Ruben.- bueno empecemos saquen chicas (mira a las chicas para esperar)

Carolina.- bueno ahí va la pelota (lanza la pelota arriba para esperarla a que baje para pegarle con la raqueta, sacando la pelota rumbo a la dirección de Vanesa)

Ruben.- concéntrate Vanesa deja que bote una vez y pégale

Vanesa.- esta bien (se pone donde va a caer la pelota y espera a que bote un vez para pegarle fuerte dirigiendo la pelota a marta)

Marta.- esa pelota es fácil (recibe la pelota como viene para pegarle duro dirigiéndola a ruben)

Ruben.- este punto será nuestro Vanesa mira bien como se juega (se acerca a la pelota y pega duro con su brazo derecho, la pelota va en medio de las dos chicas picando adentro obteniendo el primer punto) si que bien

Marta.- ruben nos quitaste el punto pero lo tendremos en este segundo asalto

Carolina.- concéntrate marta para el saque te toca

Marta.- bien ahí va (se prepara para el saque mirando a Vanesa donde decide enviar el saque, lanza la pelota arriba para esperarla saltando le pega duro a la pelota mirando como va a Vanesa)

Vanesa.- bien es mía ruben (se coloca bien para mirar como bota la pelota y le pega fuerte enviándosela ellas de nuevo)

Carolina.- (se acerca un poco a la pelota para pegarle duro enviándosela a Vanesa de nuevo por su lado derecho)

Vanesa.- no se me ira esta vez (corre a su lado para pegarle duro a la pelota, la pelota viaja rápido por el costado de ellas un espacio libre que dejan descubierto, la pelota pica adentro y sale de la cancha) si otro punto para nosotros que bien mi primer punto (esta emocionada)

Ruben.- muy bien hecho Vanesa, ya vas aprendiendo más con migo eso es bueno, solo no olvides ver la pelota y darle fuerza al golpe recuerda colocar bien los pies para que tenga buen impulso todo esto es así, con esto que te digo es algo básico he intermediario, meda mucho gusto de que aprendas rápido amiga mía

Vanesa.- si todo es gracias a ti

Marly.- esta bien por el momento es suficiente carolina y marta sigue Jesica y Antonia

Hacen cambio de parejas para estar ahora las dos recientes mencionadas para iniciar una de ellas el saque inicial dice

Antonia.- bueno es tiempo de ganar (lanza la pelota arriba y espera para pegarle en el salto dirigiendo la pelota a ellos)

Ruben.- esta es mía no te preocupes Vanesa (se pone delante de Vanesa y le pega con fuerza a la pelota, la cual viaja a Jesica)

Jesica.- bien ahora es mía ahora sabrán esta respuesta (se acerca al frente para esperar a a pelota la cual le pega con fuerza a el lado izquierdo de los dos donde están alejados de el tiro)

Vanesa.- no puede ser (corre a ella, pero no llega a tiempo)

Jesica.- si punto para nosotras

Antonia.- muy bien Jesica nuestro punto es nuestro

Ruben.- eres buena Jesica pero no tanto como yo así que sacare primero (ruben tiene la pelota y la lanza arriba salta para pegarle en el aire a la pelota enviándola muy rápida a ellas)

Jesica.- no te preocupes Antonia es mía (se acerca a la pelota y le pega fuerte devolviéndola)

Vanesa.- esta ves es mía ruben (se acerca a al frente tomando el puesto de ruben y le pega para que la pelota pase entre las piernas de Jesica haciendo el punto) si un punto nuestro

Marly.- bueno, bueno pues mostraron un buen juego entre parejas, ruben y Vanesa son las próximas parejas aspirantes para el torneo, pero debemos entrenar bien a Vanesa chicas para que este a nuestro nivel, para eso tomara poco tiempo ya que sabe cosas Vanesa y por lo que se ve es buena aprendiendo rápido

Vanesa.- bien entonces ¿seré entrenada de esta forma?

Marly.- si es para que aprendas más rápido

Ruben.- bueno entonces mi pareja será Vanesa, por mi no hay problema, le enseñare los trucos y cosas que le faltan para que sea mejor en este deporte del tenis

Vanesa.- que bueno eres ruben muchas gracias, prometo ser buena aprendiz en el deporte, pero también pienso ser alguien más en este club de tenis

Marly.- esa es la actitud Vanesa, que bueno que te uniste a nosotros

Vanesa.- el gusto es mío marly

Marly.- bueno es todo por hoy nos vemos mañana como siempre para seguir practicando ya que el recreo ya comenzó

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien nos vemos mañana me tengo que ir nos vemos (deja la raqueta y se despide de ellos con la mano derecha que mueve a los lados)

Marly.- cuídate nos vemos mañana Vanesa

Ruben.- adiós que tengas buena suerte, prometo enseñarte más la próxima vez

Vanesa.- esta bien adiós amigas y amigo ruben ( es como se marcha del lugar)

Vanesa regresa a el salón para tomar dinero de su mochila y va a la cafetería donde esta zack esperándola para comer juntos los dos, piden algo ligero para comer y zack le dice a Vanesa

Zack.- bueno y como te fue en el club de tenis

Vanesa.- muy bien todo muy bien de hecho aprendí muchas cosas sobre el tenis con marly es buena amiga, pero ruben es un chico muy bueno jugando tenis, prometió que me enseñaría más cosas cuando volviera con ellos de nuevo ósea mañana

Zack.- que bueno eso esta muy bien Vanesa, solo espero que no se aproveche de ti ese tal ruben

Vanesa.- no lo confundas solo es un buen compañero del club, aparte sabe jugar bien el tenis,

Zack.- bueno mañana iré a verte para ver tu entrenamiento

Vanesa.- bueno pero espero que no andes de celoso, ya que ruben solo es un buen amigo

Zack.- bueno no seré celoso lo prometo

Vanesa.- bueno ahora comamos juntos

Zack.- si ya que esta bueno el menú de hoy

Vanesa.- (come su hamburguesa con refresco para disfrutar de su tiempo libre)

Zack.- que rica hamburguesa (come de ella para beber refresco después)

Los dos están comiendo en la cafetería para estar satisfechos en su recreo volviéndose a ver los dos, cuando terminan de comer tienen una pequeña charla que es pasajera, cuando pasan los minutos tocan la campana para regresar a sus clases donde los dos entran a el salón juntos para estudiar juntos, es como pasarían las horas que faltan en el estudio para terminar el día de hoy tocando la salida, es como todos salen de clases, pero Vanesa pide información sobre lo que se perdió, y le dicen que no se perdió de mucho y no hay tareas por el momento, lo cual la alegra un poco, sale con zack de la escuela para en el camino decir

Zack.- y dime ¿te gusta mucho el club de tenis ahora?

Vanesa.- claro que si es divertido estar con marly y los demás

Zack.- que bueno yo pienso unirme un día a un club pero será de baloncesto

Vanesa.- como los de la NBA jugaras básquetbol, que bien

Zack.- si pienso ser un buen jugador para representar a la escuela un día

Vanesa.- pues yo le echare ganas para ser buena en el tenis y representar a nuestra escuela en torneos escolares

Zack.- bueno ambos tenemos una meta que seguir entonces, aunque no se que pase con los del equipo de básquetbol, no se si sean buenas personas o no pero bueno eso no importa mucho, lo que importa es estar adentro y destacar el puesto que me den

Vanesa.- bueno en eso tienes razón

Zack.- si bueno hemos llegado a tu casa Vanesa me despido de ti (se acerca a sus labios para besarla)

Vanesa.- (corresponde el beso abrazándolo)

Zack.- (le sigue besando hasta que termina para despegarse de ella diciendo) bueno es momento de que parta el día de hoy cuídate

Vanesa.- tu también cuídate nos vemos mañana en la escuela

Vanesa se mete a su casa, para saludar a su hermano para ir a su cuarto donde escribe en su diario sobre el día de hoy, escribe lo que paso en su día para después cerrar su libro, es como se va a dormir, mientras tanto zack de regreso a casa, camina el trayecto para llegar a su casa donde se mete, saluda como siempre y va a su cuarto para repasar lo que vio el día de hoy, cierra sus libros y se cambia de ropa para dormir.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 15, nos vemos en la próxima entrega amigos, se pone bueno cada vez que hay un episodio nuevo, ahora saben que zack y Vanesa tienen una meta que seguir, ¿Cómo les ira en su paso? Para saberlo no dejen de leer mi novela visual para que estén siempre bien informados, nos vemos en la próxima entrega hasta pronto y que estén bien.

 **(Capitulo 16 Vanesa no sabe cocinar)**

Llega Vanesa a la escuela donde saluda a sus compañeros del lugar, una chica de afuera se acerca a el salón para decir preguntando a las chicas que están presentes en el salón dice lo siguiente

Chica.- hola como están chicas que están presentes, vengo a decirles que el taller de comida necesita personas como ustedes, he venido para llevarme a las chicas que quieran aprender a cocinar, por el momento estamos horneando galletas de sabor, y necesitamos de mas chicas como ustedes para que haya más en nuestro evento para el día de primavera, bueno es momento de saber si quieren entrar o no a el club de cocina

Paty.- yo me alisto para eso

Vanesa.- será divertido aprender a cocinar, me uno al club

Julia.- yo me uno al club también

Chica.- bueno entonces serán ustedes tres, acompáñenme al sitio de encuentro donde estamos las demás

Vanesa.- ok deja guardo mis cosas (guarda en su mochila sus cosas)

Paty.- estoy lista vamos (se pone alado de ella)

Julia.- bueno pues vamos las tres juntas con la chica

Las tres salen del salón para ir bajar las escaleras, se dirigen a otro lado cercas de los salones de química, estando a unos salones la chica les dice en el camino a las tres personas seleccionadas

Chica.- mi nombre es mariah, pueden llamarme así por favor, y por cierto ya mero llegamos al destino de encuentro, espero que les guste el lugar para que estén listas como futuras cocineras

Vanesa.- ya puedo sentir mis creaciones, será divertido cocinar

Paty.- claro que si mi erizo probara mis galletas horneadas

Julia.- espero que las galletas que haga salgan bien

Mariah.- bueno pues vamos al lugar para que prueben suerte

Siguen caminando por el lugar para ingresar al taller de cocina donde adentro hay mujeres cocinando galletas, estas están con un mandil blanco para no ensuciarse la ropa, ingresan las 4 chicas al lugar para estar adentro, donde la instructora es mariah la cual dice a las chicas recién ingresadas.

Mariah.- bueno hemos llegado, cada una póngase en mandil blanco es el primer paso que deben hacer, para que no se ensucien con todo lo que hacemos aquí, bueno les entregare sus objetos (toma los mandiles para dárselo a las chicas)

Paty.- que bien me lo pondré ahora (se lo pone rápido)

Vanesa.- bueno a cocinar galletas (se pone el mandil)

Julia.- (se pone el mandil) lista

Mariah.- bueno ahora les muestro sus lugares vengan con migo (camina a una barra donde están los accesorios de harina huevo azúcar y todo eso de moldes) bien estos son los accesorios que usaran en su cocina, los moldes están hechos para facilitar la creación de figuras pero pueden hacerlo manual si saben que quieren hacer

Vanesa.- no importa se que debo hacer sola sin los moldes

Paty.- que bien así mi erizo comerá mis galletas

Julia.- que bueno herramientas para cocinar

Mariah.- bueno es hora de que mezclen los contenidos de harina huevo y leche para que hagan la primera fase, no olviden echarle azúcar con moderación

Vanesa.- bien hare esto sola déjenmelo a mi, mi hermano sabe cocinar pero le mostrare que yo también puedo, para eso zack probara mis galletas primero

Paty.- bueno es tiempo de hacer todo eso, haber que tal me sale (toma un recipiente donde echa harina huevo leche y azúcar para hacer la mezcla)

Julia.- ahí voy (toma su recipiente y mezcla las cosas)

Vanesa.- bien veamos (le hecha harina azúcar huevo y leche)

Mariah.- las dejo solas, y por cierto hay varios hornos para cocinar no se preocupen por eso

Paty.- entendido gracias mariah

Vanesa.- esta bien pero mis galletas serán las mejores (dice alegre)

Julia.- gracias por el aviso

Es como las tres competirían para saber cual de ellas era mejor en la cocina, haciendo la mezcla para eso le hecha paty un poco de mantequilla y leche para hornear, mientras julia hace su mezcla diferente, Vanesa quien esta concentrada le pone un poco mas de azúcar a la mezcla, para echarle un pedazo de mantequilla sin medirle y leche para hornear, toma otro objeto que no lee y le hecha un poco de vinagre a su mezcla sin saberlo ella, es como llevaría acabo su plan de hacer galletas redondas que quedan deformes sin el molde adecuado parecen gotas de agua, una vez que terminan las tres van con la charola para meterla a el horno para esperar el tiempo de 20 minutos, cuando pasa el tiempo suena el horno indicando que ya están, es como las tres van a abrir la tapa del horno para con unos guantes de seguridad tomar la charola mirando su creación dicen,

Paty.- me quedaron bien las estrellas con el molde

Julia.- que bien mis galletas cuadradas

Vanesa.- jumm que extraño mis galletas están deformes y de color oscuro, pero zack debe probarlas

Se acerca mariah para ver como han terminado con su creación las 3 chicas para ver sus galletas, mira las de Vanesa y le corre una gota por su nuca preguntándose que hizo en realidad, pero no dice nada solo les dice lo siguiente,

Mariah.- muy bien chicas eso estuvo bien ahora es momento de que alguien pruebe su creación de galletas, que tengan mucha suerte, y espero que se hayan divertido. No olviden que pueden regresar de nuevo (lo dice especialmente por las galletas oscuras de Vanesa)

Paty.- muchas gracias mariah volveremos por más no te preocupes

Julia.- mis galletas serán las mejores y volveré por más

Vanesa.- no hay duda mis galletas serán las elegidas (tiene fe en ello)

Las tres chicas se quitan el mandil para salir del salón del club de cocina para ir al salón juntas, con un poco de paso apresurado llegan las tres para ir paty con erizo, julia con beto y Vanesa con zack dicen las tres,

Paty.- come una galleta y dime que tal me quedaron erizo (le piza el pie para que habrá la boca y le mete una galleta la cual come) y bien dime te gusta

Erizo.- mmm esta deliciosa esta rica

Paty.- que bien soy una buena cocinera

Julia.- prueba una galleta cuadrada te gustara el sabor beto

Beto.- haber veamos (toma una galleta y la prueba) quedo muy deliciosa esta rica gracias julia

Julia.- que bien soy buena cocinera entonces

Vanesa.- zack, zack prueba una de mis galletas y dime que tal quedo

Zack.- son galletas yo creí que eran otra cosa no se que decir veamos (toma una y la prueba dándole un sabor amargo y feo) que diablos (se toma el estomago y se la come a la fuerza)

Vanesa.- que tal dime que tal quedaron están buenas

Zack.- si están ricas pero solo comeré esa que me diste

Vanesa.- bueno con que digas que esta bien con eso me conformo (voltea a ver a las otras dos y les dice) ya vieron yo también soy buena cocinera

Las 3 chicas están felices de que les hayan gustado a los tres chicos es como daría comienzo las clases para estudiar todos, las chicas guardan algunas galletas ya que hicieron pocas pero las tienen guardadas en su mochila, todos estudian la materia de historia mientras pasa el tiempo, llegando el turno de recreo Vanesa sale del salón para ir con zack a la cafetería donde Vanesa lleva sus galletas y le dice a zack

Vanesa.- mira que te traje de almuerzo es de mis galletas

Zack (no puede ser me obligara a comer de nuevo necesito un plan) a que bien Vanesa pero yo comeré de la cafetería

Vanesa.- que malo eres no quieres mis galletas

Zack.- no es eso solo que siempre comemos aquí recuerda eso

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien comeremos de la cafetería

Zack.- si es mejor (que bien me salve de comerlas)

Vanesa.- pero al final comerás mis galletas

Zack.-(no puede ser que puedo hacer) o si claro que si bueno no se tal vez este lleno y ya no pueda (se levanta y pide 3 hamburguesas y un refresco, le dan el pedido y regresa a el comedor donde le dice) bueno con esto llenare bien

Vanesa.- que extraño tu siempre comes una hamburguesa

Zack.- es que me dio hambre provecho (come su hamburguesa tranquilo)

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien cuando salgamos de la escuela te comes mis galletas (le dice feliz)

Zack.- o bueno no se es que yo no como cuando salgo (me obligara de nuevo a probar sus galletas deformes de mal sabor)

Vanesa.- tienes que hacerlo zack, ya que dices que están ricas

Zack.- bueno probare otra solo una esta bien

Vanesa.- bueno solo una esta bien después le diré a mi hermano que coma de mis galletas

Zack.- (pobre de su hermano seguro que se vomitara)

Los dos comen su comida para terminar satisfechos, van a el salón para ingresar juntos para estar en sus asientos, pero Vanesa mira a erizo y se para, para ir con el pero antes le dice a paty.

Vanesa.- ¿me prestas a erizo para que coma una de mis galletas?

Paty.- si seguro no hay problema Vanesa, mientras le doy una galleta a tu novio como un intercambio

Vanesa.- esta bien no hay problema

Paty.- bueno (se para y va con zack para decirle) vamos prueba una galleta mía

Zack.- esta bien (toma una galleta con su mano derecha y la prueba) vaya que rica esta, esta buena

Paty.- que bien te gusto entonces

Vanesa.- bueno erizo prueba una de mis galletas si (le sonríe)

Erizo.- haber vamos haber que tan ricas están (toma una y la come, se da cuenta que están mal echas y se la come a la fuerza para decirle) pero que galleta mas rica con una me siento bien enserio sabe buena (oculta el gesto de amargo y es valiente mintiéndole)

Vanesa.- que bien entonces si están buenas mis galletas, me pregunto ¿Por qué zack no quiere más?

Erizo.- el se lo pierde seguro (lagrimea del sabor amargo que tiene)

Paty.- con que las galletas de Vanesa son mas ricas que las mías he (mirada de seriedad)

Erizo.- no mi paty como crees las tuyas son las mejores para mi (toma galletas de paty y las come rápido) lo vez son riquísimas

Paty.- si seguro pero esta bien te las has comido todas

Erizo.- tu tranquila mi amor tu cocinas muy bien

Vanesa.- bueno gracias por comer mi galleta erizo nos vemos (regresa a su banca de nuevo)

Erizo.- no hay problema Vanesa espero que zack se las coma todas (mientras mira a zack con malicia)

Zack.- (ese erizo solo la motiva a que me de esas galletas deformes de mal sabor) si pero será después

Vanesa.- bueno queda mi hermano el si me dirá que ricas están

Es como llega el profesor a la clase para dar comienzo, pasando las horas toca la hora de salida para que todos los alumnos salgan del colegio Vanesa sale con zack para ir con el por el camino Vanesa le dice a zack

Vanesa.- bueno ya estamos afuera prueba otra galleta zack seguro tienes ganas de una

Zack.- bueno me comí tres hamburguesas estoy lleno enserio perdón (que no me obligue que no me obligue)

Vanesa.- bueno entonces no hay beso de despedida

Zack.- bueno comeré una más solo una esta bien (traga saliva preparándose)

Vanesa.- que bien bueno come una (leda una galleta en su mano derecha)

Zack.- bueno la comeré (mira la galleta recuerda el mal sabor y se la come de golpe tragándosela completa rápido) bien ahí lo tienes me la comí (se toma el estomago un poco pero disimula el acto) mm que rica estaba ahora esta en mi vientre jejeje

Vanesa.- que bueno eres mis galletas son las mejores que las de julia y paty

Zack.- si seguro que si (se detiene y le dice) bueno estoy cercas de mi casa creo que me quedare descuida no quiero beso me tengo que ir cuídate mañana nos vemos de nuevo, que regreses bien a tu casa

Vanesa.- esta bien cuídate adiós

Es como regresa sola a casa para llegar entrando le dice a su hermano lo siguiente

Vanesa.- hermano prepare galletas en la escuela y me quedaron geniales prueba una vamos hermano

Hermano.- (mira las galletas deformes y dice) que diablos son, estas segura que están buenas

Vanesa.- si ya las probo erizo y zack y me dijeron que están buenas y son galletas hermano

Hermano.- (Vanesa nunca a cocinado seguro que le mintieron a ella, que puedo hacer, que le hecho para que se vean así de horribles) bueno esta bien comeré solo una para ver que tal

Vanesa.- que bien bueno entonces come una hermano

Hermano.- esta bien ahí voy, (toma la galleta y la come despacio y le llega el sabor amargo de la galleta y la come rápido) dios que es esto

Vanesa.- es una galleta que tal te gusto

Hermano.- (si le digo la verdad se pondrá a llorar ahora entiendo por que le mintieron) esta buena me gusto solo comí una y me siento satisfecho (va a tomar agua luego, luego)

Vanesa.- bueno entonces nos vemos hasta mañana hermano debo ir a mi cuarto

Sube las escaleras para ir a su cuarto donde se mete para ponerse su pijama para dormir pero antes escribe en su diario su anécdota sobre el día de hoy, pone lo que vivió el día de hoy y guarda su libro para irse a dormir es como soñaría con cosas lindas

Bueno este fue el capitulo 16, que estén bien todos y la pasen bien cuidado de comer comida de Vanesa o será su perdición, bueno esta bien exagero un poco pero bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega, esta fue corta como otra anterior pero bueno sin duda es divertida espero que se hayan divertido, nos vemos en la próxima entrega que estén bien y todos pasen buen día

 **(Capitulo 17 Un duelo en patines)**

En una mañana, varios estudiantes están en la pista donde se patina libre, donde apoyan a una pareja en especial ellos son Susana y Andrés, que cautivan a la multitud de la pista con sus maniobras que hacen en pareja sincronizándose ellos dos en los actos que ejecutan, como saltos giros en círculos y de forma individual, entre la multitud esta Vanesa con zack, junto con otros de la clase, Andrés que se acerca a Vanesa le dice

Andrés.-hola linda chica ¿Cómo te llamas?

Vanesa.- me llamo Vanesa un gusto conocerte patinas bien

Andrés.- que bien eres muy linda en verdad (le toma de su mentón con la mano derecha y le roba un beso) que suaves labios tienes

Vanesa.- oye por que hiciste eso (se limpia los labios con la mano zurda)

Zack.- oye que te pasa déjala tranquila es mi novia, ¿Por qué la besaste?

Andrés.- por que es hermosa y muy linda

Zack.- te reto para pelear esto no se quedara así

Andrés.- una pelea bueno que sea en esta pista ponte tus patines y lucharemos los dos

Zack.- claro que lo hare, no se quedara así por que besaste a mi novia

Paty.- tu puedes zack pégale duro a Andrés

Zack.- ya vuelvo (va donde esta una caseta amplia donde pide unos patines de su medida, regresa a el lugar para ponérselos y meterse a la pista, pero tiene dificultades para patinar sobre el hielo dice) no creí que fuera un poco difícil hacer esto demonios y ahora que hare

Andrés.- hahaha no puedes patinar bien chico extraño por que no mejor te vas a casa, cuando entrenes como patinar bien hablamos (patina a donde esta Susana y se une con ella para ir los dos de la mano afuera del lugar para irse del sitio)

Zack.- que cobarde es pero si necesito practicar un poco

Vanesa.- si quieres yo te enseño es fácil patinar

Zack.- que bien entonces tú me ayudaras para estar listo cuando lo vea de nuevo

Vanesa.- claro que si es fácil bueno comencemos pronto (Vanesa pide unos patines de su medida y se los pone para ir con zack, dentro de la pista dice) bien ahora ya estamos iguales debes ver como patino para que me copees

Zack.- esta bien te observare primero (se recarga en el borde para observar)

Vanesa.- bueno primero debes tener equilibrio en tus dos piernas y después debes deslizarte con un pie y después con otro, mira es de esta manera (comienza a patinar con el pie derecho y luego con el zurdo deslizándose en la pista tranquilamente)

Zack.- o ya veo mejor como se hace lo practicare entonces ahora (se para bien para hacer lo mismo poco a poco aunque tambalea un poco de sus piernas pero logra deslizarse) lo estoy haciendo me deslizo poco a poco

Paty.- que bien zack puedes patinar poco ya es un buen avance

Erizo.- pronto sabrá ese sujeto quien eres

Vanesa.- que bien zack eso esta bien ahora solo te falta soltarte un poco ósea estar mas confiado para que patines libremente como yo mira (comienza a patinar de forma sencilla por todo el lugar dando un circulo en el área) ahora inténtalo tu zack para ver como progresas

Zack.- bueno lo hare (comienza a patinar en forma circular hiendo lento paso a paso)

Vanesa.- suéltate mas zack siéntete libre recuerda que patinar es fácil

Zack.- esta bien lo hare mas rápido (comienza a ponerle mas velocidad para ir patinando mas rápido) creo que ya lo entendí gracias a ti ahora me quedare practicando más yo solo

Vanesa.- que bien lo has conseguido zack ahora ya patinas mejor

Zack.- claro que si ahora es momento de que encuentre a ese sujeto para darle su merecido

Vanesa.- bueno zack me retiro para ir a el salón te veo a ya

Zack.- de acuerdo nos vemos ahí entonces

Paty.- vámonos erizo, que todo salga bien zack nos vemos

Erizo.- suerte amigo ya me voy con mi paty

Zack.- de acuerdo no se preocupen por mi suerte a todos (mientras sigue patinando en el hielo de forma circular adaptándose a lo rápido, practica de forma constante para que se aprenda todo)

Es como dejan a zack solo en el lugar, mientras zack tiene una idea en su mente, practica tramos rectos para agacharse y llevar su puño zurdo a el frente para practicar un movimiento de combate, pero no es todo también practica patadas vueltas con patadas y otras cosas que empieza a dominar el mismo estando solo en el lugar.

Cuando termina su entrenamiento decide salir de la pista, con datos ya recaudados se marcha del lugar entregando los patines en su lugar, para ir a el salón donde todos estudian entra para ir a su banca para estudiar también, una vez que todos ellos cursan su estudio termina siendo la hora de recreo, es como zack y Vanesa irían a el lugar de patinaje de la escuela para ingresar juntos a el lugar mirando la pareja de nuevo, zack dice

Zack.- que buena suerte esta ese tipo de nuevo, pero esta vez será diferente le ganare en su propio juego

Vanesa.- pero tiene pareja así que yo seré tu pareja

Zack.- bien entonces vamos los dos juntos (va a la caseta donde pide un par de patines del numero elegido)

Vanesa.- (se pone los patines para estar lista metiéndose dentro de la pista)

Zack.- (se pone los patines rápido y se mete con Vanesa para mirar a Andrés le dice) me recuerdas era el que no sabia patinar, pero ya se patinar y será tu fin Andrés no debiste besar a mi novia

Andrés.- que bien eres tu de nuevo Susana formemos equipo parece que nos retaran una pareja inocente

Susana.- esta bien será fácil que los derrotemos juntos (se toma de la mano con su pareja para hacer el dúo)

Los presentes están emocionados apoyando a la pareja de Susana y Andrés quienes son los campeones en patinaje de la escuela, mientras los amigos de zack y Vanesa los apoyan a ellos para que les den su merecido estando fuera de la grada parados dice paty junto con otras personas

Paty.- solo concéntrate zack tu puedes

Erizo.- vamos amigo dale lo que se merece ese Andrés, déjalo fuera por mi

Pilar.- zack si le ganas te invitare de comer

Isabel.- yo te daré dinero si le ganas zack

Lucy.- defiéndete, no dejes las cosas a medias zack

Amanda.- tu puedes zack derrótalo ya

Karen.- todas te apoyamos Vanesa tu puedes

Lena.- vamos zack y Vanesa ustedes pueden

Zack escucha los apoyos de sus compañeros al igual que Vanesa y se concentran tomándose de las manos para estar listos dice zack a sus adversarios

Zack.- bien estamos listos cuando ustedes quieran

Andrés.- que comience ahora entonces

Ambos patinan a la dirección de zack y Vanesa, mientras zack y Vanesa patinan en su rumbo de ellos para ir con todo, Vanesa que sabe patinar mas guía a zack por el lado derecho de ellos para acercarse estando cercas Andrés toma de las manos a Susana quien la hace girar hacia abajo dando medio giro, Susana pone las piernas duras para tratar de tumbar a zack

Zack.- con que si no pues no lo lograras (cuando ve que se acerca salta para evadirla, cae de pies para estabilizarse bien para patinar a el otro extremo para ver que operan juntos como una pareja de combate) será un poco difícil entonces pero con lo que practique debería ganarles

Vanesa.- yo también puedo hacer eso si me usas zack para derribarlos a los dos

Zack.- no mejor usaremos este plan te diré cual es (le dice a su oído lo siguiente) cuando estemos cercas yo me bajare rápido para darle un golpe en su estomago con la zurda para debilitarlo a Andrés y tu te encargaras de Susana, solo recuerda que es un poco arriesgado

Vanesa.- de acuerdo usaremos ese plan entonces pero por si las dudas tengo otro que será mejor pero todo a su tiempo

Andrés.- es mejor que te rindas no podrás con nosotros zack, por cierto cuando pierdas le daré otro beso a tu novia

Susana.- a mí me gustan tus besos mucho, son tiernos y muy hermosos Andrés

Vanesa.- ni loca me dejare besar de nuevo

Zack.- no lo harás de nuevo por que ya tenemos un plan para derrotarte Andrés así que mejor prepárate (patina con Vanesa tomados de la mano para ir a donde están ellos)

Andrés.- (patina a donde están ellos para tomar a Susana de su cintura para esperarlo)

Zack.- bien ahora veras (cuando están cercas de ellos se separa de Vanesa para agacharse y enviar su golpe zurdo al estomago de Andrés que impacta, sumiéndolo en su estomago)

Andrés.- (suelta a Susana para tomarse el estomago para decir) que fue ese movimiento no es valido en el patinaje

Susana.- bien estas sola (patinando se agacha para deslizarse con su pie derecho para girar guiando su pie zurdo a los pies de Vanesa la cual tira en la pista de hielo) toma eso

Vanesa.- (pone sus manos para cubrirse la cara para levantarse con una herida en su rodilla derecha) no puede ser me he pegado en mi rodilla pero no es el fin aguantare hasta el final

Zack.- (mira lo de Vanesa para ir con ella) estas bien Vanesa no estas herida

Vanesa.- solo un poco pero no te preocupes)

El publico esta entretenido con lo que hacen las parejas haciendo acto de silencio para no interrumpir su pelea para que estén concentrados ambas parejas, una vez que todo esta en silencio es como las parejas que patinan dialogen de nuevo lo siguiente

Andrés.- bien es nuestro turno Susana, no le mostraremos piedad les enseñaremos quienes somos los dos ahora mismo

Susana.- que bien ahora te pones serio eso me gusta de ti

Zack.- pues bien nosotros no nos quedaremos viendo, le haremos frente a lo que sea

Vanesa.- bien pues vamos de una vez por ellos (patina llevando a zack de la mano para ir en su dirección a ellos)

Andrés.- vamos Susana son nuestros ahora (patina con Susana donde están ellos cargando a Susana con las manos para comenzar a girar poco a poco haciendo que Susana gire rápido haciendo como un escudo)

Zack.- un bloqueo pero hay falla ya se cual es, Vanesa lánzame a ellos girando

Vanesa.- de acuerdo (gira con zack para darle impulso soltándolo cuando es fuerte el giro enviando a zack rápido donde están ellos)

Zack.- (mira el centro de ellos para decir) bien es hora de pararlos (cuando esta cercas de ellos salta fuerte para colocar sus dos pies juntos dándole en la cintura de Andrés, cercas de sus costillas)

Andrés.- es como deja de girar y se agacha soltando a Susana que va resbalándose hasta la pared donde ella se pega en la espalda parte de su cabeza impacta en el concreto y queda fuera de combate)

Susana.- hay creo que todo meda vueltas (esta mareada y confundida)

Andrés.- ese chico me pego duro cercas de mi costilla (cubriéndose la zona con su mano derecha)

Zack.- bien ahora eres tu solo contra nosotros dos ya que Susana esta confundida y esta adolorida de su espalda por la forma en que se pego (piensa que le ha dolido mucho a Susana y lamenta eso ya que su objetivo era Andrés)

Andrés.- de ninguna forma me rendiré siendo yo solo, te hare frente a lo que sigue (se pone de pie para patinar en círculos para ver a zack, una mirada fría se le torna en su rostro)

Zack.- pues bien vamos Vanesa podemos ahora derrotarlo juntos

Vanesa.- si ahora será mas fácil solo hay que combinar nuestros ataques y le ganaremos fácil a Andrés

Zack.- claro que si bueno pues ahí vamos los dos (comienza a patinar donde esta Andrés para acercarse poco a poco)

Vanesa.- (se acercan más a Andrés para combinarse los dos tomándose de las manos para hacer giros en círculos para lanzar a zack con el, pero patina Vanesa a donde esta Andrés para no dejarlo solo)

Zack.- bien este es tu fin (se acerca a el estando a poco espacio para girar rápido y enviarle una patada recta a su costilla derecha donde la tiene lesionada)

Andrés.- no otra vez no (trata de moverse un poco pero le impacta la patada para causarle daño)

Vanesa.- (llega donde esta Andrés y le envía un puño derecho a su cara en medio de su rostro para tirarlo a el suelo)

Andrés.- oh mi lindo rostro (cae a el suelo de espaldas para rendirse) me rindo ustedes ganan

El publico grita aplaudiéndole a Vanesa y zack quien derrotaron a la pareja importante del patinaje mientras zack se muestra feliz junto con Vanesa, por el logro que han hecho los dos juntos en la pista de hielo de patinaje, es como los dos patinarían por el lugar saludando a todos los presentes con una cara de felicidad, mientras fans de Andrés y Susana se acercan a ellos par auxiliarlos, llevándoselos del lugar, en el publico gritan los amigos de zack y amigas de Vanesa.

Paty.- bien hecho zack pudieron hacerlo los dos juntos

Erizo.- bien hecho ese es mi amigo zack que bueno que lo derrotaste

Pilar.- Vanesa quiero una cita contigo

Isabel.- bien hecho zack te daré dinero por esto

Lucy.- que bien Vanesa lo lograste

Amanda.- bien hecho amiga y zack

Lena.- que bien por los dos que buen triunfo hicieron

Karen.- a los dos felicidades

Erick.- lo que dicen mis fans es verdad, bien hecho discípulo zack

Sonia.- bien por los dos ahora vengan a nosotros

Es como patinan los dos a la salida de la pista reuniéndose con sus amigos que los felicitan y los abrazan terminando el combate, entonces pilar se acerca a Vanesa y le dice

Pilar.- que bien lo lograste vencer a esa pareja (le abraza robándole un beso)

Isabel.- oye que te pasa (la toma de la oreja y la quita)

Vanesa.- hey pero que hiciste por que me besaste tú (se limpia los labios)

Pilar.- ten una cita con migo Vanesa (siendo jalada de la oreja le duele un poco)

Zack.- hay dios ahora una chica besa a mi mujer, pero con mujeres no peleo

Vanesa.- nunca tendré una cita contigo, ¡así que déjame tranquila!

Pilar.- que mal, yo quería una cita contigo

Isabel.- ya contrólate pilar si quieres una cita te la doy yo

Pilar.- bueno esta bien

Erick.- zack que bueno que lo derrotaste eres genial amigo

Zack.- gracias erick no fue nada solo era de observar bien la situación

Sonia.- que alegría salieron casi ilesos

Zack.- si así es sonia gracias por tu apoyo

Lucy.- le dieron una paliza a esos sujetos

Amanda.- se lo merecían después de que Andrés se metiera con Vanesa

Lena.- a la otra le pegare yo misma

Karen.- zack eres fuerte que bien

Zack.- no es nada chicas solo fue suerte pero lo logramos yo y Vanesa

Vanesa.- zack debemos ir a el salón pronto comenzaran las clases finales

Zack.- de acuerdo bueno pues vamos

Es como van a entregar los patines a el encargado, mientras los demás acompañan a zack y Vanesa en el camino para dividirse en medio de la escuela para ir a sus salones, entran en ellos para estudiar lo poco que queda para anotar tareas y apuntes de clases para sonar la campana de salida para irse todos a sus casas para terminar otro día más, todos van de regreso a casa para ir zack con Vanesa en el camino dialogando.

Vanesa.- muchas gracias por defenderme de Andrés, nunca te vi tan empeñado por defenderme y sostener una pelea por mi

Zack.- no es nada solo lo hice por que te beso en tus labios y eso no es correcto, tenia que defenderte

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien aun así eres mi héroe, aunque tuve que ayudarte a patinar para que pudieras combatir

Zack.- bueno eso es verdad, pero bueno lo mejor de todo es que te dejo tranquila ese sujeto

Vanesa.- pues claro gracias a ti pero todo salió bien es lo bueno

Zack.- si pero bueno, que bueno que termino ya este día pero lo mejor de todo es que ahora tienes una fan esa pilar que te beso en tus labios jajaja

Vanesa.- oye eso no es divertido esa chica esta loca, por que no me defendiste de ella

Zack.- por que es mujer y no peleo con mujeres

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien, pero prométeme que para la otra le dirás algo si me besa otra vez

Zack.- bueno lo prometo le diré a la otra que no lo haga aunque Isabel la sabe controlar mejor le digo a ella

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien no hay problema, por cierto ya llegamos a mi casa es hora de que me despida de ti

Zack.- bueno entonces ¿te doy un beso?

Vanesa.- claro que si (le roba un beso en sus labios de zack)

Zack.- (le corresponde a su beso de Vanesa cerrando sus ojos)

Vanesa.- (después se despega para decirle) bueno me voy cuídate mucho zack mi héroe

Zack.- siempre te defenderé nos vemos

Es como Vanesa va a su casa entrando en ella para ir a su cuarto y anotar en su diario lo que paso hoy para terminar y guardarlo en su cajón de madera, se pone la pijama para dormir apagando su luz de su cuarto va a su cama donde se acuesta para cerrar sus ojos.

Zack de regreso a casa llega para meterse y mirar su red social comentando algunos estados y busca información sobre su tarea para hacerla por la noche, cuando termina apaga la computadora para ponerse su pijama para ir a dormir donde cierra su ventana por el poco frio que hace para dormir calientito, comenzando a soñar cosas naturales

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 17 espero que les haya gustado y que se sigan divirtiendo para que sigan leyendo la novela visual, ya parecen capítulos pero bueno según yo es una novela pero bueno espero que estén bien todos, nos vemos en la próxima entrega adiós y que estén bien.

 **(Capitulo 18 Viaje a la montaña)**

Es una mañana agradable, los pájaros cantan anunciando el bello día, despertando Isabel se para, para ducharse un rato, se pone su uniforme para tomar su mochila para salir de su casa, en el camino se encuentra con pilar quien la saluda amablemente

Isabel.- hola como estas buenos días

Pilar.- hola buenos días Isabel, creo que el destino nos une a las dos

Isabel.- tienes razón por eso me acompañaras con el anciano Roberto, le quiero preguntar unas cosas pero debemos reunirnos con mas personas

Pilar.- esta vez que tienes en mente Isabel

Isabel.- recuerdas lo que dijo Roberto sobre la cigüeña y la tortuga, que las sombras mostraban el templo donde estaba el diario o libro de luisa?

Pilar.- si recuerdo eso, entonces ¿quieres ver que escribió?

Isabel.- claro me importa mucho, quizá haya conjuros o no se, pero tengo curiosidad de saber que dejo Isabel en ese diario o libro

Pilar.- pues será buena la aventura de nosotras dos, por que no vamos solo nosotras

Isabel.- por que en ese templo debe ver mas cosas por eso quiero más personas aparte ir solas nos pasaría algo

Pilar.- bueno eso si no quiero que salga un violador encuerado y que nos haga suyas

Isabel.- tienes mucha imaginación pero no será así pero bueno, es mejor que llevemos hombres y mujeres para ser mas personas en esa montaña y descubrir el libro o diario

Pilar.- bueno entonces vamos a la caseta de Roberto

Las dos es como caminarían por el lugar de la ciudad para pasar un tramo algo largo, llegando a la escuela ingresan las dos saludando a unos amigos y amigas para ir con Roberto a su caseta, llegan las dos para meterse al lugar para empezar Isabel diciendo lo siguiente

Isabel.- Roberto que bueno que estas necesito preguntarte algo

Roberto.- bueno para eso estoy que quieres saber

Isabel.- ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste de una montaña de la cigüeña y la tortuga?

Roberto.- umm si claro que si ¿es sobre luisa verdad?

Isabel.- si es sobre ella es sobre el templo donde dejo su diario o libro, ¿tu sabes que contiene ese diario o libro?

Roberto.- la verdad no se niña pero puedes buscarlo esta en la montaña cercas de esta escuela, hay un templo solamente pueden ir a buscarlo juntas

Pilar.- entonces solo hay uno eso es súper fácil de encontrar, pero necesitamos personas que nos acompañen

Roberto.- pues entonces reúnan a las personas y traigan el diario aquí para leerlo juntos

Isabel.- esta bien prometemos volver de nuevo en su caseta Roberto, pilar es hora de reclutar personas

Pilar.- si iremos juntas a la montaña acompañadas que bien (dice alegre)

Isabel.- bueno nos vemos Roberto vendremos con el libro o diario

Roberto.- esta bien sirve de paso que hago el café para los que quieran tomar un poco

Pilar.- a mi me gusta el café, y nos vemos Roberto

Isabel.- bueno con permiso

Las dos salen del lugar para comenzar a reunir personas de la escuela muchas de ellas no aceptan ir, pero hay otras personas que si son erizo, paty, Vanesa, zack, erick, lucy, amanda, lena, mariah, marly, ruben, beto y josé, las personas que reunieron están atentas a lo que dice Isabel con una voz amable para todos los presentes que están por el momento diciendo lo siguiente.

Isabel.- muy bien somos 15 personas que nos incluyen a pilar y a mi, iremos a la montaña cercas de esta escuela para ir por el objeto perdido de luisa ya sea un diario o libro, los seleccione a ustedes para no ir solas a el lugar, ya que da un poco de miedo ya que casi nadie visita ese lugar de la montaña, por eso están ustedes para ayudarnos a ir a el viaje que tendremos todos hacia la montaña, preguntas o dudas que tengan

Erizo.- que tiene ese diario o libro

Paty.- es otro objeto perdido de luisa que interesante

Lucy.- bueno cuenten con migo para ir y no tengo dudas

Amanda.- estaremos bien nosotras juntas

Lena.- si hay un pervertido lo golpeo

Zack.- bueno entonces vayamos por ese diario

Vanesa.- que bien otra aventura en grupo solo que con mas personas, como marly y mariah aparte de ruben (les saluda con la mano derecha)

Marly.- bueno por mi no hay problema

Mariah.- bueno entonces vamos rápido tengo que entrenar a otras chicas en la cocina

Ruben.- si hay un pervertido yo me encargo de el (lo dice fantaseando sexualmente)

Zack.- seguro eres hombre (comienza a dudar de su hombría)

Ruben.- no se descúbrelo por ti mismo

Marly.- ya ruben compórtate

Ruben.- esta bien no hay problema capitana

Erick.- esta vez no esta mi sonia pero están mis fans jejeje

Isabel.- bueno creo que todos están listos para el viaje a la montaña iremos en grupo unido nada de separarse de acuerdo, todos deben estar juntos quien se separe se perderá en el camino, por eso es importante ir juntos

Pilar.- si todos en un grupo

Paty.- esta bien entonces todos estaremos juntos en el viaje

Erizo.- si yo con mi paty hasta el fin del mundo

Paty.- si como digas erizo

Zack.- bueno entonces vamos

Vanesa.- si vamos juntos todos a la montaña

Marly.- pues vamos todas y todos

Ruben.- si todos juntitos

Zack.- ese meda un poco de miedo (señala a ruben)

Erick.- pues vamos de una vez para descubrir ese objeto perdido por luisa

Amanda.- nosotras estaremos con erick juntas

Lucy.- si iremos con erick a donde vaya

Lena.- erick es buen chico

Los 15 personas de la escuela prenden el viaje a la montaña, donde van con sus mochilas para ese lugar desconocido, pasan por la ciudad el puente peatonal para no correr peligro por la carretera, bajan las escaleras para ir a el costado de la ciudad donde se ve la montaña grande, es como caminarían a ella para seguir un sendero que guía arriba, pasan arboles y plantas, ruben toma una flor y la va oliendo por el camino como señorita, mi8entras que marly se aguanta la risa de lo que hace ruben, caminan el tramo de la subida para detenerse algunos a medio camino de la montaña dicen

Erick.- esperen un momento, alguien trajo agua tengo sed

Zack.- yo traigo una botella de agua (saca de su mochila la botella con la mano derecha dándosela a el) toma bebe poco agua recuerda como los documentales de soldados erick

Erick.- yo no veo eso puro anime amigo (bebe mucha agua y se la da a la mitad)

Zack.- no puede ser tomaste mucha agua erick teníamos que ahorrarla, tonto

Erick.- tranquilo todo pasa rápido

Zack.- si como ya te la bebiste

Lena.- tranquilos nosotras tenemos agua también

Amanda.- si por eso no se preocupen

Lucy.- las tres tenemos nuestras botellas en nuestra mochila

Vanesa.- bueno yo tengo agua también

Marly.- yo siempre traigo agua por los partidos de tenis al igual que ruben verdad amigo

Ruben.- ella si sabe tengo agua para los chicos sedientos no olviden consultarme

Zack.- (ni de broma le pido agua) si gracias ruben (guarda su botella que esta a la mitad en su mochila de nuevo)

Mariah.- no tengo agua pero con eso de que ustedes tienen me conformo para beber agua cuando tenga sed

Isabel.- bueno termino el descanso vayamos por ese libro o diario

Pilar si termino el descanso, ahora todos de nuevo a caminar por favor

Zack.- esta bien vamos juntos de nuevo por ese diario o libro

Es como las personas caminarían de nuevo por el camino para adentrarse a un bosque donde los arboles hacen sombra dándoles frescura a los integrantes, pasan por el camino viendo en árboles lo siguiente, muñecos de paja clavados en los árboles, Isabel se da cuenta fácil mente que son muñecos embrujados y dice

Isabel.- que nadie toque esos muñecos por que están embrujados, no se que tipo de magia usaba luisa pero no deben tocarlos pase lo que pase

Ruben.- a no debemos tocarlos bueno esta bien (retira su dedo que iba a tocar el muñeco) bueno de lo que me salve

Isabel.- si lo hubieras tocado cargarías con el hechizo que le haya puesto pero bueno ya saben todos no toquen los muñecos, solo véanlos pero no los toquen

Lucy.- le tomare foto a los muñecos (saca su celular y le toma foto)

Amanda.- yo hare lo mismo es un recuerdo de la montaña (saca su celular y toma varias fotos)

Lena.- me pasan las fotos por la red social

Lucy.- claro amiga no hay problema

Beto.- estos muñecos están embrujados, me pregunto si luisa estaba bien de la mente

José.- quien sabe, parece que es una película de terror esto

Erizo.- si fotos, fotos (tomando fotos a los muñecos, mira a marly que esta mirándolo y le toma una foto) si un recuerdo jejeje

Marly.- jum no se para que quieres esa foto pero esta bien no me molesta

Paty.- erizo haber tus fotos

Erizo.- no mi paty no las veas solo son de los muñecos

Paty.- erizo tienes 3 para que me las enseñes

Erizo.- esta bien le tome una foto nada mas a marly

Paty.- lo sabia no se puede confiar en ti bórrala ahora mismo

Erizo.- esta bien (borra la imagen de marly)

Ruben.- sácame una foto a mi erizo (cruza sus piernas y se levanta la playera mostrando su abdomen)

Erizo.- no gracias así estoy bien amigo

Paty.- tómale foto ándale a el si sácale foto

Erizo.- no mi paty no lo hare mejor te saco una foto a ti (le toma una foto a paty)

Paty.- esta bien no hay problema

Pilar.- bueno chicos y chicas continuemos a donde esta ese lugar que debemos ir

Todos dicen que si para prender el camino de nuevo a el misterioso lugar del templo para ir caminando por la zona escuchan algunos cantos de pájaros y algunas aves volar por lo alto de los árboles, es como continuarían hasta que descubren un área donde esta la cigüeña y la tortuga en cada lado en medio de ellos un camino que guía a otro lado, entonces emocionada Isabel les dice a todos.

Isabel.- bueno hemos llegado a el lugar que emoción, según esto las sombras guían a el templo pero ese camino nos guiara a el, es obvio saberlo por que es el único lugar donde esta este templo olvidado por dios

Pilar.- que emoción hemos llegado al destino es hora de descubrir que es lo que tiene ese diario o ese libro

Beto.- bueno no se diga mas a descubrir lo que hay vamos todos

José.- si vamos juntos

Vanesa.- es hora de saber que dejo esa fantasmita y para eso vamos al templo

Zack.- si vamos a ese lugar

Marly.- que bueno ya estaba cansada de caminar

Ruben.- yo te cargo amiguis

Marly.- mejor de regreso para no cansarme

Ruben que padre cargare a la capitana

Vanesa.- que bien ruben

Lucy.- pues que esperamos vamos a ese templo ya

Amanda.- si hay que ver que hay en ese lugar

Lena.- habrá polvo y esas cosas

Erick.- bueno pues vamos juntos a ese lugar ya

Los estudiantes van a ese camino, pasando otro tramo largo donde por fin llegan a el templo, el templo es una casa abandonada con una entrada de arco de madera grande que hace referencia a el lugar, hay escalones cuarteados por el avance de los años, con tierra y algo de polvo en el pórtico de madera, que esta un poco sucia y dañada, pero hay un problema hay un candado que mantiene cerrada las puertas entonces Isabel dice a los demás.

Isabel.- que mala suerte tiene un candado viejo y oxidado que mantiene las puertas cerradas de este templo, bueno chicos es donde entran ustedes como abren esta puerta, piensen muchachos para poder entrar al lugar

Pilar.- si piensen un poco chicos ustedes pueden

Los chicos hacen una ruedita y comienzan a dialogar

Zack.- yo digo que con patadas se abre que dicen ustedes

Erizo.- y si usamos una piedra para destrozar el candado

Erick.- tiene razón erizo pero podemos usar la fuerza bruta entre todos

Ruben.- todos juntos pateamos la puerta y se abrirá que dicen

Beto.- intentemos lo de la piedra

José.- si usemos la piedra con una grande bastara para abrir esa puerta que esta sucia y vieja la madera

Buscan en los alrededores una piedra grande, cuando la tienen regresan a el lugar para ser dos los que tienen la piedra grande para comenzar a pegarle al candado hasta que rompen parte de la madera cayendo el candado al suelo el trozo de madera con el candado abriéndose las puertas a los lados mostrando un lugar sucio de polvo con telarañas, se siente un ambiente fresco y seco, entonces dice Isabel emocionada

Isabel.- muy bien chicos lo consiguieron han abierto la puerta ahora solo nos queda buscar en ese templo el diario o libro de luisa

Vanesa.- manos a la obra

Marly.- me quedare a fuera no me gustan los lugares sucios

Mariah.- me quedare con marly vayan ustedes

Beto.- bueno es tiempo de buscar ese diario o libro

José.- tienes razón vamos por ese objeto perdido

Ruben.- que asquito de lugar, pero ni modo les ayudare por esta vez

Lucy.- bueno a buscar otro tesoro perdido

Amanda.- ya ni modo a buscar se ha dicho

Lena.- no me gusta este lugar pero buscare ese diario o libro

Pilar.- que bien todas y todos se unen menos dos chicas

Erick.- bien entremos al lugar entonces

Las personas entran a el lugar para ver el interior cadenas sucias oxidadas, hojas amarillas en el suelo, el piso es de madera pero tiene hoyos por las ratas que viven debajo del cimiento de la casa del templo, en el escritorio busca Isabel en los cajones y encuentra el diario un cuaderno sucio de la portada y contra portada es como les dice a los demás

Isabel.- parece que encontré el diario es un diario no un libro miremos que hay adentro

Pilar.- si miremos

Vanesa.- que bien lo encontraste y si veamos que dice el diario de luisa

Zack.- que bien lo encontró fácil

Erick.- ¿que dirá ese diario?

Ruben.- a lo mejor dice cosas privadas o algo así

Paty.- que buen sentido tienes ruben ni yo lo imagine deberás (le dice con sarcasmo)

Erizo.- bueno pues que esperas Isabel abre el diario para que escuchemos que dice

Isabel.- mejor no, vamos a regresar todos juntos y hasta la caseta de Roberto lo leemos para que juntos veamos que dejo luisa

Vanesa.- hay que mal por que de una vez no

Isabel.- es que le prometí a Roberto traer el diario de luisa a su caseta

Zack.- pues ni modo que se puede hacer

Erick.- bueno entonces volvamos juntos

Lucy.- que mal tenemos que ir con ese viejo loco otra vez

Amanda.- no hay de otra mas que esperar

Lena.- y yo que quería escuchar algo antes de irnos

Pilar.- bueno todos de regreso entonces de nuevo

Isabel.- en marcha todos (guarda el diario en su mochila para prender el camino de regreso)

Es como los que entraron salieran del lugar reuniéndose con marly y mariah que esperaban afuera para todos regresar de nuevo por el camino, pasan de nuevo el recorrido largo de la montaña hasta que bajan de ella rápidamente, pasan el tramo cercas que conecta al puente peatonal para subirlo y bajarlo regresando a la ciudad de nuevo, pasan las avenidas y las cuadras hasta llegar a la escuela, donde llegan cansados de tanto caminar, entran a la caseta de Roberto para decir Isabel contenta algo cansada

Isabel.- Roberto, hemos traído el libro finalmente mire aquí esta (saca de su mochila el libro dándoselo a el)

Roberto.- bueno veamos que dice (abre el diario para leer lo siguiente)

21 de enero de 1951

Hoy estuve con unas amigas que eran practicantes de los muñecos embrujados, saben magias que no se yo, pero algo me atrae de ellas y es su amistad, es bueno conocer mas personas igual a mi, nota importante. Varios estudiantes fueron embrujados por culpa de mis nuevas amigas, no se que hechizos hacen pero funcionan lo malo es que no conocen del amor

Isabel.- entonces es un diario normal

Roberto.- eso parece pero ya entendí por que fuiste por el ¿tu creías que había conjuros en el diario verdad?

Isabel.- pues si con esa intensión fui para rescatar el diario de luisa creí que me ayudaría con lo mío

Roberto.- que mal tu ambición es muy grande sobre las artes oscuras debes tener cuidado para que tu alma no quede en pena

Isabel.- bueno esta bien

Vanesa.- yo quiero escuchar que mas dice el diario Roberto

Lucy.- siga leyendo el diario para que valga la pena la ida

Amanda.- si ya ni la caminada que dimos

Lena.- seria buena idea escuchar mas fragmentos de luisa

Marly.- tengo que ir a el club de tenis nos vemos

Ruben.- me retiro que tengan suerte es hora de ir a el tenis

Mariah.- tengo que ir a ve como cocinan mis alumnas nos vemos

Isabel.- nos vemos que estén bien

Pilar.- adiós marly haber cuando tenemos una cita juntas

Marly.- he bueno claro como amigas nos vemos

Pilar.- dijo que si es buena chica (pensamientos lésbicos)

Zack.- bueno me quedare otro rato para escuchar que dice el diario de luisa

Beto.- me tengo que ir a el salón nos vemos

José.- yo voy con el nos vemos

Zack.- adiós chicos en un rato llegamos ahí

Roberto.- cuídense chicos nos vemos

Isabel.- bueno quedamos pocos pero bueno siga leyendo el diario de luisa

Roberto.- esta bien veamos

13 de mayo 1952

Hoy me reuní con unas amigas del club de tenis, me enseñaron a jugar muy bien, tuvimos un duelo entre nosotras pero al final nos divertimos en grande, pasamos a la cafetería a comer un poco para después ir con los chicos a conocerlos los chicos del baloncesto, son grandes y unos son muy guapos como Rafael, no me decido bien por que chico amar parece que en mayo fue la temporada de ver chicos guapos.

Roberto.- bueno ese es otro fragmento de luisa

Isabel.- bueno ya entendí es un diario normal lo que dice, bueno me debo ir al salón vámonos pilar

Pilar.- nos vemos chicos y chicas nos vamos a estudiar

Zack.- yo también voy al salón

Vanesa.- yo me iré también solo es un diario normal

Lucy.- bueno s hora de dejarlo señor Roberto que este bien

Amanda.- nos vemos Roberto

Lena.- bueno es un diario común y corriente

Erick.- bueno me voy con mis fans

Erizo.- es hora de irnos al salón paty vámonos

Paty.- ya lo se vámonos

Es como todos dejarían a Roberto solo con el diario, continua leyéndolo hasta que llega por la mitad donde mira los conjuros de luisa que son muy específicos de cómo hacerlo y todo Roberto dice,

Roberto.- que bueno que se fueron si no Isabel estaría leyendo esto con atención será mejor que guarde este diario en mis cajas viejas donde nadie lo encontrara, (lo guarda en su caja vieja de recuerdos) listo ahora esta a salvo el mundo

Todos los chicos estudian en sus salones hasta que es hora de salida de la escuela donde Isabel y pilar caminan por el camino para ir a sus casas, pilar le dice a Isabel

Pilar.- fue hermoso ir a la montaña ¿no crees Isabel? Yo me divertí mucho

Isabel.- si pero al final solo era un diario normal peo ni modo creo que estas cosas pasan

Pilar.- lo bueno es que no nos dejaron solas a las dos

Isabel.- bueno eso si tienes razón, al menos nos acompañaron al lugar personas importantes

Pilar.- si y conseguí una cita al final con marly que bien

Isabel.- tu solo piensas en esas cosas pero te sigo queriendo como eres de divertida amiga mía

Pilar.- que bien que te guste mi forma de ser

Isabel.- adoro tu forma de ser (abraza a pilar caminando junta a ella pegando sus pechos a su brazo zurdo de pilar)

Pilar.- y yo adoro tu forma de ser también Isabel (siente los pechos de Isabel sonrojándose un poco)

Es como las dos caminarían a la casa de Isabel donde ingresan juntas a el lugar para dormirse juntas, pero antes de eso pilar llama a sus padres avisándole que se quedara en casa de Isabel por lo que le dicen que si, estando contenta se queda en su casa donde ellas la pasan bien juntas, intercambiando besos y relatos de la vida,

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 18 espero que se hayan divertido, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que todos estén bien y que tengan buen día y sueñen bien por la noche, bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega nos vemos y gracias por seguir leyendo mi novela o capítulos ya que parece serie esto ya pero bueno nos vemos en la próxima entrega nos vemos y que estén bien.

 **(Capitulo 19 El primer partido de tenis de Vanesa)**

En algunos salones hablan que habrá el primer partido de tenis y jugara marly con Vanesa, todos corren el rumor dentro de la escuela, llegando la noticia a zack y sus compañeros, que deciden ir para apoyarla en el primer partido que tendrá Vanesa, en los vestidores esta Vanesa que se coloca una camisa blanca y una falda corta de color rosa estando con marly, Antonia, y carolina, quienes le dicen animándola a Vanesa lo siguiente

Antonia.- es tu primer partido así que da lo mejor de ti misma ya sabes unas jugadas que te enseño ruben y la practica que tuviste hace días atrás, por eso debes concentrarte un poco en el partido ya que jugaras con nuestra capitana marly, quien es una excelente jugadora

Carolina.- no te preocupes si se te va una solo sigue jugando bien debes hacerlo Vanesa, para que no te rindas a la primera

Marly.- bueno el tiempo es oro debemos ir a la cancha nos enfrentaremos con un equipo local de nuestra escuela, todo se decidirá si somos aptas para ir a el torneo o no, así que todas juntas vamos a la cancha para demostrar lo mejor que tenemos

Vanesa.- esta bien capitana lo haremos bien con eso que me enseño ruben y la practica me siento lista no la decepcionare

Las chicas unen sus manos haciendo un breve juramento que dice lo siguiente marly

Marly.- todas juntas estamos, así que daremos lo mejor de nosotras para que seamos mejores, todas unidas dejaremos el sudor en la cancha pero nos llevaremos a casa la victoria

Carolina.- si

Antonia.- seguro que si

Vanesa.- demos lo mejor siempre chicas

Marly.- pues bien vamos a la cancha ahora mismo chicas

Es como las tres salen de los vestidores estando afuera ruben quien carga las cosas para decirles

Ruben.- estaré afuera animándolas chicas es una pena que no pueda jugar pero con la capitana en el juego todo será pan comido, espero que des lo mejor de ti Vanesa no te detengas recuérdalo

Vanesa.- daré lo mejor de mi misma, no te preocupes ruben

Ruben.- bueno todo esta listo raquetas pelotas y toallas para el sudor todo listo capitana

Marly.- bien hecho ruben entonces vamos juntos a la cancha con las demás

Ruben.- si capitana es un gusto servirle

Es como van caminando a la cancha viendo una multitud de personas que saludan a marly animándola para que tenga suerte en el partido, mientras se escuchan algunas voces animando a Vanesa que esta un poco nerviosa siendo su primer partido, pero se relaja con el apoyo que le da las personas de afuera, llegan a la cancha para meterse colocándose unas bandas de muñequeras de color blanco en el brazo derecho, estando listas se colocan en la cancha estando marly en la línea de saque con una pelota lista con su raqueta esperando a el que anuncia el partido

Chico.- Bien ya que están aquí daremos comienzo con el primer set para ver quien de los dos equipos nos representara en el torneo de la escuela en el club de tenis, seré el espectador y iré diciendo los puntos, cuando se haya ganado el set lo diré para que estén avisadas, bueno sin mas que decir comencemos con el primer set, que empieza ahora mismo saca el equipo de la capitana marly

Marly mira fríamente a sus dos adversarias para elevar la pelota saltando un poco le pega a la pelota para que esta viaje con fuerza a una de ellas dice

Marly.- tomen eso chicas

Chica.- no dejaremos que nos ganen (mira la pelota para pegarle fuerte enviándola de regreso) y me llamo Sofía y mi amiga se llama july

Marly.- como sea van a perder el set de eso nos encargaremos nosotras (mira la pelota para pegarle regresándola a el lugar de Sofía)

Sofia.- te la regreso con fuerza (se acerca un poco para pegarle a la pelota fuerte para que esta vaya en dirección de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- es mía hare que pique la pelota como me enseño ruben (espera la pelota estando enfrente para acercarse un poco se perfila de medio lado para pegarle a la pelota que salta mirando el espacio libre de lado zurdo para que vaya la pelota en ese trayecto, es como ganan el primer punto)

Espectador.- bien punto para la capitana marly 15 – 0

Sofia.- no puede ser debemos concentrarnos mas july

July.- si debemos estar más concentradas

Marly.- si nuestro primer punto lo tenemos ganaremos este juego fácil, pero ahora hagamos cambio tu estarás arriba y yo en el medio para ganar otro punto

Vanesa.- de acuerdo entonces así lo hacemos

Entre el publico están los amigos de Vanesa y zack quien esta mirando el partido le gritan

Zack.- ¡Tu puedes Vanesa, no te rindas!

Erizo.- ¡Te vez muy linda Vanesa gana el partido!

Beto.- ¡Animo Vanesa tu tranquila y yo nervioso!

Paty.- ¡Vanesa te ves hermosa con el uniforme gana por mi amiga!

Voltea Vanesa para verlos con una sonrisa llenándose de felicidad por que la están apoyando desde afuera de la cancha es como tomaría mas confianza en el partido para estar mas segura de si misma, entonces le dan la pelota para rebotarla un poco en el suelo alza la mirada para ver donde debe ir la pelota y mira el espacio de la derecha para decir

Vanesa.- lo tengo ahí esta el espacio libre, tendré que pegarle duro para que pueda ganar el punto (tira la pelota arriba para pegarle con fuerza, es como viaja la pelota con velocidad a el espacio libre)

Sofia.- no te dejare que tomes el punto niña (corre a el lado derecho y le pega duro a la pelota)

Marly.- bien hecho ahora es mi punto (se acerca para pegarle a la pelota enviándola a el lado contrario de Sofía, obtienen el punto) si que bien otro punto mas para nosotras

Espectador.- otro punto para la capitana marly 30 – 0 el marcador

Vanesa.- que bien otros dos puntos mas y ganaremos el set

En la tribuna se escuchan chiflido y aplausos, con voces que apoyan a Vanesa y a marly sus fans que no dejan de mencionarla por que es popular entre ellos, es como vuelve el juego a su lugar concentrándose marly y Vanesa estando listas para el saque de ellas, toma la pelota july que ahora hizo cambio para esperar a que saque

July.- (mira como están formadas y mira el espacio vacio de su derecha para tirar la pelota arriba para saltar pegándole a la pelota con fuerza, es como va la pelota al lugar vacio)

Vanesa.- es mía es mía (corre a la pelota pero no le pega por que pica rápido y sale de la cancha) o no el punto es para ellas

Marly.- que te pasa Vanesa ¿no tienes condición o que?

Vanesa.- perdón es que no llegue a tiempo

Espectador.- punto para la capitana Sofía el juego esta en 30 – 15, siguiente saque por favor

Marly.- cambiemos de puesto de nuevo (se va al área de saque para dejar a Vanesa en el medio como al principio, es como marly toma una pelota y la lanza arriba para saltar pegándole a la pelota enviándola con mucha fuerza)

July.- esa pelota es mía (corre a la pelota para esperar a que bote una vez pero le pega mal, haciendo que la pelota vaya en dirección de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- que bien es mía (se concentra bien y espera la pelota para ver que llega y le pega duro para enviarla en medio de las dos chicas siendo el punto vacio de ellas, la pelota pica bien adentro y sale de la cancha) si otro punto gracias a mi que bien

Marly.- que bien eso es bueno, ahora solo nos falta un punto para ganar el set

Vanesa.- por supuesto, y lo mejor de todo es que lo lograremos quedémonos así para ganar

Marly.- si así seguiremos para ganar el punto

Espectador.- bueno solo queda el último punto y gana el equipo de marly marcador 45 -15

Los espectadores siguen animando a Vanesa y a marly que forman una buena pareja en la cancha sin dejar de animarlos, todos están felices por que ellas sean las ganadoras, mientras en las canchas están las chicas listas para ganar el último punto para ganar el set y llevarse la victoria

Marly.- bueno este es mi lugar, ya sabes que hacer Vanesa cuando llegue la pelota pégale duro no te detengas tu juega bien y no te preocupes estaré atrás cubriendo para que no ganen el punto

Vanesa.- esta bien entiendo lo que tengo que hacer, gracias por recordarlo marly

Marly.- bueno atenta hay viene el saque de Sofía

Sofia quien esta desesperada toma la pelota para mirar a los lados y dice

Sofia.- ganaremos nosotras por que debemos ir a el campeonato juntas july (tira la pelota arriba para esperar y saltar para pegarle duro, la pelota va en medio de las piernas de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- no (no sabe como reaccionar viendo que va muy baja la pelota y el equipo contrario tiene el punto)

Marly.- eso fue sucio pero tuvieron el punto ellas otra vez

Espectador.- bien el marcador es 45 – 30 siguiente saque lo hace marly todas a jugar

Marly idea un plan para no tener que esperar mucho y le dice a Vanesa

Marly.- bien tenemos un punto que ganar para este set definitivo que nos clasifica para ir a el torno, lo que haremos es lo siguiente, yo estaré abajo y tu arriba para que saques la pelota envíala a july para que ella me la mande a mi y hacerle el contra golpe, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer de acuerdo

Vanesa.- esta bien ya entendí bueno sacare yo primera (toma la pelota para mirar a july , es como tira la pelota arriba y salta un poco para pegarle a la pelota dirigiéndola a donde esta july)

July.- que fácil es esa pelota toma (golpea la pelota para que vaya donde esta marly)

Marly.- bien justo como pensé (entrecierra los ojos para correr a la pelota que viene y le pega con todas sus fuerzas para que la pelota pique adentro del borde derecho de la cancha obteniendo el punto final) o logramos si

Espectador.- set ganado se lo lleva marly que aspiraban a el puesto para el torneo ahora son reconocidas por su esfuerzo, bien chicas es todo que estén bien

Sofia.- hizo trampa nos gano de una forma muy cruel (tiene rabia y tira la raqueta para sentarse llevando sus palmas a su rostro comenzando a llorar)

Marly.- fue legal el tiro y todo estuvo planeado Sofía así que no digas que fue trampa por que no lo fue (esta contenta y abraza a Vanesa) gracias a ti ganamos el partido ya has mejorado mucho pronto seremos chicas que dejaran huella en esta escuela

Vanesa.- si, y lo mas importante es que ganaremos ese trofeo juntas (corresponde el abrazo)

Ruben.- que bien ganaron amigas (las abraza a las dos)

Carolina.- felicidades (abraza)

Antonia.- que bien iremos al torneo después de todo que emoción

Entre la multitud se acerca zack, paty, erizo, beto, y otros con Vanesa para decir

Zack.- que bien Vanesa has logrado entrar al torneo de la escuela

Beto.- muchas felicidades Vanesa ahora representaras a la escuela

Paty.- que bien amiga Vanesa estuviste muy bien en el partido te felicito

Erizo.- no se que decir solo puedo decirte felicidades amiga Vanesa

Zack.- vayamos a la cafetería invitemos algo a mi novia Vanesa se lo merece

Vanesa.- esta bien pero no se gasten todo su dinero esta bien

Beto.- para eso es el dinero yo invito los refrescos

Es como van a la cafetería para estar adentro de ella, unos piden pizza otros hamburguesas, se sientan con su orden de refrescos y papas fritas para comer todos como un equipo unido de amigos, para estar bien entre todos ellos siendo la hora de recreo, todos terminan de comer sus alimentos para estar contentos en e lugar, mientras tanto marly festeja con sus amistades y sus fans quienes no dejan de mencionarla y de decirle que muchas felicidades por el evento de hoy, pasando los minutos es como todos regresan a clases ya que tiene que volver a estudiar de nuevo, pasan las horas estudiando hasta que es hora de salida.

Todos los alumnos salen de sus salones para ir por el camino zack y Vanesa que dialogan sus cosas acerca del día de hoy de cómo estuvo lleno de mucha alegría, es como zack le dice

Zack.- que bueno que ganaron y quedaron para representar a la escuela

Vanesa.- si fue algo maravilloso, y más estar con marly la capitana del equipo

Zack.- bueno espero que en el torneo sigan jugando bien para que ganen el trofeo para la escuela

Vanesa.- si debemos traer ese trofeo a la escuela, no importa cuanto nos cueste debemos hacerlo

Zack.- pero bueno dime como te sentías adentro jugando

Vanesa.- pues bien estaba bien por que ya habíamos hablado antes en el vestidor de mujeres

Zack.- que bien eso es bueno entonces todo ya estaba planeado

Vanesa.- pues si aunque aun así me sentí un poco nerviosa

Zack.- pero lo bueno es que ganaron el set

Vanesa.- claro que si, estoy contenta por el día de hoy zack me siento muy feliz

Zack.- y quien no estaría feliz sabiendo que ahora iras a ese torneo, para conseguir el trofeo

Vanesa.- pues si verdad jajaja

Zack.- bueno creo que hemos llegado a tu casa

Vanesa.- si es cierto eso, pero bueno extrañare este día por que lo llevare en mis recuerdos

Zack.- yo también el día en que ganaste con marly

Vanesa.- bueno es momento de que me despida de ti (Le besa en su mejilla derecha para decir) bueno me tengo que ir cuídate

Zack.- esta bien no hay problema nos vemos mañana (se despide de la misma forma para verla contenta)

Vanesa.- bueno adiós (camina a su casa la cual abre para entrar a su casa, va a su cuarto y anota en su diario lo que paso el día de hoy después de eso apaga su luz para dormirse)

Zack.- bueno es hora de que regrese a casa (camina a su casa para ir por el tramo corto para llegar a su casa donde se mete en ella para estar contento dice) bueno el día de hoy fue especial que bueno que le gusto a Vanesa estar en el club de tenis y tener su victoria para ir a el torneo, sin dudas es un día muy especial para ella y para mi (anota en su diario lo que paso y lo guarda como recuerdo)

Es como zack se pone su pijama para estar en su cama para cerrar sus ojos por un momento para quedarse dormido de poco a poco, cuando pasan los minutos esta profundamente dormido, en esa noche fresca y calmada iluminada por la bella luna que hace brillar las hojas de los árboles resaltando el color del brillo en ellas, mientras es opacada la oscuridad por los rallos de la luna que azotan a l pueblo que esta tranquilo, dejando así el momento de paz y tranquilidad

Bueno chicos y eso fue el capitulo 19 espero que les haya gustado, no olviden que habrá mas capítulos y mas entretenimiento prometo colocar cosas chistosas o parodias para que sea mejor mi serie o mi novela ya no se que es pero bueno espero que todo este bien nos vemos en el próximo capítulos y que estén bien

 **(Capitulo 20 Zack entra a el club de basquetbol)**

Entran los alumnos a la escuela normalmente, mientras en el club de baloncesto están algunos chicos entrenando para el torneo que ya mero se avecina, el torneo de primavera, botando la pelota en el tablero practican los rebotes uno tras otro, pasando un poco el tiempo llega al lugar zack con Vanesa quien zack mira a los presentes con una alegría ya que todos están entrenando su deporte favorito el basquetbol, es como se acerca a uno de ellos para decir

Zack.- hola me llamo zack y voy en primer año, yo juego basquetbol y me gustaría saber si puedo entrar al equipo

Chico.- que bien de hecho estamos reclutando personas, un gusto conocerte zack mi nombre es Daniel, y claro que puedes entrar a nuestro club de basquetbol, por el momento practicamos rebotes y saltos ¿quieres unirte?

Vanesa.- dile que si para verte jugar zack

Zack.- esta bien me uno a ustedes para practicar el rebote que ya se

Daniel.- bueno entonces no se diga más vamos a jugar rebote

Daniel.- (tira la pelota al tablero para correr en busca del rebote, el cual toma en el aire y tira a la canasta encestando) bien ahora te toca a ti zack

Zack.- esta bien (toma la pelota para tirar a el tablero corre adelante para mirar la pelota saltando para tomarla en el aire y encestando la canasta) bien lo hice es fácil siempre lo he practicado

Vanesa.- que bien zack lo hiciste muy bien (lo apoya)

Daniel.- eso fue bueno siendo a la primera, bien pues entonces ¿te quedas para seguir practicando?

Zack.- si me quedo

Vanesa.- yo también me quedare para verte jugar zack

Zack.- de acuerdo Vanesa

Daniel.- bueno te presentare con los mas muchachos ven yo soy el capitán del equipo

Zack.- de acuerdo capitán vamos

Daniel quien lidera el grupo hace un llamado a los 6 integrantes que están entrenando en el lugar para decirles

Daniel.- tenemos un nuevo integrante en nuestro equipo el se llama zack, deben presentarse cada uno con el vamos chicos digan sus nombres

Los chicos se acercan mas en una rueda que forman para decir sus nombres con el nuevo que han escuchado de nombre zack para decir,

Chico.- bien yo me llamo Alberto

Chico.- yo me llamo armando

Chico.- yo me lamo yuta

Chico.- soy cesar un gusto

Chico.- soy pancho

Chico.- me llamo jeremy

Zack.- bien me he aprendido sus nombres Alberto, armando, yuta, cesar, pancho y jeremy

Chica.- y yo soy paulina su animadora pero también los motivo a seguir practicando basquetbol

Zack.- ok y paulina bueno todo esta bien

Daniel.- ya que somos 8 contándonos por que no tenemos un partido amistoso de 4 para entrenar un poco entre nosotros así vemos que jugadas puede hacer zack y como se desempeña en el equipo individual

Yuta.- por mi esta bien no hay problema

Jeremy.- vamos a entrenar entonces para ver que tiene zack

Armando.- si le falla algo yo le enseñare como hacerlo mejor

Cesar.- que bien un partido amistoso

Pancho.- bueno pues comencemos

Alberto.- antes de comenzar quienes serán las parejas de cuatro

Daniel.- bueno yo y zack ya somos dos solo faltan dos a nuestro grupo quien quiere ser con nosotros

Yuta.- yo para ser parte de usted capitán y aprender más

Daniel.- bueno solo nos falta uno

Cesar.- yo me integro para ver que tan bueno soy jugando

Daniel.- listo no se diga más entonces nosotros 4 contra los otros cuatro para tener un partido amistoso

El equipo de Daniel pasa a la otra mitad de la cancha quedando en el medio zack contra pancho, sosteniendo la pelota paulina les dice

Paulina.- están listos los dos

Zack.- estoy listo

Pancho.- yo también estoy listo

Paulina.- entonces ahí va la pelota (lanza la pelota arriba para salir de la cancha corriendo mirando)

Zack.- será mía (se agacha un poco flexionando sus piernas para esperar a que baje el balón un poco)

Pancho.- es mía este balón (salta para guiar su mano derecha a el para lanzarlo atrás para que la tome otro de su equipo)

Alberto.- bien es mío el balón (bota la pelota para correr por la banda donde mira que yuta le corta el paso) oh demonios quien me apoya acá arriba

Jeremy.- pásame el balón estoy solo

Alberto.- ahí esta (tira el balón a jeremy)

Daniel.- no se deben descuidar (corre en medio de los dos para robar el balón y subir con los demás)

Zack.- por aquí estoy solo

Daniel.- ahí te va zack (lanza el balo rápido a el)

Zack.- (recibe el pase con las dos manos y se perfila para lanzar la pelota)

Pancho.- a donde (salta para bloquear el tiro con la mano zurda sacándola de la cancha)

Paulina.- no se preocupen iré por el balón (corre a el balón para tomarlo y dárselo a zack)

Zack.- bien todos muévanse para que les de el balón

Daniel.- bien por aquí si puedes (se desmarca de su adversario corriendo adentro)

Yuta.- pásalo atrás estoy solo

Zack.- bien ahí te va yuta (lanza el balón a el para que lo tome)

Yuta.- muy bien ahora vean mi tiro de 3 chicos (corre un poco a la línea donde se detiene para saltar lanzando el balón con su mano derecha encestando) muy bien anotamos equipo

Vanesa.- que bien 3 puntos tienen

Paulina.- vamos equipo no se dejen anotar ustedes pueden (los motiva a seguir en el juego)

Pancho.- yo sacare (se pone debajo del tablero para pasar el balón a armando)

Armando.- vamos a subir pasándola entre nosotros pancho para encestar como siempre amigo (botando el balón corre con pancho)

Zack.- una combinación de personas debemos bloquearles el paso

Daniel.- marca a pancho yo le cortare el paso a armando

Zack.- esta bien

Yuta.- ustedes vayan yo me quedare abajo cubriendo con cesar

Zack.- (va con pando para cubrirlo y seguirlo corriendo)

Pancho.- que buena idea pero es inevitable (burla a zack para desmarcarse por un momento) pásame el balón rápido

Armando.- ahí te va (tira el balón por abajo haciendo que pique para ir a las manos de pancho)

Pancho.- bien es mía ahora y ahora tomen esto (corre un poco adelante para saltar lanzando el balón a el aro donde encesta 3 puntos)

Paulina.- van empates 3 – 3 vamos chicos ustedes pueden sigan así

Vanesa.- no te des por vencido zack tu puedes adelante

Zack.- bueno quien saca

Cesar.- yo sacare pero antes de eso escuchen esta estrategia, subiremos los cuatro pasándonos el balón cuando zack o Daniel estén en el centro pasamos el balón rápido para que enceste cualquiera de los dos, yuta y yo estaremos atrás por si hacen robo de balón

Zack.- es buena idea entonces hagamos eso para ver que tal

Daniel.- bueno entonces así lo haremos

Cesar.- bueno ahí te va yuta (pasa el balón a yuta)

Yuta.- esta bien a subir todos vamos (corre botando el balón)

Zack.- (corre subiendo por la lateral para estar libre se queda ahí)

Daniel.- (va por el centro para distraerlos)

Cesar.- (se queda a la altura de yuta para hacerle compañía en dado caso de que sea robo de balón)

Zack.- dámela estoy solo

Yuta.- hay te va (le pasa el balón)

Zack.- (mira el tablero de lado y tira para hacer canasta de 3, el balón pega atrás y bota)

Daniel.- ganare el rebote (corre a el balón para tomarlo con las dos manos y se prepara para tirar)

Armando.- no te dejare hacerlo (lo bloquea parándose en frente de el alzando sus manos)

Daniel.- ahora corre zack de prisa (aguarda con el balón)

Zack.- (corre por la banda para estar libre en el lugar esperando el balón)

Daniel.- ahí tienes tómala y encesta (pasa el balón por abajo dándoselo a zack)

Zack.- bien ahora lo tengo solo falta que enceste (esta vez se concentra un poco y tira el balón para hacer canasta limpia)

Paulina.- han encestado van 6 - 3

Daniel.- a los 10 paramos el entrenamiento

Yuta.- esta bien capitán

Armando.- bueno que sean a los 10 entonces

Cesar.- que bien solo nos quedan 4 mas y ganamos

Pancho.- sacare el balón entonces (tiene el balón para pasárselo a armando)

Armando.- bien vamos a ganarles (botando el balón sube)

Zack.- yo lo bloqueo ustedes estén atentos a el rebote (se acerca a armando corriendo para detener el paso)

Armando.- (mira que el lado zurdo no lo cubre bien, corre por ese lado para ir por la banda y se mete adentro saltando para deslizar el balón a la canasta encestando)

Paulina.- que bien armando has anotado una que vale 2 puntos el marcador es 6 – 5

Vanesa.- vamos zack solo dos canastas más y ganaran el partido

Zack.- esta vez yo saco (toma el balón para mirar a yuta el cual le pasa el balón)

Daniel.- bien es hora de hacer esas canastas vamos si se puede

Yuta.- pues vamos entonces (corre con los demás para subir)

Daniel.- bueno no esperemos mas continuemos pásame el balón yuta

Yuta.- claro que si capitán ahí tiene (pasa el balón a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien hare un salto debajo de la canasta para encestar yo solo, ustedes estén atentos a el rebote en dado caso de que falle

Zack.- esta bien

Cesar.- claro

Yuta.- entendido

Daniel.- (se acerca botando el balón para burlar a armando y a pancho para saltar encestando)

Bien lo he conseguido anote solo nos falta una

Paulina.- el marcador es 8 – 5 una más y ganan el partido

Vanesa.- solo queda una zack tu puedes hacerlo vamos

Pancho.- bien yo sacare esta vez (toma el balón y se lo pasa a armando)

Armando.- bien vamos a anotar vamos (sube botando el balón para mirar el lado derecho descubierto por la banda, donde va botando el balón)

Daniel.- bien hecho pero te cubriré ahora (se acerca a el corriendo)

Armando.- muy tarde ahí va (tira fuera del área de adentro para encestar el tiro de 3)

Daniel.- que mal han encestado ahora vamos iguales debemos hacer nuestra canasta

Yuta.- si tendremos que idear un plan para hacerlo (tomando el balón)

Paulina.- el marcador es 8 – 8 cualquiera de los dos ganara vamos no se den por vencidos ustedes pueden

Vanesa.- que mal una más y les ganaran

Zack.- bien entrare al área y tratare de desmarcarme para que me pasen el balón

Daniel.- bien hagamos eso que dice zack

Cesar.- bueno entonces denme el balón yo subiré con el

Yuta.- ahí tienes (le tira el balón)

Cesar.- a la carga se ha dicho (sube con ellos corriendo)

Zack.- (busca el espacio para estar libre) aquí rápido

Cesar.- toma zack (le tira el balón a el)

Zack.- (tiene el balón estando solo, pero es marcado por armando que lo cubre, decide volverle a dar el balón a cesar, le tira el balón a el)

Cesar.- que mal te han marcado pero tirare tengo confianza en mi (fuera del área tira el balón anotando la canasta de 3 puntos entra limpio el balón ganando el partido) si hemos ganado hasta nos pasamos por un punto

Paulina.- tiempo el marcador final es 11 – 8 gana el equipo de Daniel el capitán del equipo de 4

Zack.- que bien hemos ganado que bien

Vanesa.- que bien han ganado zack por fin ganaron el partido (corre a el metiéndose a la cancha para abrazarlo) uy que mal estas sudando un poco pero que tiene has ganado el partido

Zack.- si y me siento un poco cansado pero estoy bien

Daniel.- juegas bien creo que seremos un gran equipo nosotros 8 junto con paulina nuestra animadora

Paulina.- (se acerca a ellos para decirles) bueno chicos han terminado el partido jugaron muy bien, ahora se conocen más gracias a estos partidos, y no solo eso sino que también tienen mas confianza en ustedes mismos para encestar de afuera del área

Daniel.- lo que dice paulina es verdad chicos poco a poco nos vamos haciendo mejores

Yuta.- eso es verdad ahora estamos mas listos para esto

Armando.- yo tengo mas confianza en mi mismo para tapar a el oponente

Pancho.- si pero en jugadas estamos bien somos un buen equipo juntos

Jeremy.- bueno mientras estemos unidos siempre venceremos

Daniel.- si todos juntos seremos imparables

Zack.- bien chicos entonces estoy dentro de su club y vendré a sus entrenamientos para ser mejor cada vez y perfeccionarme más

Vanesa.- pero juegas bien zack no tienes que presionarte solo vive el momento

Zack.- bueno pero en jugadas me falta aprender eso se algunas pero no las mejores esas son las que me faltan

Vanesa.- bueno eso si, pero de todos modos juegas muy bien y eso es lo importante

Paulina.- zack vi que eres bueno para ser tu primer partido con los muchachos, ¿si vendrás mas seguido con nosotros?

Zack.- por su puesto que si vendré cada vez que entrenen

Daniel.- muy bien dicho pues nosotros te avisaremos para cuando estemos entrenando para que no dejes de hacer lo mejor de ti zack, y bueno ahora eres nuestro amigo

Zack.- muy bien y ustedes serán mis amigos de ahora en adelante

Vanesa.- bueno es momento de que vayamos a clases zack

Zack.- bueno chicos nos vemos en otra ocasión nos vemos y que tengan buena suerte

Daniel.- cuídate mucho zack nos vemos también tenemos que ir a estudiar

Es como se despiden todos de zack, para ir todos a sus salones para estudiar sus materias, pasando un tiempo se escucha la hora de el recreo donde todos salen para ir a la cafetería entre ellos zack y Vanesa donde se sientan en una mesa con su orden de comida, el menú de hoy era hot dogs, comiendo un poco zack le dice a Vanesa

Zack.- y dime que tal me viste jugando si soy bueno o me falta mucho

Vanesa.- eres bueno solo te hace falta hacer las jugadas para que te lleves a los rivales como lo hacia Daniel

Zack.- bueno no importa ya con el tiempo hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer jugadas y encestar mejor

Vanesa.- seria bueno que entrenaras en tus tiempos libres en las canchas cercas de tu casa

Zack.- tienes razón hay una cercas de mi casa, bueno pues lo hare para no perder el ritmo y sorprenderlo un día a los chicos de basquetbol

Vanesa.- si seria buena idea jajaja pero bueno esa paulina es una animadora pero al mismo tiempo es como si fuera la entrenadora o algo así del equipo

Zack.- no me fije mucho en ella pero algo así es de las dos cosas pero bueno todo esta bien

Vanesa.- si pero bueno comamos mejor (come su comida y bebe refresco)

Zack.- que ricos son los hot dogs (come un poco y bebe refresco para bajarse el bocado)

Es como comerían tranquilos en el lugar saludando personas, mientras pasa el tiempo poco a poco, hasta que suena la campana de nuevo para regresar todos a el salón para seguir estudiando, todos estudian hasta que pasa el tiempo de nuevo para tocar la hora de salida, anotan la tarea para poder irse todos poco a poco saliendo del lugar Vanesa y zack que caminan juntos por la ciudad dialogando

Zack.- bueno el día de hoy fue bueno jugué, conocí amigos nuevos y me divertí mucho con el basquetbol

Vanesa.- si lo mejor de todo es que jugaste bien

Zack.- pero bueno tu también juegas bien en el tenis

Vanesa.- si todo gracias a marly y a ruben que me ayudaron

Zack.- bueno eso si siempre te ayudaran eso espero para que seas mejor en el deporte

Vanesa.- si pero lo mas divertido es que despejas tu mente un rato y te relajas de todo

Zack.- como cuando jugué hoy es como me sentí libre un momento

Vanesa.- si pero bueno el deporte es bueno para la salud

Zack.- bueno eso ya lo sabía pero lo mejor es que conoces personas

Vanesa.- si y haces amistad en grande

Zack.- bueno es momento de que me despida pues ya estoy cercas de mi casa

Vanesa.- bueno entonces aquí nos despedimos para mañana vernos de nuevo en el colegio

Zack.- si claro que si (se acerca a ella para darle un beso en sus labios)

Vanesa.- (corresponde el beso de zack mientras le abraza del cuello)

Se quedan un rato así besándose continuamente hasta que se despegan los dos, cada quien vuelve a su casa de forma individual para estar adentro de sus casas, ambos están en el cuarto para ver un poco por la ventana hasta que zack se pone su pijama para irse a dormir, recordando el partido que tuvo el día de hoy, Vanesa se acuesta en su cama con su pijama puesta, para cerrar sus ojos para comenzar a dormir de poco en poco, es como los dos terminarían durmiendo en sus habitaciones, terminando otro día más

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 20 espero que les haya gustado a todos pero bueno habrá mas episodios cuantos no lo se ni siquiera yo lo se, pero bueno todo estará bien ahora que zack tiene club en la escuela y Vanesa como les irá a los dos en su camino, pues bueno para eso sigan leyendo para ver mas cosas que iré colocando en la novela o serie ya que no se en que se convirtió esto pero bueno que todos estén bien nos vemos hasta la próxima.

 **(Capitulo 21 El entrenamiento duro de Vanesa)**

En las canchas donde se practica el tenis, llega Vanesa a el lugar para ver a marly con sus compañeras del club, estos están practicando en la cancha un poco el juego de tenis, llega Vanesa a el lugar para saludar a marly quien le dice alegre.

Vanesa.- hola como estas, buenos días marly, he llegado para jugar tenis

Marly.- hola buenos días, o si eso puede esperar tengo otra idea para ti

Vanesa.- dime cual es para hacerlo

Marly.- bueno tendrás que hacer un ejercicio de correr por la cancha para tener condición, ya que la última vez no tenías suficiente condición, por eso deberás darle vueltas a la cancha para ver tu progreso, es así como comenzaras para tener velocidad y condición, ese será tu entrenamiento

Vanesa.- bueno me parece muy bien para que tenga la condición de ustedes

Marly.- claro que si, por lo mientras puedes hacerlo desde ahora, te estaré observando con ruben

Ruben.- yo y la capitana veremos que tal estas, pero si es necesario te pondremos mas ejercicios para que subas tu condición

Vanesa.- de acuerdo entonces que así sea, por el momento le daré vueltas a la cancha como dicen para empezar desde ahora (calienta un poco sus piernas flexionándolas un poco mientras los mira)

Ruben.- bueno entonces empecemos

Marly.- cuando estés lista Vanesa

Vanesa.- ya estoy lista a trotar en la cancha (comienza a trotar por alrededor de la cancha para dar su primera vuelta)

Marly.- ahora has la vuelta corriendo 3 veces

Vanesa.- de acuerdo marly (comienza a correr para empezar a rodear la cancha corriendo para pasar la primera vuelta sin descansar sigue corriendo para dar otra vuelta, en la ultima vuelta corre con un poco de cansancio logrando la vuelta un poco lenta)

Marly.- bueno ahora camina por la cancha no dejes de moverte recuerda que puedes lesionarte o puede darte un calambre (mientras mira en su reloj los segundos que hizo)

Vanesa.- esta bien (camina dando la vuelta a la cancha)

Ruben.- cuando estés lista de nuevo corre 3 vueltas de nuevo

Vanesa.- bueno lo hare pero denme un poco de tiempo

Marly.- de acuerdo no te presiones

Vanesa.- bueno ya estoy lista a correr de nuevo (comienza a correr de nuevo para dar las 3 vueltas a la cancha, termina agotada) ya lo hice lo logre pero estoy cansada

Marly.- te falta todavía por correr un poco, ahora debes usar solo las laterales para correr y la parte corta para trotar 3 veces debes hacerlo

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien solo un poco más esperen

Ruben.- si no te preocupes tú respira tranquila y cuando estés lista hazlo

Vanesa.- bueno creo que ya estoy lista ahora si hare lo que dijeron, bueno vamos (corre la lateral primero para después trotar el corto tramo corre la otra lateral haciendo lo mismo 3 veces para terminar cansada) hay ya me estoy cansando no podemos parar

Marly.- bien descansa un poco ahora viene lo bueno, tu tienes que recoger las pelotas que salen de la cancha, para ello debes correr por ellas para tomarlas y pasarlas a las que están jugando, pero estarás fuera de la cancha para que dejes jugar

Vanesa.- esta bien lo hare capitana marly

Ruben.- eso es lo mas fácil pero tu puedes

Las personas dentro de las canchas juegan tranquilas pegándole a la pelota, para irse una fuera de la cancha es como dice marly

Marly.- bien tu prueba comienza ahora Vanesa, ve por esa pelota rápido

Vanesa.- si (corre a la pelota y regresa corriendo para dársela a Antonia) aquí esta

Antonia.- muchas gracias

Vanesa.- de nada

Antonia.- bueno debes estar atenta en el otro extremo ya que enviare la pelota para a ya (saca el tiro enviándola a el otro lado para que salga de la cancha lo hace con intensión)

Vanesa.- oye no tenias por que hacer eso

Marly.- no te quejes y ve por la pelota

Vanesa.- esta bien aunque fue al propósito lo que hizo Antonia (corre a el otro lado para tomar la pelota y dársela a marta) bien aquí esta la pelota (se pone en medio de la cancha para no correr tanto)

Marta.- bien ahora me toca a mi (hace el saque y tira la pelota a el otro lado para que salga de la cancha)

Vanesa.- voy por ella (corre a la pelota para recogerla, regresa para dársela a Antonia) toma aquí tienes

Antonia.- muy bien Vanesa (hace el saque para enviarla a el rincón donde pega la maya de el lugar para decirle) bueno creo que tienes que ir por ella

Vanesa.- si ya lo sé (corre a la pelota para recogerla y dársela marta)

Marly.- es suficiente por el momento, ya no tienes que ir por la pelota tengo otra rutina para ti, pero esta vez lo haremos juntas

Vanesa.- de acuerdo de que se trata ahora

Marly.- bueno tomaremos solo el extremo largo de la cancha y correremos untas y nos agacharemos para regresar y subir de nuevo en un orden ok solo tienes que seguir mi ritmo

Vanesa.- de acuerdo (en su mente "creo que esta obsesionada por que yo corra más y más")

Marly.- bien comencemos (va a la esquina de la parte de a lado de la cancha y se prepara esperando a Vanesa)

Vanesa.- a ya voy de nuevo (va donde marly y se prepara)

Marly.- bien comencemos ya (corre un cuarto de cancha y se agacha para regresar)

Vanesa.- (corre con marly para regresar al punto de nuevo)

Marly.- muy bien ahora más rápido (corre hasta la mitad y regresa de nuevo)

Vanesa.- espera (corre para tratar de alcanzarla y regresa estando dispareja de la distancia)

Marly.- bajaste el ritmo otra vez de nuevo (corre hasta la mitad de cancha y regresa de nuevo)

Vanesa.- (corre hasta la mitad de cancha regresando con marly esta vez juntas)

Marly.- bien ya vas elevando tu condición, ahora correremos 3 cuartos de cancha para regresar más rápido que puedas, ¿estas lista?

Vanesa.- si estoy lista (se prepara)

Marly.- bueno pues vamos ahora (corre veloz para ir hasta el punto para regresar con toda su velocidad)

Vanesa.- (corre con todo lo que tiene para regresar con marly junta estando detrás de ella)

Marly.- bien muy bien hecho, esto es el calentamiento ya que jugaras contra mi en la cancha para enviarte las pelotas a los lados donde deberás cubrir con todo lo que tienes, pero debes hacerlo bien si fallas se repite de nuevo el juego

Vanesa.- hay más de correr esta bien lo hare tratare de cubrir mi área

Hacen el cambio con marta y Antonia para estar marly y Vanesa, para las dos estar con sus raquetas, la pelota que tiene marly será la que saque primero en el juego para seguir entrenando a Vanesa en este día para ponerla en condición, una vez que las dos están listas marly dice

Marly.- bueno ahora es tiempo de jugar así que estate atenta por que ahí va la pelota, entendido Vanesa

Vanesa.- de acuerdo, estoy lista

Marly.- pues ahí va la pelota trata de pegarle (lanza la pelota arriba para pegarle saltando enviándola fuerte a su lado derecho de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- es mía (corre a su derecha para pegarle a la pelota enviándosela a marly con fuerza)

Marly.- muy bien ahora trata de pegarle a esta (corre a el frente para pegarle a la pelota enviándola a su lado izquierdo)

Vanesa.- uy deja voy por ella (corre rápido a ella para pegarle a la pelota)

Marly.- que bien eso estuvo bien ahora esta (espera la pelota para pegarle enviándola en medio de la cancha)

Vanesa.- es fácil de alcanzarla (corre en medio para pegarle fuerte enviándola a su lado izquierdo de marly, para ver si la alcanza ella)

Marly.- bien creo que comienzas a subestimarme (corre rápido a la pelota para pegarle fuerte, la pelota va a la esquina de la cancha)

Vanesa.- no puede ser (corre a ella para tratar de pegarle pero no la alcanza a tiempo)

Marly.- bueno creo que te falta mas de condición y ver mas el juego, tomate el juego con seriedad y descubre donde puedes alcanzarla para que puedas pegarle de nuevo a la pelota

Vanesa.- bueno tratare de hacer lo que dices, ya que esa pelota no la pude alcanzar

Marly.- si fuera el último punto para ganar hubieras perdido pero es solo una práctica debes esforzarte más

Vanesa.- bueno me tomare el juego enserio aunque sea solo una práctica normal vamos de nuevo

Marly.- muy bien aquí vamos de nuevo (le dan otra pelota sus compañeras para sacar de nuevo a el lado derecho donde esta alejado Vanesa)

Vanesa.- esta vez no pasara lo mismo (corre muy rápida a la pelota para pegarle)

Es como la capitana y Vanesa estarían haciendo frente en el entrenamiento para ver el progreso de Vanesa que es bueno, ya que mantiene el ritmo de pegarle a la pelota fuerte cada vez que la posee, pasa un tiempo hasta que marly decide decir lo siguiente

Marly.- bien por el momento es todo hasta aquí llega el entrenamiento de hoy

Vanesa.- esta bien (termina cansada)

Marly.- ya puedes mantener un juego con seriedad es lo bueno, y lo mas importante es que ya no se te van tan fácil las pelotas

Vanesa.- si es lo mejor en ese lado ya estoy mejorada, ahora puedo alcanzar las pelotas

Marly.- si y lo bueno es que es para el torneo que ya mero empieza

Vanesa.- sin duda ese torneo lo ganaremos nosotras por que ahora juego a su nivel de ustedes

Marly.- si pero debes mantener esa condición, para ello debes correr de tu casa a la escuela diario para que sigas manteniendo el ritmo

Vanesa.- de acuerdo vendré corriendo de mi casa a la escuela para ir practicando

Marly.- bueno por el momento eso fue todo por el día de hoy nos vemos mañana

Vanesa.- muchas gracias por tus consejos marly eres buena amiga

Marly.-bueno nos vemos después Vanesa nos tenemos que ir a clases

Vanesa.- yo también debo ir a clases nos vemos

Es como todos partirían a sus clases para estar estudiando en sus salones, pasan los minutos y toca la hora de recreo para todos salir a las cafeterías cercanas donde Vanesa va con zack para mirar el menú de hoy pide algo ligero Vanesa cuidándose de las grasas pide un espagueti con refresco, se lo sirven y va a el comedor con zack para dialogar lo siguiente

Vanesa.- hoy tuve mi primer entrenamiento con la capitana marly

Zack.- y como te fue, todo salió bien

Vanesa.- si todo estuvo bien me puso a trotar a correr y al final jugamos tenis las dos, pero ya soy mejor ahora pues gracias a eso tuve condición y ahora puedo alcanzar la pelota

Zack.- que bueno eso esta bien

Vanesa.- si aunque me pidió que corriera de mi casa a la escuela para mantener mi condición para que no baje, pero también me cuidare de la comida para no tener grasa acumulada, ahora hare ejercicio diario

Zack.- que bien eso es bueno para la salud, aunque no debes de pasarte de ese limite ya que podrías tener anemia o algo parecido, por favor come sana mente

Vanesa.- lo hare zack no soy boba para que me caiga esa enfermedad

Zack.- que bueno entonces todo esta bien

Vanesa.- si y lo mejor de todo es que ahora la capitana marly esta en su punto, ósea que esta mejor que nunca la capitana marly la respeto mucho es buena chica junto con ruben y sus amigas

Zack.- bueno esta bien aunque bueno ahora ya tienes amigas y un amigo todo esta bien por el momento espero que sean buenas para el partido

Vanesa.- cual partido ya mero es el campeonato y marly por eso me entreno hoy

Zack.- bueno iré a verte a tu torneo para ver como progresan

Vanesa.- si y lo mejor de todo es que la capitana marly tiene a sus fans

Zack.- yo seré tu fan Vanesa ya que me importas mucho

Vanesa.- que bien ya tengo un fan y el torneo aun no empieza viva jajaja

Zack.- jaja que chistosa eres

Vanesa.- bueno un poco de risa no cae nada mal

Zack.- tienes razón

Vanesa.- pero pase lo que pase no me sentiré mal por que disfrutare el partido que nos toque

Zack.- si todo es a base de diversión espero que tengan un buen puesto para ese torneo y logren su meta

Vanesa.- lo mismo digo para ti y el club de basquetbol

Zack.- por cierto nuestro torneo empieza en primavera será un torneo difícil con el calor pero bueno que se puede hacer

Vanesa.- mientras encestes estaré feliz quiero verte ganar y alzar el trofeo zack

Zack.- pides mucho no sabemos todavía con que nos enfrentamos pero daremos lo mejor de nosotros en la cancha

Vanesa.- bueno hay que comer tranquilos

Zack.- si comamos normal

Zack come como si no le hubieran dado de comer y bebe su refresco para terminar esperando a Vanesa en el lugar, Vanesa come con tranquilidad pasando unos minutos termina de comer para levantarse ambos del lugar para ir juntos a el salón donde entran juntos para tomar sus libros esperando el maestro, llega para dar clases el maestro con los alumnos de su salón para pasar lista rápida, pasan las horas que quedan para anunciar la salida de la escuela es como todos irían a sus casas zack Vanesa y todos los demás, en el camino va dialogando Vanesa con zack diciendo lo siguiente

Vanesa.- dime zack ¿tu crees que sea buena en el tenis?

Zack.- teniendo a marly de tu lado yo creo que si

Vanesa.- bueno que bien por que me siento bien con marly siendo mi pareja en el tenis

Zack.- solo no te vayas a enamorar de ella

Vanesa.- como crees solo es una amiga celosin

Zack.- no soy celoso solo lo decía de broma

Vanesa.- yo también te lo decía de broma pero bueno no hay problema

Zack.- si no hay problema pero bueno espero que si ganen el torneo

Vanesa.- por cierto aun no le he preguntado a marly ¿Cómo se llama el equipo?

Zack.- bueno puedes preguntárselo mañana para descubrirlo y si no tiene nombre pueden escoger uno entre ustedes

Vanesa.- pues si pero bueno tengo esa curiosidad nada más

Zack.- bueno creo que hemos llegado a tu casa Vanesa es aquí donde nos despedimos

Vanesa.- si pero mañana y siempre iré corriendo a la escuela

Zack.- solo ten cuidado donde corres espera siempre cuando sean cruces de carros

Vanesa.- ya lo se ni que estuviera loca

Zack.- bueno perdón no quise que sonara así

Vanesa.- descuida no hay problema

Zack.- bueno beso de despedida (se acerca abrazándola para besarla en su boca)

Vanesa.- (le besa tiernamente en sus labios un momento, después se despega de el) bueno me tengo que ir gracias por dejarme a mi casa

Zack.- descuida es un placer dejarte en tu casa que estés bien y nos vemos

Vanesa.- si cuídate mucho adiós mañana nos vemos

Zack.- claro adiós

Es como zack caminaría a su casa solo para pasar las avenidas y los cruces de carros para llegar a su casa donde se mete a ella para ir a su cuarto mirando su red social donde publica estados y contesta algunas notificaciones en su perfil y en los perfiles de otros usuarios, apaga la computadora para ponerse su pijama para ir a su cama para dormir cerrando sus ojos en la noche cálida.

Bueno y ese es otro capitulo mas el capitulo 21 espero que les haya gustado por el momento es todo, seguiré sacando mas capítulos para que puedan seguir leyendo pero bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión hasta pronto.

 **(Capitulo 22 El salón maldito)**

En el salón donde Isabel convoco a abadón, se encuentra el grupo de Isabel investigando el lugar, ya que están incrédulos ante esa invocación que hizo Isabel, en el lugar se encuentra pilar, Marisol, carlos, Roberto y Marlene. Ellos investigan el lugar, pero pilar se niega a decir de más ya que no puede traicionar a su amiga Isabel que no esta presente, ellos dialogan lo siguiente

Marisol.- este es el salón donde Isabel invoco a ese demonio, investigue un poco sobre el y es un ángel de la muerte del infierno, no será fácil sellar el portal necesitamos la ayuda de un padre que se dedique a esto

Roberto.- bueno creo que esa jovencita se sobre paso con lo de invocar a ese demonio, pero justamente este salón es donde el velador vio a una sombra que se escondió, alumbro el interior y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en este sitio era un espectro el que vio

Pilar.- si llamamos al padre ahora ¿creen que nos haga caso?

Marisol.- yo creo que si pero debemos encontrar un padre que sea especializado en esto

Carlos.- pues bien cercas de aquí hay una parroquia, quizá ese padre sepa de esto

Marlene.- es cierto quizá el tenga el remedio a este portal que sigue abierto

Marisol.- pues bueno comencemos con ese padre para ir todos a decirle lo que ocurrió, pilar tienes que decirle al padre la verdad de lo que sucedió esa vez cuando estaban aquí los demás

Pilar.- esta bien contare todo lo que paso para que el padre sepa que ocurrió

Los jóvenes junto con Roberto salen del salón para ir a fuera de la escuela, se dirigen a la parroquia donde llegan mirando que esta abierto el lugar, todos entran persinandose en el interior, cuando ven a el padre Roberto se acerca a el junto con los jóvenes le dice

Roberto.- padre necesitamos de su ayuda en la escuela secundaria 33 paso algo que no podemos dejar pasar, una jovencita hizo una invocación y desde entonces suceden cosas extrañas, mire pilar sabe mas cosas sobre eso será mejor que ella le explique que sucedió en verdad

Padre.- bueno y quien es la jovencita que vio eso

Pilar.- soy yo padre, le contare en resumen lo que paso, vera un día estábamos reunidos 7 personas una de ellas escapo cuando vio que se invoco a el demonio abadón, había velas en el pentagrama de seis picos, y yo fui poseída por esa criatura, no recuerdo que sucedió solo fui un conducto para que el hablara atra vez de mi, cuando paso eso me sentía débil y sin energías, pero después sellamos el portal las mismas personas que estábamos pero no se sello bien y ahora suceden cosas extrañas, ruidos fantasmas y todo eso

Padre.- bueno el demonio que invocaron es fuerte pero con mi ayuda y la de ustedes podemos cerrar ese portal abierto para siempre, nos vamos a reunir desde ahora para ir a ese salón y cerrar ese portal

Roberto.- que bien entonces nos ayudaras eso es bueno

Marisol.- muchas gracias padre

Carlos.- que bueno es padre

Pilar.- que bien sellaremos el portal de una vez por todas

Padre.- bueno vayamos en marcha

Es como todos saldrían del lugar, cerrando el padre las puertas llevando agua bendita un rosario junto con la biblia estando equipado para la ocasión, pasan caminando por esa tarde los estudiantes y el padre junto con Roberto el anciano de la escuela para entrar a la escuela, se dirigen al salón para estar adentro mira el lugar el padre diciendo

Padre.- por lo que veo este salón esta siempre vacio, es un buen refugio para esas almas impuras

Roberto.- claro que si, el velador tiene la capacidad de verlas pero bueno ha sucedido cada cosa por la noche

Marisol.- bueno ¿que debemos hacer primero?

Padre.- primero comenzaremos a rezar un poco todo iniciemos con el padre nuestro

Pilar.- muy bien hay que hacerlo chicos

Carlos.- bien cuando usted quiera padre

Padre.- comencemos con el padre nuestro ahora

Comienzan a rezar el padre nuestro estando a la mitad se azota la puerta y tiemblan las ventanas como si algo quisiera impedirlo pero los demás continúan rezando percatándose de lo malo que quiere manifestarse en el lugar, el padre hecha agua bendita por el lugar, el ambiente se calma un poco para decir el padre

Padre.- estos demonios así son primero se alborotan y luego se tranquilizan pero nadie tenga miedo estamos venciendo a el mal

Pilar.- que bien estamos derrotando el demonio invocado que bueno

Carlos.- continuemos con la oración o ahora que sigue

Padre.- ahora rezamos el ave maría, todos juntos no lo olvide comencemos

Todos oran el ave maría para ver otro cambio mirando como el aire pasa por el lugar en forma de remolino, Roberto quien tiene alcohol y cerillos prende fuego para ver como se forma el remolino de fuego que alcanza una altura de un metro y medio, mirando que la presencia se resiste pero que se va debilitando al paso del tiempo,

Roberto.- creo que nos costara un poco mas de tiempo padre este ente se resiste

Padre.- si pero no podrá vencer a la luz de dios

Roberto.- eso si bueno ¿ahora que sigue?

Padre.- bendecir el lugar eso falta y unas oraciones más

Roberto.- muy bien

El padre comienza a rezar y a esparcir el agua bendita por el lugar echando en el suelo en las ventanas en la puerta y en el escritorio, termina para comenzar a orar en latín para mirar los otro un poco como lo hace el padre para ver como el ambiente calma, dejándose de sentir la presencia en el lugar, poco a poco va ganando la batalla hasta que el padre termina dice

Padre.- bueno he terminado de bendecir y de orar un poco solo falta que selle el portal con todos ustedes leeremos el salmo 92 y rezaremos unas oraciones mas para terminar el trabajo

Roberto.- muy bien entonces hagámoslo

Pilar.- si la parte final es lo mejor

Marisol.- pues a hacer lo que haga falta

Carlos.- estoy dispuesto a lo que sea

Padre.- muy bien comencemos

Comienzan a leer el salmo 92 para pasar un rato, después comienzan a orar continuamente diferentes oraciones para proseguir en lo que están haciendo, cuando pasa un tiempo terminan todos juntos sintiendo un alivio el ambiente natural y ya no se escucha el ruido del viento ni tampoco la presencia de abadón finalmente lograron terminar con esa amenaza que perturbaba la escuela, el padre junto con los demás están felices de que todo haya terminado es como dirían

Marisol.- que bien todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

Roberto.- finalmente vencimos a ese demonio y su portal

Padre.- gracias a todos ustedes por orar y estar presentes mi trabajo aquí ha terminado

Pilar.- muchas gracias padre por su trabajo

Padre.- no es nada ahora solo traten de orar un poco en sus casas para que duerman bien y estén protegidos por la luz de dios

Roberto.- bueno

Carlos.- esta bien

Pilar.- con mucho gusto rezare

Marisol.- bien lo hare

Marlene.- esta bien orare para estar protegida por si las dudas

Roberto.- muchas gracias padre por venir a este lugar a ayudarnos

Padre.- no es nada don Roberto todo esta bien

Roberto.- ¿Cuánto te debo?

Padre.- no es nada así esta bien

Roberto.- oh muchas gracias padre que dios lo bendiga

Padre.- igual a ustedes que el señor este con ustedes

Marisol.- gracias padre

Padre.- bueno me tengo que ir a el templo de nuevo nos vemos

Roberto.- nos vemos padre que este bien

Marisol.- hasta luego padre

Pilar.- que este bien padre

Carlos.- que lo cuide dios padre

Es como se despide el padre de todos ellos para dejar el lugar regresando a la iglesia donde da oraciones y todo eso, los alumnos regresan a sus clases para estudiar, mientras Roberto se dirige a su lugar de nuevo, todos ellos vivieron un momento difícil hasta que por fin sellaron el portal de una vez por todas, cuando es hora de salida pilar y Isabel van por el camino platicando pilar le dice

Pilar.- hoy fue un día maravilloso

Isabel.- así ¿Por qué?

Pilar.- por que sellamos juntos el portal que dejaste abierto en el salón maldito, todo gracias a el padre cercas de la escuela esta su parroquia

Isabel.- entonces ya sellaron ustedes el portal

Pilar.- si y fue fácil pero bueno todo esta de nuevo bajo control

Isabel.- bueno esta bien ahora regresamos a mi casa vamos pilar

Pilar.- esta bien vamos a tu casa

Las dos chicas irían a la casa de Isabel para estar adentro una vez que están juntas dice Isabel

Isabel.- bueno nos queda orar esta noche para estar protegidas y bueno solo queda eso

Pilar.- bueno el padre dijo que orara así que lo hare

Isabel.- esta bien entonces hagámoslo juntas

Las dos oran sus oraciones para terminar acostándose en la cama donde duermen tranquilamente, estando juntas abrazadas pasan la noche juntas, mientras en la escuela pasa por el salón de siempre donde veía cosas pero esta vez no ve nada no siente nada, siente que el salón esta vacio como debería ser, es como se da cuenta que han terminado de vencer a esa cosa que rondaba por ahí y sigue su rutina tranquilo por los pasillos del salón

Y bueno esta fue corta pero estuvo bien nos vemos en el próximo capitulo no olviden que hare mas capítulos que todos estén bien este fue el capitulo 22 nos vemos en la próxima entrega.

 **(Capitulo 23 Cartas de amor)**

Es de mañana y todos van llegando a sus salones, especialmente zack y Vanesa quienes llegan juntos, en la silla de zack hay una carta rosa con un corazón como broche, zack se acerca a la carta y la toma para preguntar a sus demás amigos

Zack.- ¿De quien es esta carta?

Erizo.- no se creí que era para ti ya que cuando llegue estaba en tu silla

Paty.- zack tienes una admiradora secreta jajaja

Zack.- en serio ¿no es de ustedes?

Erizo.- no la verdad no

Paty.- no te jugaría una broma así, conociendo que tienes novia así que no es lo mío

Zack.- bien la checare después

Vanesa.- por que no lo haces ahorita quizá tenga el nombre de esa chica

Zack.- esta bien vamos a leer juntos la carta Vanesa

Vanesa.- si veamos que dice

Zack.- (abre el sobre y mira lo que tiene escrito el cual lee) bien esto dice así lo siguiente

Carta anónima:

Hola como estas. No puedo decirte quien soy por que meda pena todavía pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he visto y te he seguido, tienes novia ya lo se pero aun así me sigues gustando mucho, quiero tener una cita contigo el día domingo de este que viene, para estar solo los dos por el momento te quiero decir que te amo, queriendo todo contigo, no es por ser grosera ni nada pero si te molesta perdón entonces, pero bueno quiero decirte que soy tu admiradora secreta, te amo en silencio y te lo expreso en esta carta que te hago solo para ti.

Bueno por el momento seré una desconocida pronto sabrás quien soy pero bueno espero que te gusten las chicas normales, con algo de sentido, también algo bromistas pero bueno en el amor seria, seria y te escucharía todo lo que tengas que decirme, bueno no te quito mas tu tiempo debo despedirme por que ya mero me toca la clase nos vemos y que estés bien, se despide de ti tu amiga secreta.

Zack.- bueno eso dice la carta en realidad, es de una chica tímida

Vanesa.- y te ama en secreto ¿quien será?

Zack.- no se quien sea pero es algo extraña una chica anónima que no pone su nombre será difícil saber quien es

Vanesa.- bueno cuando vayamos a la cafetería vemos a las personas, debe ser una chica que este siguiéndote

Zack.- tienes buena idea quizá así estemos bien, y podamos saber quien es esa misteriosa chica

Vanesa.- si claro que si pero bueno por el momento hay que estudiar

Erizo.- tienes una admiradora secreta zack que envidia

Paty.- ya deja a zack erizo solo era por un momento

Erizo.- esta bien mi paty como tu digas

Es como los estudiantes comenzarían a tomar sus clases llegando el profesor al salón para concentrarse en sus materias, algunos están distraídos y otros están enfocados estudiando, hasta que pasa el tiempo de hora de el recreo para que todos salgan a comer y a distraerse un poco, es como estaría zack con Vanesa en la mesa estando Lucy, Lena Amanda y Karen quienes le hacen compañía en el lugar hablan de la carta de hoy para decir

Vanesa.- hoy estaba una carta en el asiento de zack pero no sabemos de quien es

Karen.- es de una carta de amor o algo así

Vanesa.- es de amor hasta quería una cita con zack

Zack.- eso es verdad

Lucy.- pues quemen la carta ya se le pasara a esa chica

Amanda.- pues quien sabe de quien sea pero es extraño

Lena.- de seguro es una chica tímida

Zack.- acertaste es de una chica anónima no sabemos mucho sobre ella solo que es tímida y que quiere salir conmigo el día domingo

Lucy.- pues no hagan caso a eso mejor comamos un poco que les parece

Amanda.- si es mejor comer que a estar platicando de esa chica extraña

Lena.- comamos bien

Karen.- quien sabe quien sea pero hay que disfrutar de la comida

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien (volteando a los lados mirando si no hay una chica mirando a zack)

Zack.- pues entonces a comer (come un poco y voltea a los lados para ver si encuentra a la chica pero no esta)

El grupo de chicos come con tranquilidad para terminar de comer su comida de hoy, es como se van las 4 chicas que hacían compañía a vanes y zack, en el lugar ellos solos están platicando después de haber comido su comida

Zack.- oye Vanesa no estas enojada o algo así

Vanesa.- no para nada solo me intriga saber quien es esa chica

Zack.- a bueno esta bien pero tu sabes que no tengo nada con esa chica

Vanesa.- bueno eso ya lo se

Zack.- bueno esta bien como tu digas Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno por el momento he volteado a ver a los lados pero no he encontrado a la chica

Zack.- yo también pero no he tenido éxito quizá no esta por aquí pero es algo extraño

Vanesa.- bueno que podemos hacer no la conocemos bien y no sabemos que pasa con ella

Zack.- bueno si sabe que te tengo a ti siendo mi novia ¿Qué querrá entonces?

Vanesa.- no tengo idea pero solo ella sabe por que hizo eso

Zack.- bueno no la entiendo muy bien creo que me pone a pensar un poco

Vanesa.- si y en que piensas dímelo

Zack.- pienso en que debería conseguirse a alguien más y dejarnos en paz tu que opinas

Vanesa.- lo mismo que tú, debería conseguirse a alguien disponible

Zack.- que bueno que pensamos casi igual Vanesa

Vanesa.- si es lo bueno así nos entendemos mejor

Zack.- bueno creo que es hora de regresar al salón

Vanesa.- si tienes razón volvamos a clases

Los dos se paran del lugar, para caminar a su salón subiendo las escaleras en el 4 piso para ir a la derecha y ingresar a el salón, estando adentro hay otra carta que esta en el asiento de zack, este es sorprendido por que no esperaba eso pero dice

Zack.- otra carta es de la chica anónima Vanesa

Vanesa.- haber lee para escuchar lo que dice

Zack.- si solo espérame deja la abro (abre la carta para leer lo siguiente)

Carta anónima:

Hola zack como estas de nuevo, vi que comías con tus amigas y estabas con tu novia, solo me fije un momento para verte de nuevo, escribo esta carta para decirte que te amo más, no importa que ya tengas novia estoy decidida a ser tu novia, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que no dejare de hacerlo.

Bueno esta vez te escribo poco pero quiero que lo pienses bien esta carta tiene mi perfume huele rico espero que huelas la carta para que percibas el aroma, bueno cuídate mucho zack que estés bien mi nombre es meiko, por fin te declaro mi amor, por medio de esta carta ya que en persona no se como lo haría, pero espero que sigas bien estudiando y todo eso, bueno ahora si me despido de ti zack pero volveremos a vernos, quiero que sea domingo ya para poder verte y tener una cita contigo, bueno que estés bien nos vemos tu admiradora meiko.

Zack.- se llama meiko es meiko la de esta carta la admiradora secreta es meiko

Vanesa.- ahora entiendo pero en que salón va meiko eso es lo que no puso

Zack.- quien sabe pero ya sabemos su nombre quizá preguntando podamos saber quien es meiko

Vanesa.- bueno pues si pero me imagino que ha de ir en primer año o algo así

Zack.- bueno eso no lo sabemos, pero meda un poco de escalofríos sabe donde vivo y vendrá por mi el día domingo

Vanesa.- descuida es solo una cita la que tendrás con meiko pero que puede pasar

Zack.- supongo que nada ya que esta chica necesita escuchar de mi que no tengo intenciones con ella y que mucho menos podría aceptarla por que ya te tengo a ti Vanesa eso es lo justo para decirle cuando ella llegue

Vanesa.- bueno en eso tienes razón haber la carta (toma la carta y la huele) huele rico su perfume es de clase esta chica llamada meiko, el aroma de su perfume es agradable

Zack.- haber (huele la carta) tienes razón huele muy lindo es muy agradable su perfume de meiko

Vanesa.- cual serán sus gustos de esa chica llamada meiko

Zack.- no lo se quizá sea especial o ordinaria no lo se

Vanesa.- pues bueno esperemos otro día haber que pasa

Zack.- si ojala ya no mande cartas pero bueno

Vanesa.- que tiene si las manda es solo para leer lo que escribe

Zack.- bueno eso si, bueno creo que hay viene la maestra será mejor que la guarde y nos pongamos a estudiar (guarda la carta)

Vanesa.- iré a mi silla nos vemos

Zack.- si tu ve Vanesa no hay problema

Es como los estudiantes comenzarían sus clases para repasar lo que ya vieron un poco ya que el examen se acerca para ellos, repasan títulos de libros de historia para estar refrescando su mente un poco ya que el examen será pronto, es como varios de ellos pondrían atención a lo que dice la maestra dando repasos en el libro hasta donde se quedaron de una forma que resume los pasos para que no se tarden mucho, les dice que paginas deben de leer y cuales no para que ellos estén enterados de lo que viene en el examen, pasando las horas en clase termina el día para todos salir de la escuela en el camino va zack y vanes a regresando a sus casas dialogando

Zack.- bueno esperamos el día de mañana para ver que pasa nos vemos Vanesa que estés bien

Vanesa.- si descuida no hay problema que estés bien

Es como llega a su casa zack para dormir la noche, amaneciendo es de día para levantarse temprano cambiándose, colocándose el uniforme de la escuela para salir de su casa es como va a la escuela temprano llegando primero en el salón esperando a que aparezca meiko con la carta que dejara en su silla, pasa un tiempo para aparecer meiko que se fija en el salón para ver la silla de zack y dejarla entonces zack le dice

Zack.- hola meiko como estas, es la primera vez que te veo

Meiko.- hola zack como estas, no pensé que estuvieras aquí

Zack.- te estaba esperando para decirte algo muy importante, leí tus cartas y todo pero debes saber algo importante

Meiko.- te gustaron mis cartas, entonces ya sabes que es lo que quiero de ti zack entonces es un si

Zack.- no meiko espera es que vas muy acelerada mira te lo diré de una forma tranquila y normal, veras yo ya tengo novia no puedes pedirle a alguien que tiene novia que sea tu novio por que es imposible meiko, tienes que disculparme pero yo me siento bien con Vanesa, Vanesa es mi chica y la cuidare siempre, por esa razón no puedo corresponderte me tienes que disculpar pero no puedo corresponder a tu amor meiko, mejor busca a otra persona que este sola y pues dile cosas bonitas como las que me decías a mi y tal vez encuentres amor en esa persona

Meiko.- entonces es un no, que mal me siento muy mal, yo tenia esperanzas de que tu fueras mi hombre, por que eres muy amable y muy serio, me gusta tu forma de ser zack por eso entregue todo por que me hicieras caso, quiero que sepas que no seré celosa pero por favor escógeme a mi te hare feliz y te hare de comer y todo lo que tu quieras, solo te tengo a ti zack por favor elígeme

Zack.- no puedo por mas que lo pidas no puedo traicionar a mi novia de esa forma tan cruel y no es que seas celosa ni nada solo que no es lo correcto, meiko por favor solo escúchame debes conseguirte alguien más, alguien que en verdad si te quiera

Meiko.- no tengo a quien mas darle de mis cartas solo te tengo a ti, pero tenia una ilusión contigo quería ser tu novia y amarte para siempre, pero bueno creo que no se puede ya que es imposible de que me elijas, pero una cosa si quiero, quiero tener la cita contigo para el día domingo

Zack.- bueno será una cita como amigos nada más, no puedo darte otra cita solo será una y eso será todo, pero bueno ya tienes a cita como amigos

Meiko.- que bueno eres entonces ya esta hecho tendremos la cita, me retiro con la carta que te iba dar, bueno nos vemos el día domingo

Zack.- bueno esta bien no hay problema

Meiko.- bueno nos vemos el domingo adiós

Zack.- bien que estés bien adiós

Es como meiko se retira del lugar comenzando a llegar personas en el salón, zack se sienta en su silla estando feliz de que pudo hablar con meiko para decirle la verdad de una vez por todas y esta feliz de que terminaran como amigos, es como llega mas personas a el salón para mirar como entra paty con erizo beto y josé llegando los demás hasta que mira llegar a Vanesa en el salón para acercarse a ella y decirle

Zack.- adivina que paso el día de hoy

Vanesa.- ¿otra carta?

Zack.- no, hoy me encontré a meiko la chica misteriosa, me pare temprano y vine a la escuela para verla y tuvimos una charla acerca de nosotros y le dije que no podía ser algo mas que su amigo, ella al final lo entendió pero hay otra cosa le dije que la cita que tendríamos seria solo como amigos y nada más, otra cosa no y se lo deje bien claro

Vanesa.- que bueno, entonces ya esta arreglado ese asunto con esa tal meiko eso esta bien, ahora podemos estar tranquilos, pero la cita que tendrán será como amigos que bien eso esta muy bien

Zack.- si y lo mejor de todo es que ya no existe mas ese problema ósea que todo quedo resuelto de una vez por todas

Vanesa.- bueno pues a estudiar normal que ya llego el profesor

Zack.- hay deberás bueno me voy cuídate (regresa a su silla para sacar el libro y su cuaderno para comenzar a estudiar)

Es como pasaría el tiempo estudiando todos los del salón, una vez arreglado el problema con meiko los dos como zack y Vanesa están tranquilos, estudiando despreocupados es como seguirían para pasar el día, hasta que es hora de recreo cuando todos los alumnos salen para reunirse en la cafetería Vanesa y zack pero meiko se une a ellos para comer junto a los dos, es como estaría Vanesa un poco incomoda mientras escucha a meiko decir

Meiko.- hola zack como estas de nuevo, ahora comemos juntos espero que estudies bien en la escuela

Zack.- si no pasa nada y estudio bien

Vanesa.- bueno meiko y que sentías al dejar las cartas

Meiko.- bueno no sentía nada solo lo hacia por dedicación ósea por empeñarme por zack

Vanesa.- a que bien pero bueno ya entendiste al fina que no puedes ser mas que una amiga verdad

Meiko.- si solo puedo ser su amiga normal pero estoy feliz, por que dejo la cita pendiente será un día muy especial para los dos

Zack.- bueno ese día ni siquiera se yo donde estaremos espero que sea un lugar normal donde haya muchas personas

Meiko.- claro que si la pasaremos muy bien pero descuiden solo será como amigos

Vanesa.- bueno eso espero meiko pero esta bien no me preocupare por ustedes dos, ya que conozco a zack

Zack.- bueno no hay problema todo estará bien pero que dicen si comemos mejor

Vanesa.- si hay que comer

Meiko.- si comamos juntos

Los tres comen su comida, siendo el menú de hoy espagueti con papas fritas y refresco que nunca falta, los tres comen a su ritmo para después de un tiempo terminar de comer los tres juntos, se paran de su lugar para tirar el plato desechable a la basura y es como se despiden ellos tres

Meiko.- bueno me tengo que ir cuídense mucho que estén bien, gracias por dejarme comer con zack Vanesa

Vanesa.- si no hay problema descuida

Zack.- que estés bien meiko nos vemos

Meiko.- bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión adiós

Zack.- si descuida

Vanesa.- adiós

Es como meiko se va a su salón para estudiar, mientras zack y Vanesa regresan a su salón para entrar para estar en sus sillas para estar bien los dos estudiando lo que ven con el profesor, es como pasa el tiempo volando hasta que es hora de salida, todos reúnen sus cosas y las guardan para irse del lugar poco a poco hasta dejar el salón vacio, en el camino va zack y Vanesa que platican una charla a cerca de la cita pero todo queda en un acuerdo de nada de besos y nada de otra cosa es como los dos se despiden para ir a sus casas para estar en ellas pasando otro día más

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 23 espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima entrega y que todo este bien nos vemos en la próxima entrega cuídense y que estén bien adiós

 **(Capitulo 24 La cita de meiko)**

Es el mero día de meiko amanece siendo las 10 am, ella se viste de una falda rosa con camisa blanca llevando unos zapatos negros con su bolsa rosa se coloca perfume del que huele rico, se pinta los labios y se peina para estar lista para su cita con zack, quien ya sabe donde vive es como sale de su casa despidiéndose de su familia llevando dinero en su bolso camina por la ciudad para pasar cruces de carros y cuadras, hasta que llega a la casa de zack para tocar el timbre esperando afuera de su casa estando tranquila y emocionada, sale zack diciendo

Zack.- hola buenos días meiko vienes por lo de tu cita verdad bueno deja me preparo

Meiko.- esta bien esperare un momento

Es como entra zack a su casa para vestirse de algo casual un pantalón negro con camisa roja, zapatos negros con su perfume que se hecha peinándose para salir esta vez con dinero que lleva en su bolsillo derecho, le dice

Zack.- bueno es hora de irnos a caminar pero antes dime ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?

Meiko.- iremos al centro donde hay video juegos y cine y todo eso ¿Qué te parece?

Zack.- no es mala idea entonces iremos primero ahí

Meiko.- gracias zack por fin el día de nuestra cita llego y la estoy disfrutando y eso que todavía no empieza bien

Zack.- jejeje si verdad pero bueno hare que sea buena tu cita para que siempre la recuerdes

Meiko.- esta bien zack no hay problema

Zack.- bueno entonces a caminar meiko vamos

Meiko.- si pero te tomare de tu brazo (abraza su brazo derecho estando pegada a el) no te molesta verdad

Zack.- no claro que no todo esta bien, bueno ahora si a caminar juntos

Los dos caminan por la ciudad pasando las avenidas y las calles que están en su camino para ir a el lugar del centro comercial, pasando unos minutos después de caminar un poco llegan a el centro comercial donde los dos ingresan al lugar para estar adentro mirando las personas que rodean el lugar, niños y padres pasan por el lado derecho he izquierdo para decirle a meiko zack

Zack.- bueno a donde quieres ir primero meiko

Meiko.- vayamos a ver una película de amor seguro que hay una buena

Zack.- no quieres ir a los video juegos primero

Meiko.- quiero ir al cine primero después vamos a los video juegos,

Zack.- bueno entonces vamos a ver la cartelera del cine para ver si hay una romántica

Meiko.- si vamos juntos

Caminan a la entrada del cine para ver las carteleras hay varios títulos que lee zack diciendo lo siguiente

Zack.- bien esta la de el ninja y su amor, esta la de el ultimo gran amor y hay otras también como el ultimo adiós de verano, amor eterno, mi corazón es para ti y la de sangriento amor, ¿Cuál quieres ver?

Meiko.- esta bien la de el ninja y su amor se ve que esta buena

Zack.- bueno entonces compremos las entradas para ver esa película entonces

Meiko.- si al fin que traje dinero

Los dos caminan a donde esta el que vende los boletos y piden dos boletos para ver la de el ninja y su amor para estar los dos con sus boletos, pero hay un problema, el horario es de 12 pm y son las 11:30, por una parte están felices de que sea las 11:30 am ya que solo falta media hora para que empiece la película pero por otra parte a meiko no le gusta esperar dice

Meiko.- que mal media hora hay que esperar

Zack.- tranquila solo es media hora nada mas

Meiko.- si pero yo quería verla luego, luego

Zack.- bueno no te preocupes el tiempo pasa rápido si platicamos dime ¿de que quieres platicar?

Meiko.- bueno hablemos de ti como te ha ido con Vanesa

Zack.- bueno me ha ido bien no me quejo todo va bien en nuestra relación

Meiko.- nunca han peleado o algo así

Zack.- no para nada cero conflictos

Meiko.- bueno esta bien bueno y dime no tienes ganas de preguntarme cosas

Zack.- si bien haber dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?

Meiko.- me gusta jugar pasear o leer, también me gusta escribir en mi diario

Zack.- a ya que bien es eso jejeje

Meiko.- si verdad jejeje

Zack.- si bueno y esa película de el ninja y su amor ¿Por qué quieres verla?

Meiko.- por que ha de ser una película muy bonita no puedo esperar para verla junto a ti zack

Pasan los minutos en lo que ellos platican siendo las 12 en punto es como irían a donde esta la que recibe los boletos los cuales entregan para que lo corten a la mitad y entran a el lugar a la sala 12 donde entran en ella para acomodarse en la parte de arriba mirando que otras personas ingresan al lugar para ver la película, comienzan los anuncios de publicidad y reseñas de otras películas muestran tráiler de futuras películas de acción de guerra comedia y romance, cuando pasan eso inicia la película mirándose un valle donde esta un ninja con su amor diciéndole

Ninja.- por fin la guerra a terminado y pude volver contigo vivo

Mujer.- gracias a dios no te paso nada ahora podemos estar juntos

Aparece un mensaje de meses atrás para comenzar el narrador diciendo lo siguiente

Narrador.- en una aldea existe un hombre que prometió amor a su esposa la cual tendrá un hijo en nueve meses pero para ellos tiene que ir a una guerra la cual decidirá su futuro si vivirá o morirá en el intento, acompáñanos a ver la travesía de este hombre quien tiene que vivir para regresar con vida a su estado natal para que pueda vivir en paz con su mujer, esto comienza ahora

Aparece un mensaje diciendo "Era de guerra 1987" en una aldea se libra una guerra que decidirá la vida de algunos para sobrevivir tienen que matar a su rival antes de que ellos los maten, en una aldea pequeña existe un ninja legendario dotado de sus capacidades para hacer el bien en dado caso de que su vida corra peligro, es como se apodo llamándose el ninja, quien con ayuda de su mujer ha sido un hombre muy derecho y a crecido practicando las artes marciales y las artes marciales mixtas para defenderse de cualquier rival o oponente, el llamado ninja esta en una situación critica donde tiene que decidir por su vida o perderlo todo en el campo de batalla es como le dice a su mujer

Ninja.- quiero que me escuches bien amor, iré a una batalla es obligatoria si me niego me ejecutan por eso tengo que ir a ese lugar para librar la batalla y salir con vida, pero necesito de tus palabras dulces quiero escuchar de tu aliento esas palabras tiernas que me motiven a la lucha

Mujer.- esta bien cariño, pelea duro con todas tus fuerzas y regresa con vida a casa aparte estoy esperando un hijo tuyo quiero que sepa quien es su padre y por que nació en esta era, pero también promete que tendrás que luchar con todas tus fuerzas para que nadie te gane en el campo de batalla, quiero que regreses con vida por que te amo mucho y quiero que estés junto a mi, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre amor mío

Ninja.- esta bien amor regresare con vida pase lo que pase regresare para ver a nuestro hijo crecer quiero verlo como se convierte en un descendiente mío para que pueda contar la historia de quien fue su padre en este mundo

Mujer.- si amor tienes que regresar, que dios te cuide y te proteja en ese campo de batalla para que regreses con vida a nuestro hogar otra vez (se acerca a sus labios y lo abraza, besándolo profundamente se quedan así un tiempo)

Ninja.- (corresponde al beso para cerrar sus ojos estando enamorado de su mujer para darse el ultimo adiós estando juntos aprovechan el momento para besarse un poco más)

Mujer.- (le termina de besar despegándose de sus labios para decirle) bueno amor regresa a el hogar pronto si no regresas iré a buscarte en ese campo de batalla, me arriesgare para estar a tu lado, no importa cuantos tenga que matar es una promesa

Ninja.- esta bien amor lo hare rápido como pueda para estar de vuelta en el hogar donde estamos mejor

Mirando esa secuencia dice meiko

Meiko.- que lindo se prometieron verse de nuevo

Zack.- si se ve que ese ninja ha de ser muy bueno

Meiko.- quiero vivir una historia de amor como la de ellos

Zack.- bueno pues solo tienes que buscar a un hombre que te de amor

Meiko.- que tal si eres tu

Zack.- no puedo tengo a Vanesa recuérdalo

Meiko.- bueno esta bien veamos el inicio de la batalla

Es como seguiría la película pasando el día de la batalla donde muchos ninjas corren por el campo con su katana para pelear con los demás, unos caen llegando con su adversario otros son atravesados por la mitad con la espada pero el ninja solo corre atravesando su espada en el pecho de sus rivales, lo hace rápido tal como se lo prometió a su mujer, pasando un tiempo los enemigos que quedan son ejecutados otros les cortan la cabeza para terminar en el suelo sin cabeza, cuando todo acaba se escucha un grito de los sobrevivientes junto con el ninja que esta feliz de haber acabado con vida, pero esta lleno de sangre, es como su mujer viene a el lugar para encontrarse con el ninja repitiendo las palabras del principio para terminar juntos acabando la película

Meiko.- que lindo al final quedaron unidos y pudieron vivir juntos que buena estuvo la película

Zack.- si estuvo buena creo que si me llego el sentimiento

Meiko.- ahora te diré el ninja jajaja

Zack.- no mejor dime por mi nombre es mejor

Meiko.- hay solo era broma zack no te enojes

Zack.- no me enoje solo digo que es mejor por mi nombre

Meiko.- bueno ahora si siguen los video juegos,

Zack.- pues vamos a los video juegos entonces

Meiko.- vamos para allá jejeje que bien

Zack.- bueno vamos

Los dos salen de la sala con las pocas personas que había para ir a los video juegos donde están varias personas jugando su juego favorito es como zack le dice a meiko

Zack.- bien que juego quieres jugar

Meiko.- bueno uno que sea fácil no soy muy buena para estas cosas

Zack.- bueno que tal si jugamos el simulador de moto cross

Meiko.- bueno al fin que es solo menearse a los lados verdad

Zack.- así es, es solo ver la pantalla y menearte a los lados es fácil bueno vamos a echar nuestras monedas (ingresa monedas para tener dos créditos) bien súbete a la moto

Meiko.- esta bien (se sube a la moto)

Zack.- bien hora de jugar (se sube a la moto y le aprieta start)

Meiko.- bien empecemos haber que tal (mira la pantalla y comienza a esquivar los carros para ladearse de lado a lado en las curvas)

Zack.- que bien lo haces meiko sigue así concentrada (mirando su pantalla toma las curvas y pasa algunos carros)

Meiko.- que bien parece que este juego es lo mío (se divierte estando con zack a su lado)

Zack.- si eso parece meiko que bien lo haces (se divierte con el video juego)

Meiko.- bueno creo que ya estoy feliz hemos llegado a la meta (mira como quedo en segundo lugar)

Zack.- pero lo hiciste bien ¿quieres jugar otro simulador?

Meiko.- no mejor vámonos de aquí quiero ir a el parque contigo

Zack.- bueno pero en el parque no hay juegos

Meiko.- ya lo se quiero estar contigo en el parque

Zack.- bueno esta bien vamos para allá

Meiko.- si vamos

Los dos salen del lugar para salir del centro comercial para ir a el parque que queda un poco lejos, caminan juntos por el lugar para ir por el camino, pasan avenidas y algunas casas para cruzar con cuidado las calles, una vez que pasan todo eso comienza zack a ver el parque donde la entrada esta abierta a todo el publico, es como se alegra de ver que ya están cercas del lugar, cuando pasan la calle llegan para meterse a el lugar para decir meiko

Meiko.- bueno hemos llegado al lugar finalmente ahora si podemos ir a sentarnos en una banca cercas de una fuente ven vamos (le toma de su mano)

Zack.- bien pues vamos a ese lugar (camina con ella para ir al lugar donde se sienta el mirando a meiko)

Meiko.- que bien árboles pájaros una fuente tu y yo estando aquí que mas puedo pedir creo que solo un beso tuyo apasionado (sonrojada)

Zack.- bueno eso no lo se (se queda pensando un poco)

Meiko.- bueno como sea es perfecto esta zona no hay muchas personas pero bueno podemos aquí platicar de lo que sea

Zack.- bueno en eso tienes razón, pero bueno dime ¿de que quieres platicar?

Meiko.- de lo que sea es bueno

Zack.- bueno dime por que me viste como algo más que tu amigo meiko

Meiko.- bueno eso es por que te conocí desde antes y quería tener una relación contigo, quería ser tu novia pero ya tenias una pero aun así no me deje vencer rápido, quise intentarlo pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, al final de cuentas no tuve tu amor y ahora me siento triste por que no pude tener tu amor zack (le toma sus manos mirando a sus ojos) pero sabes hubiera sido una buena novia para ti por que yo no te dejaría jamás, siempre estaría a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas, seria una buena novia para ti zack (llora un poco)

Zack.- todo lo que dijiste es verdad y te creo pero no debes de llorar meiko, ya encontraras a alguien mejor que yo ten lo por seguro meiko, aunque todo lo que dijiste fue tierno pero no debes de llorar (le seca sus lagrimas)

Meiko.- es que no va ver nadie como tu zack por eso estoy triste (le abraza hundiendo el rostro en su pecho para llorar)

Zack.- bueno si quieres llora para que te desahogues un poco meiko (le abraza fuerte)

Meiko.- (termina de llorar rápido y le dice) bueno creo que debo de aguantarme he perdido pero no me rendiré algún día seré tu novia

Zack.- bueno pero para eso deberás esperar un largo tiempo aunque no te aseguro nada por que ni yo estoy seguro de cuanto durare con Vanesa pero como vamos será duradero

Meiko.- bueno disfrutare al menos aquí hasta que sea noche contigo por que quiero estar a tu lado un rato más, ya que dijiste que solo seria esta cita así que quiero que dure un poco más

Zack.- bueno entonces que dure hasta la noche pero no muy noche o si no me dirán que en donde estaba y esas cosas

Meiko.- esta bien mientras vamos a la fuente ven (se para, para tomar su mano zurda con las dos)

Zack.- esta bien vamos a la fuente, solo espero que no me tires en ella (se para caminando despacio)

Meiko.- como crees solo estaremos sentados en el borde de concreto para ver el agua

Zack.- bueno vamos (llegan a la fuente y zack se sienta en el borde)

Meiko.- bien podemos ver nuestro reflejo aquí (mete su mano en el agua viendo las ondas para mirar como se distorsiona la imagen de ellos dos)

Zack.- yo también meteré mi mano en esta agua fría (mete su mano derecha en el agua fría mirando como las ondas se forman) que bien ahora se distorsiona mi mirada jejeje

Meiko.- lo bueno de estar en este parque es que podemos estar juntos los dos

Zack.- bueno eso si

Meiko.- dime zack ¿Cuánto amas a Vanesa?

Zack.- la amo demasiado que no quiero dejarla nunca

Meiko.- entonces te gusta mucho y tu amor será duradero

Zack.- eso espero quiero que sea así por que es guapa, inteligente y no es celosa por lo que veo ya que me dejo tener la cita contigo

Meiko.- bueno si no es celosa es que a lo mejor no le preocupa mucho lo que suceda entre nosotros dos

Zack.- yo digo que si por que bueno es algo no se distinto pero bueno tiene confianza en mi

Meiko.- bueno en eso tienes razón tiene suerte Vanesa de tenerte como novio como la envidio

Zack.- bueno ya es de noche que quieres hacer

Meiko.- vayamos a las bancas donde esta ese faro cercas de los árboles

Zack.- bien vamos meiko (se para, tomando su mano zurda con la derecha) bien solo te espero para que podamos ir juntos

Meiko.- si perdona (se para, para caminar con zack) cuando lleguemos ahí te esperara una sorpresa

Zack.- así ¿y que será)

Meiko.- bueno ese es un secreto que no te puedo decir (caminando a el destino llegan para sentarse meiko en la banca)

Zack.- bueno espero que sea algo agradable esa sorpresa (se sienta a su lado derecho de meiko)

Meiko.- bien debes cerrar tus ojos zack

Zack.- bueno esta bien (cierra sus ojos imaginando un regalo en sus manos)

Meiko.- bien este es tu regalo (se acerca a sus labios para besarlo apasionadamente como en la película del ninja y su amor, para abrazarlo de su cuello)

Zack.- (corresponde el beso sintiéndose extraño pero solo lo hace por que solo será una vez, es como le seguiría el juego a meiko)

Meiko.- (le besa con intensidad en sus labios suaves hasta que decide despegarse de el) y dime te gusto la sorpresa zack

Zack.-bueno no se que decir yo esperaba un regalo pero me sorprendiste con este beso

Meiko.- bueno no tengo regalo pero bueno ese beso fue por que tuviste la cita conmigo el día de hoy

Zack.- bueno esta bien solo fue un beso espero que lo hayas disfrutado

Meiko.- claro que lo disfrute me gusto mucho que ya quería hacerlo en el cine pero decidí hacerlo aquí en este parque para recordarte más ya que vengo sola los domingos

Zack.- a bueno fue por eso bueno no hay problema ahora tienes un regalo de mi parte espero que no se vuelva a repetir otra vez por que entonces ya no seria divertido engañar a Vanesa de esta forma, así que meiko solo fue un beso ¿de acuerdo?

Meiko.- esta bien solo fue este beso aunque fue maravilloso besar tus labios, son tiernos y suaves

Zack.- muchas gracias pero bueno es hora de despedirnos ¿quieres que te deje a tu casa?

Meiko.- si claro que si me gustaría mucho

Zack.- bueno entonces vamos

Los dos salen del lugar para ir a la casa de meiko que vive a unas cuadras del parque van en la noche caminando para llegar a su destino donde meiko le dice a zack

Meiko.- muchas gracias por este día zack fue maravilloso pasarla contigo

Zack.- descuida fue un placer tener una cita contigo aunque solo sea una pero me gusto

Meiko.- bueno es hora de que me meta a mi casa escribiré en mi diario acerca de este día y el beso que te pude dar hoy

Zack.- bueno solo no divulgues lo del beso o se me arma una en grande con Vanesa

Meiko.- descuida soy discreta no diré nada zack nos vemos y que estés bien

Zack.- bueno cuídate mucho adiós meiko

Meiko.- adiós zack (entra a su casa cerrando la puerta)

Zack.- aunque solo fue un día me gusto meiko es buena chica pero bueno yo ya tengo novia no debo pensar en meiko aunque es linda también pero bueno será mejor que me vaya de aquí

Es como regresa solo zack pasando las avenidas y los cruces de carros para llegar a su casa donde entra en ella para estar en casa, sube a su cuarto para escribir en su diario lo que paso el día de hoy confesando algunas cosas de meiko, cuando termina guarda su diario en el cajón de nuevo para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse su pijama para ir a dormir es como termina su día zack

Bueno este fue el capitulo 24 espero que les haya gustado en general pero bueno es hora de que me despida acabando a tiempo pero bueno todo salió bien iré colocando mas cosas a la novela para que puedan seguir leyendo mejor los casos que seguiré sacando pero bueno es momento de despedirme y que todos estén bien bueno nos vemos en la próxima amigos que estén bien todos nos vemos

 **(Capitulo 25 El torneo de tenis octavos de final)**

Dando el reloj las 10 am Wendy dice por el micrófono a todos los alumnos de clases, lo siguiente

Wendy.- atención a todos los alumnos de primer año, se les informa que hoy viene la pareja de tenis de la numero 1, para discutir el trofeo que se esta viendo en las escuelas, se le informa a la capitana marly y sus integrantes que se preparen para estar en la cancha, donde tendrán el encuentro el día de hoy, bueno espero que apoyen a el equipo todos, ya que es un trofeo para la escuela, le deseamos a marly y a sus integrantes buena suerte informo para ustedes, su querida amiga Wendy.

Los alumnos escuchan eso y deciden ir por su cuenta algunos, la mayoría hombres que están interesados en ver a las chicas jugando, pero también hay mujeres que les gusta el partido de tenis algunas fans de marly se unen en grupo para estar en la maya observando donde gritaran con todas sus fuerzas, zack y los demás, van a las canchas para ver el panorama mirando que esta la pareja retadora que son dos chicas muy lindas, llevan camisa roja y falda de color azul marino corta, erizo quien esta presente dice a zack

Erizo.- ya viste zack dos chicas muy guapas en el campo, yo si le tomare fotos vale la pena

Zack.- te meterás en problemas si te ve paty

Erizo.- para eso estas amigo, para avisarme cuando se descuide mi paty, bajas la mano y le tomo fotos, de hecho ya baje todo el volumen para que no se escuche cuando tome la foto

Zack.- esta bien aunque si te descubre ella, no te ayudare en defenderte ¿de acuerdo?

Erizo.- si de acuerdo amigo

Zack.- esta bien parece que hay viene marly mira, y también viene ese ruben con las chicas entre ellas Vanesa

Erizo.- si hay vienen parece que todo comenzara pronto, estaré a tu lado por estos momentos nada más

Zack.- ok solo no me eches la culpa o me digas algo

Erizo.- descuida no diré nada de esto es mi acción así que es mi responsabilidad

Zack.- solo no le tomes foto a Vanesa de acuerdo o te quito el celular y borro todas tus imágenes que tengas

Erizo.- no como crees tu descuida no hare eso buscare un ángulo mejor para esto (se despega de zack para acercarse a la maya donde busca el ángulo de perfil para que se vea mejor estando distante de paty y zack) bien este lugar es perfecto y lo mejor de todo es que paty esta entretenida con el partido que apenas comenzara

Llega a el lugar marly con sus amigas y ruben quien carga las cosas de la capitana y las suyas para dejarlas en la banca, estando medio cansado suspira un poco para ver a las chicas con quien se enfrentaran este día para pasar a otro nivel dice ruben a marly

Ruben.- marly ellas son las retadoras, se ve que son buenas en el deporte no hay que subestimarlas, que tal si hacemos pareja tu y yo y las derrotamos rápido

Marly.- si se que no hay que subestimarlas pero estará Vanesa a mi lado, si veo que ya no puede entraras tu por ella tenemos que ganar este partido como de lugar

Ruben.- bueno mi sugerencia es que yo entre primero y hagamos el dúo juntos

Marly.- dejemos que Vanesa entre primero solo para ver que tanto ha mejorado ya que la necesitaremos para la final del torneo, quiero ver de que esta echa y como a progresado en su ritmo de condición

Ruben.- bueno como tu digas esta bien le diré a Vanesa que se prepare (camina a donde esta Vanesa para verla un momento a su cara y le toma las manos para sonreírle un poco)

Vanesa.- ¿qué pasa ruben?

Ruben.- fuiste elegida por la capitana marly para que entres a el juego tienes que ganar a su lado, si llegas a bajar tu ritmo o te pasa algo yo seré tu remplazo, así es como ha decidido la capitana marly, entiendes lo que digo verdad

Vanesa.- si entiendo entonces estaré lista de una vez tengo que hacer todo bien para que ganemos juntas, muchas gracias por informarme ruben

Ruben.- de nada solo fue un placer avisarte linda Vanesa (suelta sus manos y le da un beso en su mejilla para volver con marly caminando)

Vanesa.- que generoso es ruben, bueno por el momento no hay tiempo para eso debo estar lista (saca de su bolso una banda blanca que se pone en la frente, saca sus muñequeras para colocarse las bandas en las muñecas, saca su raqueta de color negra para decir) bien estoy lista y preparada recuerdo todo bien lo que me enseñaron es momento de sacar lo mejor de mi, no decepcionare a mi capitana marly, si juego con intensidad y estar muy atenta jugare excelente, para eso debo estar concentrada y lo estoy, no dejare que se pase una bola mientras este en juego, hare lo mejor de mí

Antes de que empiece el partido se escucha un coro que cantan un grupo de chicas fuera de la cancha pegadas a la maya diciendo lo siguiente

Chicas.- marly es la mejor marly es la mejor y al que no le guste que mañana en su cabeza le aparezca un chichón

Es como suena el coro de las chicas que apoyan a marly, mientras por otro lado un grupo de fans de ruben e gritan que lo aman y le dicen cosas de amor, ruben solo escucha para decir volteando.

Ruben.- muchas gracias chicas yo también las amo, no olviden apoyarme cuando juegue, esta bien chicas bueno nos vemos debo estar en el partido

Por otro lado zack junto con sus amigos y paty apoyan a Vanesa que miran que esta preparada para entrar a el juego que iniciara en cualquier momento le dicen palabras de ayuda

Zack.- ¡animo Vanesa tu puedes dar lo mejor de ti!

Paty.- ¡Vanesa gana el partido es pan comido esas chicas no tienen nada! confía en ti misma

Beto.- ¡tu puedes Vanesa dale duro a la pelota y gana los puntos!

José.- vamos Vanesa tu eres única, no te des por vencida todo el salón te apoya no estas sola adelante Vanesa con esos puntos que ganar

Zack.- ¡Vanesa si ganas te doy otra cita como recompensa, bueno eso si tu quieres!

Es como escucharía Vanesa a los chicos y a paty decir esas palabras volteando para saludar con su mano zurda para decirle a los que la animan

Vanesa.- muchas gracias amigos, daré lo mejor de mi misma no se preocupen ya estoy preparada, ¡zack tendremos la cita lo prometo ganare este partido para ti!

Llega el juez a la cancha para unir a las parejas presentes y decirles lo tradicional de que quiere un juego limpio y que el que pierda no se enoje que solo es un juego normal y que unan sus manos para hacer un pequeño juramento el cual dice mas o menos lo siguiente

Juez.- en este día de juego, prometo dar lo mejor de mi y si pierdo aceptare la derrota como buen jugador, al final la amistad quedara en la cancha y nuestros adversarios serán respetados uno dos tres a jugar

Es como se separan las 4 jugadoras con el juez que va a la mitad de la cancha para sentarse en una silla para verlas desde ahí, con una voz fuerte dice el juez lo siguiente

Juez.- ¡todas listas!

Marly.- ¡lista!

Juez.- ¡que comience el juego entonces saca el equipo de marly!

Es como Vanesa tendría la pelota en su mano mirando atrás de ella a un asistente de recoger pelota, para mirarlo viendo que tendrán apoyo de ambos lados por si se va la pelota, mira a marly para decirle si con su mirada para comenzar a iniciar el saque es como diría Vanesa,

Vanesa.- ¡bien comencemos esto de una vez!

Marly.- ¡saca normal yo me encargo de lo de mas!

Vanesa.- esta bien (bota la pelota con la mano derecha para tomarla bien y soltarla a el aire para brincar un poco pegándole a la pelota duro para enviársela a las chicas del otro lado)

Chica 1.- me encargare de ella aquí viene (le pega a la pelota para enviarla donde esta marly)

Marly.- ¡se condenaron! (se acerca a la pelota que bota una vez para pegarle duro, enviándola en medio de las piernas de la segunda chica)

Chica 2.- no puede ser contra golpe iniciando es algo confuso (le pasa la pelota por en medio y pierde la oportunidad de pegarle ya que iba rápida)

Marly.- ¡si un punto nuestro!

Juez.- muy bien chicas 15 a 0 ganando la capitana marly

Afuera de las canchas todos aplauden y unas chicas que están locas por marly gritan que se casen con ellas, otras gritan que tengan una cita romántica mientras el resto grita eufóricamente, mientras tanto zack le dice a Vanesa que esta todo bien que siga así adelante junto con paty y los demás que aplauden a Vanesa, el que recoge la pelota esta listo y se la da a la primera chica para decir el juez lo siguiente

Juez.- bien el equipo retador saca esta vez todos estén listos, bien el equipo retador puede sacar ¡ahora mismo!

Chica 1.- esta vez será nuestra no debemos perder queremos ir a las finales y ganar esa copa

Chica 2.- pues saca y hacemos la misma técnica que ellas usaron

Chica 1.- bien hay que intentarlo entonces (tira la pelota arriba para esperarla, salta pegándole a la pelota para enviarla donde esta Vanesa)

Vanesa.- bien esta es nuestra (pega la pelota en el suelo botando para pegarle duro con la raqueta enviándola de regreso)

Chica 2.- es nuestro punto ahora (se acerca un poco para pegarle fuerte a la pelota enviándola en medio de las piernas de marly)

Marly.- no les funcionara (marly pasa la raqueta por atrás para empujarse hacia adelante pasando la raqueta por en medio de sus piernas para regresárselas)

Chica 1.- ¡maldición fallamos! (le pega la pelota para enviarla a donde esta la zona descuidada de Vanesa de su lado derecho)

Vanesa.- con que si pues esta vez no se podrá por que tengo condición (corre a la pelota y la alcanza para pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola a la chica 2)

Chica 2.- bien pues tomen esto entonces (pega la pelota duro en medio de las dos para penetrar la pelota)

Marly.- es mía no te preocupes Vanesa (corre un poco cerrando el paso y pe pega a la pelota duro para enviarla a su zona descuidada que es la izquierda para mirar como va la pelota de rápida)

Chica 1.- es tuya no te desconcentres

Chica 2.- será mía si la alcanzo (corre lo que puede pero se le va la pelota picando dentro de la cancha)

Marly.- si que bien otro punto más para nosotras Vanesa

Vanesa.- lo estamos logrando iremos a cuartos de final si ganamos juntas

Marly.- iremos juntas hasta la final ya veras que si

Juez.- punto para la capitana marly 30 – 0

Chica 1.- estamos perdiendo, nos están ganando

Chica 2.- no podemos perder tenemos que ganar somos buena pareja juntas

Chica 1.- tendremos que jugar sucio para ganarles

Chica 2.- pero el juez lo notara

Chica 1.- no si lo hacemos como un juego normal, sígueme solamente

Vanesa.- bien sacare esta vez de nuevo (le dan la pelota y la tira arriba para saltar y pegarle a la pelota, la pelota viaja rápida a el centro de ellas)

Chica 1.- listo hagamos la ilusión

Chica 2.- estoy lista (se pone en el centro)

Chica 1.- (se coloca en el centro para dejar pasar la pelota, pero hace la finta de pegarle a la pelota)

Chica 2.- (le pega a la pelota enviándola de regreso a ellas)

Marly.- están jugando doble ¡ten cuidado Vanesa!

Vanesa.- esta bien (le llega la pelota y la envía a el lado zurdo donde puede anotar su punto)

Chica 1.- (corre a ella y le pega enviándola al lado contrario de Vanesa)

Chica 2.- (se perfila en el lado contrario de la otra chica para esperarla)

Vanesa.- (corre a la pelota y le pega fuerte para enviarla al lado de la chica 2)

Chica 2.- tal como pensé este es nuestro (se mueve un poco para pegarle a la pelota enviándola en el medio del lado derecho donde esta cercas de la banda blanca picando adentro de la cancha)

Marly.- no puede ser nos anotaron el punto

Vanesa.- no la podía alcanzar ni corriendo duro

Juez.- punto para el equipo de las chicas 30 – 15 va el juego

Marly.- tiempo fuera

Juez.- esta bien tienen 5 minutos de descanso

Marly.- ven Vanesa nos reunimos con los demás para hacer unos ajustes

Vanesa.- esta bien vamos

Se juntan con los de mas para ver como derrotarlas a las contrarias, es como dice marly a los demás

Marly.- bien tenemos una pareja extraña que hace una ilusión, hacen sombra pero hay una forma de derrotarlas

Carolina.- yo tengo la idea, mientras ellas están juntas dejan descubierto una parte de la cancha es como pueden picar la pelota ahí y ganar el punto

Marly.- bien pensado a eso iba yo pero que bien que lo dices carolina, ahora Vanesa esto es o que haremos

Le dice cosas a el oído de Vanesa dándole las ideas que ella tiene para formar el plan para derrotarlas de una vez por todas, la técnica de marly es buena y no hay error es como regresan las dos a la cancha para decirle al juez lo siguiente

Marly.- ¡estamos listas señor!

Juez.- muy bien todas a las canchas entonces

Es como regresan las 4 personas a las canchas para tomar el saque inicial el equipo de marly, para tomar la pelota Vanesa recordando el plan que le dijo, entonces ella esta preparada y dice

Vanesa.- bien aquí vamos de nuevo (lanza la pelota en el aire para saltar pegándole a la pelota enviándola a el costado izquierdo de ellas)

Marly.- muy bien solo es esperarla

Chica 1.- es mía esa pelota (corre a ella y le pega para enviarla donde esta marly)

Marly.- adiós (se acerca a la pelota y le pega en el aire, pegándole en el lado zurdo que descuidan para ganar el punto)

Vanesa.- eso es lo logramos

Chica 2.- averiguaron nuestro punto débil

Chica 1.- debemos jugar normal otra vez para no perder puntos

Juez.- bien punto para marly el marcador es 45 - 15

Marly.- bien lo tenemos ahora es mi turno de estar atrás

Vanesa.- bien iré a el frente (se pone donde estaba marly para cambiar las dos de lugar)

Marly.- bien solo espera la bola no te preocupes de lo demás ya que estaré atenta

Chica 1.- bien sacamos (le dan la pelota y la lanza arriba para saltar pegándole duro a la pelota enviándola a el lado derecho de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- bien es la tengo (corre a ella para pegarle a la pelota enviándola a un espacio vacio del contrario)

Chica 2.- es nuestra (corre a ella para pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola a la izquierda de marly)

Marly.- no dejare que pase eso de nuevo (corre a la pelota para girar pegándole a la pelota enviándola a el espacio vacio del lado izquierdo)

Chica 2.- no te dejare anotar fácilmente (corre a ella para rosar la pelota un poco pero se le va picando adentro la pelota sale fuera de la cancha) maldición otro punto perdido y han ganado el set

Juez.- primer set ganado por marly

Es como jugarían los dos equipos los demás sets para quedar en el final 4 sets contra dos perdidos ganando marly y su equipo, junto con Vanesa que demostró resistencia en el juego es como acabaría la ronda y el marcador final estando muy emocionadas las dos, marly y Vanesa se abrazan en el campo gritando de alegría, mientras marly le toma de su cadera a Vanesa juntando su cuerpo con el de ella para decirle a el oído lo siguiente

Marly.- hemos ganado amiga, es hora de soñar con esa copa para la escuela, aparte demostraste que has mejorado en estos últimos días, y que puedes sostener un buen partido conmigo

Vanesa.- que bien entonces soy tu pareja de equipo pero aun pienso que ruben es bueno también

Marly.- que va tu eres mi favorita Vanesa (le da un beso en su boca cortamente)

Zack.- hey no la beses que te pasa (esta algo celoso con algo de furia)

Vanesa.- ¿y ese beso por que fue?

Marly.- es como una forma de agradecimiento pequeña ahora vamos a las ligas grandes cuartos de final allá iremos por ustedes, jajaja (se ríe muy fuerte ante los demás)

Erizo quien estaba atento a el juego deja de tomar fotos de las chicas que perdieron teniendo en su celular varias fotos buenas donde enseñan sus bragas, teniendo mas fotos a su colección volviendo con el grupo le dice a zack

Erizo.- viste que beso le dio marly a tu novia yo que tu le decía algo

Zack.- si pero son del equipo y aparte es mujer no puedo golpearla, aunque me molesto mucho le prohibiré a Vanesa que acepte mas besos de esa chica marly

Erizo.- bueno aunque tienes razón es mujer pero no lo niegues esta guapa

Paty.- quien esta guapa

Erizo.- tu amor tu eres guapa mi paty linda

Paty.- si de seguro dijiste guapa a alguien más pero no me lo quieres decir

Erizo.- no como crees tu eres guapa mi paty nunca te dejare (le abraza)

Paty.- bueno esta bien te creo pero donde me entere te pateare fuerte

Zack.- dijo que tu eras guapa no te preocupes paty

Paty.- bueno te creo zack, solo por esta vez

Erizo.- bueno mi paty hermosa vayamos dentro de la cancha para saludar a Vanesa y a felicitarla

Paty pues vamos todos de una vez

Es como se meterían las fans de ruben y de marly para llegar a ellos felicitándolos por el triunfo que tuvieron el día de hoy, estando emocionados cargan a marly las mujeres para decirle cosas lindas y de amor, mientras las fans de ruben le piden autógrafos que el mismo da a sus fans, estando Vanesa con carolina llegan sus amigos diciendo a Vanesa

Beto.- que buen partido diste felicidades Vanesa

José.- muchas felicidades pasaron a la siguiente ronda

Zack.- me gusto el juego y todo pero no cuando te beso esa tal marly

Erizo.- muchas felicidades Vanesa tu primer triunfo con marly

Paty.- Vanesa creo que eres buena en el tenis sigue así hasta tener la copa con marly

Vanesa.- muchas gracias chicos solo di lo mejor de mi, y el beso que me dio marly fue solo espontaneo es como una forma de decir gracias, bueno eso dijo ella pero no me molesto de hecho se sintió raro pero me gusto (mira a zack con una sonrisa)

Zack.- no creo que pierdo a mi Vanesa dios ayúdame no quiero que se vuelva lesbiana

Vanesa.- que dramático solo estaba diciendo una mentira pero bueno no seré lesbiana por un beso u otro sigo siendo mujer normal así que tranquilo

Zack.- bueno esta bien no hay problema

Es como todos estarían felices mientras se retira el juez de la cancha junto con las rivales que se enfrentaron hoy para transferirlas a su escuela, mientras tanto los alumnos se van alejando de las canchas para volver a sus salones para estudiar lo poco que queda de tiempo, pasando ese tiempo corto todos guardan sus cosas y se van dejando la escuela vacía regresando a casa Vanesa y zack van por el camino dialogando

Zack.- que bueno que termino este día, fue un día muy bueno te vi con marly en el partido y lo mejor es que ganaron juntas

Vanesa.- si jugar con marly es una sensación muy buena me agrada marly mucho que la considero una buena amiga para mi

Zack.- lo que no me gusto solo fue el beso que te dio ella eso es lo que no me gusto pero bueno mientras no sea otro beso todo esta bien

Vanesa.- quien sabe dijo que era forma de decir gracias tal vez en los próximos partidos me bese más

Zack.- y tu lo vas a permitir o no?

Vanesa.- pues no se fíjate que no me molesto su beso de hecho solo me sentí rara pero no me causo nada

Zack.- no quiero pensar mal, bueno dejemos esto para otra ocasión, hemos llegado a tu casa es hora de que yo te de un beso Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno tus besos me gustan es lo bueno es hora de despedirnos cuídate (se acerca a el para besar sus labios un poco para despegarse de el) bueno cuídate nos vemos hasta mañana

Zack.- bueno aunque fue corto me gusto bueno adiós (se despide con la mano derecha para dar media vuelta e ir a su casa)

Es como ambos entran a su casa para estar contentos por el día de hoy para estar relajados en este día, zack guarda sus cosas para colocarse su pijama para dormir cerrando sus ojos estando relajado pensando en Vanesa, es como se queda dormido comenzando a dormir poco a poco

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 25 nos vemos en los próximos capítulos que estén bien nos vemos y pues bueno no dejen de leer la novela cada vez pondré cosas interesantes nos vemos que estén bien todos y hasta pronto.

 **(Capitulo 26 Cuartos de final)**

Todos los alumnos de primer año están en el área de cancha donde ya esta marly y su equipo junto con el juez que esta en medio sentado en una silla, el equipo contrario formado de dos chicas están listas para dar inicio al partido, ya que comenzara con los cuartos de final que es importante para la escuela, se escucha muchos gritos de apoyo al equipo de marly quien esta con Vanesa en la cancha, las dos juntas saludan a los demás para sonreír un poco mirando a todos que están juntos en la reja que separa de la distancia, el juez usa un silbato para que estén preparadas dando comienzo a el saque inicial del equipo de marly, ya que ella sacara es como dice

Marly.- bien estamos listas allá va esta pelota es nuestro punto recuérdalo Vanesa (tira la pelota arriba y espera para saltar pegándole fuerte a la pelota)

Vanesa.- estaré atenta para cualquier cosa de todos modos ya estoy lista capitana marly

Marly.- bien solo observa la pelota y reacciona rápido

Vanesa.- esta bien, como tu digas capitana

Chica 1.- bien les regresamos la pelota (mira que bota una vez y le pega con fuerza enviándola a Vanesa)

Vanesa.- es nuestro punto ahora (se acerca para pegarle fuerte a el lado libre de las dos para que pique la pelota adentro saliendo de la cancha) si es nuestro primer punto

Juez.- muy bien, anoto el punto Vanesa así que el marcador es 15 – 0 ganando el equipo de marly

Marly.- bien hecho Vanesa sigamos así para ir siempre a la cabeza de ellas, no debes mostrar piedad recuérdalo

Vanesa.- esta bien tratare de ser fría en el juego

Chica 1.- sacamos esta vez ganaremos el punto atenta amiga

Chica 2.- esta bien como tu digas

Chica 1.- (lanza la pelota y espera a que baje un poco para pegarle sacando la pelota duro)

Marly.- esa es mía no te preocupes Vanesa (se acerca a la pelota para pegarle enviándola al lado derecho donde esta libre y es casi imposible de alcanzar, la pelota pica bien adentro saliendo de la cancha) si otro punto más

Vanesa.- muy bien marly lo has hecho muy bien

Juez.- otro punto para el equipo de marly marcador 30 – 0

Chica 2.- nos van a ganar si seguimos así

Chica 1.- no podemos hacer algo son buenas en esto esas dos

Chica 2.- hubiéramos venidos con refuerzos para hacer el cambio

Chica 1.- tienes razón pero estamos las dos demos lo mejor de nosotras ya que si no será lamentable esto

Chica 2.- bien entonces a jugar normal con seriedad

Chica 1.- (le dan la pelota en sus manos y la toma con la derecha para lanzarla a el aire así es como saltaría un poco para pegarle a la pelota enviándola a donde esta Vanesa)

Vanesa.- es mía marly (se acerca y le pega a la pelota enviándola de regreso)

Chica 2.- esa pelota es mía le pegare duro (se acerca y le pega a la pelota para picar adentro, pero cercas de ella esta marly)

Marly.- no te dejare anotar el punto toma esto (le pega a la pelota con fuerza para picar a su lado zurdo que esta vacio para que entre la pelota saliendo de la cancha) si otro punto más a nuestro favor jajaja

Vanesa.- que bien estuvo esa marly que bien

Juez.- marcador 45 – 0 una más y el equipo de marly gana el set

Marly.- bien uno más e iremos invictas en este primer set

Vanesa.- que bien eso es bueno pues hagamos lo mejor para que sea posible

Marly.- si hagamos esta jugada (se acerca a su oído de ella y le dice una técnica para tener el punto que les falta, después de eso vuelven las dos a sus posiciones para esperar)

Chica 2.- esta vez yo saco (le dan la pelota y la tira arriba para pegarle a la pelota enviándola a marly)

Marly.- que bien todo va bien (se acerca y le pega a la pelota enviándola a la chica 1)

Chica 1.- es mía (se acerca y le pega fuerte a la pelota)

Vanesa.- esa no la dejare pasar es nuestra ahora (se acerca para pegarle duro a la pelota haciendo que esta bote adentro saliendo de la cancha) si el punto que nos faltaba ahora es nuestro

Marly.- que bien todo resulto como el plan que hicimos

Juez.- bien el primer set lo gana el equipo de marly, muchas gracias por jugar

Comienzan el segundo set el cual queda 45 – 15 ganando marly, en cuanto a los otros sets se los lleva marly con su buena estrategia terminando de la siguiente forma 5 sets a 1 ganado del equipo contrario, es como ganarían el cuartos de final Vanesa y marly juntas, para celebrar con el equipo y los alumnos y alumnas que se meten a la cancha a felicitarlos estando adentro dice pilar a marly,

Pilar.- que buena eres marly quiero una cita contigo

Marly.- no se si este libre pero si lo estoy podemos tenerla no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo

Pilar.- que bien una cita con una capitana que alegría

Isabel.- y yo que me dejas de lado

Pilar.- podemos ir juntas no te preocupes al fin que no le importa a marly

Isabel.- bueno esta bien

En cuanto a Vanesa esta con ruben que le dice lo siguiente

Vanesa.- hemos ganado ruben que alegría

Ruben.- si hemos conseguido la siguiente victoria solo queda la semifinal y la final ahora pero todo estará en juego en la final si llegamos claro, pero bueno con que echemos un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación lo lograremos juntos

Vanesa.- así es ruben estoy emocionada quiero ya estar en la final

Zack.- hola Vanesa como estas (llegando apenas con ellos)

Vanesa.- hola zack pues bien muy emocionada por que ganamos el partido el día de hoy

Zack.- que bueno tienes un momento quiero hablar contigo

Vanesa.- claro que si (se despide de ruben) cuídate ruben nos vemos

Ruben.- no hay problema cuídate tú

Es como los dos se separan del equipo de marly que están siendo entrevistados por sus fans y algunas personas que apenas siguen a la capitana marly, estando lejos de la multitud en el otro lado de la cancha zack le dice a Vanesa

Zack.- bueno quería decirte lo siguiente Vanesa

Vanesa.- si que cosa tienes que decirme zack

Zack.- no me gusta ruben no quiero que estés mucho tiempo con el no se me produce desconfianza

Vanesa.- pero es del equipo y tengo que estar con el no le veo ningún problema a eso, al menos que estés celoso de que me hable ruben

Zack.- bueno la verdad si estoy celoso de ruben, pero bueno no se por que pero nunca me ha caído bien ese tal ruben, te habla bonito y te toma de las manos y todo eso

Vanesa.- tu no conoces a ruben verdad

Zack.- la verdad no lo conozco ¿por que Vanesa?

Vanesa.- bueno te diré lo primero ruben no es un chico normal, ruben es un chico homosexual y siempre ha tratado bien a las chicas y chicos, ruben ni siquiera tiene intensiones de algo malo, y aparte es amigo de marly, si tuviera intensiones marly ya lo hubiera dicho algo o me hubiera alertado de ruben y sus mañas como dices tú, ahora que ya conoces a ruben seguirás diciéndome cosas o algo así zack

Zack.- no ya no diré mas cosas solo que ya me informaste demasiado tendré cuidado con ese ruben de ahora en adelante no quiero que me trate bien y no quiero que me lo presentes creo que todo es mejor de lejos, bueno ya no tengo dudas ni nada tu eres libre de andar con ruben tu amigo homosexual, creo que después de todo estaba celoso y no sabia la verdad pero bueno todo esta bien ahora que lo se todo

Vanesa.- que bien ahora lo comprendes bien todo, pues bueno ya no hay dudas que tengas ahora podre regresar con ruben para seguir platicando

Zack.- pero antes de eso quiero darte algo

Vanesa.- que es

Zack.- (la toma de su cintura y le da un beso enfrente de todos en las canchas, es como cierra sus ojos y la besa con pasión para después soltarla un poco diciendo) bueno eso era ya que te debo una cita del partido anterior

Vanesa.- bueno me gusto tu regalo, ahora tengo que volver con mi equipo y platicar con ruben

Zack.- esta bien no te preocupes estaré bien yo

Vanesa.- esta bien nos vemos en el recreo (se va con el equipo de marly)

Zack.- bueno es homosexual así que no debo de preocuparme más por ruben

Se integra Vanesa con el equipo para festejar hablando con ruben y con las otras chicas, es como pasaría el tiempo para después todos volver a sus salones para estar estudiando sus materias, pasando un poco el tiempo suena la hora de recreo para salir todos a comer en la cafetería entre ellos zack y Vanesa quien están juntos en el comedor dialogando lo siguiente

Zack.- y dime que tal te parece el club de tenis y sus torneos todo bien

Vanesa.- me fascina el deporte ahora me gusta mas el tenis y el pasatiempo que llevo con marly y sus amigos, pero lo mas interesante de todo es que me siento bien a lado de marly ya que es una excelente deportista y va con todo para la final

Zack.- y dime ¿crees que ganen esa final?

Vanesa.- claro la ganaremos como de lugar no importa quienes sean, marly siempre tiene un plan para vencerlos

Zack.- que bueno eso esta muy bien espero que ganen esa copa para la escuela

Vanesa.- claro que la ganaremos será muy fácil ganarla pero bueno no pensaremos que todos son fáciles ya que seria un error muy costoso pensar de esa forma

Zack.- bueno que bueno que estén pensando en realismo ya que seria como fantasía si imaginan las cosas de una manera muy fácil pero bueno todo esta bien

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de que comamos juntos como siempre, pero antes dime ¿A dónde me llevaras en tu próxima cita?

Zack.- bueno eso es una sorpresa si te la digo ya no seria bueno

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien comamos entonces (come papas fritas y refresco)

Zack.- bueno pues buen provechos para los dos (come pizza con refresco)

Pasan los dos comiendo para después continuar platicando un rato hasta que son interrumpidos por el toque de clases es como los dos regresan a sus salones para estar adentro estudiando la materia que les toca, pasando un rato es como suena la hora de salida para todos estar saliendo de poco en poco para salir Vanesa y zack a el exterior de la escuela regresando a casa juntos por el camino llegan a la mitad para estar conversando lo siguiente

Zack.- bueno ese ruben ya no me cae mal ahora me cae bien es buen sujeto y ya no pienso cosas malas sobre el pero bueno espero que algún día ese ruben juegue para ver que tal bueno es en el deporte

Vanesa.- solo puedo decirte que es un buen jugador y que es un milagro que seda el paso para que yo juegue con eso te lo digo todo si el jugara seria dinamita con marly

Zack.- a bueno entonces si es un buen jugador entonces por lo que se ve pero bueno ojala un día lo pueda ver jugar a ese tal ruben para ver que habilidades tiene, me gustaría verlo jugar

Vanesa.- bueno por el momento solo nos reunimos para el torneo pero cuando el entrenaba con marly era bueno fue mi instructor de tenis y bueno marly me explico lo básico del tenis entendí bien a la primera, pero bueno todo es genial a lado de la capitana marly de hecho me gusta mucho que le diré que seamos mejores amigas

Zack.- bueno esta bien eso, espero que te lleves muy bien con marly y sus amigas y ruben

Vanesa.- claro que nos llevaremos bien por el momento

Zack.- bueno ojala si para que tengas mas amistades en nuestra ciudad

Vanesa.- bueno ya llegamos a el punto de mi casa es hora de que nos digamos adiós

Zack.- es cierto ni lo note por andar platicando contigo

Vanesa.- bueno es momento de que me vaya pero antes un beso de despedida

Zack.- si un beso jejeje

Vanesa.- bueno aquí esta el beso (se apega a el para besarle en sus labios de zack)

Zack.- (corresponde el beso de Vanesa con mucha pasión, le abraza a Vanesa de su cintura)

Vanesa.- (siente el abrazo y le sigue besando dulcemente en su boca de zack para después despegarse de el) bueno es hora de que me vaya a casa

Zack.- esta bien nos vemos en el otro torneo de semifinales para ver si pasan a la siguiente ronda o no

Vanesa.- claro que pasaremos bueno adiós

Zack.- adiós Vanesa que estés bien

Es como ingresa a su casa mientras zack regresa a la suya llegando se mete a ella para anotar en su diario lo que paso el día de hoy, es como guarda su diario para estar tranquilo, para ir a dormir como de costumbre,

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 26 nos vemos en el próximo capitulo adiós

 **(Capitulo 27 Semifinal)**

En los vestidores de mujeres se encuentra Vanesa con marly y carolina para estar dialogando las tres que estan en un asunto importante, acerca de la semifinal, entre ellas dicen lo siguiente estando las tres juntas, mientras ruben espera afuera con las cosas de la capitana marly

Marly.- bien hemos llegado a la semifinal el partido va ser un poco mas duro ya que nos enfrentaremos con un equipo fuerte pero no será fácil de vencer luego, luego, necesitamos hacer un pequeño ajuste para esta vez ya que si vamos a el partido sin un plan todo acabara en un sueño por la copa

Vanesa.- entonces que debemos hacer cual es el plan

Carolina.- bueno escuchemos el plan de marly entonces

Marly.- bien este es el plan, primero jugaremos Vanesa y yo ya después hacemos el cambio con ruben, y por ultimo hacemos el cambio con carolina para que estemos equilibrados, solo así podemos vencer al equipo contrario, si no hacemos los cambios en los precisos momentos perderemos

Vanesa.- muy bien yo jugare con todas las ganas para esta vez, ya que quiero llegar a la final y ganar la copa contigo marly

Carolina.- me parece bien el plan marly entonces así le hacemos la ultima en el cambio soy yo pero no me preocupo de nada, bueno estaré lista para el momento

Marly.- bueno chicas entonces ya esta la estrategia y la combinación para el equipo, sigamos la regla y salgamos allá fuera a ganarles quien esta conmigo

Vanesa.- ¡yo!

Carolina.- ¡Estoy lista!

Marly.- ¡Pues vamos!

Es como las tres salen del vestidor para ver a ruben quien se une a ellas para caminar directo a las canchas donde ya esta el equipo retador, esperando es una pareja de un chico y una chica quien hacen el duelo con los de la 33 para pasar a la final, pero no será fácil ya que el equipo de marly ya tiene un plan en mente, es como llegarían a el lugar para ponerse lo que les falto una banda en l cabeza y sus muñequeras, estando listas con sus raquetas comienzan el duelo jugando marly con Vanesa para empezar, saca el equipo de marly quien esta lista Vanesa con la pelota dice

Vanesa.- bueno aquí es como empezamos a ganar (lanza la pelota arriba y le pega duro con la raqueta enviándola al chico)

Chico.- las venceremos como a los demás equipos vamos por la final amiga (se acerca a la pelota y le pega para enviársela a marly)

Marly.- no perderemos solo por que lo dices toma tu respuesta (es como se acerca a la pelota y le pega duro para enviarla al espacio libre donde ninguno de los dos esta cercas) bien será nuestro primer punto

Chica.- no tan rápido (se acerca rápidamente para pegarle a la pelota enviándola donde esta Vanesa)

Vanesa.- que mal era nuestro primer punto (mira la pelota para pegarle fuerte enviándola a otro espacio libre)

Chico.- no tan rápido el juego es de nosotros (corre a ella para pegarle a la pelota enviándola en el espacio libre que dejan las dos chicas, le pega fuerte a la pelota)

Marly.- no te preocupes es mía Vanesa (corre a ella para alcanzar a pegarle con la raqueta para enviarla atrás donde esta descuidado)

Chica.- ya vi su técnica que hacen pero no les resultara (se mueve para el lugar corriendo rápido para pegarle a la pelota de una forma dura, la pelota va a un espacio vacio de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- bien es mía no dejare que pase marly (corre a donde va la pelota para pegarle corriendo enviándola a donde se encuentran ellos)

Chico.- es difícil no podemos seguir así debemos meterles el punto ya (es como se acerca a la pelota para pegarle a la banda derecha de la cancha para que pique la pelota)

Marly.- no dejare que anoten el primer punto (corre a el lado derecho para alcanzarla y pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola a la esquina zurda de ellos donde no hay nadie)

Chica.- no puede ser el espacio descuidado (trata de alcanzarla pero no llega a tiempo a la pelota)

Marly.- si nuestro primer punto

Vanesa.- que bien es nuestro punto

Chico.- demonios que mal iniciaron ellas el marcador

Juez.- punto para la capitana marly 15 – 0 el marcador

Marly.- cambio entra ruben por Vanesa

Juez.- muy bien el cambio se hace ahorita

Entra ruben ya estando preparado para estar con marly, mientras Vanesa sale de la cancha para ir a la banca donde esta carolina la cual le ofrece agua tomando de ella Vanesa, mientras tanto en el partido comienza de nuevo sacando el equipo contrario el chico le pega a la pelota enviándola donde esta ruben el cual dice

Ruben.- que pelota mas fácil, creo que será mía (espera para pegarle a la pelota cuidando sus dos laterales estando en el medio moviéndose poco a los lados estando atento)

Chica.- bien me toca ahora a mi (es como se acerca para pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola a el lado derecho de ruben para ver si anota el punto)

Ruben.- jajaja que simple (va corriendo a ella para pegarle mas fuerte a la pelota enviándola a donde esta el chico)

Chico.- bien que sea un duelo entre nosotros haber quien anota (es como le declara la guerra a ruben para acercarse a la pelota y pegarle duro a ella enviándosela de regreso)

Ruben.- bien esto es personal entonces (es como esta atento para ir donde va la pelota y pegarle mas duro que el enviándosela de regreso)

Marly.- ruben no caigas en su juego concéntrate solo tienes que anotar el punto recuérdalo

Ruben.- muy bien

Chico.- ahí te va ruben (se acerca a donde esta la maya para pegarle mas fuerte a la pelota picando adentro la pelota enviándosela a ruben)

Ruben.- bien este será nuestro (se acerca a la pelota para pegarle enviando la pelota a la orilla de la cancha donde pica adentro saliendo fuera de la cancha consiguiendo el otro punto) si que bien

Marly.- muy bien te has concentrado de nuevo ruben

Juez.- punto para marly marcador 30 – 0 ganando marly

Chico.- maldición, si seguimos así perderemos y no tenemos jugadores para hacer el cambio

Chica.- no tenemos otra opción mas que combinar nuestra jugada

Chico.- bueno pero esta vez será nuestro el punto (le dan la pelota y saca para tirar la pelota en dirección a marly)

Marly.- muy bien juguemos entonces niño (se acerca a la pelota para pegarle duro a ella enviándola donde esta su compañera del joven)

Chica.- bien no hay por que acelerarse (mira como viene la pelota y le pega duro a ella enviándola donde esta ruben)

Ruben.- bien te la regreso de esta forma (es como se acerca para pegarle duro a la pelota enviando la pelota en medio de sus piernas de la chica)

Chica.- no (no puede pararla y se le va la pelota)

Marly.- que bien ruben conseguimos el otro punto

Juez.- marcador 45 – 0 ganando marly otro punto mas y ganan el set

Chica.- (le dan la pelota para que saque, la tira arriba para pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola a una zona libre de ellos)

Ruben.- no puede ser mi zona (es como corre ruben pero no puede alcanzarla para rescatar el punto y pierde la pelota)

Marly.- que haces debes estar concentrado ruben

Juez.- punto para el otro equipo marcador 45 – 15 ganando marly

Marly.- cambio sale ruben entra carolina

Juez.- bien que se haga el cambio entonces

Es como sale ruben de la cancha para llegar donde esta Vanesa para sentarse a su lado de ella para beber poco agua estando un poco presionado por lo que paso, mira como entra carolina a la cancha para ver como se acomodan las dos mientras ruben esta con Vanesa en silencio

Marly.- bien carolina ya viste como juegan así que ten cuidado

Carolina.- muy bien no te preocupes estaré atenta capitana marly

Chico.- bien dos mujeres eso puede ser una oportunidad para nosotros

Chica.- si solo debemos concentrarnos mas en los espacios que dejan ellos

Chico.- bueno saca que quiero jugar ya

Chica.- (lanza la pelota arriba para pegarle duro, enviándola a un espacio libre del lado derecho de la cancha)

Carolina.- bueno esa es fácil (corre a ella para alcanzarla y pegarle duro a la pelota cuidando sus laterales concentrada)

Chica.- bien la adivino

Chico.- bueno a ver si adivina esta (se acerca a la pelota para pegarle duro a ella, es como la envía en medio de las dos con gran fuerza)

Marly.- a donde va esa pelota (es como pasa su brazo derecho para pegarle a la pelota muy fuerte enviándola por el lado zurdo de el chico donde la chica de atrás no esta)

Chica.- no puede ser (trata de alcanzarla pero es inútil, la pelota pica adentro y sale de la cancha obteniendo el punto el otro equipo)

Marly.- si que bien nuestro primer set ganado que bien si

Juez.- muy bien el set se lo lleva marly faltan 4 sets mas

Es como los equipos juegan, con mucha alegría y emoción para debatir quien es el mejor en la cancha estando concentrados los dos, los sets comienzan a ganarlos el equipo rival, mientras marly hace los cambios de jugadores para que este equilibrado el partido, es como comienzan a ganar los últimos sets que quedan para hacer el triunfo ellos, ganando el partido final mente, es como queda el partido 2 sets contra 2 entonces el juez hace el ultimo sets para ver quien gana de los dos, comienza anotando el equipo de marly para tener suerte en los primero 3 puntos pero el equipo rival los alcanza con los mismos 3 puntos estando el marcador 45 – 45 empates, entonces marly no sabe como le hace pero consigue el ultimo punto, ganando el set final para tener la victoria, es como los alumnos de afuera entran a la cancha estando pilar, Isabel y los demás cercas de marly para abrazarla por el punto que gano el único que faltaba para ganar la copa estando alegres por la emoción, marly llora un poco viendo que dio fruto su técnica estando feliz por que irán a las finales para ganar la copa estando alegres todos.

Es como los alumnos festejan alzando a marly llevándola afuera de la cancha, mientras ruben, carolina y Vanesa se abrazan juntos estando felices por la victoria que tienen estando emocionados por la final, es como entra zack a las canchas para acercarse a Vanesa para decir lo siguiente

Zack.- muchas felicidades has conseguido ir a las finales Vanesa ahora es tiempo de que reflexiones un poco y medites las cosas, ya que será aun mas difícil la final

Vanesa.- ya lo se pero no importa ganaremos esa final cueste lo que cueste

Zack.- bueno entonces no hay que decir más ya estas avisada de todo, pero meda mucha alegría de que hayan quedado en finales

Vanesa.- si y lo mejor de todo es que siempre funcionan nuestras estrategias

Zack.- bueno entonces hay que ver como se verán en las finales el día de mañana

Vanesa.- seguro que lo lograremos tenemos fe en ello

Zack.- bueno entonces todo esta bien, que tal si regresamos a clases

Vanesa.- bueno vámonos (se despide de ruben y de carolina para ir con zack a clases)

Es como los dos regresan al salón para estar juntos en la clase estudiando su materia de matemáticas, pasando un tiempo llega la hora de recreo, donde se juntan ellos dos para estar comiendo juntos, es como zack dice

Zack.- y dime ¿ya estas lista para la final?

Vanesa.- si claro ya estoy lista, de eso no me preocupo, pero te confieso algo, la verdad tengo nervios

Zack.- bueno se te quitaran cuando estés jugando mañana con marly

Vanesa.- bueno en eso tienes razón, pero bueno todo será genial el día de mañana espero que me apoyes con los demás, como el club de marly quiero que griten fuerte

Zack.- claro que lo hare de eso no hay duda, tu déjame la porra y yo hare todo para animarte mañana

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien

Es como se comerían su comida juntos para regresar a la escuela estudiando sus materias, toca la hora de salida para salir juntos por el camino donde zack deja a Vanesa para despedirse de ella, regresando solo a casa para dormir calientito en su cuarto es como terminaría el día de hoy.

Bueno y ese fue el capitulo 27 nos vemos que estén bien

 **(Capitulo 28 Gran Final Club de Tenis)**

Todos los estudiantes y maestros están en las canchas reunidos para el gran evento de la final, donde se hace una breve ceremonia de apertura con la final de club de tenis, donde marly esta con su equipo, junto con el equipo rival que es dos chicas que están en buena forma, en el micrófono esta Wendy que dice lo siguiente para todos los presentes siendo parte de la ceremonia de apertura dice sus palabras

Wendy.- hola a todos los presentes, sean bienvenidos a la gran final de la copa tenis, donde el equipo de la capitana marly y los rivales están presentes para tener un duelo que se disputara por la copa de la gran final, todos tienen nervios por que no se sabe quien ganara esta vez, así que disfruten del torneo final, los preparativos como las copas de primer y segundo lugar están listas junto con las medallas que se muestran en la mesa, no olviden que esto es la final por eso le pedimos a los fans de marly que griten con todas sus fuerzas para que puedan estar contentos de apoyar a su equipo favorito, pero bueno el equipo rival también tiene sus fans presentes para que puedan apoyarlos, no olviden que esto es la final y por eso hay tantos gritos y coros de victorias para ambas escuelas como la 33 con los de la 20 que están con mucha energía, bueno sin mas que agregar demos un gran aplauso a el evento que se llevara acabo de ahora en adelante.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir en el evento estando unidos en la cancha afuera de la reja para ver en el interior a los que jugaran este día que es especial para ellos es como el juez llega a ellos para decirle unas palabras a ambos equipos

Juez.- bien chicos y chicas quiero un juego agradable, no peleas no groserías no quiero que digan esto o aquello deben de jugar con dedicación para que puedan ganar la copa final, bueno este es un juego natural no lo vean como algo diferente, si ya entendieron es hora de que se saluden antes de jugar

Marly.- entendido

Chica 1.- bueno entiendo

Las capitanas se saludan junto con el resto de los demás para estar listos estando dentro de la cancha para estar preparados estando algo nerviosa Vanesa pero se concentra en el juego, repite en su mente de que debe ser rápida para todo, asistencia y juego de pelota rápida, entre la multitud esta zack con los demás amigos junto con pilar y Isabel que están apoyando a marly desde fuera para decir Wendy por el micrófono,

Wendy.- muy bien todos hagan silencio por que el partido comenzara desde ya que jueguen bien y gane el mejor, y que todos disfruten de este lindo día soy su anfitriona y les deseo lo mejor para los dos equipos, quien se llevara la copa en pleno juego pues bueno veamos el partido para ver quien se lleva la copa del primer lugar

Es como dice el juez a ambos equipos gritando

Juez.- ¡bien todos listos! ¡comienza el primer set!

Chica 1.- bien esta es nuestra copa nos esforzamos mucho para llegar hasta este puesto (tira la pelota arriba para esperarla saltando para pegarle fuerte a la pelota)

Vanesa.- no te preocupes marly es mía (va donde esta la pelota para pegarle regresándola, pero la pelota viaja a la otra chica)

Chica 2.- conseguiremos esa copa para nuestra escuela lo sabemos (es como se acerca para pegarle duro a la pelota enviándola en el espacio libre que deja marly de su lado zurdo)

Marly.- no puede ser (corre a la pelota pero esta no la alcanza y pica adentro saliendo de la cancha) punto robado

Chica 2.- muy bien nuestro primer punto

Juez.- bien punto para el equipo de las chicas marcador 0 – 15

Vanesa.- bien marly no hay que perder la cabeza hay que concentrarnos un poco en el partido

Marly.- si tienes razón bueno a jugar hay que ganar esta copa que es nuestra

Es como juegan intercambiando jugadas y técnicas que hacen ambos equipos, ganan el primer set el equipo rival pero quedan 5 sets más los cuales juegan bien, el equipo de marly consigue ganar 4 sets perdiendo solo 2 para quedar en primer lugar es como todos están alegres para festejar estando en las canchas adentro se meten fans de marly que la cargan para dar una vuelta por la cancha, mientras el equipo rival esta decaído por el fracaso que tuvieron, las chicas lloran un poco por la perdida de la copa estando desanimadas, se junta zack con sus amigos para estar con Vanesa diciendo zack.

Zack.- muchas felicidades han ganado la copa para la escuela Vanesa, todo gracias a ti y a marly que jugaron un buen partido juntas,

Vanesa.- si lo mejor de todo es que tuvimos la victoria desde ahora es un momento mágico para nosotras

Ruben.- mojada para las que ganaron yupi (tira agua a Vanesa por su espalda para mojarla, el agua es tibia)

Vanesa.- ruben que haces no jajaja, bueno ya ni modo (esta mojada de la espalda)

Zack.- que bien la mojada de la victoria pero bueno meda mucho gusto de que ganaras creo que este día será muy importante para ti

Vanesa.- pues claro que lo será, lo mejor de todo es que hemos traído esa copa para la escuela

Paty.- dime Vanesa ¿Cómo te sentiste en el juego?

Vanesa.- muy bien un poco presionada pero todo bien

Erizo.- dime Vanesa ¿crees que seguirías en el club de tenis?

Vanesa.- por supuesto me encanta el tenis desde el día en que me enseñaron lo básico y me enseñaron a jugar

Beto.- Vanesa dinos lo siguiente ¿a quien le dedicas la copa en personal?

Vanesa.- bueno creo que a la escuela se la merece por ser una buena institución

José.- bueno yo no tengo nada que preguntar pero muchas felicidades por ganar Vanesa

Vanesa.- si claro es todo gracias a marly que puso su corazón en el juego

Mientras tanto, marly la dejan parada para decir pilar a marly

Pilar.- marly ten una cita conmigo por favor soy tu fan de corazón

Marly.- bueno no hay problema podemos tener la cita juntas

Isabel.- yo quiero la cita también

Marly.- bueno entonces seremos nosotras 3 para divertirnos un poco juntas

Pilar.- marly acepta esto de mi parte

Marly.- si que cosa es

Pilar.- (se acerca a ella para tomarla de sus hombros y robarle un beso en su boca metiendo su lengua a la de marly)

Marly.- (corresponde el beso mientras mira a los lados para después quitarla diciéndole) bueno eso fue repentino pero bueno espero que estés contenta solo un beso esta bien

Isabel.- yo también te quiero besar marly

Marly.- bueno esta bien pero será un beso rápido esta bien

Isabel.- si esta bien (se acerca abrazándola para darle un beso profundo en su boca)

Marly.- (corresponde el beso de la misma forma, cuando termina se separa de Isabel) bueno ya basta de besos por hoy solo fue uno esta bien chicas

Pilar.- si esta bien, y que beso te gusto mas ¿el de Isabel o el mío?

Isabel.- si dinos ¿quien te beso mas rico yo o ella?

Marly.- las dos besan muy bien pero bueno no se peleen las dos besan muy bien esta bien

Pilar.- bueno esta bien, eso quiere decir que somos buenas en los besos

Isabel.- si tiene razón pilar en eso

Marly.- bueno tengo que esperar haber cuando hacen lo de la entrega de medallas y esas cosas nos vemos

Pilar.- cuídate que estés bien

Isabel.- adiós que estés bien

Wendy.- Bueno atención a los dos equipos, se les hace una llamada para que estén presentes ya que se le dará comienzo a la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y después el de la copa del primer lugar, bien repito se les informa que estén presentes para la ceremonia de entrega de medallas y de la copa de primer lugar

Es como los dos equipos estarían juntos en la ceremonia que se hace con los maestros que están a cargo de dar las medallas, comienzan por el equipo derrotado, después sigue el equipo de marly todos tienen su medalla para estar felices, mientras Wendy dice lo siguiente

Wendy.- bueno ahora demos un fuerte aplauso para el equipo que gano la copa de primer lugar todos aplaudan chicos y chicas

Todos aplauden gritando el nombre de marly, mientras pasa al frente marly para obtener la copa en sus manos alzándola para que todos la miren, es como sus fans gritan su nombre y coros se dejan escuchar alabando a marly la ganadora de la copa, hacen un llamado para los del otro equipo para darles la copa de segundo lugar es como los alumnos toman el respeto para aplaudir en signo de respeto, pero las chicas se ven llorando por que no pudieron tener la copa del primer lugar, es como sus fans tratan de animarlas con coros y gritos que dicen, ustedes pudieron dieron lo mejor de si mismas no se deben de preocupar para el otro año serán las ganadoras, terminan de decir eso mientras las chicas limpian sus lagrimas para estar un poco mas contentas para mostrar una sonrisa para los demás que los animan, es como todos quedarían contentos en ese evento que termina, regresando a clases los alumnos y maestros para dar sus clases normales, es como toca la hora de recreo para salir todos a comer, para salir en el comedor zack Vanesa y los demás hablando

Zack.- que bien el día de hoy fue bueno para la escuela y para todos nosotros en especial para ti Vanesa

Vanesa.- claro todo fue hermoso, menos que me mojara la espalda ruben pero bueno todo lo demás estuvo bien

Erick.- hola como estas discípulo

Zack.- hola erick como estas buenas tardes sonia

Sonia.- hola a los dos como están

Erick.- veo que Vanesa y marly ganaron la copa eso es bueno

Vanesa.- claro erick ganamos esa copa para la escuela

Sonia.- si fuera jugadora de tenis estuviera nerviosa por el día de hoy

Vanesa.- estaba nerviosa pero me concentre mas en el partido

Erick.- y como vas con la serie que te recomendé zack todo bien

Zack.- jejeje claro todo bien muestran mucho los pechos esas mujeres de high school dxd

Vanesa.- hay no ya van a empezar

Sonia.- ni modo es lo de siempre cuando se juntan

Erick.- te recomendare la serie de escuela de la muerte pero en ingles tiene subtítulos al español también es una serie ecchi y muestran mucho los senos jejeje tu entiendes y una serie divertida que da risa es la de binbougami ga

Zack.- jejeje que bien eso es bueno ya me las aprendí para verlas después erick jejeje (cara de pervertido)

Erick.- si para que veas mas pechos jejeje (cara de pervertido también)

Sonia.- bueno creo que ya sabemos de que tratan las series

Vanesa.- si yo vi la de high school dxd y son puros pechos lo que uno ve pero bueno

Erick.- bueno discípulo nos vemos tengo que llevar a sonia a comer algo o si no se volverá asiática

Sonia.- hey no seré asiática si como bien pero lo normal

Erick.- no hables amor debemos ir por una hamburguesa y papas fritas

Sonia.- bueno nos vemos Vanesa que estés bien

Vanesa.- si nos vemos adiós y cuida a erick

Sonia.- lo hare pero bueno nos vamos que la pasen bien

Erick.- adiós nos vemos mi joven amigo

Zack.- que estés bien erick luego me pasas mas series por favor

Erick.- seguro solo deja las miro primero y te las recomiendo

Zack.- bueno esta bien entonces nos vemos amigo

Erick.- claro nos vemos adiós

Vanesa.- ¿por que te gusta ver esas cosas zack?

Zack.- por que son divertidas aparte bueno su historia es buena

Vanesa.- bueno no soy chico para que me fije en los pechos pero bueno al menos las dibujan bien los japoneses

Zack.- claro es de allá lo mejor solo hay que buscar las correctas

Vanesa.- bueno y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Zack.- por el momento solo hablar de ti

Lucy.- hola Vanesa como estas

Vanesa.- hola como estas amiga

Lucy.- muy bien estoy separada por el momento de mis otras 3 amigas

Vanesa.- y eso por que, ¿Qué paso?

Lucy.- no nada solo que me di un rato libre para estar sola eso es todo

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien dime ¿Qué quieres hacer amiga?

Lucy.- pues por el momento nada solo comer una hamburguesa voy por ella me sentare con ustedes

Vanesa.- esta bien no hay problema

Zack.- bueno creo que se unirá ella a nosotros pero no hay problema

Lucy.- ya vengo (va a pedir su hamburguesa para regresar con ellos) bueno ya estoy de vuelta por aquí

Vanesa.- claro siéntate

Lucy.- si claro (se sienta en medio de Vanesa y zack) bien comamos los tres juntos

Vanesa.- si por supuesto amiga

Lucy.- bueno y que dicen todo bien

Zack.- si todo bien por el momento, tú fuiste a ver el partido

Lucy.- no pero escuche que gano nuestra escuela estuvo bien el partido de hoy

Zack.- que bien entonces estas bien informada

Vanesa.- eso es bueno Lucy

Lucy.- bueno comamos

Los tres comen juntos para conversar entre ellos de diferentes cosas hasta que suena la campana para todos regresar a sus salones, es como lucy se separa de ellos para despedirse con la mano zurda para ir a su case, mientras zack y Vanesa regresan a su salón para estudiar juntos, es como se la pasan concentrados en las materias que llevan para al finalizar tocando la campana que anuncia que deben irse todos. Todos salen de poco en poco para ir a sus casas mientras zack va con Vanesa por el camino hasta dejarla afuera de su casa donde le dice

Zack.- bueno por el momento es todo el día de hoy fuiste campeona con marly y ganaron la copa y bueno creo que estuvimos bien el día de hoy

Vanesa.- claro eso fue todo lo de hoy pero bueno ya nos veremos después me tengo que despedir rápido (le da un beso en su mejilla derecha para ir a su casa donde entra)

Zack.- bueno eso si fue rápido, es hora de que yo vaya a mi casa creo que hoy fue genial para todos mas para Vanesa y marly

Es como regresa solo a su casa para entrar saludando a su madre para subir a su cuarto donde mira un rato su red social para después apagar su computadora, es como se cambia de ropa para ir a dormir tranquila mente en su cuarto con su luz apagada,

Bueno estos capítulos fueron del club de tenis y su campeonato por el momento es todo no puedo decirles que seguirá será sorpresa ya que esto se pone mejor nos vemos en la siguiente entrega nos vemos.

 **(Capitulo 29 La cita de Marly y Vanesa)**

Es de día en la ciudad de fior, Isabel y pilar van de camino a casa de marly donde llegan para tocar el timbre vestidas de la siguiente forma, pilar lleva un vestido negro completo y Isabel lleva un pantalón azul claro con camisa blanca, con tenis blancos, ambas llevan su bolso mientras esperan a que salga marly estando afuera de su casa viendo las ventanas por si se asoma, en unos minutos sale marly por la puerta principal que esta vestida de una minifalda negra con camisa blanca llevando unos tenis de color rosa, les dice

Marly.- hola como están a las dos, espero que bien, dejen cierro mi puerta

Isabel.- esta bien te esperamos

Pilar.- (se le queda viendo a las piernas de marly luego sube su mirada a donde están sus pechos mirándolos sin decir nada)

Marly.- (cierra su puerta y va con ellas) bueno a donde iremos cumpliré la cita que prometí así que elijan a donde me quieren llevar

Isabel.- bueno que tal si vamos a la plaza para ver cosas algo así

Pilar.- mejor vamos a un callejón y ahí te violo ok es broma

Marly.- que simpática eres pilar jajaja

Isabel.- seguro lo dijo enserio pero bueno vamos a la plaza mejor es mejor idea

Marly.- bueno pues vamos a la plaza para ver que hay de nuevo, nunca suelo ir ahí así que será nuevo para mi

Pilar.- pues bueno no perdamos tiempo hay que ir a ese lugar para que lo conozcas (abraza su brazo derecho pegando sus pechos en su brazo)

Isabel.- así pues yo también (abraza su brazo zurdo para estar lista) bien vamos a la plaza juntas las tres

Marly.- bueno pues vamos

Las tres caminan juntas por la ciudad para pasar las avenidas y los cruces de carros con seguridad para avanzar unas cuadras del camino es como pasan un largo recorrido pequeño pero cansado, hasta que final mente llegan a la plaza donde esta llena de gente que pasa por los lados mirando los puestos de los comerciantes, estando ahí dice marly

Marly.- vaya que lugar es este todos están pasando por el lugar, ¿Qué venderán de bueno los comerciantes?

Pilar.- venden muchas cosas pero bueno los puestos los conocemos ya pero descuida te daremos un recorrido por ellos para que puedas ver todo el lugar de este sitio, para eso estaremos yo y Isabel para guiarte en este recorrido

Isabel.- ella tiene mucha razón, pero bueno no te preocupes cualquier cosa puedes decirlo

Marly.- esta bien bueno entonces comencemos a ver los puestos para ver que hay en ellos

Pilar.- pues vamos de una vez

Isabel.- síguenos marly

Es como se separan de ella para caminar separadas por el lugar pero juntas para no perderse, las dos son guías de marly la cual llevan a los puestos para que los vea, unos venden relojes otros venden cosas electrónicas como hornos de microondas otros venden paletas golosinas, otros venden pescado sucesivamente ven los puestos de que otras cosas venden diferentes en el lugar incluyendo cosas como posters de famosos cantantes y ídolos del ayer, marly se detiene en un puesto de amuletos de la buena suerte para preguntarle a el que lo vende lo siguiente

Marly.- ¿Disculpe, que amuleto es para el amor?

Vendedor.- tenemos varios el escarabajo, el escorpión, la araña y varios insectos ¿Cuál quieres?

Marly.- mm bueno meda el escarabajo cuanto cuesta

Vendedor.- cuesta 60 pesos

Isabel.- yo te lo compro

Pilar.- me ganaste

Isabel.- (paga por el objeto) bien ahora es tu amuleto del amor marly

Marly.- muchas gracias ahora tendré suerte en el amor

Pilar.- bien la próxima compra yo te la pago marly

Marly.- bueno esta bien sigamos viendo los puestos que dicen ¿se animan?

Isabel.- por mi no hay problema

Pilar.- si continuemos

Es como hacen el recorrido de nuevo las tres juntas para ver lo que hay en esos puestos mirando los puestos de malteadas es como se para marly, dice

Marly.- ¿Cuánto cuesta una malteada?

Vendedora.- te cuesta 15 pesos de el sabor que elijas tenemos de chocolate, fresa, vainilla y de combinado que es choco fresa

Pilar.- le pagare yo por la malteada, marly ¿Cuál elijes?

Marly.- quiero el de choco fresa para ver que tal sabe ese sabor

Pilar.- bueno dele ese tome le pago la cantidad (le paga los 15 pesos)

Vendedora.- bueno solo esperen un momento esto es rápido (comienza la señora a combinar los sabores le hecha un poco de hielo para después hacer el batido cuando termina lo pone en un frasco de unisel con tapa y popote para dárselo a marly) bien aquí tiene su choco fresa, gracias por comprar vengan pronto

Pilar.- muchas gracias a usted señora

Isabel.- muchas gracias

Vendedora.- que dios los acompañe jovencitas

Marly.- nos vemos y gracias sabe deliciosa (bebiendo de la malteada)

Es como caminan saliendo de los puestos para ver los locales de comidas y de ventas parecidas de comida, miran a los lados para decir pilar

Pilar.- bueno marly dinos ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Marly.- ¿esta bien si comemos juntas?

Isabel.- bien comamos las tres pero en que local miremos bien a que local ir primero si (mira los locales para ver cual seria el mejor para comer)

Pilar.- (busca un local normal para comer mirando a los lados)

Marly.- esta bien elijo este puesto (camina afuera del local de tacos tradicionales)

Isabel.- muy bien bueno entonces vamos a comer tacos

Pilar.- tacos, tacos ricos tacos hahaha

Marly.- jejeje que bien pilar bueno vamos a entrar para ver la orden

Las tres entran a el lugar para sentarse en una mesa mirando los clientes que tiene que son varios, es como llega una empleada para dejarles tres cartas de menús para que elijan uno de ellos, es como pasan un poco de tiempo para decidir a el final diciendo lo siguiente

Marly.- yo quiero unos tacos al pastor solo 5 por que es mucho

Pilar.- yo comprare tacos de papa

Isabel.- bueno pues a mi se me antojo unos tacos de bistec pediré igual 5

Pilar.- yo también pediré 5

Se acerca la que le dio las cartas para decirles cual será su orden para contestarle lo siguiente, que serán 5 al pastor, 5 de papa y 5 de bistec para comer ahí mismo, es como la empleada va a la cocina para ir a dejar lo que piden en un momento hacen sus tacos para las tres es como regresa la chica para dejarles 3 platos con los tacos que pidieron dejándolo en su orden de las chicas para que puedan comer ellas,

Marly.- bueno a comer entonces (le pone salsa y limón para comenzar a comer sus tacos)

Isabel.- provecho a las dos es hora de comer (le pone los ingredientes para comer despacio)

Pilar.- provecho marly provecho Isabel (le pone salsa y limón para comerlos)

Marly.- mm que ricos están los tacos (come los 3 que quedan para beber malteada mirando a las dos)

Pilar.- deliciosos (come el ultimo que le sobra para estar satisfecha)

Isabel.- hey comen rápido dejen termino entonces (come los últimos 4 tacos para decir) bien estoy llena

Marly.- bueno ¿Quién pagara la cuenta? O ¿cada quien paga lo que comió?

Isabel.- cada quien paga lo que comió al fin que son a 5 pesos cada taco

Pilar.- bueno entonces cada quien paga su cuenta

Las tres sacan dinero de su bolsa para tener la cantidad que les pedirán, es como se acerca la chica que les trajo la comida para darles el dinero a ella es como se levantan de sus asientos para caminar a fuera y decir Isabel

Isabel.- marly ahora dinos ¿A dónde quieres ir?

Marly.- vayamos a un campo cercano que dicen se animan

Pilar.- si seria genial visitar el campo cercas de esta ciudad hay uno esta en el parque grande del centro

Isabel.- oye es cierto ahí hay un campo deberíamos ir las tres de todos modos vamos a viajar en camión para ir juntas las tres

Marly.- bueno entonces que esperamos vamos a ese lugar

Pilar.- si vamos (toma la mano derecha de marly)

Isabel.- si caminemos juntas las tres (le toma su mano zurda de marly)

Marly.- bueno como siempre voy en medio vamos entonces a la parada de autobús

Las tres caminan a la parada de autobús para estar juntas tarda un poco en pasar el camión hasta que llega un poco después para alzar la mano derecha Isabel para indicarle que pare, el autobús lo hace y es como las tres suben a el para pagar su pasaje cada quien es como las tres se sientan hasta atrás de el autobús para ir contentas a el lugar que les espera, pasando un tiempo llega el autobús a el destino del parque donde una sorpresa les aguarda a las tres, las chicas bajan de el transporte para mirar la entrada de el parque para meterse en el parque caminando es como ven en la banca a una pareja conocida pilar saluda muy alegre

Pilar.- hola Vanesa como estas

Isabel.- Vanesa que haces en este lugar

Marly.- hola como estas Vanesa mi amiga de el club de tenis

Vanesa.- hola como están las 3 pues estoy con zack estamos de paseo por este parque pero solo eso jejeje

Zack.- hola como están Isabel y pilar incluyendo a marly

Pilar.- pues bien solo de pasada iremos donde esta el campo ya que las tres estamos en una cita, es un triangulo amoroso lo que sucede realmente con nosotras verdad marly (le abraza de su costado derecho)

Marly.- pues si estamos en ese "triangulo amoroso" pero bueno me la estoy pasando bien

Isabel.- que bueno escuchar eso (le abraza su brazo zurdo para apegar su cuerpo a el)

Vanesa.- marly ¿entonces eres lesbiana?

Zack.- que mal si es así

Marly.- pues no se pero me gusta estar con estas chicas son muy buenas

Vanesa.- nosotros iremos también con ustedes chicas ¿podemos?

Zack.- e como

Marly.- claro que pueden vengan con nosotras se la pasara bien

Isabel.- bueno no importa entre mas mejor

Pilar.- por mi no hay problema vengan si quieren con nosotras

Vanesa.- (se para y dice) bien iremos con ustedes entonces

Zack.- bueno ya ni modo iremos todos entonces a ese lugar del campo (se para de la banca)

Marly.- bueno entonces vamos que esperamos

Es como los 5 caminan por el lugar para pasar algunas zonas del parque mirando alrededor del lugar mirando arboles, pasto, gente, mascotas, gente que hace ejercicio, locales y fuentes que hay por los lugares, ellos siguen avanzando hasta que final mente llegan a el campo que esta grande donde hay pocos arboles pero hay muchas flores por el lugar de color azul con blanco, es como ellas buscan un lugar para sentarse deciden debajo de un árbol grande, que es donde se sientan los 5 marly en medio de pilar y Isabel, zack con Vanesa estando a el lado derecho de ellos para mirar el cielo juntos es como contemplan las nubes buscando figuras en ellas para mirar una en especial pilar dice

Pilar.- ya vieron esa nube tiene forma de avión

Isabel.- si es cierto parece un avión

Marly.- bueno son figuras hechas por lo desconocido pero se ve bien el avión

Vanesa.- bueno yo la veo pero no note eso del avión ahora que lo mencionan ya vi la figura como se ve

Zack.- para mi todas las nubes son iguales

Vanesa.- pero esta claro mira la nube se ve un avión

Zack.- si es lo que veo pero bueno es una ilusión o no se pero bueno

Vanesa.- no le encuentras el sentido a las nubes verdad

Zack.- la verdad no pero bueno por esta vez vi una nube en forma de avión es genial

Marly.- parece que ustedes dos son pareja verdad

Vanesa.- no se como decirte esto marly

Zack.- bueno si lo somos pero no demostramos mucho esto por que las personas hacen luego chismes a las espaldas

Pilar.- que mal entonces ya no podre tener una cita con Vanesa

Isabel.- hay tu solo piensas en eso pilar

Pilar.- perdón es que también esta guapa

Vanesa.- jajaja esta bien pilar no se si acepte una cita contigo no estoy interesada en mujeres pero podemos ser buenas amigas

Pilar.- que mal pero esta bien seremos amigas

Marly.- bueno ha nacido una amistad ahora, pero bueno sigo en medio de las dos y no se cual es el fin de ustedes

Isabel.- bueno el fin es que te diviertas con nosotras y la pases agradable para eso te invitamos a este lugar y a la plaza donde fuimos y te compramos cosas

Pilar.- si pero dejando eso de lado también lo hicimos por que eres guapa y nos gustas demasiado marly

Marly.- hay dios creo que las dos están enamoradas de mi ¿es cierto eso?

Vanesa.- hora tienes dos chicas para ti te van a violar, violar, violar

Marly.- hay no se como se sentiría eso pero seria extraño es mi primera vez

Vanesa.- enserio ¿es tu primera vez?

Pilar.- que bien es virgen eso lo hace mas divertido

Isabel.- no pilar no debes estar emocionada

Marly.- si soy virgen pero bueno no importa me siento bien así

Zack.- (es virgen y anda con dos lesbianas que suerte para ella pero, es algo lamentable puede conseguirse un chico bueno y conocer el amor)

Vanesa.- bueno si te sientes bien que bueno eso es bueno para ti que estés bien contigo misma

Zack.- bueno yo no opinare nada solo te deseo suerte en el amor

Marly.- bueno y que tiene si soy virgen que tal si hoy en la noche estas dos me quitan lo virgen con cosas extrañas

Pilar.- si tu quieres puedo enseñarte mi juguete que suelo usar en la noche en mi casa

Isabel.- no seas mega lesbiana deja esos aparatos sexuales a un lado

Pilar.- que seria bueno que lo usara quizá le gusta a marly jejeje

Marly.- a que te refieres con eso de aparatos sexuales

Pilar.- bueno es un consolador para la mujer como lo conseguí es un secreto lo venden para los mayores de 18 años de edad solamente

Isabel.- pilar no debes ser muy directa meda pena escuchar lo que dices no tengo un aparato como el tuyo pero no digas mucha información sobre eso, aunque ya lo dijiste todo

Pilar.- bueno pero si quiere marly experimentar puedo llevarte a mi casa para que lo pruebes dime ¿Qué dices te animas?

Marly.- no se, se me hace algo raro meterse un aparato ahí abajo y sentir eso adentro bueno creo que comienzo a imaginarlo pero no se seria buena opción

Pilar.- claro para eso estaremos juntas las dos yo te indico como se hace y todo y tu lo haces para verte

Isabel.- también estaré presente para verte no importa guardaremos el secreto, verdad Vanesa verdad zack

Zack.- por supuesto yo no diré nada (me gustaría estar ahí con ellas para ver como grita de placer)

Vanesa.- descuiden no diré ninguna palabra seré una tumba (pobre marly la van a violar con un aparato sexual)

Marly.- bueno pues me gustaría probar, pero y si me gusta que pasara

Pilar.- si te gusta te lo vendo a buen precio ¿que dices te animas?

Marly.- bueno esta bien pero será un poco esta bien

Isabel.- si claro que si no te preocupes para eso usaremos un líquido que resbala para que se meta como agua en tu parte intima

Marly.- ya hasta equipadas están con esas cosas

Pilar.- bueno será esta noche que dices marly ¿te gustaría probarlo hoy?

Marly.- esta bien, le diré adiós a mi virginidad con ese aparato solo para probar que se siente

Zack.- (la han atrapado pobre de ella pero seria genial estar presente me excitaría mucho viendo a marly, por que tuvo que ser guapa y algo tonta para caer en el juego de esas dos lesbianas, no quiero que pase lo mismo con Vanesa no quiero que se la lleven después a ella) bueno yo no diré nada no hablare con nadie acerca de esto solo hare el que no escuche nada y bueno ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

Marly.- bueno que tal si hablamos de otras cosas juntos, no se algo divertido o algo así por el estilo

Vanesa.- bueno de que seria bueno hablar

Zack.- que tal si hablamos de cosas paranormales

Isabel.- jajaja bueno seria divertido hablar una historia paranormal yo tengo una ¿quieren escucharla?

Pilar.- tu vives con lo paranormal

Isabel.- si y que tiene pilar de malo

Pilar.- no nada sigue con tu historia me gustaría saber de que hablaras ahora

Marly.- bueno pues escuchemos entonces a Isabel

Isabel.- bueno esta es la siguiente historia que paso hace 5 años atrás

Hace 5 años atrás, en una hacienda vivía una familia que buscaba fortuna en casas abandonadas, pero no eran casas comunes eran casas de haciendas grandes donde los familiares antiguos enterraban su oro para dejar su fortuna en su casa, es como estos familiares se obsesionaron hasta que un día el mas grande de los hermanos decidió quedarse en una hacienda, donde lo esperaría lo siguiente.

En esa hacienda abandonada vivía un espectro maligno que cuidaba el tesoro, entonces el mayor de los hermanos se quedo a dormir ahí dentro, cuando eran las 2 de la madrugada el hermano mayor hizo contacto con el muerto que cuidaba el oro el cual le dijo en el sueño, hola quiero el oro de esta hacienda, el espectro le dijo, para eso deberás dar tu alma a cambio pero recuerda una cosa, no debes de compartirlo con nadie si lo haces el oro que tienes se convertirá en cenizas o puro polvo, el hermano mayor se quedo pensando pero su avaricia lo orillo a aceptar el oro a cambio de su alma es como habían echo el trato los dos, entonces en el día llego con sus demás hermanos diciendo que no tenia oro la casa pero el ya estaba maldito, desde que acepto hasta que le indico el lugar y todo el demonio, cuando pasaron unos días, el joven regreso a la hacienda para ver el sitio y cavar es como saco el oro y vivió solo pero cuando el murió su alma quedo en pena en esa misma hacienda cuidando otra olla de oro, y es como termina el cuento de reflexión. No vendas tu alma por oro

Isabel.- que tal les gusto la historia

Marly.- pues esta buena pero el mensaje esta claro no vender tu alma por oro

Pilar.- bueno estuvo buena me gusto

Vanesa.- pobre hombre quedo en pena por su codicia

Zack.- por eso debemos cuidarnos de los espectros no es buena idea y debemos limitarnos a nuestras ambiciones para no caer en la tentación

Pilar.- tienes razón zack eres bueno en esto de reflexionar

Zack.- no te preocupes solo decía la verdad

Vanesa.- bueno quieren escuchar una historia que le paso a mi hermano de pequeño es paranormal

Isabel.- bueno si haber cuéntanos que paso con tu hermano

Vanesa.- bueno esto le paso cuando el tenia 13 años, dice que un día estaba solo en la casa hasta que bajo las escaleras y vio una sombra negra pasar de un cuarto a la cocina, el bajo pensando que era mi padre que lo quería asustar pero cuando bajo las escaleras las puertas estaban cerradas y se fijo en la cocina y no había nadie dentro, se subió espantado y no quería bajar hasta que mi madre llego a casa y le conto lo que paso como ven

Zack.- una historia muy buena pero esa sombra negra que será es buena o mala es de nuestra dimensión o de otra

Marly.- quizá sea algo no se algo que no puedo ni como expresarlo pero es de otra dimensión

Pilar.- bueno si es de otra dimensión eso lo hace divertido verdad Isabel

Isabel.- claro que si pero bueno es algo que le paso al hermano de Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno pues si, pero que hacemos ahora ya es de noche

Pilar.- miremos las estrellas un rato juntos

Zack.- esa es buena idea pilar

Isabel.- bueno veamos el cielo oscuro

Marly.- bueno un rato de paz no cae nada mal

Vanesa.- me pregunto un cosa ¿estamos solos en este universo o habrá personas parecidas a nosotros en otra galaxia?

Zack.- no creo que seamos los únicos en el mundo seria ilógico

Pilar.- que buena pregunta, me pregunto lo siguiente ¿habrá lesbianas en otra constelación?

Isabel.- jajaja que pregunta claro que debe ser así o bueno eso imaginamos al menos

Las 5 personas se quedan un rato mirando las estrellas para ver algunas formas raras y alineadas otras para ver el cielo oscuro mirando la luna que esta brillando, pero pasa un velador indicándoles que ya van a cerrar el lugar y que deben marcharse, es como se paran los 5 del lugar para caminar afuera del parque saliendo de este, es como se ven afuera para decir Isabel a zack y Vanesa

Isabel.- bueno nosotras nos iremos en un taxi a casa de pilar, creo que aquí es donde nos despedimos amiga Vanesa

Vanesa.- descuiden no se preocupen espero que marly no grite fuerte y levante vecinos en el lugar donde iran

Marly.- jejeje que chistosa pero no gritare seré fuerte

Pilar.- bueno nos vamos hay viene el taxi vacio (hace la parada deteniéndose el taxista) bueno es hora de irnos cuídense mucho ustedes dos nos vemos

Zack.- nos vemos que todo salga bien (si supiera donde vive pilar iría a espiar un rato a marly pero no se donde vive ella)

Vanesa.- hasta luego que sueñen bonito adiós

Marly.- nos vemos amiga cuídate que todo salga bien con ustedes

Isabel.- bueno es hora de irnos (se sube al taxi)

Marly.- bueno ahora yo (entra a el taxi)

Pilar.- ahora sigo yo para dejar en medio a marly de nuevo jejeje que bien (se sube cerrando la puerta, es como se van las tres del lugar)

Zack.- bueno es hora de que regresemos a nuestras casas es de noche

Vanesa.- si aunque no se como salga eso del aparato sexual que probara marly hoy en la noche en casa de pilar

Zack.- quizá le guste a ella pero bueno si es así se volverá adicta (se la imagina en su mente excitándose un poco) bueno creo que debemos irnos

Vanesa.- si vámonos de este lugar

Es como los dos caminan por la banqueta para ir directos a sus casas que quedan cercas de el lugar, para pasar las avenidas, casas y puestos de revistas del lugar, en el camino ven personas que caminan por la ciudad estando normales, viendo algunos alcohólicos por la calle tirados, es como los pasan de largo para llegar a la casa de Vanesa donde zack dice

Zack.- bueno es momento de que te deje pero bueno antes de eso me gustaría que me dieras un beso que dices ¿te gustaría dármelo ahorita?

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien no hay problema pero para que sea bueno primero cierra los ojos

Zack.- esta bien (cierra sus ojos)

Vanesa.- bien (camina a su casa y se mete dejando a zack en el lugar mira por la ventana)

Zack.- bueno que esperas dame el beso Vanesa (aun con los ojos cerrados)

Vanesa.- jajaja que mal piensa que aun estoy ahí (se ríe mirando a zack como esta parado esperando su beso)

Zack.- bien abriré mis ojos no te escucho (abre sus ojos) que no esta donde esta (mira a su casa y mira por la ventana a Vanesa que se esta riendo de el) a ya una broma ok no importa creo que me la hizo muy bien bueno ya ni modo creo que hoy no hubo beso de mi novia Vanesa (se despide con la mano derecha para caminar a su casa)

Vanesa.- (se limpia algunas lágrimas para ir a su cuarto a dormir)

Es como zack viaja a su casa después de la broma que le hizo para llegar a su casa entrando, va a su cuarto para estar dentro de el para buscar su diario y anotar el día de hoy lo que paso y la broma, cuando termina lo deja dentro del cajón para ponerse su pijama es como va a su cama para dormir pasando otro día más.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, no olviden que seguiré escribiendo mas cosas divertidas para que sea buena la novela pero bueno espero terminar esta novela pronto pero bueno para eso falta un tiempo más pero bueno hare lo posible por terminarla, bueno que estén bien nos vemos adiós hasta la próxima entrega amigos.

 **(Capitulo 30 Festival de Primavera)**

Es un día especial para los alumnos, ya que es el festival de primavera donde todos se juntan en sus salones para hablar sobre lo que pasara en este gran día, hay puestos de comida y de otras cosas, los maestros vienen vestidos de ropa normal juntos con los alumnos de la escuela, es como todos están por celebrar el día de primavera ya que es importante para muchos ese día, teniendo marcado el tiempo comienza hablando por la bocina Wendy que informa lo siguiente a todos los de la escuela.

Wendy.- hola, hola como están todos espero que bien, hoy es el día del festival de primavera así que todos estén contentos por este día especial, habrá muchas cosas para divertirse y estar juntos todos, bueno les deseo que se la pasen muy bien y que tengan un buen día saludos a Alicia la reina de la escuela y a sus dos amigas que la protegen de su club, bueno por el momento empieza la diversión espero que todos estén emocionados y tengan a su pareja para pasar el día un buen rato, por el momento es todo lo que les tengo que decir nos vemos, soy su amiga Wendy quien les ha reportado lo que sucede.

Es como los alumnos y parejas de alumnos están conviviendo juntos hasta que en un grupo esta un chico de nombre Kevin con sus amigos llamados Ismael, Ulises, y Javier, quien en la ruedita dice Kevin lo siguiente

Kevin.- necesito mis monas quiero drogarme mamá

Ulises.- no hijo drogas no te las quitare ahora mismo

Kevin.- por que madre por que (se tira a el piso para patalear en el suelo haciendo berrinche)

Ulises.- me las tomare yo por ti hijo por que te hace daño, y ya párate del suelo (bebe refresco)

Javier.- jajaja ese Kevin y sus dramas que hace

Ismael.- eres único Kevin espero que pueda ser como tu algún día

Kevin.- no es nada ya me voy a parar (se para del suelo para limpiarse el pantalón y la camisa) bueno ya esta vamos a ver morras o que dicen

Ismael.- si deberíamos de ver a chicas quizá nos encontramos unas que estén súper geniales

Javier.- por mi no hay problema, vamos a ver chicas

Ulises.- bien pues vamos a ver chicas entonces

Es como las 4 personas viajan por la escuela en busca de chicas, se fijan en algunas pero no se animan hasta que encuentran a las amigas de Lucy incluyéndola a Lucy para detenerse a platicar con ellas un rato, comentan lo siguiente siendo Kevin el primero en hablar

Kevin.- hola como están chicas caídas del cielo, que hermosas están las 4 ¿No quieren platicar un rato con nosotros?

Lucy.- claro seria buena idea estamos navegando por la escuela en busca de algo nuevo

Ulises.- que bien igual que nosotros verdad chicos

Ismael.- claro

Javier.- tiene razón Ulises

Amanda.- y de que año son ustedes

Lena.- seguro son pervertidos en busca de mujeres

Karen.- se ve que son buena onda estos chicos

Kevin.- somos de 2 año y ustedes de que año son

Lucy.- vamos en el segundo año también

Kevin.- que bien entonces ¿podemos conocernos mejor?

Lucy.- si claro por que no

Kevin.,- bueno yo me llamo Kevin y soy buena onda

Lucy.- que bien mi nombre es Lucy y me gustan los video juegos

Kevin.- a mi también me gustan mucho los juegos

Lucy.- que bien bueno chicas anímense a hablar un poco no me dejen sola hablando con uno

Lena.- bueno Ulises dime que te gusta hacer

Ulises.- ver series anime, escuchar cosas nuevas de Japón y pues bueno la música japonesa de anime, juegos, leer manga y muchas cosas mas

Lena.- que bien eres como un especie de otaku verdad

Ulises.- si claro pero bueno solo se pocas cosas no soy tan bueno en estas cosas todavía

Lena.- bueno eso esta bien

Javier.- Amanda que te gusta hacer a ti

Amanda.- pues muchas cosas divertirme, jugar, pasear y leer libros de misterios y de romance

Javier.- a mi me gusta leer también pero libros de ciencia ficción

Amanda.- que bueno eso esta bien

Javier.- si pero bueno todo normal

Ismael.- bueno a mi me gusta la música en general me gusta de todo, soy fan de las series anime y de todo tipo que sea japonés, me gusta también estar en casa para ver en la computadora cosas personales y conectarme a la red social, me gusta jugar, salir a dar la vuelta y pues hacer ejercicio que te parece Karen

Karen.- muy bien eso esta genial pero bueno a mi me gusta leer, salir al parque, jugar con mi mascota, divertirme en los cines y pues bueno me gusta de todo tipo de música y bien es todo

Ismael.- que bien eso es genial parece que tenemos algo en común

Karen.- si eso parece pero bueno todo normal

Ismael.- te gustan los mantecados

Karen.- por supuesto me gustan los mantecados son deliciosos

Ismael.- que tal si te invito uno, al fin que están los puestos de venta vamos por uno

Kevin.- Lucy quieres un mantecado también

Lucy.- claro me gustaría uno

Kevin.- bueno no se diga más vamos por unos mantecados

Es como todos irían a los mantecados donde piden uno combinado y los otros 3 clásicos para venderlos a los chicos para estar los 8 platicando en el comedor, estando entretenidos quedan en esa zona, mientras tanto en otro lugar de la escuela en un salón esta Vanesa y zack con erizo y paty que están dialogando lo siguiente,

Zack.- el día de ayer el beso que me ibas a dar fue falso pero fue gracioso por como te reías de mi dentro de tu casa

Vanesa.- jejeje solo fue una broma pequeña espero que no te hayas molestado zack

Zack.- no para nada todo normal

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien

Paty.- hola de que hablan

Erizo.- hola saludos a los dos

Vanesa.- hablamos de la broma que le hice a zack ayer, pero no hay problema de ello

Paty.- a que bien y ¿como fue la broma?

Vanesa.- bueno es que le dije cierra tus ojos para tu beso y el los cerro pero me fui a mi casa y me, me ti y lo mire por mi ventana y seguía igual hasta que abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el lugar, eso me produjo mucha risa

Paty.- jajaja que bien esa broma siempre funciona yo le hice lo mismo a erizo pero fue hace días atrás, el no se dio cuenta hasta que paso 5 minutos después, abrió los ojos y miro que ya no estaba y me reí mucho de el por que se quedo mirando a los lados y se fue a su casa

Vanesa.- que bueno eso esta genial paty jejeje

Zack.- si como no les ha pasado lo mismo se ríen mucho de la situación

Erizo.- eso es verdad, pero si hubieran sido ustedes las victimas nos estarían reclamando o diciendo algo

Paty.- pues claro que si, no tienen por que jugar ustedes así con nosotras

Erizo.- bueno pero con que no lo vuelvas a hacer esta bien

Paty.- bueno ya no te hare la broma parece que te sientes mal

Vanesa.- animo erizo todo esta bien aun tienes a tu paty cachonda como le pusiste

Erizo.- bueno eso es verdad, pero díganme ¿Qué piensan del festival de primavera?

Paty.- que esta genial no hay clases y podemos venir sin uniforme todo esta bien

Vanesa.- eso es verdad, pero esta genial este día

Zack.- bueno por mi es un día maravilloso

Erizo.- que harán mas tarde concierto de una banda o que será

Paty.- quien sabe pero todo en su momento no hay que adelantarnos

Por la bocina habla Wendy comunicando lo siguiente

Wendy.- todos los alumnos vayan a el gimnasio donde esta ya una banda para tocar una canción, por favor todos asistan en el lugar ya mencionado para que comience el festival de apertura de primavera

Todos los alumnos van a el gimnasio para entrar de poco en poco a el lugar hasta que se llena estando todos adentro junto con Kevin y sus amigos y las chicas que platican con ellas, en el lugar esta Isabel pilar y marly que están las tres juntas para estar mirando el escenario donde una banda esta afinando sus guitarras y hacen prueba de sonido hasta que están listos, el vocalista dice

Vocalista.- están todos listos vamos a tocar una canción muy buena espero que les guste

Comienza a tocar la guitarra siguiendo el bajo y después el baterista es como se sincronizan en poco tiempo para cantar la siguiente canción de primavera

Todo comienza

Ya es primavera

Tu floreces como una flor

En este bello día oh si

Quiero que veas

El sol que quema

Un poco mi piel

De este bello día

Las flores nacen

Los retoños por fin se dejan ver

Mostrando su belleza

Como lo eres tú

Los campos solitarios

Albergan las mejores plantas

Cuidemos la tierra

Por que es la única que tenemos

Por favor deja que bese tus labios

Quiero probar su sabor a miel

Quiero estar contigo

En la noche para mirar las estrellas

Estando debajo de un árbol

Para respirar la humedad

De las plantas

Para escuchar de tus palabras tu bello amor

Si todos nos uniéramos

Y plantáramos un árbol

Seria mejor

Para el planeta azul

Verdes los tiempos

Los orígenes contemplando

Las flores

Y su belleza

Quiero confesarte que eres la mejor

Estando dentro de mi corazón

Que eres la única que me dio vida

Desde aquel día en que hablamos solos tu y yo

Con todo mi amor

Canto esta humilde canción

Para que sepas que te amo

Te valoro y te respeto

Por que las nubes

Tapan el sol

Y cuando eso sucede

Tengo un poco de frio

Pero nunca morirá mi amor por ti

Nunca se ira de este lado

Que tengo para ti

Ya que soy tu esclavo

Vivo mi libertad junto a ti

Estando contigo todo pasa rápido

Pero se detiene el tiempo

Cuando nos acariciamos

Espero que te guste mi canción

Ya que te he dicho mi confesión

Por esto y mas

Te quiero con todo mi amor

Como una promesa final

Quiero estar a tu lado

Hasta que tu me digas

Que esto ya es demasiado

Bueno ya con esto acabo

Feliz día de la primavera

De tu amor y paciencia

Ya que me despido con un poco de inteligencia

Vocalista.- muchas gracias por escuchar esta canción espero que les haya gustado, viva el planeta y el amor para todos nosotros

Los alumnos aplauden para estar contentos para recibir a la siguiente banda de mujeres que se instala rápido en el escenario para una de ellas decir

Vocalista.- están todos listos amigos y amigas

Publico.- si

Vocalista pues bueno este es un cover de lady gago aplausos espero que les guste y todos a divertirse

Comienza la música a sonar estilo pop para escucharse la melodía que empieza hasta que es el turno de cantar de la vocalista para decir las palabras en español lo siguiente.

Estoy seriamente perdiendo el control

Entre tantos animales que veo dentro del circo

Quien es el que manipula el tiempo

Para dispararle yo

Tengo problemas mentales

Por eso hago vestidos de carnes

Quiero que vean lo que soy quiero que vean lo que soy

Aunque estén tristes por mi horrenda actuación quiero aplausos quiero aplausos

Que importa si no es con buena intención

Yo lo que quiero es tu atención

Al grado de que me des tu dinero

Por una basura de canción

Va que va que va quiero aplausos quiero aplausos

Que importa si no suena esto bien

Solo quiero estar en la lista del pop

Para tumbarte tu dinero en el itunes

Con horrendas coreografías es como vivo yo

Saliendo semi desnuda solo para llamar la atención

Soy un caos andante en la calle

Que hasta los fotógrafos me tienen miedo ya

Con sangre en la boca

Es como salgo en revistas yo

Soy una mujer que quiere parecer Madonna

Pero con el tiempo creo que la superare

No importa quien este en la lista del pop

Hare que baje con el tiempo

Con mis escándalos

Quiero aplausos quiero aplausos para motivarme más

Que importa si me pongo mierda en mi cara

Solo quiero ser vulgar y estar a la cabeza de la semana

Quizá algún día llegue ser estrella de pop

Con mi canción de miseria

Para alcanzar un puesto de la semana

Hasta que llegue en primer lugar

Pensare seriamente

Sobre aparecer en un panteón

Ahora me dedicare a acosar a los muertos

Bailando sobre sus tumbas

Para que genere mas polémica

Quizá eso funcione alguna vez

Tengo fans la mayoría de ellos son bien gays

No me importa su situación

Solo se que me adoran por esta canción

No importa si los discrimino ellos me adoran siempre

Tengo problemas mentales a veces

Quiero aparecer en la ventana

Para hacer algo de chis

Todos aplaudan todos aplaudan esta canción

Cada vez que escuchas mi canción

Es pegajosa y increíble

Hasta que te detienes un momento

Y fumas un poco para alucinar todo lo que te digo

Vestidos horrendos he creado

Y la gente me empieza a imitar

Como si fuera una chica especial

Pero lo que no saben es que solo es para trolear

Estoy enferma desde que naci

Y es por eso que esto es así

Pero quizá en el futuro me componga

Y deje de decir estupideces

Creo que me da estrés

Por el momento es toda mi canción

Nos vemos en un orfanato

O tal vez la próxima vez

Todos aplauden la canción de lady gago el cover que hicieron las chicas para estar alegres en el gimnasio, hasta que toca la banda de los chicos, es como se la pasan bailando mientras pilar le dice a marly lo siguiente

Pilar.- que tal estuvo ayer ¿te gusto el juguete que tenia?

Marly.- claro que me gusto fue genial perder la virginidad con ese aparato que daba hasta masaje en la entrepierna

Pilar.- es vibrador pero se siente rico cuando lo dejas adentro como lo hiciste

Marly.- si tienes razón pilar pero bueno que tal la fiesta te gusta

Pilar.- claro que me gusta esta genial mucha música y baile esta todo bien así

Isabel.- claro por que es el festival de primavera, pero bueno todo esta bien

Marly.- bueno que dicen si vamos a tomar un poco de agua de sabor

Pilar.- vamos las tres juntas entonces

Isabel.- vamos por agua de sabor pues

Las tres van a tomar agua de sabor que hay de diferentes sabores limón, piña, Jamaica, fresa, manzana, naranja y melón. Todos están disponibles en grandes jarros de agua para que este vigente para todos, es como estarían bailando zack y Vanesa con la música mientras se hablan estando cercas de erizo y paty quienes los acompañan para estar en el evento, dice zack.

Zack.- dime que tal este día lo estas disfrutando Vanesa

Vanesa.- claro que si es genial el día espero que todo siga igual hasta que acabe

Paty.- claro que si amiga, todo saldrá bien solo diviértete

Erizo.- mi paty tiene razón

Zack.- bueno Vanesa creo que iré por agua para los dos

Vanesa.- esta bien ya tengo sed seria buena idea

Zack.- ya vengo (va a donde esta el agua y pide dos vasos, se lo dan y regresa a el lugar para dárselo a Vanesa) toma pedí de manzana los dos

Vanesa.- que bien me gusta el jugo de manzana (bebe del vaso para refrescarse un poco)

Zack.- bueno yo me lo beberé de un trago (lo bebe completo y guarda el vaso)

Vanesa.- que rápido te lo tomaste zack

Zack.- es que así soy pero bueno bebe de tu vaso para que estés bien

Vanesa.- ya tome un poco beberé lo que queda (bebe lo que le queda y tira el vaso) listo todo bien

Zack.- que bien entonces dime como te la estas pasando todo bien

Vanesa.- si todo bien pero hace calor aquí por que no vamos a otro lugar

Zack.- ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

Vanesa.- pues a la salida de este gimnasio para tomar aire fresco

Zack.- pues sale vamos a fuera para que te refresques un poco (le toma su mano derecha)

Vanesa.- si vamos (camina junto a el para ir a la salida donde afuera siente el aire fresco) que bien todo esta genial aquí todo fresco y sin sudar mucho por el calor

Zack.- que bueno que te relajes Vanesa ahora estas mejor y eso esta bien

Vanesa.- bueno quiero platicar contigo

Zack.- ¿Qué quieres platicar?

Vanesa.- bueno sobre nosotros

Zack.- bueno te escucho (que no sea eso que siento de despedirnos o algo así)

Vanesa.- últimamente todo ha salido bien entre nosotros, los lugares que hemos visitado y como nos hemos divertido juntos todo eso es genial

Zack.- que bien entonces ¿te gusta estar conmigo?

Vanesa.- si, pero bueno todo esta genial entre nosotros

Zack.- que bueno eso esta bien

Vanesa.- pero bueno como pasan los días te quiero cada vez más zack

Zack.- yo también Vanesa te quiero mucho

Vanesa.- bueno entonces eso quiere decir que nos amaremos mucho los dos

Zack.- si tienes razón pero bueno si algo no te gusta dímelo y yo cambio por ti

Vanesa.- no tienes que cambiar así como eres conmigo esta bien

Zack.- bueno esta bien

Vanesa.- pero bueno es lo que quería decirte

Zack.- entonces volvemos o que quieres hacer

Vanesa.- hay que volver adentro para seguir bailando

Zack.- bueno entonces vamos de regreso

Es como regresan a el evento del gimnasio para verse los dos adentro y bailar canciones que tocan los grupos, pasando un tiempo es como pasan las horas hasta que los grupos dejan de tocar y Wendy les agradece a todos de que hayan asistido, es como los alumnos se retiran del lugar para ir por los pasillos y el centro hasta que dan el anuncio de que pueden regresar a casa todos. Salen del lugar para ir a sus casas poco a poco hasta que zack llega a la casa de Vanesa para decirle

Zack.- bueno hemos llegado a tu casa esta vez no cerrare los ojos

Vanesa.- descuida hoy si te daré un beso por que has sido bueno conmigo

Zack.- vale entonces sentiré tu beso de nuevo

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de que me vaya pero antes (se acerca a sus labios para darle un tierno beso en su boca)

Zack.- (corresponde al beso para sentir la suavidad de sus labios, mete su lengua en su boca para jugar con la de ella)

Vanesa.- (juega con la lengua de zack para estar un rato así, hasta que finaliza el beso para separarse los dos) bueno me tengo que ir cuídate mucho

Zack.- igualmente que estés bien

Vanesa.- bueno me voy (se despide saludando con la mano derecha para ir a su casa entrando en ella)

Zack.- bueno es hora de regresar a casa solos

Es como zack va a su casa de regreso para llegar a ella entrando para saludar a sus padres he ir a su cuarto para estar un rato en la computadora viendo las series de erick que le recomendó, hasta que termina apaga la computadora para dormir quedándose dormido en su cama estando contento por el día de hoy, es como termina su día de zack

Bueno este fue el capitulo 30 nos vemos en la próxima entrega no olviden seguir leyendo mi novela visual no se cuantos capítulos tenga pero bueno nos veremos en el próximo capitulo adiós

 **(Capitulo 31 El calor en fior)**

Es una tarde calurosa estando en los salones los alumnos soportando el calor que hace afuera, mientras erizo ve por la ventana a las jovencitas que van trotando con su short rojo con camisa blanca mirando las piernas y parte de sus pechos tomando fotos desde lejos, esto lo hace por que paty no esta presente, ya que tiene un retraso en su casa platicando lo ultimo con sus padres, es como erizo dice al maestro lo siguiente

Erizo.- maestro tengo ganas de hacer del baño puedo ir ahora

Maestro.- claro que si no hay problema

Erizo.- que bien ahorita vengo (que suerte me dejaron salir, ahora tomare fotos de cercas donde están las chicas, sale del salón para ir por el pasillo, baja las escaleras para ir a el campo y trotar con ellas grabando sus piernas y parte de su cuerpo) uno dos, uno dos (feliz por que es libre por primera vez)

Zack.- (mira por la ventana con cuidado y mira lo que hace erizo) cielos ese erizo esta con las chicas de abajo pero bueno decidí no ser como el ya que tengo a Vanesa con ella estoy bien, aunque erizo se arriesga mucho si lo ve paty lo regañara muy feo, bueno ya tengo como hacer que me haga un favor erizo jejeje (piensa en algo para su beneficio)

Erizo.- chicas, chicas a ver quiero que se agrupen para tomarle algunas fotos que dicen es de recuerdo de nuestra escuela, se animan

Chica.- esta bien solo algunas fotos nada más, a ver chicas vengan formemos una línea para que nos tomen fotos

Las chicas se agrupan para hacer una línea donde muestran su cuerpo algunas posando otras normales es como erizo sonríe mucho obteniendo éxito en su jugada ya que han caído para que tome fotos de sus cuerpos, se acomoda erizo en varios ángulos, para tomar fotos de todos los lados, termina satisfecho diciendo lo siguiente

Erizo.- muy bien chicas todas salieron muy bonitas y guapas pero bueno me tengo que ir es que tengo que regresar a clases (da media vuelta y mira a paty que se le queda viendo de una forma seria, no puede ser llego paty y me vio)

Paty.- erizo ven un momento por favor

Erizo.- si mi paty no te preocupes (camina a ella)

Paty.- (lo espera muy paciente)

Erizo.- (llega con ella y le dice) que sucede paty estas bien por que estas seria

Paty.- dime erizo ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esas chicas?

Erizo.- solo platicaba y le tome algunas fotos es la verdad mi paty pero no lo hice con maldad lo juro mi paty hermosa

Paty.- y para que quieres esas fotos a ver si me puedes decir

Erizo.- bueno es que les dije que eran de un recuerdo de nuestra escuela y entonces ellas aceptaron y pues bueno tengo las fotos

Paty.- bueno esta bien ahora dime lo siguiente ¿Qué te gusta mas, las chicas o yo?

Erizo.- pues tu mi paty te prefiero mil veces a ti que a ellas me has dado un amor muy hermoso, aparte eres muy especial para mi, mi paty bonita hermosa linda preciosa

Paty.- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices erizo?

Erizo.- si muy seguro enserio es la verdad

Paty.- entonces por que le tomas fotos a las chicas si soy linda para ti, no crees que debes cambiar ya ese habito que tienes, si soy linda y preciosa para ti no tendrías que caer de nuevo en tentaciones dime ¿Por qué lo haces?

Erizo.- es una adicción que tengo, desde que era pequeño desde entonces he crecido viendo mujeres y tomándole fotos mi paty pero todo es desde antes enserio no te miento es algo que ya convive conmigo por naturaleza

Paty.- esta bien te amare aunque tengas ese habito de mierda, pero se mas discreto ok

Erizo.- esta bien mi paty te juro que seré mas discreto es una promesa

Paty.- esta bien no hay problema, ahora volvamos a clases juntos

Erizo.- si vamos los dos juntos

Es como van al salón para meterse ambos y estudiar juntos, estando en las clases todos estudian sus materias para ver como pasa un poco lento el tiempo, sofocados por el calor algunos se quitan la camisa de la escuela, para estudiar sin playera, mientras las chicas se quitan algunos botones para que entre aire a sus pechos ya que sienten como se forma la parte del sudor en ellos recorriendo gotas, estando acaloradas por el clima que hace, después de un tiempo es como tocan la campana para que todos salgan a comer es como sale erizo y paty del salón junto con los demás siendo zack Vanesa y los demás, estando en el comedor paty le dice a erizo lo siguiente

Paty.- y dime por que ya no me sacas fotos como antes

Erizo.- por que ahora eres mi novia y pues bueno no se si te guste mucho eso que te saque fotos, pero dime ¿te gustaría que te tomara fotos en poses provocativas para mi?

Paty.- sale puedo hacer eso por ti por eso soy tu novia, dime donde quieres sacarme las fotos ahora mismo

Erizo.- detrás de los salones donde no hay nadie que dices ¿te gusta la idea?

Paty.- esta bien vamos detrás de los salones (se para de la silla esperando a erizo)

Erizo.- muy bien vamos (se para, para caminar despacio para que lo siga paty)

Los dos salen de la cafetería para ir detrás de los salones donde no hay nadie es como se acomodan los dos estando ahí solos dice erizo con una sonrisa

Erizo.- bueno hemos llegado ahora las fotos

Paty.- como quieres que salga primero

Erizo.- bueno ya se me ocurrió una idea, pon tus manos en la pared y levanta un poco tu trasero y mira de reojo a la cámara pega tus pechos grandes a la pared (se excita un poco)

Paty.- esta bien lo hare (pone sus palmas a la pared para pegar sus pechos en la pared, se agacha un poco flexionando sus piernas para sacar un poco su trasero es como se ve de una forma sensual y provocadora) listo saca la foto de una vez

Erizo.- si mi paty cachonda así (le toma 3 fotos, dos de lado y uno de frente) listo ya están las fotos

Paty.- ahora en esta pose a ver que tal (se pone en cuatro para voltear por su lado derecho, colocando su mano en la falda levantándola un poco para enseñar un poco su braga rosa) que esperas sácame fotos mi erizo pervertido

Erizo.- genial esto no lo esperaba (le toma fotos una de frente y otra de lado, pero toma una de perfil donde se ve como cuelgan sus pechos de paty) listo esto es una obra de arte mi paty hermosa

Paty.- que bien ahora una mas caliente (se para del suelo y se coloca de espaldas a la pared recargándose para colocar su mano en la entrepierna haciendo una cara de excitación mirando a erizo) vamos tómame mas fotos

Erizo.- si lo hare enseguida amor (le toma foto de frente una de abajo donde se ve su braga rosita de paty, y le toma de perfil) listo ya están las fotos mi paty hermosa

Paty.- bien volvamos a la cafetería para comer algo antes que termine el recreo

Erizo.- claro que si vamos juntos (camina a la cafetería)

Paty.- (camina con el para llegar pidiendo algo ligero un yogurt con una barra de pan dulce)

Erizo.- yo voy a comprar mi hamburguesa con refresco frio como siempre (pide su orden y se la dan para sentarse con paty en un comedor)

Paty.- bueno esas fotos que me tomaste no se la pases a nadie solo son para ti amor ok

Erizo.- descuida no se las pasare a nadie las guardare en mi computadora y las borrare de mi celular para que no exista evidencia alguna

Paty.- esta bien, entonces ya tienes fotos para ti mi erizo recuerda si quieres fotos pídemelas y yo te las doy, pero no vuelvas a sacarle fotos a otras chicas esta bien

Erizo.- dalo por echo no sacare mas fotos a las demás chicas solo a ti mi paty mi gran amor

Zack.- hey erizo veo que estas comiendo con paty

Erizo.- claro por que es mi novia donde dejaste a Vanesa zack

Paty.- hola zack como estas

Zack.- hola paty, y bien erizo no la deje solo vine para decirte que eres un amigo muy bueno y que tomas fotos a las chicas como siempre

Paty.- pero ya no más eso se acabo verdad erizo

Erizo.- ella dice la verdad, aparte ya no me interesan las demás chicas solo mi paty hermosa

Zack.- pues que pasó cuéntenme

Paty.- bueno como eres buen amigo y te conozco te diré lo que paso (le dice a el oído de las fotos y las poses y le cuenta sobre lo que paso) y ahora entiendes verdad

Zack.- a bueno esta bien será clasificado no diré nada para eso estaré callado

Erizo.- bueno eso espero amigo para que no se sepa lo que te conto paty es un secreto ok

Zack.- descuida no te preocupes solo cuídate de no decirlo tu mismo bueno lo digo solo para que no se te valla decir cosas de mas por eso de las fotos y todo eso que hicieron

Erizo.- ni loco diré nada de eso estaré callado y no diré nada es mi secreto y nadie lo sabrá nunca

Paty.- bueno eso espero erizo solo será nuestro secreto juntos

Zack.- bueno por el momento me tengo que ir tengo que pedir mi pizza e ir con Vanesa, bueno que estén bien los dos

Erizo.- nos vemos amigo zack cuídate

Paty.- no hay problema me saludas a Vanesa de mi parte

Zack.- esta bien lo hare (es como los deja solos para ir a pedir su comida, cuando lo atienden regresa con Vanesa diciendo) ya vine Vanesa espero que este calor no dure mucho me duele un poco la cabeza pero bueno todo esta bien dentro de mi solo siento el golpe de calor

Vanesa.- eso es normal pero bueno ya estoy acostumbrada a el calor desde que era niña y vivía en otra ciudad, la cual tenia que salir en short siempre por que si no sudaba mucho con el pantalón y no que asco andar sudando, pero bueno todo esta normal por aquí en esta ciudad fior no es tan extremo

Zack.- bueno entonces a comer (come su pizza y bebe refresco)

Vanesa.- a la ataque (come despacio)

Es como los dos están comiendo para terminar sus alimentos la campana suena para que todos vuelvan a regresar a sus salones para estudiar pasan las horas siendo la hora de salida donde por la noche ya se siente el aire fresco regresando a casa zack y Vanesa para despedirse en el camino es como se dividen para llegar ambos a sus casas, cuando zack entra a su casa se desviste colocándose algo ligero un short nada mas y se acuesta a dormir, es como termina otro día más

Bueno amigos ese fue el capitulo 31 espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que se pondrá mejor, pero bien nos vemos saludos que estén bien cuídense y que todos estén bien como siempre, no se olviden de seguir leyendo mi novela visual nos vemos hasta la proxima

 **(Capitulo 32 Vanesa visita el club chicas del reino)**

Es una tarde normal en la ciudad de fior, todos los alumnos entran a la escuela de poco en poco llegando a sus salones, uno de ellos Vanesa esta en el salón pensando en que paso con Alicia, es como se pregunta ella varias cosas, pero tiene que visitarla, es como se para de su silla para tomar sus cosas y caminar por los pasillos bajando las escaleras que la guían abajo, estando abajo decide ir donde esta el club de las chicas del reino para llegar a la puerta y tocar dos veces es como se abre poco mirando cáterin quien le dice lo siguiente

Cáterin.- si ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

Vanesa.- vengo a ver a Alicia

Cáterin.- ¿tienes el medallón para pasar?

Vanesa.- si espera un momento (busca en su mochila el medallón de hule para encontrarlo lo saca con su mano derecha para mostrarlo a cáterin) aquí esta el medallón

Cáterin.- bien puedes pasar (abre la puerta dejándola que pase)

Vanesa.- gracias (entra a el lugar mirando un salón donde esta en la mesa principal Alicia alado de ella esta Sandy que esta mirándola, Vanesa dice) Hola como estas amiga Alicia cuanto tiempo sin verte

Alicia.- claro cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿Cómo has estado?

Vanesa.- muy bien gracias a dios pero todo normal y tranquilo

Alicia.- bien estamos en una decisión muy importante quiero que tomes asiento y escuches lo que diré

Vanesa.- esta bien (se sienta en una silla para escucharla)

Alicia.- últimamente los chicos están activos con las mujeres, activos me refiero a que están tomando fotos y esas cosas por que estamos en primavera y nos obligan a usar faldas cortas y camisas de botones por el calor que se siente en días en esta ciudad de fior, pero bueno estamos decidiendo si usar licra o no ¿Tú que opinas Vanesa?

Vanesa.- pues bueno creo que sudaría uno mas con licra no crees

Alicia.- bueno si pero si no te pones bragas estarías fresca como estamos ahorita nosotras sin bragas solo tenemos la licra puesta y se siente el aire cuando pasa, te refresca ahí abajo muy bien se siente agradable

Vanesa.- pero que cosas dices Alicia, jajaja pero esta bien dime como darás la orden para que todas usen licra

Alicia.- muy fácil nos asociamos con Wendy para que lo diga por la bocina y nos afiliamos con Karina la presidenta de la escuela para que implemente la orden, así todas usaran licra y no tendrán miedo de andar por ahí en la escuela cuidándose de los chicos morbosos

Vanesa.- que buena idea tienes pero bueno no puedo asociarme con Karina, por cosas del pasado no quiero verla a esa chica pero todo esta bien

Alicia.- bueno entonces nosotras nos encargamos de eso bueno manos a la obra primer objetivo Wendy si no quiere la sobornamos igual a Karina al fin que conozco su punto débil de ambas chicas

Vanesa.- que padre eres única Alicia

Sandy.- reina Alicia debemos preparar todo para ejecutar el plan

Cáterin.- el plan ya esta echo solo hay que ejecutar la orden de nuestra reina para ello debemos estar unidas vamos juntas con esa Wendy de una vez por todas

Vanesa.- si vamos las acompañare

Alicia.- por cierto Vanesa tu usas bragas sin licra

Vanesa.- uso bragas por el momento pero es de tela delgada

Alicia.- y de que color son

Vanesa.- son blancas ¿Por qué Alicia?

Alicia.- no nada mas quería saber, pero bueno vamos con Wendy mis amigas debemos implementar la orden y cambiar la escuela

Es como las 4 salen del salón para caminar hasta las oficinas de los directores donde Alicia pregunta por Wendy, le indican que ella esta en el cuarto de sonido, es como van a ella para entrar las 4 cerrando Sandy la puerta para estar por fin con Wendy para dialogar lo siguiente

Alicia.- Wendy tienes que escuchar la siguiente orden soy la reina Alicia ya me conoces pero debo decirte algo importante que hemos descubierto en la escuela, bueno te contare si me dejas hablar

Wendy.- pues habla quiero escuchar esa novedad

Alicia.- bueno, mira la situación es esta. Las chicas del colegio no se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando pero yo y mis súbditas hemos visto el fallo con el calor que hace en fior en algunos días, hemos notado que los chicos están mas activos tomando fotos de las chicas cuando están sentadas, cuando están arriba platicando, cuando hacen ejercicio llevando su short y una camisa blanca y bueno hemos visto fallos los cuales queremos cambiar pero para esto te necesitamos a ti, queremos que des un aviso por la bocina de que las chicas tengan que venir mañana con licra, tu da esa orden y disfraza el contenido de que es ordenes de los superiores, para que todas crean que es verdad, así podemos frustrar el plan de esos chicos que andan de calientes con las chicas para que ya no tomen fotos debajo de sus faldas, es algo que ya se volvió epidemia, por eso queremos implementar está orden para que todas las chicas usen licra para que se protejan, con las chicas de deportes todavía no sabemos si decir que usen pans o no

Wendy.- es mucha lata la que dices Alicia no puedo decirlo en la bocina es mucho lo que quieres que pasa si me niego

Alicia.- bueno entonces publicaremos fotos de tu relación con el chico que visitas actualmente ya que mis súbditas te espiaron y recolectaron fotos donde te besas con el y sales agarrando su mano

Wendy.- no publiques eso, bueno tratare de hacer el comunicado para que las chicas escuchen tu orden, pero enserio no publiques esas fotos no se metan en mi vida ok, yo hare el resto desde ahorita solo guarden silencio

Alicia.- bueno entonces es un echo guardaremos silencio desde ya

Cáterin.- …

Vanesa.- …

Sandy.- esperen ya guardare silencio ahora …

Es como dice Wendy en la bocina la alerta que le dieron para informarle a las demás chicas por la bocina que usen licra es como da frutos la obra de Alicia escuchando cada palabra de Wendy que dice al pie de la letra lo que le pidió es como informa a las demás chicas sobre ese horror de los chicos que andan por ahí tomando fotos debajo de las faldas de las chicas aprovechándose que hay calor, agrega que es orden de los superiores que tienen que hacer casó a lo que dice su información, varias chicas están detenidas escuchando el mensaje entrándoles un poco de coraje por que saben ahora la verdad de por que todo en silencio, los chicos del escuadrón del morbo escuchan esa alerta haciendo que sus planes se vengan abajo es como da un golpe duro la orden de Alicia, que esta contenta por que logro hacer algo bien para las demás chicas, cuando Wendy termina dice lo siguiente

Wendy.- listo he dado el mensaje como quieres ahora déjenme tranquila

Alicia.- claro no te preocupes no diremos nada sobre tu relación con el chico ese que tienes

Cáterin.- la reina tiene razón no difundiremos nada tenlo por seguro

Wendy.- esta bien ahora pueden irse de la cabina ya vieron que informe a todas las chicas

Alicia.- bueno es hora de irnos no te preocupes será secreto guardado entre chicas no habrá problema, así que descuida que no pasa nada ok bueno nos tenemos que ir tenemos que visitar a otra persona más

Wendy.- si, si adiós que les vaya bien

Vanesa.- nos vemos Wendy cuídate mucho

Wendy.- adiós amiga que estés bien

Es como las 4 salen del lugar para ir a donde esta Karina en una reunión con unos chicos y chicas hablando de otro tema que hay en la escuela, donde su cargo es importante, llegan las 4 pero Vanesa se separa de ellas para esperarlas en otro lugar, es como las 3 quedan para tocar la puerta Alicia esperando a que le habrán, pasando unos minutos abre la puerta un chico preguntando lo siguiente

Chico.- si que pasó ¿Qué es lo que desean?

Alicia.- venimos a buscar a Karina es urgente dile que le habla la reina Alicia

Chico.- esta bien espérame (el chico cierra la puerta para acercarse a Karina donde le da el mensaje a su oído derecho es como le dice lo que ocurre)

Karina.- bueno esperen un momento ya vengo (sale del salón para ver a Alicia mirando abajo le dice preguntando) ¿Qué es lo que quieres reina Alicia?

Alicia.- bueno es un cosa importante ¿escuchaste el mensaje de Wendy por la bocina?

Karina.- si es sobre las chicas que no usan licra que les toman fotos pero bueno dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi?

Alicia.- bueno necesitamos que como presidenta de la escuela des un aviso para las mujeres que faltan para que todas estén informada de usar licra ya que no queremos dejar chicas sueltas que estén descuidadas por ahí es necesario que lo digas tú como presidenta, pero bueno ¿Nos ayudaras, si o no?

Karina.- y que pasa si me niego estoy en un tema importante

Alicia.- bueno si te niegas publicaremos fotos donde estas con Rogelio haciendo cosas que no deben ver los demás como esos besos y agarrones que te daba de tus partes intimar como los pechos y tu trasero todo eso lo tenemos en video y en fotos gracias a mis súbditas que te siguieron a el parque cercano de esta escuela

Karina.- ah ósea que me espiaron bueno sobre eso no tengo nada que decirte pero bueno hare un esfuerzo sobre lo que me pides tratare de infórmale a las demás sobre este problema que tiene la escuela

Alicia.- pues bueno para eso tengo que escuchar yo misma, así que entrare a tu club para ver como informa a los demás

Karina.- no me dejas otra opción creo que tendré que dejarte pasar (abre la puerta para que pasen las 3 chicas)

Alicia.- muy bien (entra feliz al lugar)

Sandy.- con permiso (entra)

Cáterin.- bueno a estar adentro un rato)

Karina.- mira un poco por afuera mirando a Vanesa que esta en otro lugar esperando preguntándose lo siguiente) ¿Qué hace ahí Vanesa? ¿Esta esperando a zack? (se queda con la duda y cierra la puerta para ir a su lugar del centro de la mesa para decir lo siguiente) Bueno amigos y amigas estamos en un punto critico este es el siguiente, hay personas como chicos sin que hacer que están tomando fotos debajo de las faldas de las chicas, el problema es por el calor que hace actualmente estamos en una crisis de orden para ellos pero como saben no entienden a palabras, por eso debemos actuar informando a las chicas que se pongan licra si no tienen que usen un short para que no se vea nada, aunque con el short estarán incomodas pero solo para frenar estos gusanos que se aprovechan de las chicas, como pueden ver Alicia dio la noticia por medio de Wendy estamos en medio de una decisión que tenemos que tomar todos para actuar, actualmente yo tengo bragas sin licra, quien sabe que desgraciado me haya tomado foto pero estoy en contra de esas personas, por eso debemos tomar esto con seriedad y las que usan bragas como nosotras nos identificamos ya que nos debemos unir para esta causa entre todas. Bueno esperamos votos y opiniones

Chica.- yo uso bragas quizá ya me tomaron foto pero usare mañana licra yo voto por que se haga justicia, y si no me han tomado foto que bien estoy a salvo pero bueno no viviré tapándome abajo con licra debemos hacer un discurso en general para todas las chicas en el gimnasio

Karina.- esta bien esa propuesta pero perturbaríamos las clases y con las clases nadie se mete

Chica.- entonces hagamos folletos de la propaganda para que todas se informen

Karina.- esa idea esta mejor todos a la obra la orden debe darse desde ahora así que los chicos se encarguen de hacer la propaganda en el software para que les quede bien chicos y las chicas ósea nosotras iremos dejándole folletos a las chicas para que estén informadas y hagan caso a este problema

Alicia.- bueno eso esta bien pero bueno ahora dejamos todo a su cargo nosotras debemos irnos del lugar tenemos que regresar a nuestro club, ya con esto que has dicho me deja claro que tomaste la decisión de ayudarnos a nosotras, bueno es hora de que me marche nos vemos y gracias Karina por tu ayuda

Karina.- si no te preocupes nos vemos en otra ocasión

Es como las 3 salen del lugar cerrando la puerta para irse de el lugar pasando donde esta Vanesa para que se una, ahora las 4 van al salón de el club para meterse estando adentro Alicia dice lo siguiente a las demás

Alicia.- bueno pues ya dimos la orden ahora todas harán caso con las dos ayudas que hicimos, no me queda que decir mas que gracias por unirse Vanesa a la causa y esperemos que use licra mañana por que si no le tomaran fotos los chicos pervertidos

Vanesa.- descuida usare licra de mañana en adelante para que no me tomen fotos

Sandy.- que bien eso es bueno Vanesa

Cáterin.- les soy sincera yo no uso bragas pero mañana me pondré licra

Alicia.- como que no usas bragas cáterin

Cáterin.- si no uso bragas por que me siento mas libre me siento mas a gusta así

Alicia.- imperdonable castigo para cáterin

Cáterin.- no mi reina no me castigue mañana vendré con licra lo juro

Alicia.- 100 azotes con cadena y púas

Cáterin.- que 100 azotes me dejaran sin espalda y huesos

Alicia.- esta bien era broma pero dime ¿Por qué no usas bragas?

Cáterin.- descubrí que una se siente libre y bueno el aire que pasa refresca la zona y se siente bien es una sensación muy linda es como andar sin nada jejeje

Alicia.- cochina, pero bueno ya mañana usas licra por el momento me imagino que ya te han tomado fotos esos chicos pervertidos y tienen la foto de tu zona intima

Cáterin.- quien sabe si es así se van a masturbar un rato

Alicia.- cochina definitivamente estas loca

Cáterin.- bueno quien sabe es solo una decisión que tome desde que iba en primaria de 4 grado

Sandy.- ya me imagino como los compañeros miraban por debajo de la escalera para verte que feo meda escalofríos

Vanesa.- bueno no se que decir ante tu caso es algo que no estoy acostumbrada ni he vivido y no quiero vivirlo nunca

Alicia.- bueno pero es mi súbdita por lo menos limpiaras el salón tu sola durante una semana como castigo

Cáterin.- esta bien mi reina lo hare

Alicia.- bueno es un castigo justo pero mañana con licra

Cáterin.- si mi reina no se preocupe se la enseñare a usted para que vea que si la traigo la usare diario a partir de ahora para que ya no me castigue

Alicia.- bueno eso espero, pero bueno el castigo que te di es ligero, pero bueno no hay problema

Vanesa.- bueno me tengo que ir al salón cuídense fue un gusto estar con ustedes 3 me divertí y aprendí que usar braga es genial pero con licra es mas seguro nos vemos, y gracias Alicia por su enseñanza, bueno me tengo que ir adiós le diré a mis amigas que usen licra y a todas las que conozco para que eviten ese problema (sale del salón despidiéndose en la puerta)

Alicia.- eso esta bien bueno que estés bien cuídate mucho Vanesa

Sandy.- que estés bien nos vemos

Cáterin.- que te vaya bien amiga

Es como Vanesa regresa a el salón para meterse mirando que todos estudian, hace un papel con la alerta y se lo da a una compañera diciéndole en voz baja que lo pase a otra chica, es como se pasan el papel entre las mujeres leyendo lo que puso Vanesa haciendo caso para tener licra mañana, es como se pasa la tarde saliendo a comer y regresando a estudiar, para salir de la escuela e ir a su casa estando con zack afuera de su casa se despide para entrar a su casa, es como se cambia de ropa para dormir

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 32 que estén bien nos vemos en la próxima amigos

 **(Capitulo 33 Torneo de basquetbol octavos de final)**

Es una mañana donde en el lugar de las canchas de basquetbol están los siguientes personajes en el área son Daniel, Alberto, armando, yuta, cesar, pancho, jeremy y paulina. Ellos están en la cancha esperando a zack que viene un poco atrasado con prisas entra a el lugar vestido de una camisa blanca con el numero 23 en su espalda portando un short de color blanco y tenis de color negros, es como se integra a el equipo mirando a el rededor donde mira a las chicas que gritan el nombre de Daniel y yuta ya que son populares entre las damas, mientras en el otro lado esta el equipo a vencer un grupo de 6 chicos están esperando a que comience el partido para comenzar, pero el equipo de Daniel están hablando en grupo junto con paulina que esta atenta a el desarrollo de la situación, es como zack se une escuchando lo siguiente

Daniel.- bien escuchen todos estamos en octavos de final si queremos ganarles debemos hacer jugadas las que siempre practicamos para poder ganarles, bueno todo es cuestión de nosotros de que estemos unidos dentro del partido, así que nadie se pierda por lo que mas quieran conserven la calma todo va estar bien me entienden, los tiros de 3 son buenos para destacar en el marcador para ellos necesitamos que se muevan a los lados entren y filtren la pelota afuera para que la tomen y tengan oportunidad de meter la canasta, pero eso no es todo si no pueden tenemos que estar alertas al rebote para ganarlo y meter aunque sea una de dos, bueno eso es todo chicos ya conocen el plan si algo falla nos repondremos rápido ok bueno ya que esta zack diré que le pasen el balón cuando lo vean solo o desmarcado fuera del área para que también pueda meter la canasta de 3, no solo yo ustedes también pueden esto es para que no cubran a el tirador y nos dejen sin opciones, todos saben el tiro calmado sin prisa y todo saldrá bien de acuerdo bueno chicos es hora de jugar el partido va a comenzar

Yuta.- adelante vamos por ellos

Zack.- daré mi mejor esfuerzo ya verán

Jeremy.- estaré afuera viendo el partido pero recuerden una cosa, el que se sienta cansado que levante su mano para entrar en su lugar, para eso estaré con paulina para que puedan verme

Paulina.- chicos los estaré animando afuera veré la situación y les informare de algún error o de lo que venga sucediendo, estaré lista para ver las fallas del enemigo para que puedan derrotarlo

Alberto.- bueno esta decidido todo no esperemos mas y vamos a la cancha de una vez, Daniel estará en el centro todos los demás estaremos en las laterales cubriendo, pero si falla Daniel, cerraremos el paso uniéndonos para cubrir el centro y lo de afuera para que se les complique la jugada

Daniel.- esa es buena idea pero no te olvides de los tiradores de 3 debemos ver quienes son los que tiran para cubrirlos ya veré una forma nueva de cómo combatirlos pero recuerden algo, cuando yo salte por el centro pasen el balón lo tomare en el aire para encestar

Zack.- de acuerdo así será para que todo este mejor

Armando.- bueno ya sabemos todo es hora de jugar el árbitro ya llego

Es como pita el silbato para que se unan en la cancha los integrantes del equipo, todos forman una línea para saludarse amistosamente para verse las caras, es como se forman después detrás de los compañeros en sus posiciones, para estar listos en el saque inicial pero antes el arbitro dice unas palabras

Arbitro.- bueno chicos no quiero empujones ni que se lesionen, quiero un juego limpio esto es un partido normal por favor eviten la pena de que los saque del juego me escucharon ambos capitanes

Daniel.- si señor muy bien lo escuche

Chico.- descuide jugaremos limpio este juego

Arbitro.- bueno es momento de que comience el partido para que jueguen de una vez (pita el silbato, lanza el balo arriba separándose de ahí para mirar)

Daniel.- no te dejare tener ese balón por que será nuestro (se agacha un poco esperando el momento)

Chico.- nuestro equipo te sacara de estas finales nunca verán la copa (se agacha igual esperando a que baje el balón)

Daniel.- eso lo veremos hay viene el balón

Es como baja el balón para saltar ambos capitanes para meter la mano tratando de tomar el balón pero solo chocan sus manos hiendo el balón afuera de la cancha, el arbitro le cede el saque a el equipo de Daniel es como armando toma el balón mirando a sus compañeros que se mueven a los lados para estar desmarcados

Armando.- yuta aquí tienes el balón (le tira el balón fuerte por abajo picando la pelota una vez)

Yuta.- que bueno es hora de subir todos vamos (es como toma el balón botando para correr con los demás arriba pero le cortan el paso un chico grande, se detiene enfrente de el para mirar algunas opciones viendo a los lados rápido, mira a zack libre que pasa corriendo y lo pasa por el lado zurdo de el chico grande lanzando la pelota fuerte) zack ahí tienes es tuya

Zack.- que bien (toma el balón para ponerse de perfil fuera del área para enviar el balón a la canasta encestando el primer punto de 3) si tenemos los 3 puntos de inicio

Daniel.- muy bien todos bajemos a nuestra área para bloquear su jugada de ellos (corre bajando con los demás para esperarlos)

Yuta.- listo marcando a un rival (cubre a uno para no dejarlo pasar con la pelota)

Armando.- todo en orden de aquí no pasaran (se pone en el centro cubriendo el área)

Zack.- bloqueando la lateral todo listo (esta atento a cualquier pase)

Chico.- todos los que están marcados corran en diferentes direcciones no se dejen marcar (botando la pelota estando fuera del área marcado por Daniel quien domina el centro de afuera)

Daniel.- no dejaremos que nos anoten fácilmente (se aprovecha de un descuido para correr a el tomando la pelota, es como corre botando rápido hiendo a la zona de afuera para detenerse y saltar en el aire dirige el balón a la canasta para ver si encesta, el balón pega en el tablero metiéndose) si otros 3 puntos de nosotros ya vamos 6 – 0

Paulina.- muy bien hecho capitán lo están logrando, sigan así ustedes pueden

Jeremy.- quien este cansado ya que se salga para entrar en su lugar, y buena jugada Daniel sigan de esa forma y les ganaran rápido

Vanesa.- tu puedes zack adelante

Paulina.- tú de donde saliste a que hora llegaste no te sentí

Vanesa.- pues bueno vengo apoyar a zack, pero llegue sin hacer ruido, y veo que en el marcador van 6 contra 0 ósea que van ganando eso es bueno

Paulina.- bueno esta bien yo apoyo a Daniel y a los demás chicos pero no te preocupes juntas podremos apoyar a el equipo unidas

Vanesa.- si eso es lo que haremos amiga

Paulina.- bueno pues veamos el partido

Arbitro.- bien sacan los visitantes

Chico.- bien debemos esforzarnos nos están ganando con 6 puntos no debemos dejarles la situación tan fácil vamos con todo equipo (le lanza la pelota a otro compañero)

Chico 2.- bien vamos a subir y vamos a burlar el equipo de Daniel

Daniel.- todos atentos hay vienen

Zack.- descuida estoy despierto para estas cosas cubriré bien mi área

Yuta.- estoy listo para lo que venga

Alberto.- bien todos juntos podemos bloquearlos

Pancho.- no importa que hagan los detendremos juntos

Cesar.- bien estoy en el centro de aquí no pasaran lo prometo

Chico 2.- bien todos adentro (en movimiento botando el balón)

Chico 3.- por aquí pasa el balón

Chico 2.- bien ahí lo tienes (le tira el balón)

Chico 3.- bien es hora de anotar una de 3 (esta libre y sin marca muy afuera del área le tira y entra limpia)

Daniel.- no puede ser estaba muy lejos y así la anoto bueno ya sabemos a quien marcar es nuestro turno de sacar el balón

Yuta.- bien estoy listo a quien se la doy

Daniel.- pasa el balón a zack

Zack.- bien aquí estoy

Yuta.- bien ahí tienes (le pasa el balón)

Zack.- bien ahora yo lidero el grupo vamos arriba todos (corre con sus compañeros arriba para estar cercas del área de afuera pero mejor espera)

Daniel.- bien no te preocupes (corre adentro y salta)

Zack.- ahí tienes (le tira el balón rápido con mucha fuerza a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien (toma el balón y gira un poco su cabeza para enviar el balón adentro) si una de dos puntos vamos 8 contra 3

Zack.- que bien salió la jugada (regresa con el equipo abajo para cuidar la zona

Daniel.- muy bien todos estamos abajo ahora hay que salir un poco para bloquear los tiros de afuera de la zona

Yuta.- bien estaré cubriendo a los de afuera ustedes encárguense de cuidar el centro y las laterales (es como sale para cubrir a el que bota el balón)

Chico 3.- bien te pasare sin problemas (bota el balón rápido para hacer una finta de ir por su lado derecho pero da medio giro y va por el zurdo pasándolo)

Yuta.- no puede ser una finta (corre tras el)

Chico 3.- bien es hora de acomodarse todos (mira como uno esta debajo del tablero y tira a la canasta pero no llega el balón a la canasta si no a la parte del chico que esta abajo el cual toma el balón)

Chico 4.- bien es nuestra (salta para tirar)

Armando.- no te dejare que anotes (tira un manotazo para pegarle a el balón sacándolo de la cancha por el lado derecho) jejeje que bien no anotaste pero aun así estaré atento a tus movimientos

Chico 4.- que mal pero a la otra te ganare no lo olvides

Yuta.- bien es tiempo de cubrir ya van a sacar (cubre a uno de cerca para no dejar espacio)

Chico 6.- bien todos muévanse vamos no se queden parados (mira a sus compañeros, uno se acerca a el para pasarle el balón) ahí tienes regresa

Chico 5.- bien es mía (se dirige adentro para voltear atrás regresando el balón al otro chico desmarcado.- toma y anota

Chico 6.- bien es hora de meter el balón (se perfila para tirar y salta para tirar el balón)

Daniel.- salta para tomar el balón en el aire cayendo de parado flexionando sus piernas cubriendo el balón) no dejare que anoten fácilmente, ahora es nuestro juego vamos a subir todos chicos (es como sube con sus compañeros para llegar a el otro lado estando en el área que cubren los enemigos) bien todos desmárquense

Yuta.- esta bien capitán (corre de un lado a otro cansando al rival de su condición)

Zack.- por aquí pasa el balón (esta corriendo estando desmarcado)

Daniel.- toma la pelota (le lanza el balón y corre adentro)

Zack.- esta bien (mira como entra para verlo y le pasa el balón de nuevo)

Daniel.- bien es mía (toma el balón para meterse hasta adentro saltando para tirar el balón adentro) bien hemos encestado otra canasta

Arbitro.- bien el tiempo se acabo un descanso para ambos equipos (usa su silbato para pitar el medio tiempo)

Ambos equipos salen de la cancha para ir a las bancas donde se secan el sudor con toallas para estar descansando un poco después de jugar basquetbol, el equipo rival es quien esta en aprietos es como hablan entre ellos de un plan para vencerlos, mientras el equipo de Daniel siguen planeando sus estrategias con los demás diciendo lo siguiente

Daniel.- bien vamos muy bien equipo, sigamos de esta forma y ganaremos el partido

Zack.- de hecho vamos bien pero bueno tus jugadas que haces son buenas Daniel

Daniel.- gracias zack no te preocupes tú también estas jugando muy bien

Yuta.- bueno como vez el equipo paulina vamos bien que nos falta

Paulina.- van muy bien, pero deben de cubrir un poco mas al equipo rival no deben dejar espacios pero van bien, les falta hacer mas jugadas entre ustedes pero bueno van ganando por poco debemos anotar mas puntos para barrer con ese equipo, todo lo demás esta bien

Vanesa.- vine apoyarte zack estas jugando muy bien debes anotar mas canastas, hazlo por mi si

Zack.- tratare de anotar unas canastas para ti Vanesa pero bueno eso es si puedo ya que el partido es serio y debemos ganar unidos

Vanesa.- bueno anota solo una por mi con eso me sentiré bien

Zack.- es un hecho anotare una por ti Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno que bien zack, estaré esperando tu canasta

Mientras tanto en la tribuna esta Rogelio con Karina que disfrutan del juego pero también esta erizo, paty, erick y sonia quien están apoyando a zack desde los asientos pero no solo eso están también las 4 fans de erick que son Lucy, Amanda, Lena y Karen que están a unos cuantos asientos de erick, estando acompañadas con los 4 chicos que conocieron el otra vez que son Kevin, Ulises, Ismael y Javier, se les ven juntos de ellas, apoyando a su secundaria 33 motivando al equipo con algunos gritos de apoyo mientras en la parte de arriba esta la porra de Daniel compuesta de 4 chicas que usan minifalda y unas cosas redondas con hilos de hule de color rosa que gritan su nombre en apoyo al capitán del equipo.

Pasan los minutos para volver el arbitro a la cancha sonando su silbato para que vuelvan adentro de la cancha los chicos que están jugando, yuta se queda afuera ya que entra jeremy, es como el equipo de ambos están adentro para el saque inicial sonando su silbato de nuevo tira la pelota arriba para estar los dos capitanes en el medio, es como salta Daniel para ganar la pelota, en el transcurso del partido el cual acaba con la victoria para el equipo de Daniel el marcador final es 34 a 28, ganando por unos puntos a los chicos, cerrando el partido algo fuerte, es como celebran la victoria el equipo de Daniel.

Yuta.- que bien hemos ganado el partido de octavos de final solo nos faltan los demás y ganaremos el campeonato juntos

Zack.- que bien pude anotar una canasta para ti Vanesa, pero bueno hemos ganado por algunos puntos que es lo bueno

Vanesa.- si que alegría ganaron y que buena canasta de 3 has anotado zack

Paulina.- bueno equipo todo ha salido muy bien como se esperaba, ahora debemos regresar a la escuela para ir a estudiar un poco

Daniel.- por fin llegaremos a esas finales, por fin el sueño se hace realidad sigamos así equipo y ganaremos siempre unidos

Armando.- si jugaremos siempre juntos

Jeremy.- jugaremos siempre unidos no se preocupen de eso

Cesar.- bueno que se le puede hacer a jugar juntos para ganar siempre equipo si

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de irme tengo que ir a el salón

Zack.- espera no te vayas iremos juntos solo deja me despido

Vanesa.- esta bien

Zack.- bueno equipo nos vemos en otra ocasión, tengo que volver a clases

Daniel.- cuídate mucho mañana jugaremos cuartos de final estate preparado

Zack.- lo hare estaré listo para mañana

Yuta.- esta bien contamos contigo zack cuídate

Armando.- nos vemos que estés bien

Paulina.- cuídate zack eres buen jugador espero volver a verte mañana

Zack.- bueno nos vemos que estén bien

Es como zack regresa a el salón con Vanesa para estudiar la materia de química para estar un poco concentrado en el estudio, suena la campana para la hora de comer y salen todos los alumnos para ir a la cafetería es como esta zack y Vanesa pero en el lugar llega erizo, paty, sonia y erick para saludar a zack y a Vanesa

Erick.- hola como están a los dos

Sonia.- hola Vanesa como estas

Vanesa.- hola erick hola sonia, pues estamos bien

Paty.- hola zack bien jugado el partido

Erizo.- hola Vanesa hola zack

Zack.- hola como están ustedes dos y hola erick y sonia como están me vieron jugar entonces

Paty.- si te estábamos viendo desde las gradas

Zack.- bueno eso no me lo esperaba pero esta bien mañana jugaremos de nuevo cuartos de final del torneo ¿irán a vernos?

Paty.- claro

Erizo.- cuenta con migo para eso

Erick.- que bien estaremos entonces mañana para verte

Sonia.- si iremos a verte zack queremos ver como llegan hasta la final y la ganan juntos

Vanesa.- sin duda zack en el equipo ganaran esa final

Sonia.- claro y a lado de Daniel será un juego muy bueno

Vanesa.- si Daniel también juega muy bien en el equipo de basquetbol

Zack.- Daniel es bueno pero bien el equipo no esta mal se organiza muy bien cuando es de juego seguro que ganamos la final juntos

Sonia.- por el momento no asegures nada puede ser de mala suerte

Erick.- mi novia tiene razón no debes decir esas cosas

Paty.- como sea que tal si vamos a pedir algo juntos para comer todos

Erizo.- si tengo hambre

Zack.- bien vamos a pedir nuestra orden

Vanesa.- si vamos juntos todos

Es como van los alumnos para pedir su comida con el refresco para volver a la mesa para estar todos en el lugar erick le dice a zack

Erick.- y que dices has visto las series que te recomendé

Zack.- por el momento si y están buenas me gustan

Erick.- que bien eso es bueno

Sonia.- bueno aparte de series que es lo que piensas zack ¿crees ganar la final con Daniel?

Zack.- si creo por que a lado de el todo es mas fácil

Sonia.- bien entonces no hay mucho que decir comamos

Paty.- bueno provecho a todos

Erizo.- provecho

Vanesa.- provecho y gracias por la comida

Erick.- a comer sea dicho

Es como todos comen juntos en el lugar platicando sobre el evento de mañana para estar enterados de lo que sucede, es como terminan de comer sonando la campana para volver juntos a el salón es como estudian su materia que les toca, estando en silencio para después de un rato sonar la campana anunciando la salida es como zack y Vanesa se van juntos por el camino para ir a sus casas platicando en el camino

Vanesa.- que bueno será cuando ganen esa final quiero ver ese momento

Zack.- sin duda la ganaremos con Daniel y su equipo veo futuro no creo que nadie nos gane

Vanesa.- quien sabe puede tocar un equipo diferente y les puede ganar

Zack.- nunca eso nunca pero bueno todo en su momento

Vanesa.- eso si pero bueno todo estará genial ese día de mañana cuando ganen el cuartos de final

Zack.- bueno no me adelanto mucho debemos ver que nos depara el día de mañana

Vanesa.- si pero bueno todo saldrá bien ya lo veras

Zack.- bueno eso si me esforzare cada vez mas necesito ser competente con los demás, no quiero quedarme atrás por falta de condición o de otra cosa, pero bueno el sueño de muchos ganar la final con un equipo bueno como el de Daniel, eso será genial para nosotros

Vanesa.- si pero bueno me tengo que ir cuídate mucho zack mañana estaré presente en el lugar para desearte buena suerte

Zack.- muy bien cuídate mucho Vanesa te estaré esperando mañana

Vanesa.- bueno me voy cuídate mucho adiós (va a su casa para entrar en ella)

Zack.- bueno es hora de que me vaya

Es como zack regresa a su casa para estar en su cuarto repasando un rato lo que estudio, después se cambia de ropa para dormir es como pasa su día de hoy, estando emocionado por que sea de mañana otra vez

Y bueno esto fue el capitulo 33 espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que le espera a zack mañana es un misterio ¿ganaran la final con el equipo de Daniel? No se sabe pero bueno pueden seguir leyendo los capítulos para que lo averigüen nos vemos en la próxima entrega del capitulo 34 nos vemos y que estén bien todos

 **(Capitulo 34 Torneo de basquetbol cuartos de final)**

Es una tarde maravillosa, están todos los alumnos en las bancas mirando a los dos equipos que están en una rueda por separado, dialogan sobre que harán el día de hoy estando zack en el equipo, en las bancas esta Vanesa y paulina junto con jeremy que esta de descanso, mirando los tres atentos a el equipo, en el centro de la rueda de el saque inicial esta el arbitro que suena su silbato, anunciando que se presenten los dos equipos estando ya avisados, es como rompen la rueda para tomar posiciones en la cancha para estar ambos capitanes en la rueda, con sus equipos atrás para ganar el balón. Es como pita el silbato el arbitro para que comience el partido saltando Daniel y el capitán en busca de la pelota, es como la gana el equipo rival botando el balón rápido uno de sus amigos del equipo contrario diciendo lo siguiente.

Chico 2.- bien la tengo capitán ahora subamos todos para encestar la primera canasta

Capitán.- es hora de, demostrar quienes somos a estos sujetos

Chico 2.- aquí tiene el balón capitán (le da el pase rápido a el)

Capitán.- bien tenemos el balón subamos todos (es como suben sus amigos para ver a los contrarios viendo que no dejan muchos huecos y que protegen bien la zona) bien, creo que haremos una jugada dentro de su zona vamos todos equipo

Chico 1.- bien pásamela por aquí estoy solo (esta parado esperando el pase de su capitán)

Capitán.- ahí tienes (le lanza la pelota para que la tenga)

Chico 1.- bien es hora de hacer la jugada contra estos enemigos

Daniel.- estaré bloqueándote (llega a el para cubrirlo) no te dejare que pases

Chico 1.- eso lo veremos (se mueve a la derecha después a la izquierda para ver a sus compañeros uno de ellos pasa corriendo y le pasa el balón por abajo) toma

Chico 3.- bien la tengo (se mete hasta de bajo del tablero para saltar deslizando su mano suave para encestar la canasta, cuando baja cae de pie) bien hecho hemos encestado nuestra primera canasta

Daniel.- armando hay que bloquear el ataque no se te olvide

Armando.- no te preocupes estaré despierto esta vez me agarro descuidado

Daniel.- bien, bueno creo que sacamos

Yuta.- bien ahí les va el pase (le lanza la pelota a zack)

Zack.- bien subamos juntos con Daniel para meter una canasta de 3 puntos

Daniel.- bien chicos es hora de subir todos, recuerden que hacer

Cesar.- bien estaré moviéndome por el centro

Daniel.- bien dicho así crearemos una ilusión para ellos

Armando.- estaré cercas de la zona para ganar el rebote

Zack.- me parece buena idea subamos entonces todos (corre botando el balón estando arriba para esperar los movimientos)

Capitán.- bien todos a cubrir no dejen uno solo

Chico 4.- estaré en el centro cubriendo capitán

Chico 2.- no pasaran de aquí

Chico 1.- estoy listo para cuando vengan bloqueare cualquier tiro

Daniel.- bien es hora de hacer nuestra jugada pásame el balón zack ya que estoy solo

Zack.- si aquí tienes el balón (le pasa el balón al capitán)

Daniel.- (toma el balón y lo bota rápido para meterse adentro saltando, mira a yuta en el otro lado solo para tirar el balón a el ya que esta solo)

Yuta.- bien lo tengo es hora de probar suerte con esta canasta de 3 puntos (se concentra un poco y tira confiado a el aro, pero el balón no entra pega en el aro derecho y bota el balón)

Armando.- este rebote será mío (mira que baja el balón para saltar, lo toma con ambas manos para caer agachándose mira a cesar solo y le lanza el balón a el)

Cesar.- esta vez yo la meteré por ti yuta (se prepara para tirar el balón al aro entrando limpiamente) si nuestros 3 puntos asegurados bajemos todos rápido (baja a su lugar para estar listo)

Daniel.- bien volvamos todos juntos (corre con yuta para estar abajo mirando a los demás que llegan a cubrir)

Zack.- bien necesitamos que alguien robe el balón para la siguiente canasta

Daniel.- veré si puedo hacerlo para eso tendré que esperar a que vengan mas a mi

Capitán.- vamos nos van ganando por un punto nomas, si se puede equipo a encestar

Chico 1.- claro que se puede capitán subamos todos de una vez (corre arriba para llegar a la zona para meterse adentro buscando un lugar solo)

Capitán.- muy bien equipo es hora de responderle a estos que nosotros también podemos (estando arriba con los demás es como el capitán mira a sus aliados para ver quien esta cercas de la línea de 3 para darle el balón, encuentra uno que esta solo por el lado zurdo y le tira el balón rápido) toma y anota

Chico 3.- lo hare por usted capitán (toma el balón y le tira a la canasta para encestar) bien hemos anotado una de 3 eso nos hace tomar la ventaja de nuevo

Daniel.- están respondiendo debemos seguir anotando de 3 para ganarles siempre

Cesar.- a quien le paso el balón

Armando.- dame el pase a mi

Cesar.- toma (le da el balón)

Armando.- bien subamos todos y encestemos una de 3 puntos

Daniel.- bien entonces a correr vamos (suben los chicos para estar todos arriba moviéndose por el centro y los lados para quitarse la marca que tienen) bien estoy desmarcado tirare el balón a la canasta (salta un poco lanzando el balón para ver si anota, el balón pega en el tablero)

Daniel.- ese rebote es mío (corre por adentro y salta tomando el balón en el aire para tirar a la canasta entrando el balón) bien no es de 3 puntos pero ya vamos anotando todos bajen (corre a la zona cubriendo)

Yuta.- bien hecho capitán a la otra le tiro yo para encestar (estando con el cercas)

Zack.- bien debemos cubrir bien para que no anoten de nuevo todos a sus puestos y vigilen cualquier movimiento

Armando.- estoy listo en mi zona

Daniel.- bien ahí vienen cuidado

Capitán.- bueno chicos todos adentro tirare una de 3

Chico 1.- bien capitán estaré en medio de la zona para recuperar el balón

Chico 3.- estaré con el pero del otro lado para tomar el balón

Capitán.- bueno ahí va chicos (tira el balón a la canasta, pega en el aro para ir a el lado derecho)

Chico 3.- La tengo será de nosotros el rebote (salta para tratar de tomar el balón)

Armando.- no te dejare que lo tomes (salta también para dar un golpe a el balón sacando el balón de la cancha) bien cuide mi zona como dije

Daniel.- bien hecho armando eso es de gran ayuda

Capitán.- bueno sacamos (tiene el balón en sus manos y espera a sus amigos para que corran a los lados, mira a uno que esta descubierto y le lanza el balón con sus fuerzas) toma y trata de anotar

Chico 4.- (toma el balón para tirar rápido a la canasta entrando el balón) si como siempre me sale la técnica rápida y segura volvamos a cubrir nuestra zona

Capitán.- bien hecho volvamos todos a nuestra zona para cubrir venga chicos si se puede ganar (baja corriendo con su equipo)

Daniel.- bien creo que nos van ganando pero podemos darle la vuelta no se preocupen

Yuta.- tome el balón Daniel (le lanza el balón a su capitán)

Daniel.- (toma el balón para botar la pelota para subir con el equipo estando arriba mira bien como están cubriendo su zona y camina botando el balón) bien creo que todo esta cubierto pero ya se que hacer (trata de meterse adentro siendo cubierto por dos adversarios pero da medio giro para lanzar el balón afuera donde esta zack descubierto) encesta la de 3 puntos zack tu puedes

Zack.- (toma el balón y le tira desde afuera para encestar la canasta) bien lo pude hacer Daniel ahora tenemos la ventaja de nuevo

Daniel.- bien hecho sigamos así y ganaremos este partido juntos, volvamos abajo vamos (corre con los demás bajando)

Capitán.- bien creo que nos van ganando de nuevo vamos arriba equipo debemos meter mas canastas (sube con su equipo botando el balón para mirar a sus compañeros que corren rápido llegando a la zona para meterse adentro estando corriendo a los lados para tratar de hacer un hueco) bien esta ves me meteré hasta la cocina (corre rápido para meterse burlando a yuta y a cesar, gira un poco saltando para lanzar la pelota)

Armando.- adonde va ese balón (salta para tratar de bloquear el tiro pero no lo alcanza, la pelota entra) no puede ser llegue tarde es mi culpa

Daniel.- no te preocupes el partido todavía no se acaba vamos el primer tiempo, pero bueno subamos todos pásame la pelota cesar

Cesar.- ahí tiene capitán (le pasa el balón a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien subamos todos vamos (sube con los demás para ver como están dos adentro estando los demás afuera por las orillas mira a zack y dice) toma la pelota (le da el balón) haremos la jugada los dos pasa el balón cuando salte

Zack.- entendido Daniel te daré el pase cuando saltes (se mueve un poco para ver a Daniel como se mete)

Daniel.- ( entra adentro y salta por debajo del tablero) ahora

Zack.- (le lanza el balón rápido a Daniel) ahí tienes

Daniel.- bien (toma el balón con las manos haciendo un movimiento circular para depositar el balón en la canasta) si hemos encestado de nuevo

Zack.- que bien si pudo anotar (corre bajando con los demás a cubrir la zona)

Yuta.- bien todos tomen a uno para no equivocarnos

Armando.- bien estaré en el centro para que no pase lo mismo con ese capitán del otro equipo

Cesar.- bien estoy listo

Daniel.- bueno es hora de que todos estemos bien así que todos a uno como dijo yuta

Yuta.- hay vienen cuidado

Capitán.- bien vamos por otra canasta chicos (botando el balón)

Chico 1.- bien pásame el balón aquí (esta solo)

Capitán.- toma y anota (le da el balón)

Chico 1.- bien es hora de encestar (tira el balón estando afuera de la zona para meter el balón siendo una de 3 puntos) lo logre capitán vamos a la cabeza de nuevo

Capitán.- si así es como se hace volvamos todos (baja con su equipo para estar atentos)

Daniel.- creo que nos están complicando el juego un poco pero si se puede vamos

Zack.- bien tengo el balón (le da el pase a Daniel) tome capitán

Daniel.- bien subamos todos (sube con ellos para botar el balón en su recorrido)

Zack.- bien estamos todos arriba ahora hay que hacer una jugada (esta libre)

Daniel.- bien pásame el balón cuando este entrando (le da el balón)

Zack.- muy bien (corre por el lado derecho estando uno que lo marca)

Daniel.- bien ahora dame el balón (pasa por al lado de el)

Zack.- tome (le tira el balón por abajo picando la pelota para caer en sus manos de Daniel)

Daniel.- lo tengo ahora a encestar (se mete por abajo del tablero saltando para lanzar la pelota a la canasta entrando) bien lo logre y nadie me obstruyo el paso eso es bueno

Capitán.- deben marcar a ese jugador se ve que es el único que hace jugadas

Chico 1.- si lo haremos capitán

Chico 3.- para la otra bloqueare su tiro

Capitán bien sacare el balón (va por la pelota y le pasa el balón a su compañero)

Chico 4.- bien es hora de meter otra de 3 (sube con los demás botando el balón para estar arriba con ellos) bien todos adentro

Chico 1.- aquí estoy adentro vamos tira

Chico 3.- tu puedes

Capitán.- vamos es hora de hacerlo

Yuta.- (lo cubre) no dejare que anotes una de tres

Chico 4.- bien eso lo veremos (le da un pase a su capitán, se mete adentro pero sale por el lado contrario estando en la esquina solo alza su mano pidiendo el balón)

Capitán.- bien es hora de que entre (bota el balón para correr adentro, es como lo ve solo para tirar el balón a el) es hora de tu obra

Chico 4.- (toma el balón y tira como le llego a la canasta metiéndola limpia) bien otros 3 puntos para nosotros

Daniel.- estamos dejando una marca libre debemos de recapacitar para que no pase de nuevo

Zack.- no se preocupe ahora yo cubriré las laterales

Daniel.- bien pero es momento de que nosotros estemos arriba yuta pásame el balón

Yuta.- aquí tiene capitán (le da el balón a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien subamos juntos de nuevo (sube con sus compañeros, están arriba para ver como esta el campo mirando como se desmarcan encuentra a armando descubierto y le pasa el balón) ahí tienes anota esa de tres

Armando.- será fácil esa petición capitán (toma el balón para tirar a la canasta metiéndola) listo 3 puntos para nosotros de nuevo

Daniel.- bien hecho así se hace

Paulina.- vamos equipo no se dejen ganar ustedes pueden sigan anotando de 3 puntos

Vanesa.- vamos zack anota mas canastas

Jeremy.- quien este cansado que lo diga quiero jugar un rato

Daniel.- muchas gracias paulina y no te preocupes jeremy en el segundo tiempo entras

Jeremy.- esta bien capitán como usted diga

Zack.- tratare de anotar mas canastas Vanesa pero ahorita es un juego serio

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien no te presiones mucho entonces

Daniel.- bien subamos entonces (sube con todos los chicos para cubrir la zona)

Chico 2.- se están turnando para anotar de 3 parece que ellos se están turnando para que cubramos a todos

Capitán.- pues hay que hacerlo así no anotaran mas de 3 puntos

Chico 2.- esta bien pero es nuestro turno, pásame el balón amigo

Chico 3.- ahí tienes (le da el balón)

Chico 2.- bien subamos con el capitán todos vamos (suben con el capitán para estar arriba todos, se meten adentro para ganar el rebote moviéndose a los lados)

Chico 2.- es hora de anotar ya que estoy desmarcado (se concentra un poco y tira la pelota a la canasta, pega atrás de el aro botando la pelota en el aire)

Armando.- es mía (corre donde va caer con el rival y salta para tomar el balón) la tengo es mía

Daniel.- por aquí pásame el balón

Armando.- ahí tiene capitán (le da el pase a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien es hora de subir todos vamos (corre con los demás arriba, se burla a uno pasando por otro hasta estar adentro salta para meter la canasta) si así es como se hace

Yuta.- que buena capitán se burlo a dos y encesto la canasta de 2 puntos

Daniel.- por algo soy el capitán pero bueno bajemos todos de nuevo

Cesar.- esta bien (baja con su equipo para cubrir la zona)

Es como el equipo pasa un problema por el primer tiempo en lo que se logran adaptar a la situación, mientras tanto el publico esta emocionado mirando que van casi parejos por como va la situación de el basquetbol, hacen coro a Daniel sus animadoras, mientras Vanesa y paulina siguen apoyando a el equipo dándoles motivación para que puedan seguir es como pasa el primer tiempo estando en el descanso para platicar un rato el equipo sobre lo que esta sucediendo, comienza el próximo partido entrando jeremy a la cancha descansando yuta en la banca secándose el sudor que tiene con una toalla, el partido dura 25 minutos acabando en el marcador de la siguiente forma 45 a 48 ganando el equipo de Daniel, es como festeja la escuela del partido y la emoción que tienen al saber que pasan a cuartos de final, es como Daniel dice alegre

Daniel.- que bien hemos pasado la ronda ahora vamos para la semifinal, vamos bien aunque nos costo un poco este partido pero bueno es tiempo de reflexionar compañeros debemos ver que cada vez es mas difícil el equipo, pero si seguimos unidos podemos superarlo todos, pero bueno no debemos confiarnos mucho debemos estar despiertos para cualquier cosa que pase, recuérdenlo

Zack.- bueno por mi no hay problema siempre estoy despierto, pero bueno es tiempo de seguir adelante

Yuta.- que bueno vamos a la semifinal seguro que si seguimos así todos podremos llegar hasta la final juntos y ganarla

Armando.- quiero que ya sea la final quiero ganar con Daniel

Cesar.- bueno para eso tenemos que ver que pasara mañana, todo depende de el día de mañana

Jeremy.- seguro que ganamos la final chicos solo tengan ánimos para poder alcanzar nuestro sueño

Daniel.- bueno paulina como siempre gracias por animarnos, gracias por seguir con nosotros, pero también gracias a la nueva chica de nombre Vanesa por apoyarnos

Paulina.- es un gusto seguir con ustedes equipo todo va bien hasta ahorita siguen ganando y seguirán así solo no se pierdan

Vanesa.- gracias Daniel pero bueno apoyo a zack también en el partido y es mucho

Daniel.- esta bien bueno con que estés con paulina todo esta bien

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien

Zack.- bueno es hora de irnos a las clases

Daniel.- bueno vámonos el partido lo ganamos hoy

Armando.- bueno me tengo que ir

Es como el equipo se va a sus clases para estar en las clases zack y Vanesa viendo historia, repasando un poco el tema de la revolución francesa, es como toman notas y hacen apuntes de lo que dice el maestro, leyendo el libro a los demás alumnos, pasa el tiempo sonando el toque de salida para todos es como zack y Vanesa regresan en el camino a casa dialogando lo siguiente

Vanesa.- bueno y dime ¿crees ganar la final?

Zack.- no se cada vez los equipos son mas fuertes no se si ganemos la final, pero veo que Daniel tiene mucha ilusión de ganar la final

Vanesa.- bueno yo gane con marly la copa de tenis ¿recuerdas?

Zack.- si pero bueno es por que marly sabia mucho de ese deporte, hey espera es como Daniel me quieres decir entonces que ganaremos la final

Vanesa.- no se puede ser es que es distinto el deporte pero todo esta en ustedes

Zack.- bueno en eso tienes mucha razón pero bueno, creo que meditare un poco las cosas

Vanesa.- ¿Por qué?

Zack.- por que aun no se si se pueda ganar la final pero espero que los muchachos tengan un buen control para el día de mañana espero que nos toque un equipo fácil bueno eso espero

Vanesa.- bueno eso quien sabe puede ser mejor o puede ser peor no se sabe con exactitud lo que les espera el día de mañana

Zack.- bueno pero que se le puede hacer

Vanesa.- solo echarle muchas ganas al juego eso se le puede hacer

Zack.- bueno esta bien le echare ganas a el juego para que todo sea mejor

Vanesa.- eso esta mejor bueno hemos llegado a mi casa es tiempo que me vaya, mañana estaré animándote de nuevo zack no lo olvides

Zack.- bueno esta bien espero que estés presente Vanesa, para poder inspirarme mas en el juego

Vanesa.- esta bien así será bueno cuídate me voy adiós (entra a su casa)

Zack.- bueno otro día que nos va bien que pasara mañana no lo se pero bueno espero que nos toque un equipo fácil, aunque deberé de ver algo después con Daniel me preocupa un poco su estado parece que solo ve la final pero no ve los equipos que nos tocan, el esta solo pensando en ganar la final, pero no se que hacer, bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi casa

Es como camina por la ciudad para pasar el tramo para llegar a su casa donde se mete a bañar para ponerse su pijama para ir a su cama acostándose un poco, cierra sus ojos un poco para mirar la luz de su foco estando pensando sobre Daniel y su obsesión, es como después se queda dormido para terminar otro día de zack es como pasa una victoria más de el juego que tuvieron el día de hoy ganando con el equipo de Daniel, derrotando a el rival de los otros que casi les ganaban por algunos puntos.

Bueno este fue el capitulo 34 espero que estén bien todos, por el momento es todo, nos vemos en la próxima entrega amigos que estén bien todos y pues bueno nos vemos en otra entrega, nos vemos que estén bien todos.

 **(Capitulo 35 Torneo de basquetbol semifinal)**

Es una tarde normal donde todos están en las gradas esperando por el gran partido de la semifinal, donde ambos equipos darán todo en la cancha, ya que están animados, preparados y llenos de energía para el encuentro. Las porras de Daniel se escuchan gracias a las chicas que cantan en coro su nombre gritándole, mientras por otra parte zack es apoyado por Vanesa que esta en las bancas mirándole llena de energía por el encuentro que darán el día de hoy, es como el arbitro silba el silbato para dar comienzo al partido, saltando Daniel con el enemigo para ganar la pelota dice

Daniel.- no puedo dejar que ganes la pelota ya que tenemos que ganar este partido cueste lo que cueste

Chico.- eso ya lo veremos (en el aire con Daniel, mueve su mano para alcanzar la pelota)

Daniel.- no es nuestra (mete la mano para ganar el balón enviándola atrás)

Yuta.- no se preocupe capitán es nuestra ahora (botando el balón rápido mira a armando dándole el pase ya que lo llegan a cubrir dos personas)

Armando.- bien subamos todos adelante (sube con ellos para ir al frente)

Daniel.- pásame el balón estoy solo en la línea de 3 puntos

Armando.- tome capitán (le tira el balón)

Daniel.- bien ahora a encestar (es como salta un poco para hacer el tiro de 3 encestando la canasta) bien lo hemos logrado, ahora bajemos todos para cubrir nuestra zona

Armando.- bien hecho capitán estuvo muy bien

Zack.- bien hecho capitán ahora es turno de cubrir todos (bajando toma su puesto del lado lateral derecho)

Yuta.- yo me encargare de el lado zurdo (estando en su lugar, cubre su zona)

Cesar.- hay vienen cuidado todos (cubre a uno)

Daniel.- bien todos a uno para que no se confundan

Zack.- (mira que entra uno y lo sigue cubriéndolo)

Chico 1.- bien es hora de regresar la canasta para ir parejos (esta solo en el lugar y decide tirar a la canasta, lanza el balón pero este no entra pega en el lado derecho de la canasta) que mal he fallado

Armando.- todos al rebote para ganar la pelota (se acerca corriendo y salta para tomar el balón) bien lo tengo

Yuta.- pásame el balón por aquí (esta libre)

Armando.- toma el balón (le da el pase de la pelota)

Yuta.- bien ahora sigamos para subir todos (sube con sus amigos para botando el balón en su recorrido )

Daniel.- bien pasa el balón a zack esta libre

Yuta.- enseguida capitán (le da el pase a zack para que lo tome)

Zack.- (toma el balón y esta libre es como se anima a tirar de 3, se concentra para tirar a la canasta, entra el balón) bien lo he conseguido otros 3 puntos mas para nosotros

Daniel.- muy bien hecho ahora todos bajemos a nuestros lugares de nuevo

Vanesa.- muy bien zack encestaste una de 3 puntos sigan así todos

Paulina.- muy bien chicos sigan jugando juntos, no olviden quitarse la marca para estar libres y meter mas canastas

Armando.- bien estoy en mi área cubriendo mi zona del centro

Yuta.- yo estoy en el lado zurdo todo normal pero ahí vienen debemos tener cuidado para cuando vengan

Cesar.- ya están aquí todos atentos

Daniel.- bien yo saldré a atacar ustedes quédense aquí dentro (se va con el tipo que esta solo botando el balón y lo cubre, trata de quitarle el balón pero no puede)

Chico 2.- bien tu eres el capitán pero no me puedes quitar el balón aparte me meteré adentro (consigue hacer una finta de pasar el balón pero regresa su mano con la pelota para ir por el lado derecho metiéndose adentro burla a armando dando medio giro para saltar tirando la pelota para encestar la canasta que vale 2 puntos)

Daniel.- eres bueno no pude alcanzarte

Chico 2.- bueno ni modo tenemos que regresar nos vemos (regresa con sus amigos a cubrir la zona)

Daniel.- bien todos escuchen me dan la pelota y todos subimos

Cesar.- aquí tiene capitán (le da el pase a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien todos a subir (es como suben todos para llegar arriba estando afuera Daniel planea una jugada)

Cesar.- bien estoy libre por aquí capitán

Zack.- estoy libre también capitán

Daniel.- mejor todos entren para el rebote (es como juega una jugada extraña de burlarse a los demás metiéndose hasta adentro para saltar en el aire deposita suave el balón a la canasta que entra valiendo 2 puntos) bien creo que no hubo necesidad de el rebote todos bajemos rápido chicos (es como regresa con los demás para estar atentos abajo)

Zack.- bien jugare en el centro para ver que pasa

Armando.- bien tomare tu lugar para no dejarlos pasar por la derecha

Cesar.- bien todos listos hay vienen

Chico 3.- todos adentro al rebote chicos (sus compañeros se meten adentro para jugar abajo del tablero) bueno intentare este tiro de 3 pero si fallo se que ganaran la pelota eso espero bien es hora de tirar (es como se concentra un poco para saltar tirando la pelota intentando anotar una canasta de 3, el balón pega en el tablero) no he fallado

Chico 1.- es ese el balón que ganare

Armando.- no lo creo ese balón será mío

Chico 1.- pues bien vamos a ver quien lo gana

Armando.- bueno entonces juguemos los dos

Chico 1.- esta bien hay viene el balón (salta para tratar de tomarlo)

Armando.- juguemos los dos entonces (salta para ver como lo trata de tomar y da un manotazo a el balón para que bote, es como baja para tomarlo subiendo con los demás) vamos no perdamos el tiempo todos arriba

Yuta.- por aquí armando estoy libre

Armando.- toma es tuyo ahora (le da el pase rápido)

Yuta.- bien hora de meterse hasta adentro (es como corre rápido para meterse adentro saltando hace medio giro para usar su brazo zurdo para deslizar el balón a la canasta entrando, cae de pie corriendo abajo) lo enceste todos regresen

Armando.- bien hecho yuta ahora hay que bajar todos para que estemos bien cubriendo la zona (es como baja con los que quedaban arriba para volver abajo cubriendo la zona)

Chico 4.- es hora de sacar aquí tienes amigo (leda el pase a el chico)

Chico 2.- bien ahora a subir entre todos hagamos la jugada (sube botando el balón para llegar arriba todos se mueven por el centro a los lados para desmarcarse de los jugadores)

Chico 4.- bien hagamos la jugada chicos (corre adentro para pasar el balón)

Chico 1.- lo tengo (toma el balón y mira como salta para dar el pase)

Chico 4.- bien ahora es turno de encestar (en el aire hace un tiro ligero para anotar la canasta de 2 puntos) bien lo hemos hecho bien todos bajemos rápido (baja con los demás)

Daniel.- bien creo que ya están sacando jugadas hay que tener cuidado con eso chicos

Armando.- bueno todos a subir que es nuestro turno (leda el pase a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien es hora de que subamos todos chicos (sube con sus amigos para llegar a la zona de encuentro)

Yuta.- estoy libre capitán nadie me cubre por aquí

Zack.- yo igual estoy solo

Daniel.- bien esperen un momento (trata de hacer una jugada individual para meterse adentro siguiéndolo dos chicos que le cortan el paso, da medio giro para lanzar la pelota a zack)

Zack.- bien capitán ahora es nuestro turno (saca un poco de aire y tira el balón a la canasta encestando otra canasta de 3 puntos)

Daniel.- bien hecho zack así se hace, ahora regresemos de nuevo (baja con los demás trotando mirando a los enemigos)

Zack.- que bien si seguimos así pasaremos a la final juntos (bajando a su lugar se prepara estando ya en su lugar)

Daniel.- bueno todos pongan atención hay vienen

Chico 2.- bueno es hora de despertar no hay que dejar que anoten mas o nos ganaran (sube con los demás botando el balón)

Chico 1.- si seguimos así nos ganaran por muchos puntos

Chico 4.- bueno todos tengan calma solo juguemos no se preocupen de lo demás

Chico 2.- bien es hora de encestar (esta solo en el área ya que no lo cubren es como se anima a tirar a la canasta el balón llega para entrar encestando una canasta de 3 puntos) bien lo hicimos ahora bajemos todos cubran a uno (baja con los demás para estar en su lugar)

Daniel.- bien creo que nos han encestado esa de 3 puntos pero bueno sigamos jugando equipo vamos si se puede vamos ganando por puntos

Armando.- claro que si capitán vamos a jugar

Yuta.- bueno toma el pase zack (le da el balón)

Zack.- bien todos subamos entonces (sube con el equipo botando el balón) bien todos muévanse debemos de estar libres

Yuta.- por aquí zack dame el balón (corre a lado de el para poner sus dos manos para recibir el balón)

Zack.- bien ahí tienes amigo (le tira el balón a sus manos)

Yuta.- bien ahora coman esto chicos (hace unas fintas metiéndose adentro debajo del tablero para saltar y encestar) si jejeje pude anotar la canasta sigamos así todos (baja a su zona con los demás que llegan para cubrir las demás áreas)

Daniel.- bien todos atentos hay vienen (es como marca el que tiene el balón tratando de quitárselo)

Chico 4.- bueno todos desmárquense

Chico 3.- (corre a ambos lados para desmarcarse estando libre en la zona de 3 puntos) por aquí pásame el balón rápido

Chico 4.- ahí tienes (le lanza la pelota para que la tenga)

Chico 3.- bien ahora la meto (es como salta un poco para tirar el balón a la canasta es como entra limpia) si lo conseguí bajemos todos (es como bajan los demás con el para cubrir el lugar)

Daniel.- bien ya encestaron otra de 3 puntos vamos a meterles una igual pasen el balón

Cesar.- aquí tiene capitán (le da el balón)

Daniel.- bien hora de subir todos (sube botando el balón con los demás)

Cesar.- bien por aquí estoy libre para la de 3 capitán

Daniel.- toma mete el balón (es como le envía el pase)

Cesar.- bien todo depende de mi (es como cae la responsabilidad en el para brincar un poco y tirar el balón, el balón entra adentro)

Arbitro.- bien primer tiempo jugado todo bien muchas gracias chicos es tiempo de su descanso

Es como los dos equipos salen a las bancas para platicar sobre el juego, el equipo de Daniel quien va ganando es como hablan de bloquear mas y salir a atacar a los enemigos, es como pasa el tiempo y el arbitro sueva su silbato para comenzar el segundo juego, es como los equipos anotan sus canastas para terminar el partido ganando por algunos puntos el marcador queda de la siguiente forma 34 – 25 ganando el equipo de Daniel, es como el equipo festeja mas con Daniel quien sueña con ganar el primer lugar del torneo de basquetbol, es como paulina y Vanesa están contentas de el partido de hoy, pasando unos minutos los alumnos regresan a sus clases para estudiar lo que queda de tiempo para pasar un rato estudiando, cuando es hora de salir suena la campana es como todos salen de la escuela para ir a sus casas es como regresa zack con Vanesa en el camino platinando lo siguiente

Vanesa.- han pasado a la final ahora que están a un paso de ganar la final como te sientes zack

Zack.- tranquilo no tengo nervios ni nada me siento bien por el momento

Vanesa.- bueno pero estuvo bien el día de hoy ya que encestaste la de 3 puntos y otras mas que hiciste

Zack.- es algo difícil pero lo tengo que hacer

Vanesa.- bueno pero de todos modos juegas bien eso es bueno

Zack.- bueno eso si pero bueno solo le echo ganas a el partido para ganar

Vanesa.- Daniel esta muy enfocado en la final espero que logre tener la final juntos para que celebren todos

Zack.- bueno desde hace poco me pregunto eso de Daniel el por que quiere ganar la final, pero bueno mientras ganemos el partido de mañana todo estará bien

Vanesa.- bueno eso si pero que me dices de los demás también están llenos de energía por ganar esa final

Zack.- bueno todos queremos ganar la final hasta yo pero bueno en mi caso es para recordar a el equipo al que entre

Vanesa.- bueno eso si, pero bueno todo saldrá bien, eso espero ya que quiero ver como levantan el trofeo y la vuelta olímpica en la cancha, se vería muy bueno no crees

Zack.- si se vería muy bien si lo hiciéramos, pero bueno no hay que adelantarnos aun no conocemos al equipo final que seguro será bueno y será bueno pues casi imposible de derrotar, pero bueno espero que todo este bien

Vanesa.- pero lo mejor no llega aun debemos esperar mañana para ver que sucede con el equipo, ojala ganen la final

Zack.- si yo también espero eso o al menos eso es lo que quiero para que pase

Vanesa.- bueno hemos llegado a mi casa zack es hora de que me vaya cuídate mucho que estés bien

Zack.- igual tu espero verte mañana nos vemos (mira como entra Vanesa a su casa para dar media vuelta regresando a su casa)

Es como zack regresa a su casa entrando en ella para meterse, estando adentro cierra su puerta para ir a su cuarto donde prende su computadora mira un rato la red social para después apagarla e ir a cambiarse de ropa, es como va a su cama para dormir pasando otro día mas, recordando lo que sucedió el día de hoy es como cierra sus ojos para dormir de poco a poco

Y bueno hasta aquí llega el capitulo 35 espero que les haya gustado, pero bueno falta la final y el misterio de Daniel pero bueno todo se revelara en el próximo capitulo que estén bien todos nos vemos y bueno nos veremos muy pronto adiós amigos.

 **(Capitulo 36 Torneo de basquetbol Gran final)**

Es un maravilloso día, todos inician sus vidas con tranquilidad siendo el gran día para los jugadores de el día de hoy, Daniel quien esta en su casa bañándose, canta una canción estando feliz por el gran día ya que se jugara la gran final del torneo de básquetbol, un día muy esperado por todos los del equipo, es como sale de bañarse Daniel para vestirse he ir a la escuela, llega a el punto de encuentro para ser el primero en llegar a las canchas de basquetbol estando solo dice unas plegarias para decir lo siguiente estando el solo en el lugar sin que nadie lo escuche

Daniel.- querida madre hoy es el gran día en que jugare la fina, no se aun como es el otro equipo pero daré lo mejor de mi para ganar ese trofeo y dedicártelo quiero que seas presente de la gran final por que bueno es la que jugaremos hoy, pero bueno te conseguiré ese trofeo no importa como pero cuento con el equipo para ganar ese trofeo y llevarlo a casa, quiero que me escuches donde quiera que estés madre para que veas que yo tu hijo cumpliré lo que hare el día de hoy para conseguirte esa copa, por favor dios dame las fuerzas y lo que se necesite para ganar este día la copa y llevar la victoria a mi casa, por el momento es todo me cambiare para estar listo

Es como termina de decir sus plegarias para vestirse colocándose el uniforme de el equipo para estar listo estando en la cancha adentro, es como los demás llegan a el lugar juntándose con Daniel, quien lo miran con mucha energía estando preparado para el partido, ellos son testigos de cómo el comité que organiza eso colocan mesas y algunas sillas con un mantel azul, colocando 3 trofeos que son para el primero segundo y tercer lugar de el torneo, es como llega la gente de poco en poco para llenar las sillas de la tribuna estando la porra de Daniel quien le gritan cosas antes de que empiece el partido, le gritan cosas de amor y palabras tiernas, Daniel solo voltea para verlas y saludarlas con una sonrisa, las chicas enloquecen y se pelean por el saludo de que fue para una en especial pero fue para todas, es como llega el equipo rival cambiados con su uniforme azul, es como llegan al lugar para estar mirando a los lados viendo el trofeo hacen una rueda y comienzan a platicar entre ellos de cómo hacer sus jugadas y los pases, hablan acerca del capitán ósea Daniel d marcarlo y no dejarlo solo.

Es como los demás se preparan para el encuentro estando listos es como uno de los maestros hace la prueba de sonido por el micrófono par terminar y comenzar a decir unas palabras a los demás que están presentes en el lugar es como dice lo siguiente para los que están presentes

Maestro.- bueno, este es el llamado para los dos equipos, queremos agradecerles por jugar el torneo de basquetbol, han conseguido llegar hasta la final, todos ustedes son importantes y los que vienen a ver el partido también bueno todos somos importantes, es como les quiero decir que quiero un juego limpio sano y lleno de energía, no quiero problemas entre los equipos, todo se jugara bien con paciencia y con mucha alegría, tenemos los trofeos para los jugadores, y bueno solo me queda decir que jueguen bien y unidos por que unidos es como se ve la fuerza del equipo bueno eso es todo lo que queremos decirles los del comité para todos los que vinieron a vernos muchas gracias y gracias a los equipos por escucharnos es todo,

El publico aplaude unos chiflando y otros aplaudiendo para estar llenos de energía por el gran día de la final, es como llega a las bancas Vanesa y paulina para estar en primera fila para ver a el equipo de Daniel como hacen la rueda para dialoga, acerca de el equipo contrario Daniel quien tiene ideas les dice algunas a su equipo como marcar cubrir atacar robar la pelota y subir solos si tienen la oportunidad, una ves echo los comentarios es como se separa el grupo, llegando a el lugar el arbitro para decir unas palabras que dice no a la violencia juego limpio y que gane el mejor, bueno termina el arbitro para sonar su silbato es como comienza el juego lleno de aplausos para los jugadores, en las bancas de la tribuna están los amigos de zack erick sonia Rogelio Karina y otras personas mas como Isabel pilar marly ruben y todos los que son conocidos, aplauden un poco a los del equipo de Daniel, Daniel esta en el centro donde esta el saque es como el arbitro lanza la pelota arriba para salir del lugar mirando

Daniel.- será mía (espera un poco y salta para pegarle el balón enviándola atrás)

Jeremy.- bien ese balón es para mi (lo toma) bien todos arriba vamos rápido (sube con los demás estando arriba)

Daniel.- por aquí jeremy pásame el balón (esta solo en el lugar)

Jeremy.- tome capitán (le lanza la pelota a sus manos)

Daniel.- (toma el balón pero es marcado por dos) demonios no me dejaron hacer la jugada bueno no importa (mira a su alrededor y mira a zack disponible) toma zack (le lanza el balón)

Zack.- bien ahora es para mi este balón (estando solo afuera del área es como salta para tirar una canasta de tres la cual entra limpia) bien echo lo logre que bien jejeje

Daniel.- bien zack muy bien ese tiro (regresa con los demás estando en el lugar cubriendo la zona)

Chico 1.- bien todos estamos alertados ya saben que hacer vamos (sube con los demás arriba para estar ahí botando el balón mira a unos de sus compañeros solos y le lanza el balón)

Chico 3.- bien es mía ahora (toma el balón para tirar una canasta de 3 puntos la cual mete) parejos de nuevo (baja con su equipo para estar arriba)

Daniel.- bien parece que también saben meter las de 3 puntos este partido estará parejo

Zack.- si eso parece, pásame el balón cesar

Cesar.- aquí tienes zack (le tira el balón a zack)

Zack.- bien hay que subir todos ya saben que hacer (botando el balón es como sube con los demás)

Daniel.- pásame el balón zack estoy solo por aquí

Zack.- esta bien (le tira el balón a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien hora de meter la canasta (se perfila rápido para tirar el balón y encestar una canasta de 3 puntos)

Zack.- muy bien capitán todo salió bien regresemos ahora

Daniel.- claro ahora tenemos la ventaja sigamos así adelante todos (regresa con los demás)

Yuta.- bien es hora de atacar (espera a el equipo rival mira al que tiene el balón para ir con el tratando de quitarle el balón) esa pelota debe ser mía

Chico 4.- no será tan fácil (manda e l pase a un compañero que pasa cercas del lugar)

Chico 2.- muy bien ahora es mía (se prepara estando dentro del área para encestar una canasta de 2 puntos) bien lo hice ahora todos regresemos sigamos así y ganaremos la final juntos (es como regresa con los demás para estar abajo cubriendo la zona)

Daniel.- bien les vamos ganando por un punto pásenme el balón

Yuta.- enseguida capitán (le da el balón)

Daniel.- bien todos arriba todos en el rebote por si fallo (sube con ellos para estar afuera del área para tirar a la canasta, pero no entra pega en el tablero)

Armando.- ese balón lo ganare yo (salta para tomar el balón en el aire, en el mismo aire tira a la canasta encestando) si como dije ese balón era mío si que bien y he anotado una canasta (regresa con el equipo para estar abajo cubriendo)

Chico 1.- bien todos subamos es hora de encestar (sube botando el balón para estar arriba lo cubre uno y lo burla pasándolo de largo es como se mete adentro para saltar con el balón mira a su lado derecho enviando la pelota al que espera el balón afuera del área) ahí tienes mete la canasta de 3 puntos

Chico 3.- lo hare (es como tira rápido antes de que alguien le llegue anotando la canasta de 3 puntos) bien coman eso regresemos todos (regresa con su equipo)

Daniel.- no puede ser nos van a alcanzar si seguimos así debemos ganar este partido recuérdenlo chicos

Yuta.- si es lo que haremos capitán (pasa el balón a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien es hora de subir todo vamos (es como sube con los demás para estar arriba, es como Daniel se anima a tirar otro tiro de 3 puntos) esta vez tengo que meterla (tira el balón a la canasta pero falla de nuevo pegando en el aro) que mal he fallado otra vez parece que no es mi día para hacer canastas de 3 puntos

Yuta.- la tengo capitán pruebe de nuevo (le tira el balón de nuevo a Daniel)

Daniel.- bien hecho esta vez lo notare (tiene el balón para tirar el tiro y esta vez encesta) si una de 3 puntos volvamos equipo

Yuta.- bien hecho capitán (vuelve con el equipo para proteger abajo)

Chico 2.- nos van a ganar si seguimos así debemos hacer lo que mejor hacemos vamos a encestar todos (sube con ls demás para estar arriba estando solo tira una de 3 puntos y encesta) si nadie me marco y ese fue su error que bien otra de 3 puntos (regresa con su equipo para cubrir abajo)

Daniel.- no importa vamos por mas canastas equipo

Yuta.- si capitán vamos (le da el pase de balón)

Daniel.- bien todos arriba vamos (es como suben los demás para estar arriba se meten dentro del área esperando a Daniel su tiro, es como tira una canasta de 3 puntos para meterla adentro) si lo he logrado enceste de nuevo

Yuta.- muy bien otra de 3 capitán

Cesar.- bien eso estuvo genial

Zack.- que bien si seguimos así podremos ganarles

Armando.- bien hecho capitán ahora solo nos queda rezar un poco para ganar este partido que esta casi parejo

Daniel.- claro que ganaremos solo hay que tener algo de fe juntos

Es como se la pasan jugando para encestar sus canastas ambos equipos esta muy parejo que solo se ganan por pocos puntos, es como el arbitro termina el primer tiempo para comenzar en unos minutos que pasan el segundo tiempo es como juegan los del equipo azul metiendo de 3 puntos dándole la vuelta a el equipo de Daniel, Daniel quien juro ganar el partido para tener el trofeo para su madre comienza a desaparecer desesperándose Daniel por ganar el partido es como va perdiendo la unión con el equipo haciendo jugadas individuales para tratar de hacer algo por el mismo pero falla en los tiros de 3 pero no se desanima el continua en su obsesión por tener ese partido ganado es como se pierde el mismo, faltando poco para que termine mira el marcador mirando que es imposible ganarle a el equipo rival es como Daniel pide el cambio y se va a la banca sin decir nada, pasan los minutos que quedan para terminar el partido y Daniel se queda en silencio paulina le dice a Daniel

Paulina.- ¿Daniel estas bien?

Daniel.- no quiero hablar

Paulina.- dime ¿Qué tienes?

Daniel.- nada solo eso nada

Paulina.- bueno esta bien cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte

Es como el arbitro termina el partido para quedar el marcador de la siguiente forma 45 – 38 perdiendo el equipo de Daniel, es como la tribuna aplaude a los equipos comenzando la ceremonia de el evento para decir por el micrófono el maestro lo siguiente

Maestro.- muy bien ha terminado el partido fue algo duro pero fue emocionante, es como el equipo azul gana el trofeo de primer lugar un aplauso para ellos

El publico aplaude a los ganadores para ver como le dan el trofeo para dar una vuelta a la cancha tomandose fotos con el trofeo, todos están felices de haber ganado el primer lugar, en seguida de ellos anuncian el segundo lugar el equipo de Daniel para darles el trofeo, el cual levanta zack pero mira a Daniel que esta cubierto su cara con una toalla para preguntarse que le sucede a Daniel, mirándolo de reojo el levanta el trofeo una vez mas escuchando los aplausos para después ir con Daniel el cual esta privado en la banca, se acerca a el para escuchar que llora limpiándose las lagrimas con la toalla para preguntarse zack lo siguiente ¿será buena idea que le hable? Es como se queda preguntando pero decide no hablarle es como regresa con el equipo para tomarse unas fotos pero el equipo quiere que Daniel este con ellos es como todos van con Daniel para decirle yuta a el

Yuta.- Daniel me escuchas, ven con nosotros a festejar el segundo lugar

Daniel.- no quiero

Yuta.- por que no es divertido ven amigo anímate (le pone la mano en su hombro derecho)

Daniel.- dije que no quiero y suéltame (le quita la mano de su hombro y se para Daniel para ir a los vestidores)

Cesar.- déjenlo parece que algo esta mal pero no puedo decirles que cosa es solo déjenlo

Yuta.- que mal el capitán esta de malas parece que no le gusto el segundo lugar

Armando.- a detener sus razones para comportarse así es mejor que lo dejemos en paz

Yuta.- bueno pues sigamos con el festejo entonces

Cesar.- si continuemos

Zack.- bueno que se puede hacer sigamos con el festejo entonces

Es como ellos siguen festejando mientras tanto Daniel en los vestidores se cambia para ponerse su uniforme para irse del lugar sale de la escuela aun sabiendo que las clases no terminan aun, regresa solo a su casa para estar en su cuarto llorando un poco es como dice lo siguiente

Daniel.- perdóname madre no pude traer el trofeo del primer lugar te he fallado parece que el equipo era mejor que nosotros, eso me paso por confiarme mucho pero bueno, lo peor de todo es que vine solo para decirte que esta vez no pude traer el trofeo a casa, perdóname madre lo siento mucho (llora un rato en su cuarto estando solo

En las canchas el equipo de Daniel se junta para buscarlo es como se separan los demás para ir a el salón per descubren que no esta, entonces les queda la opción de su casa es como todo el equipo sale de la escuela para ir afuera de su casa y tocan el timbre esperando a que habrá o se asome, todos están atentos hasta que cesar mira por la ventana de arriba que se asoma Daniel y dice alegrado

Cesar.- miren todos, es Daniel, Daniel venimos a entregarte el trofeo de segundo lugar creo que te lo mereces amigo

Daniel.- pero como creen amigos es una broma cierto

Armando.- nosotros no somos de broma es para ti el trofeo también trajimos tu medalla de segundo lugar

Zack.- no te conozco mucho pero bueno es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ti amigo

Daniel.- muchas gracias amigos (se les escapa algunas lagrimas mirando a su equipo juntos) muchas gracias amigos (es como no aguanta el llanto y llora enfrente de ellos desde su ventana para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, es como se mete un rato para llorar un poco mas para después salir con ellos) bien amigos aquí estoy con ustedes (se muestra un poco mas feliz recibiendo el trofeo y la medalla) muchas gracias a todos ustedes amigos

Armando.- no llores mas, solo te lo digo como buen amigo, aparte solo fueron por algunos puntos de que nos ganaron

Zack.- pero bueno anímate un poco todos somos tus amigos vino paulina y Vanesa quien no te conoce mucho pero cree en ti como capitán, aparte eres un buen sujeto te mereces el trofeo en tu casa y bueno que mal que no podemos ganar pero si ganamos algo importante de hoy y es tu amistad, lo importante aquí eres tu en estos momentos amigo Daniel

Paulina.- el tiene razón tu eres importante para el equipo Daniel por eso no te vuelvas a excluir otra vez por que vendremos por ti de nuevo, como buenos amigos que somos

Vanesa.- ella dice la verdad no te conozco mucho pero si puedo decir que eres una gran persona y por eso decidimos venir por ti por que un equipo sin Daniel no es un equipo de verdad, verdad chicos

Yuta.- ella tiene razón

Cesar.- amigo Daniel

Armando.- Daniel eres y siempre serás nuestro amigo

Jeremy.- no importa que pase siempre te estaremos apoyando amigo

Alberto.- bueno pues hay que tomarnos unas fotos con Daniel chicos

Es como el equipo de Daniel se muestra generoso para brindarle su amistad la cual le falta a Daniel, pero con la ayuda de ellos la tiene siempre, le dan el trofeo para que lo sostenga y se sacan fotos en grupo y solos con Daniel para terminar el día platicando juntos con Daniel el capitán, cesar que si sabe un poco acerca de el fue el que planeo esto con paulina y Vanesa junto con los demás muchachos que se unieron a la causa, es como ellos están unidos como hermanos conviviendo un rato afuera de la casa de Daniel. Los chicos alzan a Daniel pasándole la copa para tomarle fotos paulina y jeremy quienes están unidos en esto, es como le muestran a Daniel su generosidad y respeto hacia el, paulina le dice algo especial a Daniel estando presentes los demás no tiene miedo de confesar lo siguiente.

Paulina.- Daniel quiero que escuches lo que te diré a continuación

Daniel.- si que cosa es paulina

Paulina.- en frente de todos quiero decirte que si quieres que yo sea tu novia, lo que pasa es que tu siempre me has gustado desde el primer día en que te conocí y me he hecho pasar por tu animadora solo para estar cercas de ti y del equipo, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo mas quiero que tu me digas si quieres que yo sea tu novia o no, que dices ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu novia Daniel?

Daniel.- bueno esto es repentino pero siempre me ha gustado tu apoyo yo creo que si te acepto bueno no creo te acepto como mi novia ya que eres una chica muy generosa y quiero estar a tu lado desde hoy

Paulina.- bien entonces es un si (se acerca a el para darle un beso en sus labios)

Padre.- (sale a ver lo que pasa y mira lo que hace Daniel correspondiendo el beso, su padre quien lo miraba solo y un poco dolido por la perdida de su madre lo conmueve esa escena que se le escapan algunas lagrimas para limpiarse rápido y dice) Daniel al fin has encontrado la felicidad eso esta muy bien y apruebo tu amor con esa chica que estas besando

Daniel.- papá al fin tengo novia y amigos de verdad, por fin lo he logrado, desde el día de hoy seré feliz a lado de ellos y de mi novia paulina y que bueno que apruebes nuestro amor reciente padre

Padre.- todo sea por tu felicidad hijo mientras sigas el camino bueno yo siempre te estaré apoyando en todo hijo como lo haría tu madre

Daniel.- muchas gracias padre por este apoyo nunca olvidare lo que has hecho por mi y nunca estarás lejos de mi mente papá, (va con el para abrazarlo y llorar un poco hundiendo su rostro en su pecho) papá te quiero mucho como a mi madre

Padre.- lo se hijo, lo se

Cesar.- esto es conmovedor (se aguanta las ganas de llorar)

Armando.- felicidades amigo Daniel ahora por tu novia paulina y por tu padre ojala que tu madre este viendo esto y sea feliz en el otro lado del mundo

Yuta.- bien amigos hay que tomar una foto a Daniel con su padre y paulina para este momento histórico

Paulina.- esta bien (se acerca a Daniel para abrazarlo) vamos a tomarnos una foto mas Daniel

Daniel.- esta bien (se limpia sus lagrimas y se pone en medio de su padre y de paulina su novia sonriendo) se que a mi madre le daría gusto este momento

Paulina.- yo creo que si Daniel, ella te esta observando desde arriba con una cara feliz

Daniel.- bueno tomen las fotos chicos

Cesar.- pero antes toma el trofeo amigo (le da el trofeo en sus manos) listo ahora si sonrían los tres por favor

Padre.- esta bien (sonríe)

Daniel.- estoy listo (sonriendo)

Paulina.- bien hora de la foto (con una sonrisa)

Es como sus amigos tomarían las fotos del momento histórico para tenerlas en su celular al igual que zack toma fotos para recordar este día, es como todos celebran una vez mas con Daniel el segundo lugar estando paulina muy feliz por ser novia de Daniel y por ser aceptada por el padre de Daniel, es como los integrantes están alegres por el día de hoy ya que se hace de noche en ese lugar es como todos se despiden de Daniel, uno por uno va caminando a su casa mientras tanto zack y Vanesa caminan juntos siendo los últimos en despedirse de Daniel su padre y paulina que queda un rato mas con Daniel, en el camino zack y Vanesa van comentando lo siguiente

Vanesa.- bueno creo que descubrí por que estaba enfocado Daniel en ganar el primer lugar, era por su madre fallecida por eso lo hacia con gran en peño, pero bueno las cosas no resultaron como el esperaba pero gano algo importante descubrió a sus mejores amigos y no solo eso tuvo a su primer novia siendo paulina la animadora que le confeso lo que sentía por el, creo que este día lo anotare en mi diario por que es especial y la foto de recuerdo que se tomaron fue algo hermoso me entraron ganas de llorar pero fui fuerte y no lo hice

Zack.- yo también iba a llorar pero me contuve como tú, pero bueno no todo esta perdido en este mundo hay que continuar el camino siempre pase lo que pase, por eso nos enseña la vida este momento mágico pero bueno ahora comprendí eso de Daniel y descubrí eso que era su madre lo hacia por ella pero bueno al final gano amigo y su novia paulina, pero bueno no queda mas que decir que sea feliz de ahora en adelante

Vanesa.- si aunque debe ser un poco difícil vivir sin un padre pero el padre que tiene Daniel es muy generoso y bueno el también lloro un poco yo lo vi pero fue de la emoción al ver a Daniel con sus amigos y mas con paulina siendo su novia oficial, pero bueno ahora todo esta bien, mañana será otro día mejor para el espero que sea muy feliz Daniel con sus amigos y con paulina

Zack.- pues eso si será feliz ya veras

Vanesa.- bueno pero sin ir tan lejos nosotros aun seguimos siendo novios y la pasamos muy bien

Zack.- pues si viviendo aventuras juntos cada día es mejor para los dos

Vanesa.- bueno solo espero que sea otro día para comenzar un nuevo día otra vez

Zack.- eso si que sea alegre la situación, por cierto escuche que habrá una fiesta en la casa de pilar ¿quieres ir conmigo?

Vanesa.- una fiesta, claro me gustaría ir, le pediré permiso a mi hermano al fin que le diré que es de chicas con eso me deja ir

Zack.- entonces te veré allá en la fiesta para que te dejen ir

Vanesa.- si me parece buena idea

Zack.- bueno es hora de que nos despidamos

Vanesa.- si es momento de hacerlo (se acerca a sus labios para besarlo un poco, después se separa de el) bueno me tengo que ir cuídate zack

Zack.- bueno tu también cuídate Vanesa que todo este bien mañana

Vanesa.- claro nos vemos adiós (entra a su casa)

Zack.- bueno hora de regresar solo de nuevo

Es como regresa solo a su casa, la cual llega de unos minutos es como se mete a ella para estar adentro cierra la puerta saludando a sus padres para ir a su cuarto es como escribe en su diario lo que paso hoy, cuando termina este guarda su diario para estar bien con el día de hoy es como termina poniéndose la pijama para dormir, se recuesta en su cama para cerrar sus ojos para comenzar a dormir poco a poco terminando otro día mas de zack

Bueno ese fue el capitulo 36 espero que les haya gustado el final del torneo de basquetbol fue corto pero bueno no se que les pareció pero bueno nos veremos en las próximas entregas las cuales ya son finales de capítulos nos veremos en los capítulos que quedan ya mero se acerca el final ¿que pasara para entonces? pues bueno no dejen de seguir leyendo los capítulos nos vemos

 **(Capitulo 37 La fiesta de pilar)**

Es día sábado, comienza otro maravilloso día siendo el gran día para pilar y que esta invitando a sus amigas y amigos que conoce de su escuela para que se reúnan en su casa para una fiesta nocturna, marcando el reloj siendo las 12:25 de la tarde es como llama a Isabel por teléfono para comunicarle lo siguiente

Pilar.- hola, hola estas ahí Isabel

Isabel.- bueno si aquí estoy que pasa pilar

Pilar.- bueno estas invitada a mi fiesta, he invitado a muchas chicas y chicos para que vengan a pasarla bien a mi casa

Isabel.- ¿estas segura de hacer la fiesta? ¿No te regañan tus padres?

Pilar.- estoy segura he invitado a marly también hace poco antes de que te llamara la invite

Isabel.- a bueno esta bien eso esta genial entonces iré para tu casa ahorita, ¿No hay problema verdad?

Pilar.- claro que no hay problema, de hecho quería que vinieras tu para que invitemos a zack y de ahí invite a su novia Vanesa

Isabel.- bueno entre mas sean mejor será la fiesta será grande la fiesta ¿a cuantos has invitado por el momento?

Pilar.- bueno creo que ya van como 20 personas mas o menos

Isabel.- son bastantes bueno iré a tu casa en seguida por que si no invitaras a toda la escuela y te harán un problema voy para allá sale

Pilar.- esta bien te espero tranquila amiga

Isabel.- bueno colgare el teléfono nos vemos en un momento amiga pilar

Pilar.- esta bien nos vemos (cuelga el teléfono)

Isabel.- me colgó antes de que yo le colgara bueno ya ni modo (cuelga el teléfono) bueno es hora de ir a su casa para ayudarle a escoger a las personas

Es como se viste de una camisa blanca con un short negro para ponerse unos tenis blancos para estar lista, es como sale de su casa para ir a la casa de pilar, le toma unos minutos llegar a su casa para estar afuera, se acerca a el timbre para tocarlo con su dedo índice, escuchando como suena el timbre, espera un momento para ver la puerta, en un rato pequeño se abre la puerta saliendo pilar saludándola

Pilar.- hola amiga como estas

Isabel.- muy bien estoy bien no te preocupes vine para ayudarte

Pilar.- bueno entonces pasa eres bienvenida a mi casa amiga

Isabel.- esta bien amiga (entra por la puerta principal llegando adentro de su casa mira el interior como es de grande su hogar) tu casa esta grande, tiene buena capacidad para tener personas aquí adentro

Pilar.- claro y eso que no has visto el patio esta grande también pero bueno es para todas las personas que vendrán

Isabel.- bueno, te ayudare a escoger a las personas, pero dime primero a quien has invitado ya a tu fiesta

Pilar.- bueno esta mariah, marly, Marlene, Lucy, Lena, Amanda, Karen, Alicia, Sandy, cáterin y muchas personas mas entre ellas esta Rogelio, Karina, sonia, erick y otras personas que no me acuerdo pero vendrá Raquel y los demás amigos también he invitado a Marisol pero bueno todo esta bien por el momento

Isabel.- bueno te falto decir mi nombre pero esta bien, y dime ¿por que tienes ese vestido de color rosa de una pieza?

Pilar.- bueno por que me gusto el color me gusta como luce en mi pero bueno a que viene esa cuestión

Isabel.- no por nada solo decía, se ve bonito es muy lindo y tu pelo suelto es genial pilar te ves hermosa

Pilar.- muchas gracias pero bueno sigamos invitando personas

Isabel.- esta bien pero te ayudare a decidir quienes si y quienes no

Pilar.- bueno esta bien, entonces sigamos llamando por el teléfono de mi casa

Isabel.- esta bien vamos a hacer llamadas

Es como se pasan escogiendo personas para invitar a la fiesta entre las dos, unidas como buenas amigas están concentradas en lo que hacen, cuando pasan las horas de estar llamando en ese lapso solo han escogido como a 6 personas mas, ya que estaban debatiendo sobre como era esa persona, es como suena el timbre para estar las dos tranquilas salen a la puerta mirando a marly con ruben y carolina que están los tres vestidos de una forma casual, marly lleva una falda corta de color blanco, con una blusa negra. Carolina lleva un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul con una camisa rosa mientras tanto ruben lleva un short blanco con su camisa rosa, los tres saludan al ver a pilar junto con Isabel quien la acompaña es como dice pilar muy contenta

Pilar.- hola a los tres pasen a mi casa sean bienvenidos

Marly.- muchas gracias (pasa a la casa metiéndose)

Carolina.- buenas tardes pilar (entra con marly)

Ruben.- buenas a las dos chicas será una fiesta muy buena (mira la casa grande para ver su interior estando adentro) se ve muy genial, será una fiesta que nunca olvidare de esta residencia grande

Pilar.- si y lo bueno aun no empieza que quieren hay bocadillos y refresco

Marly.- quiero refresco solamente

Carolina.- yo escojo los bocadillos quiero probar que tal

Ruben.- yo ninguna de las dos estoy adieta

Isabel.- pero si ya estas delgado te pareces a slenderman

Ruben.- jajaja que payasita (mientras se fija en un espejo y se ve muy delgado) solo conservo mi dieta eso es ser genial

Isabel.- bueno como tu digas

Pilar.- bueno Isabel yo voy por los bocadillos tu ve por el refresco para los invitados que llegaron primero (va a la cocina por los bocadillos)

Isabel.- bueno al refrigerador sea dicho (va a la cocina por el refresco tomando unos vasos desechables)

Pilar.- bien a ver aquí están los bocadillos para carolina que pidió (le ofrece del plato unos bocadillos, los cuales son mitad de un sándwich tiene queso, jamón, frijoles, queso amarillo y picante) a ver prueba un bocadillo carolina y me dices si esta rico o no

Carolina.- a ver que tal saben (toma uno y lo come) Mmm esta rico esta delicioso me gusto

Pilar.- que bueno eso quiere decir que le gustara a los demás (pone la charola en la mesa)

Isabel.- bien toma el vaso marly (se lo ofrece con la derecha)

Marly.- esta bien (lo toma con la derecha el vaso)

Isabel.- bien (destapa el refresco y sirve en el vaso) listo es de naranja

Marly.- si ya lo sé, (bebe refresco) Mmm genial sabe bien esta frio como me gusta

Isabel.- genial eso es bueno (lo pone en la mesa a lado de los bocadillos, colocando los vasos desechables también)

Marly.- bueno y a que hora ponen la música

Pilar.- ¿quieres escuchar música?

Marly.- claro a eso se viene a escuchar música y a relajarse un poco

Pilar.- bueno prenderé el estéreo y pondré música esperen (va a la sala para prender su estéreo de 10,000 watts para subirle a el volumen 10, pone música electrónica) bien que tal les gusta

Ruben.- súper nice hija esto es vida como un antro yaju

Marly.- esto si empieza a estar bueno amiga que buena música pura electrónica yeah (mueve su cabeza de abajo arriba)

Carolina.- y esta a volumen 10 ósea que este estéreo puede tener mas volumen de lo que parece

Pilar.- se oye bien estando a 10 casas de la mía

Carolina.- bueno que buena potencia tiene tu estéreo entonces

Pilar.- si cuando mi padre pone sus músicas los vecinos se quejan por el alto volumen que le sube jejeje

Carolina.- que bueno que no vivo por tu calle amiga

Pilar.- jejeje si pero bueno todos pueden sentarse en el sofá o ¿quieren estar parados?

Carolina.- esta bien me sentare en el sofá (va a la sala para sentarse estando cómoda)

Ruben.- bien me sentare con ella para descansar un poco (se sienta a su lado de carolina)

Marly.- yo estaré parada no me importa mucho

Pilar.- bueno esta bien marly

Isabel.- bueno los primeros invitados fueron ellos hay que esperar a que lleguen los demás para ver como se pone esto

Pilar.- se pondrá muy genial ya lo veras

Isabel.- eso espero pero bueno hay que esperar a los invitados

Es como pasan unos minutos y comienza a llegar mas personas a el lugar, estando con la música electrónica que escuchan en el antro las personas nocturnas grandes que se divierten, es como todos llegan tocando el timbre pasando de poco en poco llenándose el lugar poco a poco hasta que le toca a zack con Vanesa llegando junto con erick y sonia se saludan afuera de la casa escuchando la música para decir entre ellos

Erick.- parece que es una fiesta muy buena me pregunto cuantos habrá ahí adentro es una casa muy grande se parece a la casa de rías sempai de high school dxd

Zack.- tienes razón se parece un poco a esa mansión que dices erick pero bueno es la casa de pilar creo que es de mucho dinero pero bueno me pregunto que estará haciendo adentro los demás

Vanesa.- bueno por que no entramos de una vez

Sonia.- estoy tocando el timbre (lo presiona varias veces ya que sabe que erick y zack hablaran de anime otra vez pero quiere evitarlo) no abren

Erick.- bueno zack y dime ¿sigues viendo la serie?

Zack.- si claro que si la sigo viendo apenas voy por la segunda temporada se pone muy buena y ya tiene mas chicas el protagonista

Erick.- si quien no quiere ser como el verdad

Zack.- simón seria genial que fuera como el

Sonia.- hay no mejor lo dejo (mira a erick viendo como hablan de ese anime de nuevo)

Vanesa.- ni modo tenemos que escucharlos

Sonia.- si verdad bueno creo que el anime los une pero son buenos amigos es lo bueno

Vanesa.- eso si pero bueno adoran mucho chicas de pechos grandes al menos tu los tienes grandes sonia me pregunto que hará erick con tus pechos jejeje seguro muchas cosas jajaja (se imagina a erick tomándolos y moviendo su rostro en ellos como un degenerado) jajaja me lo imagine

Sonia.- hey no es divertido pensar así (se sonroja un poco) aparte que hay de ti seguro que te los toca a cada rato zack como un pervertido (se imagina un poco la escena donde zack le toca los pechos a Vanesa con cara de lobo) jajaja

Vanesa.- oye no mis pechos no los ha tocado aun es lo bueno (le dice en voz baja)

Sonia.- pues erick tampoco me los ha tocado es lo bueno

Vanesa.- bueno creo que estamos iguales pero esta bien eso jejeje

Sonia.- si seguro que si amiga

Erick.- bueno creo que no abren creo que iré a la puerta a tocar (se mete adentro para tocar la puerta)

Pilar.- (escucha como tocan la puerta y va para abrir viendo a erick) hola erick como estas pasa a mi casa

Erick.- vengo con 3 personas mas que es mi novia y mi amigo zack con su novia Vanesa

Pilar.- bueno esta bien pasen los 4 entonces (abre la puerta completa)

Erick.- bien todos adentro chicos (es como se mete a la casa viendo como esta por adentro de grande y de buen espacio) esta casa esta buena para fiestas

Pilar.- muchas gracias jejeje

Zack.- bueno no esperemos mas todos adentro (es como se mete a la casa)

Vanesa.- bueno a la fiesta sea dicho (se mete a la casa)

Sonia.- soy la ultima pero no importa (se mete a la casa tranquila)

Pilar.- bueno ya están adentro dejare la puerta abierta para los demás (es como regresa con Isabel para estar con ruben carolina y marly platicando)

Sonia.- que buena música es electrónica es la mejor es como si fuera un antro esta casa

Vanesa.- me gusta mucho la música electrónica es muy buena

Sonia.- que bien a las dos nos gusta lo mismo

Vanesa.- claro creo que ahora seremos buenas amigas

Sonia.- si claro que si

Ruben.- (mira a Vanesa y se para, para ir con ella le dice) hola Vanesa como estas, veo que te la estas pasando muy bien (le da un beso en su mejilla derecha) ¿Cómo esta nuestra jugadora bonita?

Zack.- hey nada de besos ruben (le mira con algo de frialdad)

Marly.- miren la cara que pone zack véanlo (lo señala para que lo mire pilar Isabel y carolina para reírse juntas) y lo peor de todo es que aun no sabe que ruben es así con las chicas y aparte ruben es gay

Pilar.- que mal, pero por que se enoja zack

Isabel.- por que es su novia pilar

Pilar.- a bueno eso entiendo bueno iré hablar con zack

Carolina.- bueno aunque estuvo buena su cara de enojado que puso zack

Pilar.- ya vengo (se dirige a zack para decirle a el oído) no te preocupes zack el es así con todas las chicas aparte es gay

Zack.- que es gay (lo mira otra vez y comienza a sospechar) bueno con que no me bese o quiera algo conmigo todo esta bien

Pilar.- bueno eso no pasara pero bueno tu tranquilo no pasa nada de acuerdo

Zack.- esta bien no hay problema

Es como pasan los minutos y llegan las personas finales entre ellos erizo paty y otras personas mas que se meten a la casa comenzando la fiesta, siendo ya de noche la hora marca las 7:30 pm es como los estudiantes se divierten de una fiesta sana sin alcohol ni humo por el lugar, conviven juntos sin tener problemas pero llegan al final Rogelio y Karina quienes entran a la casa saludando a los demás pero ven a Vanesa y a zack para evitar saludarlos los pasan de frente sin verlos para no tener problemas, es como todos se integran a las músicas que cambian por canciones de bandas cantando canciones conocidas, es como todos viven una noche feliz, erizo que esta con paty le dice

Erizo.- como vez la fiesta mi paty te gusta mucho

Paty.- claro que me gusta mucho es genial esta fiesta sana

Erizo.- que bueno que te guste mi paty, por eso te traje para que te diviertas un poco

Paty.- pues si que lo has conseguido me estoy divirtiendo mucho con todos alrededor, sin problemas ni nada

Erizo.- bueno mi paty bailemos una canción juntos que te parece ¿te gusta la idea?

Paty.- sale bailemos algo de banda grupera

Erizo.- bueno ya lo has dicho mi paty hermosa (se va a la pista esperando a paty)

Paty.- bien (va con el y lo toma de la cintura colocando la mano derecha de erizo en su espalda para bailar con el)

Erizo.- que buena eres bailando esto mi paty (le sigue el paso)

Paty.- y tú no te quedas atrás mi erizo cachondo (sigue bailando con el)

Erizo.- jejeje (siente el cuerpo de paty como se pega a el sintiendo muy lindo)

Paty.- (sigue bailando pegando poco sus pechos a el pectoral de erizo para que se divierta un poco)

Erizo.- hay mamita (dice en voz baja sintiendo esos melones de paty)

Es como se la pasa bailando paty y erizo llegando a la pista de baile otras parejas para estar bailando todos en la sala que esta grande, es como se divierten sanamente estando en la noche pasando las 8 de la noche es como ellos continúan en el baile hasta que cambian la música por rock es como todos se dividen para tomar una ruedita y bailar en el centro algunos muchachos con mujeres, en la casa de pilar hay mas mujeres que hombres siendo algo provechoso para los chicos solteros que están por ahí en un rincón, Israel quien ve a pilar con buenos ojos se le acerca para decirle a ella

Israel.- hola como esta dulce señorita

Pilar.- hola como estas

Israel.- yo bien y tu como estas princesa

Pilar.- bien todo normal que quieres

Israel.- bueno me preguntaba si quieres bailar conmigo un rato

Pilar.- bueno esta bien

Israel.- bueno a bailar sea dicho (la toma de su mano derecha para llevarla a el circulo para bailar con ella)

Pilar.- no se como se baila esto pero seguiré tus pasos (le copea sus pasos de baile)

Israel.- bien tu solo baila un poco y relájate linda (es como se pega a su cuerpo de pilar para tomarla de los hombros y bailar con ella pegando su frente con la de pilar)

Pilar.- bueno seguiré bailando (se le hace algo raro pero baila con el un rato mas)

Israel.- o se termino la canción pero bueno te quiero preguntar una cosa ¿tienes novio?

Pilar.- no tengo novio

Israel.- que bien eso es bueno dime ¿te gustaría que yo fuera tu novio?

Pilar.- lo siento me gusta Isabel y soy su novia lo siento Israel pero soy lesbiana (se retira de el para ir con Isabel)

Israel.- que mal eso no lo sabia por que una chica tan linda como ella es lesbiana no lo entiendo (se siente un poco decepcionado)

Pilar.- (llega con Isabel y le dice) adivina que paso Isabel

Isabel.- que paso

Pilar.- Israel se me declaro pero le dije que era lesbiana y era tu novia

Isabel.- y que paso que dijo

Pilar.- se quedo solo en la pista de baile pero sabes ya no le hare caso a los chicos

Isabel.- bueno si es tu decisión adelante

Pilar.- te prefiero a ti Isabel (le abraza dulcemente)

Isabel.- y yo a ti mi pequeña pilar (le corresponde el abrazo)

Marly.- y yo a ustedes dos pequeñas (le abraza siendo ya tres)

Isabel.- a bueno esta bien marly se unió

Carolina.- yo también quiero un abrazo (abraza a las tres)

Isabel.- bueno somos 4 ya jejeje parece orgia esto

Pilar.- que rico seria ir al cuarto las 4 juntas y tener una noche de pasión

Isabel.- se puede hacer solo y cuando carolina acepte ya que marly ya sabe que pasa

Marly.- si y me gusto mucho quiero volver a experimentar de nuevo me quedare en su casa de nuevo

Pilar.- que bien seremos 3 chicas Isabel marly y yo

Marly.- pero si quiere carolina seremos 4 chicas

Carolina.- querer que cosa

Marly.- bueno te lo digo a el oído (le cuenta las cosas que hicieron el otra vez y le dice) que tal te animas a quedarte

Carolina.- bueno esta bien me quedare para ver que pasa

Pilar.- que bien seremos 4 que lindo será la noche para nosotras jajaja

Marly.- esta bien ya dijo que si esto es una orgia personal jum jum

Ruben.- hola como están (llegando a ellas)

Marly.- todo normal amigo ruben, escucha con atención carolina y yo nos quedaremos en casa de pilar así que regresaras tu solo a tu casa

Ruben.- bueno por mi no hay problema

Marly.- buen chico lo entiendes muy bien eso es bueno

Ruben.- si como tu digas capitana marly (le sonríe)

Marly.- si amiguita (le sonríe a ruben)

Carolina.- amiguita jajaja

Ruben.- que tiene de malo

Carolina.- no nada

Ruben.- bueno iré a ver que pasa en el baile nos vemos (se va dejándolas)

Carolina.- por que le dijiste amiguita marly

Marly.- bueno por que es gay y es natural

Carolina.- a bueno ahora lo entiendo

Pilar.- bueno solo falta poco para que acabe la fiesta ya son las 9:20 pm a las 10 pm se termina la fiesta eso es para aprovechar nosotras nuestras horas eróticas de la noche sexual

Isabel.- no lo digas como si nada alguien te puede escuchar

Pilar.- bueno esta bien pero será nuestro mejor día ahora con carolina

Marly.- bueno pero todo en secreto

Carolina.- cuenten conmigo no diré nada a nadie

Es como pasan los minutos para conectar el micrófono a el estéreo y decir pilar lo siguiente a los demás.

Pilar.- bueno chicos y chicas muchas gracias por venir a mi fiesta, pero ahora debemos de recoger todo nosotras pero no se preocupen ustedes pueden irse sin problema, bueno la fiesta termino esperemos que se hayan divertido nos vemos

Es como la gente le aplaude a pilar de su buena fiesta que dio es como las personas comienzan a salir de poco en poco para ir a sus casas dejando el lugar con las 4 chicas que recogen lo que hay en el suelo limpiando las 4 juntas terminan en poco tiempo es como las cuatro terminan un poco cansadas para estar en el sofá un rato para mirar a pilar que tiene energía para seguir recogiendo lo que quedo de algunos platos por ahí tirados tirándolos a la basura, es como termina para acercarse a ellas y decirles

Pilar.- bueno la hora que nos toca comienza ahora todas vamos a mi cuarto vengan (cierra la puerta para subir las escaleras, para ir por un pasillo doblando a la derecha para estar afuera de su cuarto)

Isabel.- síganme las 2 (es como las guía a el cuarto de pilar para estar las 4 juntas afuera)

Marly.- bien ahora entremos pilar

Carolina.- y que tipo de cosa era eso que te metieron marly

Marly.- un consolador que vibra

Carolina.- así esa cosa bueno es mi primera vez no se como enfrentar esto

Isabel.- solo ten calma

Marly.- ten calma y prepárate por que una vez que entra lo demás es pura fiesta

Es como las 4 chicas se meten a el cuarto de pilar para hacer de las suyas jugando con el consolador de pilar, es como le toca a carolina quien lo mira de forma extraña pero decide que lo hagan es como esas chicas quedarían en esa casa divirtiéndose de una forma diferente, mientras en el camino zack y Vanesa van dialogando lo siguiente

Zack.- y dime Vanesa ¿te gusto la fiesta de pilar?

Vanesa.- claro que me gusto fue buena fiesta aunque bueno termino muy temprano es lo malo

Zack.- bueno pero no hay de que preocuparse todo salió bien

Vanesa.- zack dime por que te molesto que me besara ruben

Zack.- bueno por que es un hombre pero después pilar me dijo que era gay y que así era con las chicas pero bueno me calme después de escuchar eso

Vanesa.- eres celoso verdad zack no lo niegues

Zack.- bueno pues es natural ser celoso no creo que sea buena onda que alguien bese a una mujer ya ocupada

Vanesa.- y si fuera su amigo como fue mi amigo ruben

Zack.- bueno es ya complicado pero bueno ya entendí, no volveré a ser celoso de nuevo pero bueno me controlare

Vanesa.- bueno eso es pero, pero bueno ya estamos por llegar a casa

Zack.- bueno es hora de que me despida de ti Vanesa ya que es como aquí partimos cada quien a su casa

Vanesa.- bueno pero me gusto mucho estar en la fiesta contigo zack

Zack.- si y dime ¿Por qué?

Vanesa.- por que bailaste muy bien conmigo

Zack.- bueno eso si pero bueno erick y sonia se la pasaron bien también

Vanesa.- si eso si pero bueno nos llevamos muy bien

Zack.- si de hecho somos buenos amigos los 4 juntos

Vanesa.- me gusta sonia como es, es buena amiga

Zack.- si y erick es como si fuera mi hermano se lleva bien conmigo y me recomienda cosas que no he visto aun

Vanesa.- bueno eso si pero bueno me tengo que despedir de ti

Zack.- claro ya que estas en tu casa nos vemos Vanesa

Vanesa.- ok cuídate mucho zack (se acerca a sus labios y lo besa apasionadamente)

Zack.- (corresponde al beso de la misma forma para separarse de ella)

Vanesa.- bueno cuídate adiós (se va a su casa para entrar)

Zack.- bueno otro día mas vámonos a casa

Es como regresa a su casa sol para entrar a su casa para subir las escalera para ir a su cuarto, es como entra en el para prender la computadora para ver un rato su red social para platicar con algunos amigos diciéndoles que la casa de pilar era grande y era buena para fiestas, es como se despide de sus amigos y apaga el ordenador para estar bien se cambia de ropa para ponerse su pijama, es como se va a dormir para acostarse en su cama para cerrar sus ojos terminando otro día mas

Bueno amigos esto fue el capitulo 37 nos vemos en los próximos capítulos finales de mi novela por fin una serie que terminara pero bueno para ello deberé colocar los últimos capítulos de mi novela, espero que se la estén pasando muy bien y pues bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo nos vemos que estén bien adiós

 **(Capitulo 38 El día de campo)**

Es un día tranquilo, todo amanece bien en el lugar de fior, cantando los pájaros que están en los arboles, es como se para zack viendo la hora siendo las 11 de la mañana, decide tomarse un baño tranquilo, cuando termina sale para ponerse algo ligero como una camisa blanca con un short blanco y unos tenis, es como baja a su cocina para hacer un refrigerio desayunando, para después tener comida preparada en unos cuadros de hule es como deposita la comida ahí llevando galletas y algo de refresco, pone una mochila grande donde hecha lo que tiene con una manta roja para ponerla como mesa es como sale de su casa para ir a la casa de Vanesa, llega a su casa tocando el timbre saliendo Vanesa diciendo

Vanesa.- hola como estas, veo que vienes preparado a donde me llevaras

Zack.- te llevare a el campo ¿quieres ir?

Vanesa.- si me gustaría ir deja pido permiso espera (se mete para decirle a su hermano quien juega video juegos para decirle que si, es como sale Vanesa de su casa para estar a lado de zack) bueno me dejaron ir pero me dijo que no llegara tarde pero bueno a que campo iremos

Zack.- iremos a el de la montaña donde un día fuimos a ver lo del diario de luisa se me hizo muy tranquilo esa zona que te parece ¿te gusta la idea?

Vanesa.- si me gusta mucho la idea vamos

Zack.- pues bueno hora de partir llevo agua por las dudas

Es como los dos caminan por la ciudad pasando tramos para ir a el puente peatonal para cruzarlo, una vez del otro lado se encuentran a erick y sonia quienes van de paseo por la montaña también es como se encuentran los dos para decir zack a erick

Zack.- hola ustedes a donde van

Erick.- vamos también a la montaña que casualidad de que ustedes también vayan eso es bueno

Sonia.- hola Vanesa como estas

Vanesa.- muy bien de paseo con zack a la montaña

Sonia.- que bueno ya somos dos también iré a la montaña para pasar el rato con erick

Vanesa.- que bien eso es bueno amiga sonia

Sonia.- si es lo bueno amiga Vanesa

Erick.- en donde se instalaran

Zack.- por donde esta el templo abandonado donde un día fuimos por el diario de luisa

Erick.- que bien entonces los acompañamos también tengo comida y agua en mi mochila grande

Zack.- ya somos dos hombres cargando y las mujeres ligeras

Sonia.- como debe de ser

Vanesa.- si los hombres cargan lo pesado jajaja

Sonia.- si chócalas amiga (pone su mano derecha)

Vanesa.- si (choca su mano con la de ella) mujeres libres yuju

Zack.- bueno como no podemos hacerlas que carguen debemos hacerlo nosotros pero bueno sigamos caminando para llegar a ese lugar

Erick.- tienes razón amigo zack bueno vamos para allá

Es como suben la montaña pasando senderos hasta que suben arriba para estar en la cima donde todo es plano es como zack mira a los lados viendo un espacio perfecto, donde poner las cosas para estar ahí sentados los 4, es como decide quitarse la mochila para abrirla sacando la manta roja para colocarla para poner las cosas de comida, erick ve que hay espacio y hace lo mismo pero su manta es de cuadros rojos con azul, es como pone la comida sacando las aguas de sabores, cuando todo esta listo llega a la escena erizo y paty, quienes venían siguiendo a zack y Vanesa para presentarse con ellos

Paty.- hola como están todos, apuesto a que no se esperaban nuestra presencia

Zack.- hola paty como estas y hola erizo

Erizo.- que paso zack como estas veo que están en un día de campo y no nos avisaron pero venimos con ustedes

Vanesa.- hola a los dos

Erick.- hola paty como estas

Paty.- hola erick bien estoy bien

Sonia.- saludo a los dos

Erizo.- bueno y que van a hacer

Paty.- pues es obvio pasar la tarde en este lugar erizo ósea

Erizo.- bueno entonces pasemos la tarde con ellos paty

Paty.- pues claro ni modo que nos retiremos

Zack.- bueno pueden sentarse nos vamos a sentar todos para poder platicar juntos

Vanesa.- si vamos a platicar todos

Sonia.- si pero espero que hablen de cosas para normales

Erizo.- a mi hace poco me sucedió algo les contare esta historia pero me sentare primero (se sienta con ellos)

Paty.- espero que no sea una jalada erizo (se sienta con erizo a su lado)

Erizo.- no claro que no todos siéntense para contarles lo que sucedió en mi casa

Vanesa.- esta bien (se sienta prestando atención)

Sonia.- lo bueno empieza (se sienta con erick)

Zack.- se sienta alado de Vanesa)

Erizo.- bueno ya que todos están sentados les contare lo que sucedió en mi casa,

Era como las 12 del día cuando me desperté estaba solo en mi casa, bueno eso lo descubrí después ya que algo quería que saliera de mi cuarto es como lo hice salir del cuarto, pero nunca pensé que viera lo siguiente, cuando baje de mi cuarto abajo vi como una sombra negra paso de la cocina a el patio de atrás de mi casa, era algo que yo vi muy claro y pensé que era mi madre pero ella no estaba, me quede con la duda de ver quien era, pero bueno fui a la cocina para ver y después al patio de mi casa es como descubrí que no había nadie en ese lugar, un frio recorrió por mi piel es como me subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y me quede encerrado sin salir de ahí, poco después escuche que entro alguien baje para ver quien era pero no había nadie, entonces eso me puso a pensar que algo estaba en mi casa y me daba miedo por que no sabia que era esa sombra, es como decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto para no salir, poco después sentí como un alivio llego a mi cuerpo pues había llegado mi madre preguntando por mi es como baje y mire a mi madre y la abrase, quise llorar pero no quise, es como me tranquilice un poco y bueno esa es mi historia que les quería comentar que tal les pareció amigos

Erick.- muy buena amigo erizo

Paty.- muy buena la historia mi erizo

Vanesa.- a mi si me daría miedo

Sonia.- bueno es algo que le paso pero si estuvo buena la historia

Zack.- sin duda algo que recordaras por siempre erizo

Erizo.- si y tengo otras historias pero bueno que tal ustedes, ¿tienen historias para contar?

Erick.- yo por aquí

Erizo.- bien escuchemos a erick que tiene de historia

Erick.- bueno esto me paso hace un año no se que era pero es algo de una sombra también pero bueno este es el siguiente relato que les contare

En una tarde cuando veía mis animes en la computadora, decidí pausarme un rato y busque videos paranormales, estaba viendo esos videos que no tienen explicación, es como me quede un poco picado por las historias que veía y los videos de las personas que exponían en un canal paranormal, bueno cuando mas veía mejor me gustaba todo eso, ya que era algo que me gustaba, pero bueno cuando era de noche seguía viendo relatos de terror narrados por personas, en un programa de radio para normal, pasaban una historia de una señora que decía que su hijo había jugado la Ouija, es como el ambiente cambio en mi cuarto se sentía un poco pesado, pero yo seguía escuchando el relato de cómo el niño experimentaba cosas paranormales, pero bueno cuando contaba la historia la señora se escuchaba en el fondo como se caían cosas y se movían las sillas, es como la señora con miedo contaba el relato diciendo si escuchaban eso el locutor afirmo que escuchaba cosas y quito el audio de fondo para escuchar mas claro como se escuchaban las cosas caer, hasta que la señora vio un fantasma de cómo paso de un lado a otro de su cocina es como yo me adentre mas en esa historia poniendo atención, sintiendo escalofríos pero bueno cuando termino el programa vi unos videos paranormales en un sitio web de oscuridad y ocultismo es como veía cosas que os usuarios subían de cómo veían sombras en panteones y todo eso.

Pero bueno eso no era todo marcando las 12 de la noche es lo que me sucedió a mi lo siguiente, Salí de mi cuarto para hacer del baño, pero cuando Salí y regresaba a mi cuarto mire abajo viendo como una pierna oscura puso su pie en el primer escalón, eso a mi medio mucho miedo y entre prendiendo la luz de mi cuarto, tome la biblia y comencé a lee el salmo asustado, es como me tranquilice un poco esa noche pero dormí con algo de miedo, que era esa sombra que vi que apenas subía las escaleras, no lo se solo se que era algo negativo y todo eso me sucedió por estar viendo y escuchar la radio de terror por la noche, y a esas horas de la noche, pero nunca olvidare lo que vi esa pierna deforme que quería subir a mi cuarto, y bueno amigos esta es la historia que quería compartir con ustedes que tal les pareció

Erizo.- de miedo amigo eso es de miedo

Paty.- ya hasta me entro un poco de miedo estando en este cerro les contare una historia ahora sobre los cerros

Vanesa.- me orinaba si fuera tu

Sonia.- que mal pero lo bueno es que estas bien amor

Zack.- sin duda una buena historia pero que nos contara paty sobre los cerros, no me imagino que hay en los cerros

Erizo.- bueno adelante paty te toca contar tu relato

Paty.- bueno esto es algo sobre los cerros que sucede mucho al paso de los tiempos siempre ha sucedido cosas extrañas vista por personas bueno les contare el siguiente relato

Esto siempre sucede en los cerros, siempre se ven brujas, o nahuales que cruzan por el cerro pero no son cualquier cerro tienen que ser cerros que no tengan una cruz en lo alto, como en el que estamos actualmente, bueno pues esto lo han dicho las personas al paso de los tiempos, no es una novedad es algo que ya viene desde mucho tiempo atrás como ejemplo las brujas los nahuales los chaneques duendes en los bosques y otros seres elementales de oscuridad o de luz, siempre hay energías buenas y malas pero bueno en este caso la energía negativa es la que mas domina ya que es la que se presenta en la mayoría de los casos, por las noches se reúnen gente de túnica negra para hacer sus invocaciones a los demonios y hacer sacrificios con animales o seres humanos para pedirles cosas a cambio pero bueno en caso de los nahuales ellos hacen pacto con el mismo diablo para convertirse en animales ya sean perros deformes u otro animal solo para comer animales de ganado o atacar a las personas, pero bueno en los cerros se puede hacer muchas cosas ya que es un espacio libre donde los practicantes de brujas hacen de las suyas haciendo maldiciones a las personas que odian o les han hecho mal, con fotos y cabellos de la victima es como trabajan para hacerle maldiciones, pero no solo eso las brujas pueden manifestarse en bolas de fuego que juegan saltando de lado a lado atrayendo a los que lo ven pero a las brujas se les puede derrotar leyendo la magnifica al revés, según lo que cuentan las personas, en este cerro donde estamos es donde se han visto mas esas bolas de fuego, pero no ha pasado nada solo ven las bolas de fuego pero nadie tiene la oportunidad de grabarlas es lo malo, pero bueno según ellos aquí en este cerro es un lugar favorito para las brujas y practicantes de la magia oscura, pero bueno todos sabemos la historia de luisa y sobre su diario que dejo en el templo ese es un signo de cómo ella ocupaba este lugar, y cuando venia con ustedes pude ver muñecos clavados con un clavo en los árboles, eso es signo de brujería lo cual le dije a erizo que no tocara ninguno, pero bueno ahora como pueden ver, los cerros sirven para cosas oscuras, y bueno este es lo que quería decirles espero que les haya gustado

Sonia.- que mal ya comienzo a ponerme nerviosa en este lugar

Vanesa.- debemos irnos antes de que sea noche

Zack.- no te preocupes nos iremos cuando todavía exista luz

Erizo.- ahora comienzo a imaginar sobre lo que hacia luisa en su pasado

Erick.- pobre de luisa pero bueno la ayudamos a que descansara en paz

Paty.- claro que si pero bueno no se sabe bien que pasara en este cerro

Erick.- eres buena para espantar paty

Paty.- lo sé

Erizo.- bueno a quien le toca de sir su historia

Sonia.- bueno les contare lo que me paso cuando eran dos años atrás lo que viví

Erick.- bueno dale amor te escuchamos

Vanesa.- vamos a escuchar a sonia

Zack.- si vamos a escucharla

Paty.- bueno dejen que cuente la historia

Sonia.- bueno esto fue hace dos años atrás cuando me paso lo siguiente

Estaba en la sala jugando con la televisión, miraba un programa paranormal donde pasaban la historia de una casa embrujada, es como le preste atención a lo que contaba el productor y los que relataban lo que vivieron ahí adentro, bueno cuando pasaban las fotos tomadas se apreciaban claramente formas de luz como siluetas pero bueno todo pasaba hasta que escuche como la parte de arriba se abrió la puerta y se cerro, pero no había nadie estaba sola en esos momentos y apague la televisión, por el espejo de la televisión mire claramente como estaba en las escaleras una niña con una muñeca no se le podía ver bien la cara, mire a las escaleras para ver quien era y no había nadie ahí, mire el televisor de nuevo y la niña ya no estaba, entonces me entro miedo por que estaba sola y decidí salir de mi casa para esperar a mis padres pero lo siguiente me paso esto, algo quería que viera mi casa es como mire a ver las ventanas de arriba para ver a la niña que me saludaba entonces cerré mis ojos y los abrí para ver que no había nadie, me aleje de mi casa ya que no quería estar ahí y me fui a la casa del vecino de alado para esperar a mis padres, cuando ellos llegaron yo les conté lo que sucedió y me dijeron lo siguiente. No e preocupes hija no hay nadie en la casa solo son imaginaciones tuyas, pero yo les dije. Pero vi a alguien adentro estaba en las escaleras y después en el cuarto donde duermen ustedes, pero no me creyeron solo decían que era una chica con mucha imaginación pero bueno pasando los días ellos la vieron a la niña y entonces mandaron a traer un padre que hizo la bendición en mi casa y desde entonces no he vuelto a ver el programa ni a esa niña que vi por el televisor es como pude tener paz y bueno esa es mi historia que me sucedió cuando eran dos años atrás que tal les gusto

Paty.- no pues que miedo eso que contaste ver a la niña en las escaleras y luego en tu ventana saludando es de miedo

Erizo.- yo si me salía de la casa igual como tú

Erick.- yo no sabría que hacer pero creo que me salgo de la casa igual

Zack.- si yo fuera ella creo que me voy de la casa igual quien va a esperar a descubrir si es buena o no

Vanesa.- lo bueno es que ya no la ves nunca más, y lo bueno es que tu casa esta bendita eso es lo bueno

Sonia.- si es lo bueno ahora ya no veo programas ni nada relacionado con eso

Erizo.- bueno eso es para que no alimentes tu mente de cosas

Erick.- bueno solo queda Vanesa y zack quien de los dos sigue

Zack.- creo que ella yo soy el ultimo

Vanesa.- así no y yo por que mejor tu cuenta la historia todos escuchamos

Zack.- esta bien la contare

Erick.- bien mi discípulo cuenta la historia te escuchamos

Paty.- bien todos pongamos atención

Erizo.- haber que cuenta zack

Sonia.- seguro es algo bueno vamos a escucharlo

Zack.- bueno les contare lo siguiente amigos esto me paso cuando era pequeño cuando tenia 8 años mas o menos

Bien estaba en mi casa jugando con mi hermana Emi a el escondite uno contaba los segundos mientras el otro se iba a esconder, la idea era de que uno estuviera solo y bien escondido pero bueno yo me escondí detrás de las cortinas ya que la tela era grande y gruesa y era un buen escondite, bueno pues en ese lugar era el cuarto de mis padres es como yo estaba solo en ese lugar lo bueno es que era de día pero bien, estaba solo y escuche que subía las escaleras mi hermana guardando silencio escuche como entro a el cuarto pero no hice ruido es como me quede quieto sin moverme, pero algo no estaba bien no escuchaba sus pasos, es como me entro la duda de saber por que no se movia hasta que escuche abajo a mi hermana decir "listos o no a ya voy" es como me entro miedo por que pensaba que era mi hermana es como me Salí de mi escondite y baje abajo corriendo para abrazar a mi hermana y contarle lo que paso, mi hermana como es valiente subió arriba para ver que pasaba pero no encontró nada es como bajo para decirme que no tuviera miedo que no había nada que estuviera tranquilo, pues bueno es como me tranquilice un poco para despejar mi mente y le dije a mi hermana que mejor jugáramos a las estatuas es como pasamos el día tranquilos y pues bueno esa fue mi historia como ven amigos

Erick.- algo sorprendente es buena historia

Paty.- y todo por jugar a las escondidas que mal

Erizo.- yo si hubiera salido de ahí para ir afuera de la casa

Vanesa.- que miedo escuchar que alguien suba y que habrá la puerta y todo para que no sea nadie que miedo

Sonia.- sin duda una cosa para recordar como mi historia pero bueno al menos el no vio nada

Zack.- bueno y eso fue lo que me paso pero bueno si da un poco de miedo no creen

Sonia.- si da un poco de miedo

Vanesa.- bueno lo malo es que ahora me toca a mi decir la historia la ultima que queda en el grupo

Erick.- vamos a escuchar tu historia quizá sea muy buena o tal vez no pero bueno tu cuéntala que nos interesa mucho

Paty.- tu puedes Vanesa vamos a escucharte amiga

Erizo.- si escuchemos la historia de Vanesa

Zack.- bueno pues escuchemos que nos contara Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno esto me sucedió cuando jugábamos a parodiar el juego de left 4 dead 2 bueno

Era un juego de encontrar a la bruja en el juego hace lamentos y llora pero bueno, yo tenia que esconderme y hacer el sonido para que mi hermano me buscara, pero siempre estaba en el baño con la puerta cerrada, es como daba un poco de miedo nuestro juego pero bueno, cuando estaba sola hacia los lamentos y quejidos de la bruja de el juego me salían casi igual al del juego pero bueno, mi hermano tenia un palo corto simulando una escopeta pero bueno cuando el abría la puerta tenia que hacer los quejidos mas rápidos para que el digiera unas cosas como hay una bruja cuidado pero bueno ese era nuestro juego cuando era de noche seguíamos jugando el juego de la bruja pero las luces apagadas en el baño es lo que daba el ambiente mas miedo pero cuando yo estaba parada enfrente del cortinero sentí como una mano bajaba deslizándose por el hule haciendo el ruido, yo me quede un poco fría y escuchaba como seguía bajando hasta que me toco la espalda para salir del baño corriendo es como llegue a mi hermano y le conté lo que pasaba, el me dijo que estaba loca y subió para ver el baño y dijo, ya vez no hay nadie solo es tu imaginación pero yo le dije que lo había escuchado y que era verdad me tomo de a loca y bueno desde entonces ya no jugamos de esa manera y pues bueno ya no me ha sucedido nada pero todo eso paso por jugar a left 4 dead 2 como en la vida real pero bueno ese juego tiene algo siniestro pero bueno esa es mi historia que comparto para todos ustedes

Erick.- yo si conozco ese juego y esa bruja es la que da miedo cuando se alborota pero se le mata con la escopeta dándole en la cara

Sonia.- que miedo todo por jugar un video juego pero bueno

Paty.- lo bueno es que no te hiciste pipi en el baño

Vanesa.- i loca iba a ese baño de arriba y mas siendo de noche

Erizo.- pues algo para ver, creo que fue el momento pero bueno es algo alucinante escuchar la mano y que te toque la espalda de miedo enserio

Zack.- bueno chicos es hora de comer algo por que bueno a eso venimos a divertirnos un poco en grupo

Erick.- todos a comer entonces (saca de su mochila los recipientes con comida como galletas y otras cosas, colocándolas en su manta)

Paty.- nosotros no traemos nada pero bueno creo que así estamos bien

Vanesa.- no se quedaran viendo deben comer también con nosotros al fin que hay galletas de erick y comida de zack

Paty.- bueno muchas gracias entonces (tiene un poco de pena)

Erizo.- bueno comeremos poco pero no se preocupen

Vanesa.- cual poco vamos a comer juntos como hermanos verdad zack

Zack.- pues si, tiene ella razón comeremos juntos

Paty.- bueno a comer entonces (toma una galleta de la de erick y la come)

Erizo.- bueno buen provecho a todos (toma una galleta de la de zack)

Zack.- bueno todos buen provechos (toma un sándwich y lo come)

Vanesa.- bueno yo comeré galletas también (es como toma una y la come)

Sonia.- bueno son las 5 de la tarde ya mero nos vamos a nuestras casas de nuevo y buen provecho (es como toma una galleta para comerla degustando su sabor)

Erick.- bueno pues a comer (toma unas galletas y las come una por una)

Es como se la pasan comiendo juntos hasta que en unos arbustos se escucha que se mueven es como todos voltean para ver que es pero solo se ve que se mueven haciendo el ruido, pero no ven a nadie es como piensan que es un conejo u otro animal pero cuando se escucha el crujir de las ramas miran de nuevo para prestar atención son varias pisadas las que se escuchan y es como sale Lucy del lugar con sus amigas se presentan todas

Lucy.- hola jejeje veníamos a ver el bosque y los encontramos a ustedes

Amanda.- hola como están buen provecho

Lena.- saludos como están

Karen.- hola como estas erick

Erick.- estoy bien mis queridas fans entonces decidieron venir a el bosque juntas pero bueno ¿Por qué a estas horas)

Lucy.- bueno es que vimos a erizo y a paty que venían para acá es como decidimos buscarlos y los hemos encontrado jejeje pero bueno los seguimos un poco

Amanda.- si y lo mejor de todo es que hemos llegado en buena hora

Lena.- tengo hambre

Karen.- nos invitan de comer

Erick.- claro hay galletas y comida de zack con mas galletas únanse a nosotros

Lucy.- que bien ya tenia hambre también (se une con ellos para comer)

Amanda.- buen provecho a todos (toma galletas)

Lena.- que bien comida (es como toma galletas)

Karen.- bueno yo comeré comida de zack (toma bocadillos de zack)

Es como los integrantes comen acabándose la comida rápido, pero bueno siendo ya tarde todos se levantan del lugar para decidir irse del lugar ya que no quieren irse de noche, pero bueno es como todos bajan la montaña para salir de ese bosque, para subir el puente peatonal para voltear todos y mirar una bola de fuego que salta a los lados es como dicen

Erizo.- ya vieron es una bruja y no es de noche todavía

Paty.- que bueno que nos fuimos si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado

Zack.- es la primera vez que veo una bruja así

Vanesa.- que bueno que nos fuimos antes

Sonia.- lo bueno es que ya estamos en la ciudad por acá no pueden venir

Lucy.- una bruja que esta en ese lugar donde estábamos

Amanda.- que bueno que nos fuimos antes

Lena.- que bueno que los encontramos a ellos si no hubiéramos visto a esa bruja

Karen.- lo bueno es que no nos paso nada

Zack.- bueno sigamos l camino que dicen todos

Erick.- es buena idea vámonos a nuestras casas

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de irnos

Sonia.- si será mejor que nos marchemos

Lucy.- bueno todos a casa

Amanda.- vámonos

Lena.- de todos modos me pregunto que nos hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos encontrado a erick

Karen.- de seguro algo malo pero lo bueno es que lo encontramos a ellos

Es como pasan el puente para ir a la ciudad para caminar por las avenidas para ir a sus casas, poco a poco se van dejando en el camino para quedar zack y Vanesa afuera de la casa de Vanesa es como zack le dice a ella

Zack.- bueno hemos llegado a tu casa espero que estés bien

Vanesa.- no se si pueda dormir tranquila después de escuchar tantas historias y después de ver a la bruja esa

Zack.- no te debes de preocupar por eso solo fueron historias pero bueno no te pasara nada ten fe en ti misma

Vanesa.- bueno eso si tendré fe en dios para que no me pase nada

Zack.- si eso es lo mejor trata de calmarte

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de que me vaya nos vemos zack y gracias por este día fue muy bonito

Zack.- si no te preocupes solo fue algo especial para los dos

Vanesa.- bueno me tengo que ir cuídate mucho (se despide dándole un beso en su mejilla para entrar a su casa para cerrar su puerta)

Zack.- bueno al menos estuvo bien este día es hora de que vaya a casa para poder dormir

Es como regresa solo a su casa pasando las avenidas y los cruces de carros para ir hasta donde esta su casa llegando a ella es como se mete a su casa cerrando su puerta saludando a sus padres y a su hermana para estar adentro en su hogar, saca los recipientes para lavarlos y dejarlos donde van para después subir con su mochila grande de explorador, es como ve un rato la computadora para mirar lo que hay de nuevo pero casi no hay nada es como apaga la computadora para cambiarse de ropa, después va a su diario para anotar lo que paso el día de hoy y como se divirtió el con los demás pasando cosas extrañas en los relatos pero graba lo mejor en su diario para cerrarlo estando en su cómoda lo guarda en su primer cajón para guardarlo, es como se va a su cama para dormirse de poco a poco estando con la ventana abierta para que entre aire fresco es como se la pasa en su cama tirado terminando otro día mas para el

Y bueno amigos hasta aquí llega otro capitulo mas espero que se hayan divertido pero bueno con tantas historias quien sabe si puedan dormir tranquilos por la noche nos vemos y que estén bien saludos a todos los que leen los capítulos finales de mi novela, pero bueno es hora de que me despida nos vemos y este fue el capitulo 38 nos vemos en el siguiente nos vemos adiós.

 **(Capitulo 39 La obra de romeo y Julieta)**

Es una tarde donde los alumnos están haciendo lo que falta en la zona de gimnasio preparando el escenario y colocando lo que falta aprendiéndose los guiones pero aun están debatiendo en quien será Julieta y romeo es como se preguntan de donde sacaran a esos dos actores hasta que interviene una chica conocida de nombre pilar, la quien les menciona a los encargados que ella tiene a una pareja que puede hacerlo es como le dicen que la traiga para verla y ver como son para ver si aprueban el estado para que sean parte de la obra, entonces pilar va a el salón para llegar a uno donde mira a la pareja se acerca a ellos diciéndole lo siguiente

Pilar.- hola como están Vanesa y zack he venido por ustedes necesitamos de su ayuda para que puedan interpretar la obra de romeo y Julieta le dije a los que hacen la obra que conocía a una pareja y esa es ustedes

Vanesa.- bueno yo seria Julieta y zack romeo, seria genial hacer la obra de romeo y Julieta que dices zack te animas

Zack.- claro, claro me animo a hacer la obra donde tenemos que ir pilar

Pilar.- solo deben seguirme vengan conmigo

Zack.- esta bien

Vanesa.- vamos

Es como pilar camina con ellos por la escuela llevándolos a el gimnasio donde llegan para estar con los superiores estando dentro del lugar es como hacen su presentación de guion para la obra comenzando zack y después Vanesa, los que hacen la obra quedan convencidos de que pueden hacerlo bien es como le dejan el papel a ambos para que puedan hacer la obra mas tarde, le dan las gracias y todo y terminan de dialogar ellos con los chicos, ambos jóvenes regresan a su clase para tomar sus clases normales, es como llega la tarde para anunciar Wendy la obra por la bocina, dándole a todos un saludo como de costumbre para que vayan a el gimnasio es como todos están enterado para que vayan a el lugar es como, varios alumnos están en el sitio esperando la obra, comienza abriéndose el telon para verse lo inicial que es una breve reseña de la obra seguido de eso hablan de los familiares que están siempre peleando, es como llegan a la parte de romeo y Julieta donde zack entra en acción diciendo

Zack.- Julieta donde esta mi Julieta, en estos momentos deseo verla

Vanesa.- romeo mi amado romeo, donde esta mi romeo

Zack.- (busca unas palabras y dice) en esta noche veré a mi amada Julieta, para estar a su lado de ella

Vanesa.- la luna brilla con su hermoso resplandor así como este bello amor, mi romeo donde estará ahorita

Es como avanzan a la escena de la pelea donde zack tiene una espada y se enfrenta contra otro amigo es como los dos pelean, hasta que uno de los dos gana la batalla es como zack se acerca a la torre para ver a Julieta para decirle

Zack.- ahí estas mi Julieta he venido por ti

Vanesa.- no debes nuestras familias nunca aceptaran nuestro amor

Zack.- no me importa solo tu me importas Julieta quiero todo contigo

Vanesa.- romeo te daré amor eterno

Zack.- yo también lo hare mi amada Julieta

Vanesa.- entonces no se diga mas nos veremos mañana por la noche en el altar de la capilla

Zack.- esta bien Julieta nos veremos ahí los dos esa noche, no puedo esperar mas por verte de nuevo

Es como apagan las luces y mueven el set a otro ambiente donde Julieta esta acostada en un altar donde sostiene un ramo de flores para eso ponen una cama con terciopelo rojo color vino, es como leda mas la atención al lugar pero Julieta luce muerta en ese altar es como viene zack caminando iluminándose las luces de nuevo para decir

Zack.- Julieta por que tuviste que morir, ahora que hare sin ella, esta muerta acostada en el altar donde nos encontraríamos, (se acerca a ella para colocar sus manos en sus mejillas y acerca sus labios a los de ella para pegarlos dándole un suave beso, cuando la besa dice) estaremos unidos pase lo que pase vine preparado para acompañarte en el mas allá, para que sea eterno nuestro amor (saca un frasco cilíndrico para beber el agua simulando el veneno para caer a lado de ella fingiendo su muerte)

Es como se acaba la obra de romeo y Julieta y todos aplauden por el final, es como algunas chicas lloran por la emoción, y chicos que están conmovidos con la escena para cerrarse el telón de cortinas rojas para acabar la obra, es como se quitan el disfraz para devolverlo en el camerino para estar vestidos de el uniforme de la escuela otra vez, es como todos regresan a clases para estudiar algo que les falta, toca el timbre para que todos salgan a comer es como zack y Vanesa están comiendo juntos en el comedor diciendo lo siguiente

Zack.- bueno dime ¿Cómo viste la obra?

Vanesa.- muy bien me gusto la parte del beso que me diste

Zack.- que bien lo bueno es que yo fui tu romeo

Vanesa.- y yo tu Julieta creo que este día lo recordare siempre

Zack.- que bueno yo también lo recordare

Vanesa.- por cierto ¿donde estará pilar?

Zack.- no tengo idea pero bueno debe estar con sus amigas

Vanesa.- que mal le quería dar las gracias por el papel de Julieta

Zack.- y yo por el de romeo lo bueno es que se acordó de nosotros pero bueno todo esta bien

Vanesa.- si pero bueno hay que comer (come hamburguesa)

Zack.- si hay que comer (come pizza y bebe refresco)

Es como se une erick y sonia que pasan por el lugar diciendo erick

Erick.- hola como estas zack veo que hiciste el papel de romeo y tu novia el de Julieta

Zack.- así es pero bueno como nos vieron ustedes

Sonia.- se vieron muy bien de hecho nos preguntamos que hubiera pasado si nosotros fuéramos ustedes

Vanesa.- pues bueno creo que les hubiera ido bien a los dos como a nosotros dos

Erick.- bueno creo que estuvo bien su obra que hicieron nos hicieron pensar mucho en el amor

Sonia.- y aparte de eso ahora nos queremos mas los dos verdad erick

Erick.- claro que si sonia jejeje

Zack.- que bien eso es bueno

Vanesa.- que vivan los novios erick y sonia

Sonia.- pero todavía no nos casamos eso falta un poco mas

Erick.- eso es cierto debemos terminar nuestros estudios primero, ya cuando consigamos nuestra carrera de universidad pensamos casarnos

Zack.- eso esta bien planificar el futuro, espero que no pase nada en su recorrido amigos

Sonia.- claro que no pasara nada todo esta bien pero bueno venimos para acompañarlos a su comida ahorita regresamos los dos

Erick.- pediré una hamburguesa para comer y un refresco de sabor melón

Zack.- adelante y buen provecho aquí estaremos

Vanesa.- esperamos su llegada de nuevo amigos

Es como va erick y sonia a la cafetería para pedir su orden la cual se la dan pasando unos minutos cuando ya la tienen regresan con zack y Vanesa quienes siguen comiendo despacio en su lugar para estar los 4 unidos en el comedor, es como erick le dice a zack lo siguiente

Erick.- bueno el beso que le diste fue muy apasionado amigo lo vi todo

Zack.- solo fue un beso romántico el que le di de acuerdo al libreto que me dieron

Erick.- entiendo amigo pero aun así estuvo muy bien amigo estuvo tan bien que no lo grabe es lo malo

Zack.- bueno no te preocupes, seguro que otros lo hicieron como chicas fanáticas de la obra

Erick.- bueno entiendo pero bueno que me dices como fue tu día amigo

Zack.- normal solo con este pequeño cambio de la obra de romeo y Julieta estuvo bien experimente algo nuevo y lo mejor de todo es que no me puse nervioso es lo bueno

Erick.- entiendo eso es bueno amigo mi día fue normal como todos los días solo que por la obra fue diferente y me sorprendió verte en el escenario no esperaba que fuera verte de romeo y tu novia de Julieta

Zack.- jejeje bueno así es la vida dando sorpresas amigo pero bueno todo salió bien es lo que importa

Erick.- bueno y dime ¿Cómo vas con las series?

Zack.- ya termine de ver las temporadas de high school dxd, pero todavía me faltan las otras que me recomendaste

Erick.- y que tal te gusto la serie que ya viste completa

Zack.- si me gusto mucho estaría genial ser como el personaje de la serie rodeado de chicas de grandes pechos

Vanesa.- hay ya van a empezar de nuevo

Sonia.- bueno no se puede hacer nada solo escucharlos

Vanesa.- pues si es lo malo pero bueno

Sonia.- así son nuestros novios ya ni modo

Erick.- bueno esta bien amigo y dime que fue lo que mas te gusto de la serie

Zack.- las peleas y la historia que manejaron estuvo muy buena, aparte de ver pechos

Erick.- genial eso es bueno amigo zack

Zack.- jejeje y bueno dime que otros animes me recomiendas

Erick.- bueno te recomiendo la serie de school days esta buena es para reflexionar es psicológico y gore

Zack.- entiendo bueno eso de gore que es

Erick.- bueno gore es aquellas series que contienen sangre tiene que ver con muertes pero bueno con eso ya tedas una idea de lo que veras en la serie en los capítulos finales pero bueno no puedo decirte mucho

Zack.- entiendo eso esta bueno veré la primera serie gore de mi vida pero dime ¿Cuántos capítulos son?

Erick.- tiene 12 capítulos es corta pero te gustara

Zack.- esta bien la veré por la noche los capítulos para ver que pasa jejeje

Vanesa.- yo también la veré quiero saber que habrá en ese anime

Sonia.- bueno no la he visto no puedo decirte nada solo ten suerte en eso

Vanesa.- claro tendré suerte, pero bueno todo estará bien

Erick.- bueno amigo estoy por comer mi hamburguesa (le da unas mordidas)

Zack.- yo también amigo (come un poco de comida para beber refresco)

Vanesa.- bueno hora de comer todos (come y bebe refresco)

Sonia.- provecho a todos (come igual bebiendo refresco)

Es como los 4 comen juntos para terminar su comida es como erick y sonia se levantan para despedirse de ellos, es como se van del lugar para regresar a el salón juntos, mientras zack y Vanesa terminan después de ellos para regresar a su salón ya que toca el timbre para entrar a el salón y ver a los demás compañeros cuando se sientan viene la maestra y comienzan sus clases, es como se la pasan estudiando para hacer ejercicios de matemáticas, es como se pasan la tarde hasta que suena la hora de salida para salir Vanesa y zack junto con los demás de la clase. Para ir a sus casas en el camino zack dialoga con Vanesa lo siguiente

Zack.- bien el día de hoy fue bueno para nosotros, estuvimos en una obra de teatro, luego erick y sonia bueno fue un día muy bueno

Vanesa.- lo bueno de todo fue la obra y fue especial que me dieran el papel de Julieta

Zack.- tienes razón espero que mas adelante nos vuelvan a hablar para otra obra estaría genial estar en ella

Vanesa.- bueno eso si, pero debemos prepararnos

Zack.- pues claro pero bueno estamos por llegar a tu casa

Vanesa.- si pero bueno no importa todo fue lindo el día de hoy

Zack.- eso si lo mejor de todo fue el beso que te di

Vanesa.- si aunque me gusto mucho tu beso que me diste zack debo confesártelo

Zack.- que bueno que te gusto eso es bueno

Vanesa.- bueno es hora de que me despida nos vemos (se acerca a el para darle un beso en su boca, se lo da apasionado para después despegarse) nos vemos mañana zack cuídate

Zack.- cuídate nos veremos mañana no te preocupes

Es como Vanesa entra a su casa para cerrar su puerta para estar en ella donde va a su cuarto para tomar su diario y anotar lo que paso el día de hoy, es como guarda su diario para ponerse su pijama para apagar su luz y dormir tranquila, mientras zack llega a su casa para meterse y cerrar la puerta para saludar sus padres subiendo a su cuarto para tomar su diario y anotar lo que paso hoy recordando la obra que estuvo pone palabras en su diario solo lo importante para guardarlo después, es como se cambia de ropa para prender la computadora y ver la serie que le dijo erick para ver algunos capítulos, es como termina otro día de zack, estando tranquilo en su cuarto.

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 39 espero que les haya gustado bueno por el momento diré que los capítulos finales están cercas ya, no puedo decirles mucho pero el final se acerca, por fin le daré fin a mi novela para que todos la puedan leer el capitulo final ya mero viene solo faltan pocos capítulos para terminarla espero que les guste mi escrito y bueno amigos nos vemos en la próxima entrega, nos vemos en la próxima adiós

 **(Capitulo 40 El día de muertos)**

Es un bello día donde todos los chicos usan disfraz pero escogen varios, usando distintos trajes en el día de muertos ya que tiene que salir por la noche para pedir dulces a las casas, es como erizo y paty se mensajean por el celular preguntándose de cómo se irán vestidos los dos, es como erizo le dice a paty que el usara una mascara de cara de la muerte, mientras paty le dice que tal vez use un disfraz de brujita, pero no queda ahí la conversación también hablan de donde irán a pedir dulces para que les den mas ellos debaten en que zonas ir y a cuales evitar es como se ponen de acuerdo para en la noche, mientras zack esta en su red social platicando con amigos y amigas diciendo que tal vez el vaya de vampiro por la noche, pero no esta muy seguro de hacerlo pero bueno se pregunta el como ira Vanesa vestida es como se queda con la duda, apaga el ordenador para ir a la casa de Vanesa, es como llega después de un rato para platicar con ella ya que sale después de que le toco el timbre para decirle lo siguiente

Zack.- hola Vanesa como estas

Vanesa.- muy bien y tú

Zack.- pues bien venia a preguntarte lo siguiente ¿de que te disfrazaras hoy por la noche?

Vanesa.- no se aun no tengo disfraz para el evento de hoy en la noche

Zack.- a bueno yo me disfrazare de vampiro

Vanesa.- a que bien eso es bueno, yo aun no se si pintarme de blanco y ponerme una cicatriz o no se que hacer

Zack.- bueno entiendo lo que dices, estaría bien que salieras como la chica del aro la película, solo es un vestido blanco y tener tu pelo hacia abajo cubriendo tu cara seria genial para que estés afuera de la puerta y espantes a los señores

Vanesa.- es buena idea pero bueno aun no lo se creo que seria una lata estar colocándome mi pelo adelante en cada casa y esperar a que me abran

Zack.- bueno en eso tienes razón, pero bueno puedes maquillarte de otra cosa

Vanesa.- como de que seria bueno

Zack.- bueno no se todavía no se me ocurre nada por el momento

Vanesa.- quería disfrazarme de brujita pero no tengo el vestuario adecuado ni el sombrero

Zack.- hubiera sido lindo verte de bruja pero bueno no tienes el equipo adecuado es lo malo

Vanesa.- si es lo malo pero bueno ya ni modo, creo que veré de que me disfrazo, mi hermano es bueno maquillando, le pediré que me haga una zombie

Zack.- genial serás una zombie, bueno también quería decirte de un lugar donde hay una casa abandonada, según cuentan que ahí espantan que dices ¿te animas a ir conmigo a esa casa?

Vanesa.- pero solo nosotros dos solos

Zack.- si solo los dos que dices te animas

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien será divertido ir los dos a esa casa embrujada

Zack.- ya esta bueno pasare contigo por la noche

Vanesa.- esta bien bueno entonces nos vemos en la noche

Zack.- de acuerdo

Es como se despiden los dos para pasar el tiempo, mientras pilar y Isabel ya tienen sus disfraces, pilar será una momia y pilar será una chica gato, están las dos en la casa y platican lo siguiente

Pilar.- bien el día de hoy es pedir dulces a las casas

Isabel.- si eso es lo genial golosinas para las dos

Pilar.- quien hará más tú o yo

Isabel.- quien sabe quizá quedemos empates como el otro año, ya que estaremos juntas pero bueno te diré una cosa, visitaremos una casa embrujada hoy por la noche cercas de aquí paso lo siguiente

Esto sucedió hace 3 años atrás cercas del condado donde vive zack, ahí existió una vez una pareja con hijos que vivían normal, pero no eran normales pues ellos tenían la costumbre de usar una Ouija la cual se podían comunicar con los muertos, bueno pues el chiste es que desde que habitaron esa casa con el paso del tiempo comenzaron a vivir una serie de eventos paranormales, les prendían la luz se la apagaban los vecinos contaban que hacían cosas extrañas como invocaciones a demonios, pero bueno eso no es todo ya que ellos continuaban su vida normal se les hizo costumbre dejar el portal abierto, sus hijos veían fantasmas en el lugar de su casa en la habitación de sus padres, ellos son los que veían esos fantasmas por que eran de menor edad, ya cuando daba la noche ellos hacían siempre lo mismo invocar personas diferentes para comunicarse con ellos hasta que un día se salió de control el juego pues ya no era normal vivir de esa forma, unos cuentan que la señora tenia posesiones con las almas que invocaban pero había una energía negativa en su casa que se los quería llevar a ellos.

Es como ellos decidieron mudarse de casa dejando la casa maldita, los que llegaban a vivir en esa casa sentían una extraña presencia y por las noches no podían dormir por que siempre en la cocina escuchaban pasos les tiraban platos de hule, vasos y abrían las llaves del agua es como ellos experimentaban esas cosas, y mejor decidían mudarse, es como cada habitante ha experimentado diferentes cosas en esa casa, pero eso no es todo los niños son los que veían otros niños los cuales jugaban pero cuando sus padres preguntaban ¿con quien juegas hijo? Decían que con su amigo pero sus padres no veían a nadie mas en ese lugar, es como por otra razón decidían abandonar esa casa, es por eso que la casa esta maldita por lo que hicieron la primera familia que lo habito, pero bueno ese es todo el relato, aun se puede ver como se prenden los focos sin que nadie este ahí adentro y se apagan solos, los vecinos nunca se han atrevido a pisar esa casa y esa casa es visitada por ocultistas que hacen misas negras en esa casa, dejando otros portales abiertos, dejando la casa mas maldita de lo que ya esta

Isabel.- bueno y esa es toda la historia que se dime ¿Qué te pareció, te animas a ir conmigo?

Pilar.- solo las dos

Isabel.- si que tiene

Pilar.- mejor vamos con mas gente así no me sentiré asustada Isabel

Isabel.- bueno podemos visitar a zack ahorita para cuando sea de noche ir con el y no se si este su novia pero seriamos 4 personas

Pilar.- seria buena idea vamos a la casa de zack ahorita mismo

Isabel.- muy bien vamos amiga pilar

Es como las dos van a la casa de zack pasando un tramo de la ciudad para llegar a su casa es como llegan tocando el timbre para esperar a que este salga, es como sale zack abriendo la puerta mirando a las dos chicas diciendo lo siguiente

Zack.- buenas tardes a las dos que sucede

Pilar.- veníamos a decirte algo

Isabel.- bueno veras le conté de la casa maldita a Isabel y ella quiere ir pero no solas queremos ir contigo que dices ¿te animas a ir con nosotras?

Zack.- esta bien me gustaría ir pero bueno iré con Vanesa a esa casa maldita ya seriamos 4 personas

Isabel.- muy bien entonces iremos con ustedes para ser 4 personas nos vemos en la noche a las 10 de la noche que dices es buena hora

Zack.- si es buena hora

Pilar.- cuando terminemos de estar en esa casa vamos a ir a mi casa a contar historias de terror que dicen se animan

Isabel.- por mi no hay problema

Zack.- esta bien suena bien la idea

Pilar.- bueno es un pacto entre nosotros nada mas

Zack.- esta bien no le contare nada a nadie mas

Isabel.- bien entonces en la noche nos vemos para ir a esa casa embrujada me retiro y gracias por aceptar zack

Zack.- de nada es un gusto ir con ustedes dos

Pilar.- bueno nos vemos zack y gracias que estés bien

Zack.- si de nada pilar nos vemos

Es como las chicas dejan a zack para ir a sus casas donde se preparan vistiéndose de lo que acordaron pilar de una chica gato y Isabel de brujita es como las dos están listas esperando la hora, mientras tanto zack se pone unos colmillos de hule de vampiro con una capa negra para verse a el espejo viendo que esta genial es como pasan las horas para ser las 8 de la noche es como sale zack a reunirse en la casa de pilar donde toca el timbre y sale pilar de su casa dice alegre

Pilar.- hola zack como estas bienvenido

Zack.- hola pilar gracias estoy bien

Pilar.- que bien es solo de esperar a Isabel a mira creo que la invoque hay viene

Zack.- (voltea a ver y mira a Isabel de brujita) que bien es una brujita

Isabel.- (llega con ellos y dice) el disfraz de momia no era buena idea pero me puse el de brujita para estar bien

Pilar.- va de acuerdo a lo que sueles hacer jejeje

Isabel.- si pero bueno somos 3 solo falta Vanesa tenemos que ir por ella

Zack.- bueno entonces vamos por Vanesa síganme

Pilar.- será genial este día

Isabel.- si será genial

Es como van a la casa de Vanesa recorriendo un tramo largo es como llegan a su casa para tocar el timbre y esperar a que salga ella, después de unos minutos sale Vanesa disfrazada de zombie es como zack le mira como esta maquillada con la sangre falsa y como esta vestida con una camisa blanca llena de sangre falsa y un pantalón rodo de las rodillas es como dice

Zack.- genial te queda bien el vestuario Vanesa

Vanesa.- muchas gracias pero bueno ¿Qué hace pilar y Isabel contigo?

Zack.- pues bueno ellas van a la casa maldita también verdad amigas

Isabel.- si iremos a las 10 de la noche después de pedir dulces

Pilar.- y luego de eso vamos a mi casa para contar historias de terror ¿quieres ir con nosotras?

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien (cierra su puerta y se une a ellos) bueno a pedir dulces primero tengo mi bolsa vacía quien sabe cuantos dulces den los tacaños de hoy en día ya casi no dan dulces por estos años se han vuelto bien miserables

Zack.- bueno no todos están acostumbrados a dar dulces pero bueno tienes razón ya casi no dan dulces y uno que se esfuerza mucho

Isabel.- de eso no se preocupen pilar y yo sabemos donde dan dulces los llevaremos con nosotras para que llenen sus bolsas

Pilar.- si es para que no se quejen de este día solo deben seguirnos pero bueno comencemos de una vez para pedir dulces a las casas a eso venimos ya después le paramos las 10 de la noche para visitar la casa embrujada y luego vamos a mi casa para contar historias de terror

Zack.- bueno me parece una buena idea

Vanesa.- genial entonces vamos con lo primero

Isabel.- a pedir dulces vamos

Es como los 4 caminan por la ciudad para ir en busca de dulces, pasando avenidas y cruces de carros llegan a residencias para ir por privadas pidiendo dulces en cada casa, las de residencia les dan varios dulces a los 4, es como comienzan a llenar sus bolsas de poco a poco, pasando el tiempo un poco rápido, es como se apresuran un poco mas a pedir mas dulces en otras zonas, cuando ven que sus bolsas están llenas es como deciden parase un poco y mirar la hora marcando 9:47 pm, es como deciden caminar hasta la casa maldita, llegan a el condado cercas de la casa de zack para estar juntos los 4 miran la casa de afuera mirando como es de dos pisos de madera vieja, con pasto crecido y hierba mala por el lugar, miran la entrada principal un portón descuidado y viejo pudriéndose la madera, es como deciden entrar a la zona metiéndose a la casa, zack, pilar y Isabel sacan sus celulares para usar la luz mirando en paredes grafitis nombres de personas y pentagramas invertidos, es como deciden ver el piso mirando polvo velas rotas y círculos con pentagramas y sangre descompuesta que se mira negra en el suelo, pilar quien esta con ellos dice

Pilar.- bien nos vamos a separar nosotras estaremos arriba ustedes busquen debajo de acuerdo

Zack.- esta bien estaré con Vanesa no se preocupen

Vanesa.- este lugar apesta huele feo

Pilar.- que esperabas es una casa abandonada

Vanesa.- bueno eso si

Zack.- bueno iremos a la cocina a ver vamos Vanesa (camina lento a la cocina)

Vanesa.- espera no me dejes (camina a su lado de zack)

Isabel.- bien subamos las escaleras juntas pilar (comienza a subir las escaleras)

Pilar.- bien (sube con ella)

Zack.- (llega a la cocina y mira a su alrededor mira la cocina vieja de donde cocinan llena de polvo y de excrementó de gato) guacala ahora entiendo por que nadie la quiere habitar hay mucha caca de gato

Vanesa.- si es un asco esta casa y huele feo, huele a caca con pipi

Zack.- bien miremos de cercas el comedor viejo (se acerca a el comedor)

Vanesa.- bien (lo sigue)

Zack.- hay marcas en el comedor de pentagramas invertidos ya viste (pone la luz en el lugar)

Vanesa.- si parece que dejaron grabado esos símbolos malignos

Zack.- bien veré como están (se pone a lado de Vanesa)

Vanesa.- (siente como algo toca su trasero y dice) oye zack que te pasa por que me tocas el trasero

Zack.- yo no he movido mis manos

Vanesa.- algo toco mi trasero (le comienza a dar miedo) pero que fue lo que me toco (voltea atrás pero no ve a nadie en el lugar solo están ellos dos solos)

Zack.- bueno debió ser el viento o no se pero no te espantes

Vanesa.- esta bien continuemos juntos

Pilar.- (están en la habitación de los padres) esta es la habitación de los padres

Isabel.- si así es pero se siente una energía negativa (mira una sombra que se agacha) viste eso pilar la sombra que se agacho

Pilar.- no vi nada donde fue

Isabel.- por la recamara ven (camina por el lado izquierdo para aluzar) no hay nada entonces este ente sigue aquí en este hogar

Pilar.- mejor bajemos con zack y Vanesa (da pasos atrás pero cierran la puerta de un golpe)

Zack.- ese golpe fue de arriba vamos Vanesa (camina a las escaleras)

Vanesa.- vamos (camina a su lado de zack)

Zack.- (sube las escaleras en busca de pilar y Isabel) en donde están chicas

Vanesa.- (sube las ultimas escaleras y mira a zack preguntando por ellas) pilar Isabel donde están

Pilar.- estamos aquí pueden oírnos, algo cerro la puerta (trata de abrirla pero no puede)

Zack.- hazte a un lado abriré la puerta

Pilar.- de acuerdo (se hace para atrás)

Zack.- bien ahí voy (corre un poco para dar una patada a la puerta abriéndola) bien salgan de ahí vamos de prisa

Isabel.- vámonos de aquí parece que el ente de esta casa ya esta activo (sale de la habitación)

Pilar.- (sale de el lugar) bien vámonos de aquí chicos

Zack.- bien hora de retirarnos

Es como los 4 salen del lugar, para estar afuera de la casa embrujada mirando como se prenden y apagan las luces de la casa dice zack aliviado mirando lo que ocurre en esa casa vieja

Zack.- que bueno que salimos a tiempo si estuviéramos ahí todavía quien sabe que hubiera pasado

Pilar.- bueno la visita termina aquí hora de ir a mi casa un lugar tranquilo para todos

Isabel.- había una sombra negra arriba la vi pero era maligna la sombra

Vanesa.- a mi algo me toco el trasero, creo que era un fantasma pervertido

Zack.- lo bueno es que no existe pero si existiera le daba su merecido

Vanesa.- si pero bueno vámonos a la casa de pilar a contar historias de terror

Pilar.- si vámonos de aquí

Isabel.- bueno hora de partir

Los 4 se dirigen a la casa de pilar pasando el condado de zack para guiarse por la banqueta, es como van a la casa de pilar para entrar todos a la casa, suben las escaleras para ir a el cuarto de pilar un cuarto grande de cama matrimonial, muy grande para una persona, pilar baja por bocadillos y los sube, después baja por vasos y agua de sabor naranja, es como cierra su puerta para tener sus luces prendidas de su cuarto para decir

Pilar.- bueno traje bocadillos y agua de sabor pero bueno lo bueno apenas empieza, ya que es hora de contar historias de terror quien comienza primero

Zack.- zafo

Vanesa.- zafo

Isabel.- zafo

Pilar.- que mal soy la ultima ósea que me toca contar primero que malos son

Isabel.- no te preocupes después de ti sigo yo y luego Vanesa y luego por ultimo a zack

Pilar.- bueno esta es la historia de terror se llama el trailero nocturno

Había una vez un trailero que viajaba por las noches siempre, era costumbre para el siempre viajar de noche, es como siempre hacia su recorrido por las carreteras solas y oscuras, hasta que un día le toco el viaje de la kilometro 5, donde todo era diferente pues se contaba de ver almas en pena, niños cruzando la carretera y otros fantasmas, el trailero acepto el viaje ya que no le tenia miedo a nada, y siempre cumplía con su deber, es como viajo esa noche por la kilometro 5 pasando las curvas y algunos topes, para llegar a el sitio donde es bosque y llanura, cercas de ese lugar había un rio solitario, pero bueno lo que vio primero fue una chica vestida de blanco que caminaba por el lugar, el trailero no se detuvo ni presto atención a lo que vio el seguía enfocado en su camino, hasta que unos niños cruzaron la carretera pero los arroyo, el trailero sintió como paso sus cuerpos, y se sorprendió mucho pues eran niños que había matado, se detuvo para bajar de su camión para mirar lo que paso, es como vio que no había nada debajo de las llantas ni sangre por la carretera, y la mujer de blanco que había visto apareció detrás de el cuando el voltio pego un grito, ya que su cara era muy horrible, era descarnada, es como el trailero se desmayo en esos momentos y despertó al siguiente día, siendo de mañana un día con neblina el trailero siguió su ruta por aquel lugar es como el viajaba de nuevo tranquilo pero con algunas dudas, es como viajaba por la carretera pero noto que entre mas viajaba mas seguía en el mismo lugar, no sabia por que pero siempre pasaba por el mismo lugar que ya había pasado, pero no solo eso miro que los niños que cruzaron la carretera ahora estaban parados sonriéndole, y la mujer de blanco ya no aparecía más, sin que se diera cuenta el trailero había terminado en esa dimensión, es como la gente comenta de un tráiler que pasa a las 12 de la noche, siempre por ese lugar a la misma hora, y el trailero desaparece a lo lejos del lugar, es como muchos cuentan que la mujer de blanco le causo el ataque al corazón y es como quedo en esa dimensión, y esta historia la sabe el jefe de rutas ya que el lo había enviado a ese lugar, y sin que haya regresado es como determinaron que murió ahí mas los avistamientos del tráiler que la gente cuenta que lo ha visto, fin

Isabel.- que miedo de saber que mueres y no tedas cuenta hasta que lo vez de una forma diferente

Vanesa.- pobre del trailero se murió al ver a esa mujer de blanco

Zack.- esa mujer de blanco es como la llorona verdad por el rio cercano a ese lugar

Pilar.- si es ella es lo que yo también pensé

Zack.- lo sabia ella mato a el trailero

Isabel.- genial la llorona una leyenda viva

Vanesa.- bueno pues quien sigue de contar su historia de terror

Isabel.- me toca a mi son la que sigue después de pilar

Vanesa.- pues bueno cuenta tu historia (toma un bocadillo y lo come)

Zack.- esperen (se sirve un vaso de naranja) ahora si ya pueden comenzar (bebe un poco)

Isabel.- bueno esta historia se llama no lo habrás

En los décadas de los 50´s existía una caja que contenía secretos pues era una caja de madera pero bueno no era cualquier caja normal, era una caja que tenia un misterio, pues había pasado de familias en familias pero pocos sabían de su maldad al abrir la caja pues en el sello estaba escrito la leyenda de no lo habrás, es como siempre existía ese sello pero muchos lo ignoraban las familias que lo habrían les sucedían tragedias como perdida de dinero perdida de seres humanos y bueno perdían todo hasta quedar en la ruina, pero cuando esa caja paso de vida en vida es como le toco a una familia moderna que no sabia nada del objeto lo compro y se adueñaron de el, es como pasaron unos años con el objeto hasta que un día un curioso no aguanto por ver lo que había adentro es como rompió el sello y miro su interior que eran cenizas de algún muerto, es como libero algo que no debió hacer, en su casa comenzaron a aparecer sombras, movían los muebles, desaparecían las cosas, y se sentía una pesadez en la casa como si algo los oprimiera, es como el chico entro en pánico y pidió ayuda a un sacerdote de la iglesia, el padre fue bendecir la casa pero eso era inútil los eventos que bajaron su actividad volvieron a surgir en un mes, es como el chico vio que su mala fortuna venia poco a poco hacia el, es como veía gente muerta viendo sombras en el baño y parte de la casa, hasta sentir como alguien se sentaba en su lado derecho de la cama cuando no podía dormir, es como el chico termino enloqueciendo y fue llevado a un manicomio, mientras la casa seguía con actividades paranormales, la familia se separo y terminaron vendiendo la casa es como se alejaron de ese hogar pero terminaron en la miseria, siendo pobres contaban la historia de la caja que habían comprado a los señores ganándose unas monedas, es como el rumor paso de generación en generación, y hasta la fecha de hoy esa caja sigue existiendo, pero no se logra comprender que es lo que libera tanto mal en la familia o por que terminan así, solo se sabe que por el sello jamás la habrás, fin

Isabel.- que tal la historia

Vanesa.- muy buena historia estuvo genial

Zack.- es buena historia me gusto mucho

Pilar.- que bueno que esa caja no existe en esta ciudad fior

Isabel.- quien sabe tal vez un día puedas encontrarla en tu casa

Pilar.- hay no seria horrible eso

Isabel.- jejeje bueno esta bien aunque solo jugaba un rato

Vanesa.- bueno creo que le sigue a quien

Pilar.- te toca a ti Vanesa ya que zack fue el primero en decir zafo

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien me toca que historia contare

Isabel.- una que te sepas bien

Zack.- una buena Vanesa cuenta una buena

Vanesa.- bueno no se que historia contar mejor le doy el paso a zack sirve que pienso una buena historia

Zack.- bueno entonces me toca a mi pero esperen (bebe agua de sabor) bueno ahora si ya esta

Pilar.- que bien otra historia

Isabel.- bien escuchemos a zack

Zack.- bueno esta historia se llama Ojos en la ventana

Una familia se mudo a una casa en día de verano era tarde cuando todos acomodaban sus cosas para en la noche habían terminado una parte de ordenar, cuando todos se fueron a dormir la niña de 12 años llamada Claudia se durmió en el primer piso estando de noche se acomodaba en su cama cuando vio unos ojos que la veían de una persona extraña, la niña grito a sus padres cuando ellos bajaron a ver que sucedía la niña les dijo que había visto a una persona que la miraba por la ventana, los padres salieron a ver que pasaba pero no vieron a nadie entonces regresaron y le dijeron a la niña que durmiera es como la dejaron sola pero la niña tenia curiosidad, es como vio la ventana mirando a varias personas que la miraban y salió del cuarto para ir a el de sus padres a dormir, paso esa primera noche con miedo es como paso el día para ser de mañana los padres hacían lo final de acomodar las cosas terminando ya tarde cansados es como se relajan y brindan los padres por la nueva casa estando felices terminan por la noche, nuevamente la niña siente curiosidad y mira por la ventana viendo a varios niños afuera que la miran, con ojos rojos es como la niña grita de nuevo pero sus padres cansados no escuchan nada, es como la niña se cubre con sus sabanas para sentirse un poco protegida hasta que alguien abre la puerta escucha los pasos que van hacia su cama temblando la niña se orina en su cama del miedo escuchando un respiro agitador, es como la niña no aguanta mas y grita de nuevo llorando, bajan los padres a ver a la niña mirándola asustada mojada de su orina le preguntan ¿Qué sucedió? La niña respondía que había visto niños con ojos rojos afuera de su casa y que no podía dormir, los padres llegaron a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal, decidieron empacar sus cosas he ir a un hotel para dormir, por el día siguiente se mudaron de esa casa sin saber que había sucedido antes pero desde entonces la niña le tiene miedo a las ventanas de primer piso, pero desde que se fueron no ha vuelto a ocurrir lo mismo, fin

Zack.- bueno esa es la historia que tal les pareció

Isabel.- de miedo no dormiré tranquila después de eso

Vanesa.- sigo sin tener la idea pero esta buena la historia que narraste zack

Pilar.- que miedo lo bueno es que tengo cortinas gruesas para que nadie me vea de afuera

Isabel.- hora pilar cuando abras tu ventana vas a ver a los niños de ojos rojos

Pilar.- no cállate eso no

Isabel.- es broma amiga no te espantes

Vanesa.- bueno que tal si dejamos esto ya es hora de dormir

Pilar.- pues bien si quieren pueden quedarse a mi casa ya son las 12 de la noche no quiero que les pase nada malo

Isabel.- eso es verdad cada día de muertos siempre andan locos por la calle haciendo maldades, es mejor que se queden con nosotras por mi no hay problema si compartimos juntos la cama de pilar

Pilar.- ella tiene razón mejor quédense juntos con nosotras

Zack.- nunca he dormido con muchas chicas pero esta bien acepto quedarme

Vanesa.- bueno entonces me quedare en tu casa pilar

Pilar.- bueno pues hora de dormir entonces

Todos se quitan sus calzados pero zack se quita la camisa para dormir en la cama alado de Vanesa, mientras Isabel y pilar duermen abrazadas, es como pasan la noche estando los 4 juntos, para cuando amanece todos regresan a sus casa para estar bien empezando un nuevo día

Bueno y hasta aquí llega el capitulo 40 espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en los últimos capítulos que sobran nos vemos y que estén bien todos, y gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos que estén bien todos adiós

 **(Capitulo 41 Navidad)**

Es de día en la ciudad de fior, es como muchos despiertan siendo el mero día de la navidad donde se cambian objetos comprados entre las personas, zack quien despierta sale para ir a el centro comercial para ver los regalos, mirando varias tiendas encuentra una donde cobran barato por los objetos de muñecos de felpa, encuentra un oso de color café que se mira muy bonito y lo compra lo pide envuelto en una caja la cual forran de un estampado navideño, es como regresa a su casa para guardar dicho objeto en su cuarto lo coloca en su mesa para vestirse normal siendo un día libre es como sale de su casa para ir con erizo el cual toca el timbre para que salga, cuando este sale zack le dice.

Zack.- hola como estas amigo que paso buenos días

Erizo.- hola buenos días que paso que sucede zack

Zack.- hoy es navidad ¿No vas a comprar un regalo para paty?

Erizo.- a es cierto es navidad espérame (entra a su casa por dinero y después sale con su amigo cerrando su puerta) bueno ya tengo dinero vamos por el regalo sirve de paso que me dices cual compre amigo

Zack.- claro yo te ayudo no te preocupes vamos a el centro comercial

Erizo.- esta bien vamos

Es como los dos van de camino a el centro comercial para llegar después de unos minutos, se meten adentro para ver que hay de nuevo pero zack lo guía a donde compro el oso de felpa es como le dice cuando están afuera de la tienda,

Zack.- bueno aquí compre mi regalo es barato aquí amigo y hay varias cosas solo depende de ti que quieres comprar

Erizo.- bueno pues veamos que hay de nuevo (es como mira el interior mirando los muñecos y todo eso) se ve que hay variedad le comprare un muñeco de felpa un delfín esta bien

Zack.- bueno si es tu decisión adelante amigo

Erizo.- si es mi decisión final (le dice al que atiende que quiere el delfín, lo toman y lo envuelven en un regalo y se lo dan, paga la cantidad por el y salen del lugar) bien ahora ya tenemos el regalo solo falta que sea de noche para que se lo de a mi paty cachonda jejeje

Zack.- eso es bueno yo también esperare hasta la noche para ver a mi Vanesa para entregárselo este día tan especial

Erizo.- y que tal te llevas con ella zack todo bien

Zack.- todo bien por el momento no ha surgido nada de problemas ni nada por el estilo todo va bien

Erizo.- que bien, mira quien viene ahí es erick y sonia

Es como caminan por el lugar acercándose a ellos para llegar erick saludando a zack y a erizo para decirles lo siguiente a los dos

Erick.- hola como están ¿compraron ya sus cosas? Por que yo apenas comprare en este mismo lugar de ustedes ya que es barato por aquí, traje a sonia para que elija su regalo ella misma, verdad amor

Sonia.- si el tiene razón, me trajo para ver el regalo que voy a elegir

Zack.- eso es bueno pero donde queda la sorpresa, bueno no se si sea común esto o no pero según esto debe ser sorpresa para la persona

Sonia.- entre nosotros no hay nada de eso, nosotros rompemos con la tradición ordinaria

Erick.- exacto aparte se siente mejor así y aparte de comprarle su regalo ella me dará la opción de que comprar y pues ya tengo en mente algo jejeje

Zack.- bueno esta bien creo que ya son mas modernos ustedes

Erizo.- un regalo sin ser sorpresa no es regalo pero bueno solo ustedes se entienden

Sonia.- es mas divertido de esta manera así escoges el que te guste

Erick.- correcto lo que dices amor aparte es mejor por que así escoges el regalo que tu quieres y no esperas un regalo feo o de otra cosa

Zack.- bueno en eso tienen mucha razón

Erizo.- bueno pero sabes una cosa ¿hay vienen tus fans? (señala con el dedo índice de su brazo derecho)

Lucy.- hola hemos llegado con erick

Amanda.- por fin lo encontramos lo venimos siguiendo

Lena.- es hora de que le compremos un regalo en esta tienda donde los precios son baratos

Karen.- y lo mejor es que el elije su regalo es lo mejor

Erick.- hola como están mis fans

Sonia.- hola chicas como están

Lucy.- estoy bien venimos a comprarte tu regalo erick así que debes escoger uno bonito para comprarlo

Amanda.- cada una te comprara uno

Lena.- si al fin que no importa el dinero

Karen.- yo escogeré uno por ti

Erick.- pues adelante pasemos a la tienda entonces

Lucy.- a la carga entonces

Amanda.- regalos haya vamos por ustedes

Lena.- que sean baratos

Karen.- bueno a ver que hay de nuevo

Es como se meten los 6 adentro para ver los regalos para ver que hay de variedad, cuando ven todo le dicen a erick cual quiere erick les cuenta que quiere 4 el león, el perrito de felpa negro, el mono de felpa y la ballena azul, es como las cuatro compran los regalos indicados para erick es como erick compra el regalo de sonia y sonia compra el regalo de erick, erick tiene 5 regalos por sus fans es como queda lleno con las bolsas, mientras sonia tiene un poco de envidia de no tener fans como erick, pero ve por el lado bueno de que erick no esta solo y puede divertirse con sus fans, es como salen de la tienda para reunirse con zack y erizo quien esperaban afuera, para caminar juntos a la salida del centro comercial, pero antes de que salgan ven a marly con su equipo que van adentro junto con mariah Marlene y muchos personajes mas que van a la tienda donde todo es barato, es como dejan el sitio para ir a sus casas.

Pasan las horas un rato para ser de noche todos tienen la cena navideña y se intercambian objetos en la casa pero zack sale de su casa para ir a la casa de Vanesa para ir a tocar el timbre siendo de noche, es como sale Vanesa en una bata blanca para decirle

Vanesa.- hola zack buenas noches que te trae por aquí

Zack.- tu regalo eso me trae por aquí ten feliz navidad Vanesa

Vanesa.- que bien un regalo es bueno saber eso pero dime ¿Cómo es el regalo?

Zack.- eso es sorpresa toma el regalo y destápalo tu misma

Vanesa.- esta bien (toma la caja y le quita el papel para abrirla, en el interior saca a el oso de felpa el cual abraza) hay es un osito muy lindo muchas gracias zack por el regalo

Zack.- no es nada solo vine a dártelo Vanesa a ti

Vanesa.- que bien eso es bueno pero bueno yo no tengo que regalarte

Zack.- no te preocupes así esta bien

Vanesa.- ¿estas seguro?

Zack.- si lo estoy no hay problema

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien y que quieres hacer

Zack.- pues platicar que te parece

Vanesa.- me parece bien

Zack.- bueno te espero

Vanesa.- ya vengo (se mete a dejar el regalo y sale con el) bueno que tal tu día con tu familia todo bien

Zack.- si todo normal

Vanesa.- que bien eso es bueno

Zack.- si y lo mejor de todo es que se quedaron en el intercambio de regalos

Vanesa.- y por que no te quedaste

Zack.- por que yo quería regalarte tu regalo

Vanesa.- hay que bien pero me siento ahora culpable de que no estés en tu casa

Zack.- descuida ya me darán mi regalo cuando regrese de nuevo

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien aunque quiero hablar algo contigo

Zack.- de que se trata Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno se trata de que mañana vienen mis padres de un viaje y no se que vaya a pasar cuando se reúnan mis padres

Zack.- bueno pero que es lo que te preocupa Vanesa

Vanesa.- me preocupa algo pero no te lo puedo decir solo pienso en que no pase de nuevo

Zack.- bueno me tiene preocupado eso que dices, y el no poder saber que es

Vanesa.- bueno te lo diré cuando sea mañana, pues ese es el día pero bueno no te preocupes mucho

Zack.- esta bien me calmo un poco no hay problema

Vanesa.- bueno solo te diré que me ha gustado mucho tu regalo que me has dado

Zack.- enserio que bien eso es bueno

Vanesa.- pero bueno que dices si vamos a tomar un paseo corto

Zack.- esta bien ¿a donde quieres ir Vanesa?

Vanesa.- no se, demos una vuelta nada mas

Zack.- bueno como tu digas Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno (entrecierra la puerta y sale con zack para caminar despacio)

Zack.- (camina con ella a su ritmo) es genial estar contigo Vanesa

Vanesa.- enserio dime por que

Zack.- es especial estar a tu lado y poder ser tu novio es algo que para mi es maravilloso

Vanesa.- bueno esta bien, pero diré que contigo me he divertido mucho y la he pasado muy bien

Zack.- que bueno eso es muy bonito

Vanesa.- si pero bueno seguirá siendo así hasta que sigamos juntos

Zack.- bueno y dime que es lo que te preocupa Vanesa

Vanesa.- por el momento nada

Zack.- bueno si tu lo dices esta bien

Vanesa.- bueno creo que regresamos quiero ir a mi casa

Zack.- esta bien regresemos de nuevo (da media vuelta)

Vanesa.- (da la vuelta de regreso) bueno pero me gusta tu regalo es genial el oso de felpa de color café

Zack.- eso es bueno se que lo cuidaras mucho Vanesa

Vanesa.- si y lo mejor de todo es que lo cuidare muy bien

Zack.- eso esta muy bien Vanesa

Vanesa.- pero bueno por el momento nos va bien a nosotros es lo que importa

Zack.- si pero todo esta genial jejeje diversión, platicas y pues bueno de todo un poco

Vanesa.- si es lo bueno, pero ya llegamos a mi casa de nuevo, tengo que meterme cuídate mucho zack y muchas gracias por tu regalo

Zack.- si que estés bien espero que siga estando bien Vanesa

Vanesa.- claro que estaré bien, no te preocupes por mi nos vemos zack que estés bien (es como se mete a su casa estando un poco triste por no decirle la verdad)

Zack.- bueno hora de regresar

Es como regresa a su casa para estar con su familia platicando y recibiendo su regalo el cual abre mirando un suéter rojo para ponérselo, el dice que esta lindo y le queda muy bien es como se lo quita y lo sube a guardar, estando en su cuarto graba el momento de lo que paso el día de hoy en su diario para guardarlo de nuevo, es como se cambia de ropa para dormir un rato, mientras erizo le regala el regalo a paty quedando contenta paty es como tiene el regalo de erizo dándole un beso en sus labios, mientras ruben le regala a marly un mono de felpa mientras marly le regala a ruben una revista de vida gay, es como los dos se abrazan y se dan un beso en su mejilla, mientras mariah recibe de un anónimo unas galletas de corazón, preguntándose ¿Quién será?, bueno todos reciben sus regalos hasta carlos el peleonero, pero bueno todo termina bien con regalos y en familia algunos, es como termina el día de navidad.

Bueno y este fue el capitulo 41 solo queda un capitulo para la final nos vemos en ese capitulo final amigos que estén bien y no olviden mi correo es bladeword2 para que puedan mandarme sus correos electrónicos y mandarme mensajes personales nos vemos el capítulo final es el mejor así que nos vemos adiós a todos

 **(Capitulo Final 42 Cuando El amor termina)**

Es una tarde cuando llegan los padres de Vanesa a la casa para meterse a la casa los dos, están en la sala para platicar sobre el cambio que harán que ya tienen previsto, para mudarse a otra ciudad es como reúnen a los dos hermanos a Vanesa y a su hermano es como el padre habla estando su madre a lado del padre para guardar silencio mientras el padre de Vanesa dice lo siguiente a los dos.

Padre.- hijos creo que nos vamos a mudar de casa por cuestiones de trabajo, ahora la empresa estará en otro lugar y es necesario que nos cambiemos de lugar, será hoy mismo cuando el camión de mudanza llegue para recoger sus cosas, por ello les quiero decir y pedir de favor que empaquen sus cosas para que sea rápido el cambio

Vanesa.- por que padre ¡por que tenemos que mudarnos! Yo tengo una vida normal en esta ciudad fior y tengo a mi novio padre, por favor hay que quedarnos

Madre.- no podemos quedarnos hija, tenemos que mudarnos a otra ciudad, pero descuida en tus estudios estarás bien solo te llevaremos a otra escuela donde puedas conocer mas amigos

Vanesa.- ¡No quiero eso! ¡Aquí me siento bien con mi novio zack madre!

Padre.- es algo que no podemos evitar hija debes comprenderlo

Hermano.- yo ya estoy acostumbrado a estos cambios, pero es injusto que nos trasladen cada año

Padre.- lo se hijo pero son ordenes de la empresa es algo que no puedo cambiar

Vanesa.- y por que no mejor se van y me dejan aquí sola yo viviré sola comiendo lo que prepare

Padre.- por que no tenemos como darte el dinero cuando lo necesites

Vanesa.- que mal, todo esto esta mal voy a perder a un novio que por primera vez me gusta mucho

Madre.- lo sentimos hija pero debemos cambiarnos cuanto antes

Vanesa.- yo no recogeré mis cosas que lo hagan los de mudanza

Hermano.- yo recogeré mis cosas para que no tarden, es algo que no se puede cambiar

Vanesa.- saldré un rato

Es como Vanesa sale de su casa dejando a sus padres y hermano hablando sobre eso, es como camina a la casa de zack para tocar el timbre para esperar a que salga, cuando pasan unos minutos sale zack diciendo

Zack.- hola como estas Vanesa

Vanesa.- mal tenemos que habar de algo, pero promete que serás fuerte

Zack.- esta bien seré fuerte de que quieres hablar

Vanesa.- bueno te contare, mis padres llegaron hoy a mi casa y bueno llegaron hablando de que empaquemos las cosas por que nos mudaremos de ciudad, ósea que lo nuestro debe terminar no podemos seguir siendo novios zack aunque me duele un poco por que contigo me sentí mejor y no creo encontrar otro chico igual

Zack.- que te mudaras a otra casa por que, por que en estas fechas

Vanesa.- no lo se cada año es igual pero no puedo hacer nada, (se pone triste bajando la mirada)

Zack.- pero que pasara con nosotros como me podre comunicar contigo

Vanesa.- no podemos comunicarnos no tengo celular ni red social, por lo mismo de que cambiamos cada año, creo que lo nuestro lo tenemos que dejar pero no sin antes decirte una canción de despedida que tengo para ti aunque me duele te la cantare para que la escuches y la recuerdes esta bien

Zack.- bueno te escucho Vanesa canta tu canción seré fuerte (se aguanta las ganas de llorar)

Vanesa.- esta bien esta es la canción que se me desde cuando estoy junto a ti

Desde el momento en que te vi

Supe que tu eras para mi

Quiero decirte amor

Que gracias por tu calor

Vivimos aventuras juntos

Desde ese día en que nos unimos

Ahora los dos estamos muy bien

Soportando el dolor de mi corazón

Nunca olvidare

Cuando fui tuya en el ayer

Caminamos los dos juntos

Por el buen camino

Las flores nacen

Los pétalos se marchitan

Cuando termina el ciclo

Ellas resucitan

Tal vez en el futuro

Los dos volvamos a vernos

Para estar unidos

Como siempre

Esta es mi promesa final

Juro que algún día

Regresare a verte

Por que sin ti no podre continuar

Las estrellas iluminan mi camino

La luna es hermosa con su brillo

Quiero decirte que eres un buen chico

Y que eres el primero en tocar mi corazón

Por eso quiero decirte gracias

Con mucho amor

Ya que contigo viví muchas cosas

Aventuras y mucho amor

Me puse feliz estando contigo

Conocí amigos a tu lado

Y conocí lo que es un amor sano

Quiero darte las gracias por eso

Quiero pedirte perdón

Ya que este adiós

Duele mucho en el corazón

Pero nunca te olvidare

Por que se que a ti

Algún día yo regresare

Por que no será el final

Por que eso lo decidiré cuando vaya en la universidad

Por eso recuerda nuestro amor

Por que se que algún día regresare a tu ciudad

Para poderte ver de nuevo

Y poder estar a tu lado al fin

Vanesa.- bueno esa es la canción que te quería decir

Zack.- es muy buena hablas de regresar al final eso es bueno

Vanesa.- si pero eso tomara años

Zack.- no importa me esforzare mucho en mis estudios para ir en la universidad y poderte esperar hasta que vuelvas Vanesa

Vanesa.- bueno pero para ese entonces no se que suceda conmigo tal vez ame a otra persona o no se

Zack.- bueno nunca pensé eso pero tienes razón que tonto soy pero bueno solo te deseo lo mejor y que seas feliz con el que te enamores de nuevo

Vanesa.- muchas gracia zack eres el mejor hombre del mundo

Zack.- gracias solo soy compresivo pero bueno te espera una sorpresa Vanesa

Vanesa.- si y cual es

Zack.- por eso es sorpresa pero bueno no te preocupes te gustara por el momento debo ir a mi casa

Vanesa.- esta bien yo regresare para empacar las cosas de mi cuarto

Zack.- esta bien

Es como los dos se separan del lugar para regresar Vanesa a su casa a seguir las ordenes de sus padres para acomodar sus cosas el camión de mudanza llega a la casa de Vanesa siendo ya un poco de noche es como escucha ruidos de nombres de Vanesa afuera de su casa es como sale para ver que sucede y mira a todos sus amigos y amigas incluyendo marly Marlene mariah sonia erick erizo paty beto josé y todos los que conoció en la escuela, estando con una manta de que dice como titulo nunca te olvidaremos Vanesa, es como los chicos le gritan

Beto.- cuídate mucho Vanesa nunca te olvidaremos amiga

José.- animo Vanesa donde quiera que vayas estaremos en tu mente amiga

Marly.- nunca te olvidare amiga hermosa tu fuiste una pieza importante en mi club de tenis (llora)

Ruben.- nunca te olvidare amiga Vanesa cuando te uniste a nuestro club y te enseñe algo de tenis

Mariah.- nunca olvidare cuando cocinaste en mi club Vanesa

Vanesa.- chicos están todos apoyándome (llora de felicidad) pero quien los trajo a todos

Zack.- fui yo, yo les conté una historia breve sobre lo que paso y los traje a todos Vanesa, aunque me duele un poco tu partida soy valiente ya que no quiero que te vayas sola nosotros te apoyamos en todo como buenos amigos y yo como tu ex novio Vanesa

Erick.- nunca olvidare cuando te conocí gracias a zack amiga

Sonia.- (llorando) amiga nunca te olvidare fuiste mi mejor amiga y la que mas entendía de mi novio y de zack

Paty.- amiga se fuerte no te olvidaremos nunca seremos siempre tus amigos cuando vuelvas de nuevo a nuestra ciudad fior

Vanesa.- ¡muchas gracias a todos! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! (no aguanta y llora enfrente de ellos)

Paty.- vamos a darle un mega abrazo todos

Beto.- si un súper mega abrazo para Vanesa

Es como todos se acercan a Vanesa para abrazarla, sus amigas llorando con ella incluyendo marly quien la estima mucho y la aprecia demasiado desde el día que se unió a su club, es como todos están un poco tristes pero tratan de alegrar a Vanesa para que le vaya bien a donde quiera que vaya es como zack se acerca a Vanesa entre la multitud y le dice cercas limpiando sus lagrimas

Zack.- nunca olvidare el día en que llegaste a nuestra escuela y lo mejor de todo es que viví una vida muy hermosa contigo, por eso debo decirte que esperare cuando tu llegues de nuevo a nuestra ciudad ya sabes donde vivo y como es mi condado, sabes donde estabas antes y puedes regresar cuando seas mas grande y ganes dinero, yo te estaré esperando para ese día Vanesa ya que yo me esforzare mucho en mis estudios para poder ser alguien en la vida, pero eso no es todo todos vivimos en esta ciudad pero todos crecemos alguna vez pero sabes nunca olvidare nuestro amor por que ese llego justo a mi corazón y será difícil que alguien te pueda remplazar

Vanesa.- zack todo lo que dices es hermoso muchas gracias por esto y por lo que has dicho, creo que no tendrás un remplazo por el momento ya que eres único y eres genial,

Zack.- no te preocupes mucho ahora sabes que todos somos tus amigos de verdad y que al final venimos para despedirnos de ti (le sonríe) es por eso que todos somos tus amigos pero eso no es todo correremos a lado de ti despidiéndote cuando te vayas por eso estamos aquí todos reunidos

Vanesa.- zack eres muy genial, nunca han hecho esto por mi nunca, es la primera vez que alguien avisa y junta a todos para la despedida es lindo de tu parte zack, pero sabes me dan ganas de llorar

El camión de mudanza sube todo para irse mientras los padres de Vanesa esperan a su hija en el carro le pitan diciéndole que se apure es como Vanesa va a el carro sentándose atrás mirando por la ventana de atrás mirando a todos sus amigos correr detrás del carro que comienza a avanzar es como se llena de lagrimas Vanesa sus ojos y se limpia a cada rato mirando como sus amigos se van alejando por el paso del carro, mientras escucha sus gritos de apoyo y coros de Vanesa, es como mira a zack correr entre ellos para mirar que le grita te amo mucho lo puede escuchar bien para irse final mente el carro es como todos quedan cansados en el camino y se acercan a zack diciendo

Beto.- animo zack no es el fin del mundo tal vez con el tiempo vuelva y se acuerde de ti amigo

Marly.- fue mi mejor amiga del club de tenis pero aun así nunca la olvidare, y no te preocupes zack tu eres buena persona seguro que vendrá algún día

Pilar.- aun que fue poco lo que la conocí me gusto mucho como amiga

Isabel.- nunca olvidaremos a Vanesa pero zack quien nos aviso hizo bien es una buena persona seguro que la encontraras mas adelante ánimos zack

Mariah.- aunque no supiera cocinar me cayo muy bien Vanesa me divertí con ella cuando fue a mi club

José.- bueno amigo aunque esto ya termino no quiere decir que sea para siempre, solo es cuestión de esperar

Zack.- gracias a todos por su apoyo amigos es como podemos seguir adelante unidos en el camino que nos espera pero se que este no es el final ni el ultimo adiós lo puedo sentir en mi corazón

Erick.- bien dicho zack esas palabras son de oro y cuentan mucho

Sonia.- no importa lo que pase al final ella regresara también lo puedo sentir

Zack.- bueno es momento de que nos retiremos todos a la casa de Vanesa esta sola y ya no vive mas aquí pero bueno esperare con el tiempo su regreso

Ruben.- es momento de irnos capitana marly

Marly.- no todavía no dejare este amuleto en su casa (saca el amuleto de el escarabajo y lo tira a la ventana rompiendo el vidrio quedando en el segundo piso) listo ahora podemos irnos ese amuleto es de buena suerte en el amor seguro que regresa con ese amuleto que avente un día no muy lejano

Ruben.- entiendo marly bueno yo no tengo amuleto pero algún día comprare uno y hare lo mismo

Marly.- esta bien ruben bueno es hora de irnos hora si

Zack.- bien chicos nos vamos todos a sus casas

Es como todos regresan a sus casas un poco cansados para pasar la noche cada quien recuerda lo mejor que paso con Vanesa y los días en que estaban juntos, Karina y Rogelio que no estaban se enteran apenas de la noticia y los dos dialogan sobre Vanesa de cómo era y piden disculpas por lo que algún día hicieron es como se quedan pensando en que le vaya bien a Vanesa, mientras tanto los demás que están en sus casas escriben en su diario lo que hicieron el día de hoy es como todos guardan sus diarios para recordar a Vanesa una chica que debería de haberse quedado pero por cosas de sus padres tuvo que irse a otra ciudad, es como todos se cambian de ropa para ponerse su pijama para dormir, es como cada uno duerme, mientras zack esta un poco desanimado pero tiene esperanza en que algún día la pueda volver a ver de nuevo, por eso se propone ser mas aplicado en la escuela, es como cierra sus ojos para dormir.

 **(fin de los recuerdos de zack con Vanesa flash memory back)**

Y como pueden ver así fue el amor que tuve con Vanesa hasta el ultimo día pero bueno ahora voy en segundo de secundaria pero eso no quiere decir que sea la ultima aventura ya que esto apenas comienza por que bueno pasaran los años y todos seremos diferentes pero bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado el recorrido, pero bueno no me queda mas que agradecer a todos los que leyeron mi novela y darle las gracias a todos por poner atención a mi novela visual, espero que les haya gustado mucho y como pueden ver sigo normal,

Pero eso si sigo viendo animes de los cuales erick me recomienda y sigo socializando con las mismas personas, pero bueno su amigo zack se tiene que despedir, pero eso si no se si habrá segunda temporada o no pero lo genial es que todo estará bien si votan y mandan correos a esta dirección bladeword2 de acuerdo a sus correos es como me animare a hacer la segunda novela de zack segunda temporada, pero bueno amigos es momento de que me vaya por que esta por comenzar las clases recuerden que siempre estaré con ustedes nos vemos y que estén bien adiós a todos y no olviden estudiar y ser buenas personas nos vemos que estén bien (es como se va a su salón para estudiar)

 **Historia Original por:**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Diseño de portada**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Serie Hecha por**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Lugar de Origen**

 **México estado de Querétaro**

 **Director Original**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Corrección de Escritura**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Tiempos y Guiones**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **Adaptación de la Novela Visual**

 **Manuel Sánchez Miranda**

 **(Todos Los Derechos Reservados Por Manuel Sánchez Miranda)**

Esta fue una novela inspirada en mi vida y hechos basados en realidad espero que te hayas divertido mucho con el contenido.

Pero no te preocupes, hay una secuela de mi novela que se llama. Las Aventuras de Zack Nueva Generación,

Por el momento esta en desarrollo pero ya cuenta con capítulos avanzados y una nueva historia con nuevas personas, conocerás una nueva y divertida historia, pero bueno todo estará en su tiempo espérala próximamente.

Por el momento es todo lo que puedo decir, a pero eso si no te desanimes. Tendrá un final digno el cual no se le dio en la primera temporada, pero bueno puedo decirte que será genial.

Contara con capítulos extras parecidas a ovas en el mundo del anime son historias alternas pero te dicen de que paso después de todo eso que se acabo, pero bueno me empeñare en hacerlo mas genial.

Por el momento es todo lo que te puedo decir espera la próxima aventura para que puedas divertirte mucho con parodias, nuevos géneros, estilos de vida, situaciones, aventuras nuevas y nuevos capítulos por leer.

Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer mi novela visual parecida a anime, con todo eso que le puse y las situaciones y los cambios, pero bueno me gusto mucho hacer esta obra espero que la compartas con tus amigos nos vemos y que este usted bien.


End file.
